それはきっとカードの中
by nekoma0201
Summary: 瀬人の過去は彼と闇遊戯の将来にどう影響するか？　闇海/海闇　Nenya85作"I Guess it was in the Cards"を作者の許可を得て日本語訳したものです。This is the Japanese translation of "I Guess it was in the Cards" written by Nenya85, posted by the translator upon the author's permission.
1. 序章

（翻訳者註） 本ページの内容は、（翻訳者註）または(TRANSLATOR NOTE)と明記してある場合を除き、全てNenya85さんが書き本サイトに投稿した"I Guess it was in the Cards"を、ねこまが翻訳し、作者であるNenya85さんの許可を得て公開したものです。（翻訳者註）または(TRANSLATOR NOTE)と書いてあるものは、翻訳者であるねこまが書き加えたものです。

TRANSLATOR NOTE: The contents on this page are the Japanese translation of "I Guess it was in the Cards" written by Nenya85 and posted on this web site except indicated by （翻訳者註）or (TRANSLATOR NOTE). The texts indicated by (翻訳者註) or (TRANSLATOR NOTE) are written by Nekoma, the translator of this fic. The contents are posted by Nekoma upon the author's permission.

* * *

読まれたら批評をよろしくお願いします。私はあなた方が作品を気に入ってくださるか、今後はどうなると予想されるか、皆が原作のキャラに沿っているか知りたいのです。

作者註：この作品は、全てのキャラクターが原作のキャラに沿っていることを目指した私の初めての試みです。1章の例外を除き、各章は全て闇遊戯か海馬によって語られます。解りにくくなることを恐れて誰の視点かを表示しましたが、仮に表示なしでも誰が語り手か分かるように書いていきたいです。成功しているかどうか教えてくださいね。

序章で設定を示したいと思います。この話は、バトルシティ後の時間設定で、漫画の古代編は終わったと見なしています。というのは実は終わっていないからで、これから何が起こるのか見当もつきませんが、私が古代編を無視して自分設定の結末を作り上げたので、皆は童実野に帰ってきています。また、闇遊戯と表遊戯は2つの別々の身体を持っています。彼らは2人の別々の人物と付き合うことになり、そのほうが話が簡単だからです。表遊戯はとても友達思いですが、彼の寛大さにも限界があると思うのです。

漫画覚書：主に漫画設定ですが、ゲームと乃亜編のエピソードを挿入する可能性があります。これらのエピソードには海馬兄弟が沢山登場しており、気に入っているからです。必要に応じて漫画覚書でプロットやキャラクターの変更点を説明しますが、今はしません。だってもう既に充分長くなってしまいましたから。

権利の放棄：こんなことを言うのも何かばかげていますが、もしも貴方がご存じない場合に備えて―私は遊戯王に関するいかなる権利も持っていません。

**序章**

**闇遊戯の話**

オレがまだ相棒のパズルに宿る魂で、高校に行っていたころ、先生がこんな話をしたのを覚えている。古代中国人は、もし誰かの生命を救った場合、その救った相手の生命は永遠に救済者のものであると信じていたという話だ。オレはこの話が、これから起こることを何よりよく説明していると思う…。

バトルシティが終わり、オレの記憶を取り戻す旅も終わった。闇獏良は敗れ、7つの千年アイテムのうち、オレのパズルを除く6つは元の場所に返された。記憶の番人はオレに選択肢を提示してきた。これまでの試みを続けて、7番目の千年アイテムを返し、全ての記憶を取り戻して、魂が最終的に行き着く場所へと出発するか。または、パズルを一生手元に残し、新しい記憶を作り続けていく代わりに、過去が永遠に失われることを受け入れるか。海馬はかつて、童実野町の通りを歩いていたとき、オレに言ったことがある。オレの過去が闇に覆われているのが羨ましいと。彼は未来へと進むために自分の過去を封印したのだと。それはオレが覚えている、彼が個人的見解を零した数少ない瞬間だった。結局オレは彼と同じ選択をし、そのことに満足している。

相棒とオレは別々の身体に分かれた。杏子はとうとうオレ達のどちらかを選ばねばならなくなった。オレは彼女が相棒を選んでほっとした。相棒が独りで戦った城之内くんとの決闘の後、杏子はオレの知る相棒を見るようになったと思う。優しさの下に、相棒はオレ以上の強さを秘めていた。オレはあらゆる形の力を知っていたが、相棒は人を知っていた。彼はまるでペガサスのミレニアムアイを持っているかのように人々の心を見通すことができ、その上、彼の見たものに対する判断はオレよりずっと正確で寛大だった。杏子がそれに気付いてよかったと思う。

オレ達は全員童実野町に帰ってきた。海馬もだ。ヤツはバトルシティ終結後アメリカへ行き、いつも通りひたむきなまでの激しさで目標に突き進んだ。

彼は今ではより有名になったが、オレにはメディアが彼をどう解釈したらいいのか分かっているとは思えない。彼のデュエルディスクシステムは瞬く間にアメリカに広まり、日本からの最新の輸入ゲームとなった。彼は急拡大する利益の一部を切り崩してまで、日本とアメリカの孤児院、児童養護施設、保護施設にデュエル基盤とバーチャルリアリティシステムを設置した。それは大した問題ではなかった―彼はまたもや取締役会のメンバーをクビにし、二つの敵対的買収を撃退したが。ある情報筋によると、彼は自分が海馬コーポレーションの為にデザインした全ての武器を買い戻し、破壊しようとしているらしい。もし剛三郎が海馬の魂を軍需産業に売り渡したとするならば、海馬は武器一つごとにそれを取り戻そうと懸命になっているようだった。彼を取り巻く噂から真実を区別することは難しかった。海馬はインタビューを受けないのだ。

そんなわけでオレ達は皆童実野町に戻ってきたが、オレはまだやりかけのことがあるような気がしていた。ヤツがアメリカに飛び去ったときに言ったように、オレ達の戦いは終わっていなかった。

そんな折、招待状が来た。いかにも海馬流だ。名も知らない会社員がやってきて、モクバが学校の始まる前にオレ達皆に会いたがっているので、海馬が週末にプールパーティーを手配すると告げた。手配というのは正しい。モクバはオレ達にドアのところで挨拶し、笑っておしゃべりしながらオレ達を家中引っ張りまわした。海馬は来たなと一言うなったきり、恐らく執務室で仕事をするために消えてしまった。


	2. 第1章：パーティー

（翻訳者註） 本ページの内容は、（翻訳者註）または(TRANSLATOR NOTE)と明記してある場合を除き、全てNenya85さんが書き本サイトに投稿した"I Guess it was in the Cards"を、ねこまが翻訳し、作者であるNenya85さんの許可を得て公開したものです。（翻訳者註）または(TRANSLATOR NOTE)と書いてあるものは、翻訳者であるねこまが書き加えたものです。

TRANSLATOR NOTE: The contents on this page are the Japanese translation of "I Guess it was in the Cards" written by Nenya85 and posted on this web site except indicated by （翻訳者註）or (TRANSLATOR NOTE). The texts indicated by (翻訳者註) or (TRANSLATOR NOTE) are written by Nekoma, the translator of this fic. The contents are posted by Nekoma upon the author's permission.

* * *

読まれたら批評をよろしくお願いします。私はあなた方が作品を気に入ってくださるか、今後はどうなると予想されるか、そして何よりこの作品が実際に読まれていることを知って満足したいのです！

**第1章： パーティー**

**海馬瀬人の話**

オレはもうモクバにこれ以上約束をしてはならない、ということを学習しておくべきだった。しかし約束しないわけにはいかなかったのだ。夕方のプール遊びに参加した時点で、最悪の事態を予想しておくべきだった。少なくともオレの中では参加したに一番近い。つまり、プール際のテーブルに座って、ノートパソコンで作業をしていたということだが。オレがパーティーらしい雰囲気と暑さに合わせるためにした唯一の譲歩は、トレンチコートをきちんと畳んで傍に置いておいたことだ。オレはいつもの長袖のシャツ―今回は襟無しタイプだった―とズボンを着ていた。

「小石一つで雪崩が起きる」という言葉がある。この場合、それはバレーボールだった。言うまでも無くきっかけは凡骨だ。オレはとても静かにしていたので、奴らは殆どオレの存在を忘れていた。城之内は間違いなく忘れていた。オレにぶつかって突き飛ばすまでは。オレは自分の腕が飛び出してテーブルの角にあたり、薄い絹の袖が引き裂かれるのをスローモーションで見ていた。

必然的に、奴らは助け起こそうと走ってきた。それが奴らにできるせいぜいだ。そして勿論、奴らはやけど跡に気づいた。それはオレの前腕全体に走っており、手首の内側に始まり裂けた袖口の下に消えていた。やけどの程度が酷いので、肌ではなく絹のような見た目と手触りだ。「何だよ、これ？」凡骨がまるでそれが一目瞭然でないかのようにキャンキャン吼えた。

「貴様が理解できなかった場合に備えて念のために言うが、これはやけどだ」オレは冷笑してやった。袖を引き下ろしたいという衝動を抑えこみながら家の中に入った。少し間があった後、奴らが遊びに戻る様子が聞こえてきて、オレはモクバをプールのほうに追いやった。他の誰も追っては来なかった。

気難しくて近寄りがたいという評判も役に立つものだ。

翌朝、悪人だという評判は更に便利だと気づいた。特に奴らがモクバの頬にオレの拳の跡を見つけた場合には。城之内はオレの予想通り飛び上がって叫んだ。「何があったんだよ？」

いいぞ。この炎に少し燃料を足すだけで良い。「何があったように見える、凡骨？」

オレは奴の拳がどれ位強烈か忘れていた。そしてオレの笑いは奴の拳をより強力にした。奴が殴ったのがオレなのか奴の父親なのかオレには分からないが、それで良かった。オレが自分のデッキを手に取るときもいつもそうだからだ。それに痛みは慰めだった。モクバがいつものように台無しにするまでは。「兄サマ、約束したでしょ」皮肉なことに、モクバのほうを振り向いたと同時に、城之内の拳がオレの肋骨にあたり、骨のひび割れる音が聞こえた。身を翻して部屋を出て行こうとしているとき、モクバが大声で言っているのが聞こえた。「事故だったんだ。兄サマは悪夢を見たんだ。そして部屋の鍵を掛けておくのを忘れていた。オレが起こしに行ったら、兄サマは自分が何をしているのか知らないままオレを叩いちゃったんだ」

上出来だ。

オレはぼんやりと、何故オレは部屋中の人間に悪夢を見たと知られるより、弟をわざと殴るモンスターだと思われたほうが良いのだろうと考えた。事故にせよ故意にせよ、オレはまた弟を傷つけた。


	3. 第2章：海馬瀬人を探して

（訳註） 本ページの内容は、（訳註）または(TRANSLATOR'S NOTE)と明記してある場合を除き、全てNenya85さんが書き本サイトに投稿した"I Guess it was in the Cards"を、ねこまが翻訳し、作者であるNenya85さんの許可を得て公開したものです。（訳註）または(TRANSLATOR'S NOTE)と書いてあるものは、翻訳者であるねこまが書き加えたものです。

TRANSLATOR NOTE: The contents on this page are the Japanese translation of "I Guess it was in the Cards" written by Nenya85 and posted on this web site except indicated by （訳註）or (TRANSLATOR'S NOTE). The texts indicated by (訳註) or (TRANSLATOR'S NOTE) are written by Nekoma, the translator of this fic. The contents are posted by Nekoma upon the author's permission.

* * *

読まれたら批評をよろしくお願いします。私はあなた方が作品を気に入ってくださるか、今後はどうなると予想されるか、そして何よりこの作品が実際に読まれていることを知って満足したいのです！

キャラクターの違いについて：アニメのティア（訳註：英語版アニメにおける杏子）は彼女を葬り去ろうとする多くの取り組みに共感できるほどうっとうしい存在です。しかし漫画の杏子は違います。状況が緊迫したとき、城之内を助けるためにゾンビ教授をやっつけたり、モクバを仲間に打ち解けさせたり、彼女は多くの場合すべきことをなし、言うべきことを言うのです。

漫画覚書：本作品は漫画版の闇遊戯と海馬瀬人の歴史に基づいています―結局のところ、最終的にはこれはロマンスなのです。（彼らの最初の出会いはロマンチックというわけではありませんが！）もし漫画に詳しければ、どうぞここを飛ばして本編に進んでください。そうでなかったら少々私にお付き合い下さい。最初に2人が出会ったとき、海馬は双六（遊戯の祖父）からブルーアイズホワイトドラゴンを盗みます。彼を懲らしめるために、闇遊戯はモンスターが命を得る闇のゲームを仕掛けます。海馬はブルーアイズホワイトドラゴンが遊戯に攻撃せず自らを滅ぼしたときに負けます。海馬はデュエルモンスターの世界に閉じ込められることになり、恐らくその住人たちに殺されそうになりました。

その時点で海馬は第二の剛三郎となっており、勝利への欲望のみに突き動かされて、遊戯に復讐をしようとします。面白いことに、海馬は遊戯が2人いることに気づいた最初の人物です。とにかく、海馬は遊戯とその仲間を、実際に殺される危険性のあるDeath-Tバーチャルリアリティトーナメントに参加させます。モクバは遊戯への挑戦者の一人となることを主張しますが、彼が遊戯に負けたとき、海馬は彼に、遊戯のために用意しておいた「死の体感」を強制します。遊戯はモクバの叫びを聞いて助け出します。遊戯は海馬を負かした後、彼の心を「砕き」ます。海馬は自分の心のパズルを組み立てなおすまで昏睡状態に陥ります。

**第2章：海馬瀬人を探して**

**闇遊戯の話**

「悪夢って？」杏子が尋ねた。モクバは廊下を見やって、彼の兄サマを追いかけるか残って質問に答えるか葛藤していたが、兄の潔白を証明したいという衝動はあまりに強かった。それに彼は杏子を信頼していた。彼女はいつも本当に心配している様子で話を聞いたし、海馬瀬人が話題の場合そうする人間は多くなかった。

「最初がどんなだったのかは分からないんだ」彼は言った。「でもオレが部屋に入ったら、兄サマがDeath－Tについて何か叫んでいた」

「心を砕かれるってことは誰でも悪夢を見るに充分な理由じゃないかな」相棒がやわらかく言った。

「違う、そうじゃない。兄サマはオレがバーチャルシミュレーターボックスに閉じ込められていると思ったんだ。オレを殺してしまうってずっと叫んでいた。兄サマはこの夢をよく見るんだ」

「モクバくんは、海馬くんと何を約束したの？」杏子は更にやさしい調子で尋ねた。モクバはためらったが、最終的にはこうささやいた。「兄サマはものすごい罪悪感を持ってた。何が現実で何が現実でないか分かっていなかった。だからオレは怖くなって、兄サマに自分を傷つけないようにって約束させたんだ」

「じゃあ、あの野郎はオレを使ってそれをさせたって訳か」城之内の言葉は、幸運なことに小さすぎてモクバには聞こえなかった。

何故オレが最終的に海馬の執務室に行くことにしたのか分からないが、オレは奴が大丈夫だと確かめる必要を感じていた―そんな必要を感じたことに自分で驚いた。オレは常に海馬のことを、人を惹きつけると同時に、同じくらい腹立たしい奴だと思っていた。最初の2度の出会いでは、奴を殺そうとしたほどだったが、不本意ながら救うに足る何かを見つけたのだ。

オレ達の最初のデュエルで、オレは海馬が、デュエルが奴の死で終わるかもしれないという考えに抑えられない喜びを感じているのに困惑した。オレは彼を怖がらせるためにモンスターに命を与えたが、その代わりに、彼がその生き物達を見て殆ど子供のように喜ぶ様子に惹きつけられた。だからオレは、結局奴を殺すことが出来なかった。ああ、オレは一応約束は守ったぜ―奴は自分のデュエルモンスター達によって、文字通り「死の体感」をしたんだ。だが、オレはそれがただの幻であると奴がはっきり分かるようにした。オレは彼の心の中にあるカードへの理解を呼び覚まそうとしたが、彼の絶えず存在する復讐への欲望を掻き立てただけだった。

オレは、Death-Tの攻撃を受けた後、奴を殺すつもりだった。彼に対面するとき、救いようの無い悪人に出会うだろうと思っていた。しかしオレが代わりに出会ったのは、あまりにも大きな苦しみの中にいるために、周りの全ての人やものに咬みついている少年だった（海馬はときどき驚くほど幼く見えることがある）。そこでオレは手を止め、彼に自身の命と心を組み立てなおす、痛みに満ちた二度目のチャンスをやることにした。

海馬のことを考えると、その小片が決してぴったりとかみ合うことの無い万華鏡を覗いているような心地になる。オレがその心をわざと砕いてやった捻じ曲がった少年がいる。誰にもその旅路を告げることなく戻ってきた、世界から距離を置いて、弟に対する愛情にのみ心を動かされるように見える若い男がいる。デッキに触るたびに怒りと憎しみに駆られているデュエリストがいる。運命を打ち負かした戦士がいる―誇らしげに、人の心には神をも超えて信ずるべきものがあると宣言して。そして、モクバがいつも彼の本当の夢だと主張していたものを取り戻すためにアメリカに飛び去った兄がいる。まるで一つの名前に呼応する人物があまりにも沢山いるかのようだ。

「海馬！」


	4. 第3章：最初のゲーム

（訳註） 本ページの内容は、（訳註）または(TRANSLATOR'S NOTE)と明記してある場合を除き、全てNenya85さんが書きに投稿した"I Guess it was in the Cards"を、ねこまが翻訳し、作者であるNenya85さんの許可を得て公開したものです。（訳註）または(TRANSLATOR'S NOTE)と書いてあるものは、翻訳者であるねこまが書き加えたものです。

TRANSLATOR'S NOTE: The contents on this page are the Japanese translation of "I Guess it was in the Cards" written by Nenya85 and posted on except indicated by （訳註）or (TRANSLATOR'S NOTE). The texts indicated by (訳註) or (TRANSLATOR'S NOTE) are written by Nekoma, the translator of this fic. The contents are posted by Nekoma upon the author's permission.

* * *

読まれたら批評をよろしくお願いします。私はあなた方が作品を気に入ってくださるか、今後はどうなると予想されるか、そして何よりこの作品が実際に読まれていることを知って満足したいのです！

作者註：批評を下さった皆さん、ありがとうございます！ 章が短いのは分かっていますが、どうしたら良いのか決めかねています。私はそれぞれの章毎に違うキャラクターに語らせたいのです（主に海馬と闇遊戯ですが、後でモクバも出てきます）。いくつかの短い章を一度に投稿するか、単に章毎に独立した語り手を配することを止めて、章の途中で語り手を変えるか、どちらかです。どう思われますか？

**第3章：最初のゲーム**

**海馬瀬人の話**

「海馬！」

「出て行け」

いつか養子先の苗字の響きに嫌悪感を抱かなくなる日が来るのだろうか。オレに押し付けられた名前。オレ自身が選んだ名前。オレはよく、どんな両親が自分の長男に「混乱」と名づけたがるのか、と思うことがある。しかし、オレの両親から贈られた名前は、より無害な響きの「タツノオトシゴ」が持つような、周りを傷つける力を決して持つことはない。それにそのとき、オレは自分がまさしく海馬の一員であると声高に思い出させられたくなかった。自分の弟を傷つけることができる人物だと。

遊戯が来ることは予想してしかるべきだった。表のほうの遊戯を除いて、他にわざわざオレを探しに来る人間などいない―それに、あちらの遊戯は、明らかに歓迎されていないところに首を突っ込むには内気すぎる。しかし闇の遊戯は違った。彼は力強く、決然として自分に確信を持っていた―だが、こちらが驚くような優しさや洞察力を見せることもある―あるいは、それはあちらの遊戯が顔を覗かせたのかもしれないが。オレは、もし闇のほうがいなければ、あちらの遊戯は打ち負かせると思っていた。しかし、もしかしたら逆もまた然りなのではないかと初めて思った―闇の遊戯は今でも手ごわい相手だろうか？ 彼は表の遊戯の声がない今でも、同じように強力なデュエリストだろうか？ まあ、彼がどんな人間であれ、オレは一緒に居たくなかった。それにここはオレの執務室だ。

「出て行け」オレはもう一度言った。

「お前が大丈夫かどうか確かめに来たんだ」

「貴様は来て、見ただろう。ならば行け」

オレの常で非常に運の悪いことに、そのときに限って咳き込んでしまった。思わず顔をしかめたのを遊戯に見られた。上出来だ。これで恐らく奴から逃げることは出来ないだろう、そう思って、挑戦に熱が入るのを感じた。

「医者が必要だろう。もしくは病院」

オレは彼を無視してコンピューターの画面を見続けた。画面の半分は暗くしてあったので、映りこんだ彼を見ることが出来た。これは今や耐久ゲームであって、オレはいつでもゲームは好きなのだ。彼が、オレに言うことを聞かせ、彼の望みどおりのことをさせる手段を探しているのが感じられた。奴の目を見ると、その手段を見つけたことが分かった。だが奴は恐らく見当違いのフェアプレイ精神とやらのお陰で躊躇していた。しかし結局、俺には分かっていたことだが、彼がいつもそうするようにゲームを続けた。「モクバがもうすぐここに来る。あの子に痛がっている様子を見られて良いのか？ 彼はもう既に充分責任を感じているのに」

いつもモクバに帰着する。オレの弟と、オレの果たされない約束とに。

「いいだろう」オレはうんざりして言った。「貴様の言うとおりだ。医者を呼ぶ。モクバはこんなことにふさわしくない」

オレは遊戯のことが決して理解できないだろう。彼は勝ったばかりだというのに、いらいらとした表情をして、怒りに目をぎらぎらさせていた。「何故お前はいつも自分には価値がないって言い張るんだ？ モクバの人生にしか価値がないのか？ モクバはこんなことにふさわしくない？ 肋骨にひびが入ったのはお前なんだぜ！ じゃあお前は何にふさわしいって言うんだ？」

「オレたちは二人とも分かっているはずだ」

「お前は彼を傷つけようとしたわけじゃない。あれは事故だったんだ」

「今回はな」

これはもはやゲームではなかった。オレは下を向いて、不意に自分が無意識のうちに左腕をより強く引っかき続けていたことに気づいた。もしモクバとの約束を守ろうとするならば、この会話を速やかに終わらせねばならない。

オレはスピーカーフォンのボタンに手を伸ばした。「海馬ランドのイノア先生に言ってここに来させろ」

オレはコンピューターに向き直り、耐久ゲームをもう少し続けた。


	5. 第4章：トラップカード

（訳註） 本ページの内容は、（訳註）または(TRANSLATOR'S NOTE)と明記してある場合を除き、全てNenya85さんが書き本サイトに投稿した"I Guess it was in the Cards"を、ねこまが翻訳し、作者であるNenya85さんの許可を得て公開したものです。（訳註）または(TRANSLATOR'S NOTE)と書いてあるものは、翻訳者であるねこまが書き加えたものです。

TRANSLATOR NOTE: The contents on this page are the Japanese translation of "I Guess it was in the Cards" written by Nenya85 and posted on this web site except indicated by （訳註）or (TRANSLATOR'S NOTE). The texts indicated by (訳註) or (TRANSLATOR'S NOTE) are written by Nekoma, the translator of this fic. The contents are posted by Nekoma upon the author's permission.

* * *

読まれたら批評をよろしくお願いします。私はあなた方が作品を気に入ってくださるか、今後はどうなると予想されるか、そして皆がキャラクターに沿っているか知りたいのです。

**第4章：トラップカード**

**闇遊戯の話**

海馬の後ろ頭を見つめるのにも飽きてきたので、イノア先生がすぐに来たのはラッキーだった。しかしオレは海馬に、オレと口を利かないという、子供じみたちっぽけな勝ちを拾わせてやることにした。イノア先生は、オレが知っている限りで唯一の、海馬に父親のような愛情深い眼差しを向ける人物だった。確かに彼は海馬を子供のように思えるくらいの歳だった。「おいで、瀬人」彼は静かに言った、「長いすに横になって、怪我を見てみよう」

オレはそれまで誰かが海馬の下の名前を呼ぶのを聞いたことがなかった。モクバにとっては、彼は兄サマだった。それ以外の人間にとっては、彼は海馬だった。オレは海馬が癇癪を起こすか、少なくとも冷笑くらいはするかと思ったが、彼はおとなしく、少し呻いただけで長いすに苦労して横になった。

海馬はオレが部屋の反対側に行くまでオレを睨み付けて、シャツを捲り上げようとしなかった。イノア先生が何があったのか尋ねたが、海馬はうめき声を上げないようにするのに気を取られていた。そこでオレが説明した。「ケンカしたんだ。城之内くんがこいつの肋骨を殴った。でも、そんなに酷いダメージを与えるほど強く殴ったようには見えなかった」

海馬が、まるでパズルを解いた挙句、とびきり嫌な賞品を獲得したとでも言うような、不気味な笑いを浮かべたのでびっくりした。「ふん、それでずっとオレに付いていたという訳か。別にあの駄犬の心配をする必要はないぞ。オレは奴を檻に放り込むつもりはない。それにイノア先生は何も言わない。少なくとも過去には言ったことはない」彼は意地悪く笑って続けた。

オレが心配しているのは城之内くんだけだと思い込むのは海馬のいつものパターンなので、オレはわざわざ彼の誤解を訂正しなかった。医師は何も聞かなかったかのように海馬を起こし、彼の言葉に説得力を与えた。「どうやらあの肋骨をまた傷つけたようだ。X線で確かめる必要がある。器材はまだ地下にあるかい？」海馬が頷いたので、彼は続けた。「友達に一緒に来てもらうかい、瀬人？」

「貴方はお知りになるべきだ―オレには友達はいません」海馬はそう冷笑し、2人は部屋を出て行った。

オレは誰も居なくなった執務室に相棒が来てくれたのでほっとした。誰もがオレのことを強い人間だと思っていることは知っている。だが本当は、オレは相棒の存在に安心し、彼の光に惹かれていた。オレたちは何も喋らず、まだ彼の体を共有していた頃のように、ただお互いに寄り添っていた。オレは思い出して笑った。オレは最初、遊戯の守護者として現れた。しかし彼はそれを必要としなくなり、もしオレが彼の一部としてとどまり続けたとしたら、それは彼を強くするのでなく、弱くしただろう。避難所ではなく、鳥かごを提供しただろう。遊戯は自分がオレを超えてどれほど成長したのか気づいていなかった。だがオレは全てにおいて彼を真に保護するものだったから、彼を自由にすべきときが来たと分かったんだ。だがそれでもオレは、このような静かなときを大切にしていた。前と同じ強さでオレたちを結びつける絆を感じられる瞬間を。

程なく、海馬が廊下で医師と言い争っているのが聞こえてきた。「痛み止めは要りません」海馬が言い張った。「モクバの学校の友人が来ることになっています。彼らの両親は、既にオレが保護者として若すぎると思っている。オレがケンカをしたことが分かるだけで充分悪い。その上更に薬でふらふらしていたら、彼らがどんな反応をすると思いますか」

海馬は部屋に入って来て話を止めた。医師がオレとうり二つの人間を見て驚いたとしても、彼はそれを見せなかった。オレたちの予想通り、海馬は肋骨を折っていた。（あるいは医師の言葉によると、再び骨折した。誰も前の怪我がいつどうやって起こったか説明しなかったが。）オレと相棒は彼らについて寝室に行った。

「ごめんね｣相棒が言った。｢もしかしたらボクたちは帰ったほうが良いかもしれないね。そのほうが君は休めるし｣

その日は本当に驚きの連続だった…。

「行かないでくれ…頼む」海馬が行った。「オレはモクバに、貴様らが週末滞在すると約束した」

オレは相棒が悪戯っぽい笑みに顔を明るくしたのに気がつくべきだった。「勿論。ボクたちは残るよ。パーティーの手伝いだって出来るよ。もし君が、怪我の調子が良くなるまで、もう一人のボクが残って手助けするのに同意してくれるならね」

ちょうどそのとき、杏子がモクバと一緒に入ってきた。オレは、モクバが彼の兄に走り寄る前に、イノア先生のほうを指示を仰ぐように見やったのに気づいた。彼は兄の左側を避け、注意深くベッドの上に上がった。オレは、彼が確かに以前にもこうしたことがあるのだと知った。

運の悪いことに、モクバは相棒の素晴らしいとは言いがたい提案を聞いていた。

「それはいいや！」彼は叫んだ。海馬とオレは、恐らく同じ恐怖とあきらめの表情を浮かべていただろうが、2人ともモクバの気分を損なうことが出来なかった。

「心配するな、モクバ」海馬は柔らかく言った。「お前の週末を台無しにはしないよ」

「兄サマのせいじゃないよ。城之内のせいだ！ 兄サマがオレを傷つけるはずはないって知ってるべきだぜ！」

だが海馬はまたオレを驚かせた。彼は厳しい表情でモクバを見て言った。「何故彼が知るべきなんだ？ 奴はかつてオレがお前を殺しそうになったところを見た。奴はお前を守ろうとしただけだ。オレには彼を責めることは出来ない」彼はオレのほうを見て冷笑した。「たとえ奴がただの愚かな駄犬だとしてもな」

「心配しないで」その場を離れるとき、今でもオレの考えを読める遊戯が言った。「分かってるだろ、もし君がここにいたって、ボクたちは本当に離れたりしないって」

「それで」オレは言った。「これのどこがいい考えかってことを教えてくれないか」

「うーん」杏子がにんまりと笑って言った。「貴方たちっていい組み合わせだと思うのよね。貴方はパズルの中に3千年住んでいたでしょ。そして私たち、海馬は狼に育てられたんじゃないかって常々思ってたの」

「それに」遊戯が言った。「君は人を守りたいほうだろ。それに対して海馬くんは…」

「他の誰より保護を必要としている」オレは続けた。

* * *

作者註：恐らくお分かりと思いますが、本作品は極めて海馬中心です。元々私は、闇遊戯と表遊戯を話の筋のために分かれさせたのです。それから、独立した体を持つことで闇遊戯がどう変わるだろうと考え始めました。私はキャラクターに沿いながら、このことが彼にどういう影響を与えるか表そうとしています。漫画の中で、彼が自信を喪失した数少ない場面において、彼に元気を出させたのは表遊戯です。そして重要な決定をするときは、闇遊戯はいつも表遊戯に従います。これは単に闇遊戯が表遊戯の体の中に居るからではなく、闇遊戯が表遊戯の判断を信じているからでしょう。このことが、本作品が異常なほど海馬中心であることを和らげてくれればよいのですが。とはいえ、海馬はやはり主要キャラクターです。反応をお待ちしてます。


	6. 第５章：心安らぐ考え

（訳註） 本ページの内容は、（訳註）または(TRANSLATOR'S NOTE)と明記してある場合を除き、全てNenya85さんが書き本サイトに投稿した"I Guess it was in the Cards"を、ねこまが翻訳し、作者であるNenya85さんの許可を得て公開したものです。（訳註）または(TRANSLATOR'S NOTE)と書いてあるものは、翻訳者であるねこまが書き加えたものです。

TRANSLATOR NOTE: The contents on this page are the Japanese translation of "I Guess it was in the Cards" written by Nenya85 and posted on this web site except indicated by （訳註）or (TRANSLATOR'S NOTE). The texts indicated by (訳註) or (TRANSLATOR'S NOTE) are written by Nekoma, the translator of this fic. The contents are posted by Nekoma upon the author's permission.

* * *

読まれたら批評をよろしくお願いします。私はあなた方が作品を気に入ってくださるか、今後はどうなると予想されるか、そして皆がキャラクターに沿っているか知りたいのです。多くのレビューを頂いて、本当に元気付けられています。

漫画覚書： 英語版アニメでは、瀬人の動機は非常にシンプルで、モクバを守ることと、神のカードを手に入れることです。漫画では、モクバを守ること以外に、海馬にはいくつかの絡み合った動機があります。彼はモクバに、望まれない子供たちの楽園として海馬ランドを建設しようと約束し、海馬コーポレーションの武器生産設備を破壊し、人々を楽しませるものだけを創り出そうとしています（暗くて、一見自己中心的なキャラクターにしては、何と利他的な目標でしょうか）。彼はまた、自分が武器の設計で果たした役割に責任を感じています。もっとも漫画では彼はだまされてそうしたことになっていますが。日本語版アニメの乃亜編では、海馬がテレビゲーム用に設計したものが武器に使われたことになっています。私はこれはとてもありそうにない話だと思い、自分でより多義的な説明を加えました。

作者註： これもとても短い章であることは分かっていますが、独立した章にする必要があると思ったのです。

* * *

**第５章： 心安らぐ考え**

**海馬瀬人の話**

オレは遊戯の存在を…心が安らぐと感じていた、と言ってもいい。頭の中で考えるときでさえ使うのを避けていた言葉だ。

だが、オレの思考はそこに戻っていく。

安らぎ…

オレはその言葉を舌の上で転がしてみた。心をそそる、有毒の可能性がある果物のように。

安らぎ…

頭の中でその言葉をつついてみた。次の瞬間には飛び掛ってくるかもしれない、なめらかで美しい蛇のように。

安らぎ…

殆どの人間にとって、この言葉は平凡で、退屈ですらあるだろう。それはオレと「殆どの」人間の違いを際立たせるだけだ。オレにとってはこの言葉はエキゾチックで、不思議なものですらあった。

また殆どの人間は、この言葉を、自分を合計三度も殺しかけた人間に当てはめるのは奇妙に感じるだろう。だが、遊戯はオレの殺害を望んだり試みたりした多くの人間の列の、最後尾に位置していたに過ぎない。

それに、少なくとも二度目のときは、オレはそれに相応しかった。

オレと同じ選択に直面したなら誰でも道を間違っただろうと装うのは、心安らぐ（またこの言葉だ！）うぬぼれというものだろう。もしくは、オレは欺かれたふりをすることもできる。オレが剛三郎に最初に会ったとき、彼を本当に親切なおじさんだと思ったのだと。だが、オレの大量殺人の罪状リストに、何故偽善を加えるのだ？

オレは、剛三郎に関して、必要な全てを知っていたと思う。オレは彼に引取られることが、孤児院でオレがモクバに提供することの出来た不十分で一時的な保護でなく、一生彼を守るために必要な金と力をオレに与えるであろうことを知っていた。

オレは剛三郎が異常に執念深く、もし公衆の面前で彼を負かせばオレを引取るであろうと知っていた。彼はオレを支配下に置きたがるだろう。都合の良いときにオレをばらばらに出来るように。そして、彼はオレを壊すのに集中するだろうから、モクバは彼の家で安全に、気づかれないで過ごすことが出来るだろう。オレは占い師としてのキャリアを考えるべきだったかもしれないな。

だがオレが知らなかったのは、彼が勝つことになるということだ。

そして、オレは自分がどういう人間になるのか、自分が引き起こすことになる死と破壊とを知らなかった。

つまるところ、十三の誕生日が来る前にミサイル誘導システムや爆撃機、戦闘機を設計する人間がどれだけいるだろう？ オレは知らなかったのだ、と言い張ることは可能だ。結局のところ、オレはただの子供だったのだから。（オレは決して子供であったことはなかったということを除いて。）オレは実際、自分の設計していた武器を宿題の課題だと思っていた。信じるには奇妙な話かもしれないが、剛三郎の死後に、童実野高校に通った短期間しか、オレは正規の学校教育を知らない。オレは剛三郎の工学や生物化学の奇妙な授業と比較できるものを知らなかった。

だがこのことでオレが赦されるわけではない。それに、オレの犠牲者達が、邪悪さによってではなく無知によって殺されたのだという事実に、何らかの慰めを見出すとは疑わしい。オレは普通の学校のカリキュラムをよく知らなかったかもしれないが、剛三郎を確かに知っていた。ならば、何故オレは彼の説明を信じたのか？ 恐らく本当のところは、オレは気づくにも気にするにも、あまりにも無感覚になりすぎていたのだ。それが手遅れになるまで。オレにとって課題を完成させるとは、一時間余分に眠れること、一発余計に殴られないで済むことでしかなかった。そしてオレは、自分が生き抜くために直接関係の無い質問は一切しないということを学んでいた。

大抵の人間は、自らの内面の悪魔に対面することはないだろう。だがオレは、自分がどれだけ邪悪で卑しくなれるかを正確に知っている。苦労して自分の魂のかけらを拾い集めた後では、オレはあの暗黒を受入れることはないだろう。だが重要なことは、オレは確信が持てないということだ。だから、オレは、もしそれが必要になったら、ただ一言でオレの心を砕くことができ、オレを殺す力を持っている男の存在に安らぎを見出すのだ。

* * *

謝辞：私を最初に批評してくれた、Ally, AnimeFan Artemis, Callisto Firestarter, Dodsrule W, Kagemihari, Kimi no Vanilla, Lone Wolf 55Mezu, Red Dragon 4, Rowan and Sakura, Solitare, Solitaire and Xpryne, Spirit Star, Swoot, Tammi 1, Tuulikki, Unsolvable Riddle, and Yami Jeffに感謝します。あなた方がこの話を気に入り、キャラクターに沿っていると思ってくださって嬉しいです―これは一番困難なことだと思っていますので。「無記名の批評を拒否する」設定を無効にすることを思い出させてくれてありがとう―自分で自分がばかばかしく感じました！ そして３千年と５千年について教えてくれてありがとう。いつも混同してしまうので、後で訂正します。それから、Tuulikkiのプロフィールページのリンクで、名前についての説明があります。（訳注：今はもうないみたいです）


	7. 第6章：悪夢

（訳註） 本ページの内容は、（訳註）または(TRANSLATOR'S NOTE)と明記してある場合を除き、全てNenya85さんが書き本サイトに投稿した"I Guess it was in the Cards"を、ねこまが翻訳し、作者であるNenya85さんの許可を得て公開したものです。（訳註）または(TRANSLATOR'S NOTE)と書いてあるものは、翻訳者であるねこまが書き加えたものです。

TRANSLATOR NOTE: The contents on this page are the Japanese translation of "I Guess it was in the Cards" written by Nenya85 and posted on this web site except indicated by （訳註）or (TRANSLATOR'S NOTE). The texts indicated by (訳註) or (TRANSLATOR'S NOTE) are written by Nekoma, the translator of this fic. The contents are posted by Nekoma upon the author's permission.

* * *

読まれたら批評をよろしくお願いします。私はあなた方が作品を気に入ってくださるか、今後はどうなると予想されるか、そして皆がキャラクターに沿っているか知りたいのです。多くのレビューを頂いて、本当に元気付けられています。

* * *

**第６章：悪夢**

**闇遊戯の話**

オレは相棒の家での、騒音や雑音に満ちた単調な日常リズムが恋しくなることがあった。学校へ行き、友達に会い、じいさんと夕食を食べ、夜遅くまで相棒と喋る心地よい繰り返しが懐かしかった。オレたちは常に二人の独立した人間だったが、何年かの間により近しい存在になっていた。彼と別れた今となっても、ときどき、まるでオレの良心が彼の声を借りて話しているかのように、確かに彼の声を聞いたと思うことがある。彼の中に沈み、彼の思考や気持ちを感じとることが出来たのが懐かしかった。

オレは今や海馬邸に住んでいた。全ての部屋は空っぽか、もしくは幽霊の住処になっているだけだった。そこでオレは、自分の知りうる限りもっとも自力本願な人物の面倒を見ようというのだった。オレは相棒に従うことに慣れすぎていたために、海馬邸に滞在すればいいという彼の言葉に、よく考えずに同意してしまった。だが今は、彼が助けようとしているのは、オレと海馬のどちらなのだろうかと思っていた。初めて相棒と離れ離れになって、オレは融合したものではなく単独の存在として、独りで生きることを学び始めていた。オレは独りでいること、自分自身の声に耳を傾けること、自分自身の判断に依ることを知り始めていた。そしてオレは、その欠点にもかかわらず―その凶暴さにもかかわらず、このような生活を送る術を心得ている男と共に住んでいた。自分自身の人生に向かい合うに際して並外れた勇気を示した男、１０歳の時点で自分自身の決断をし、その結果を受入れることを知っていた男と。

オレは心を親密に通い合わせた人々と共に生きることに慣れてきた。オレは海馬の心を砕いたが、彼の心はオレにとって謎のままだ。ときどき、シャーディーの失われた千年錠があれば彼の魂を覗けるのに、と思う。他の方法では、彼を理解することは出来そうにない気がした。彼の会話は短く事実のみを述べるもので、それは何も明らかにしはしない。オレは、彼の考えと感情は、彼自身からすらも隠されているのではないか、と疑っていた。彼の顔は表情の読み取れない、感情の無い仮面のようだ。

「表情を読み取ろうとしても意味無いよ」俺の思考に割り込んできたモクバが言った。オレは、自分が考えを口に出していたのかと訝った。オレ達は昼ごはんを食べている最中で、海馬は姿が見えなかった。「目をよく見なくちゃ。それか肩と手。彼が何か深い感情を抱いているとき、緊張しているのが分かるよ」オレはモクバに微笑んだ。オレは彼のことを、小さな共犯者のように感じだしていた。オレは、それはいくらか哀しいことだったが、モクバが自然に話しているように見える言葉の殆どは、実際にはそうでないのだ、ということが分かりだしていた。

彼らはチームだ。海馬兄弟は、遊戯とオレのように深く結びついている。オレは彼らの過去について殆ど知らなかった。モクバが海馬に聞こえないように急いで囁いた秘密と、乃亜の世界で見聞きした情報だけだ。だが、オレは、モクバの陽気なオプティミズムを守るために、海馬が何を犠牲にしたのか推測するようになってきた。それはまるで、彼の過剰さと欠点とに、この幼い少年の快活さが対比されているようだった。そしてどういうわけか、そのお蔭で彼の心臓を載せた秤のバランスは保たれていた。

もし人生が思いがけなく複雑なものだとしたら、海馬は少なくとも模範的な患者だった。もしくは彼は新しいデュエルディスクシステムにあまりにも没頭していたのかもしれない。彼は長いすに横になってコンピューターをしかめ面で見ることに甘んじ、時折スピーカーフォンに命令を怒鳴ったり、本社からの電話に思考を中断されてかんしゃくを起こしたりしていた。従業員たちはこの全てを淡々と受け止めているようだったので、オレはこれが痛みや動きを制限されているためではなくて、いつもの彼の行動なのだと結論付けた。

彼が少しでも寛容さを見せるのは、ゲームデザイナーとシステム設計者が定期的に問題報告の電話をしてくるときだけで、問題が複雑であればあるほど良いようだった。彼は自分のコンピューターにプログラムや回路略図を呼び出して、モクバに対してしか見せないような根気強さで彼らと話し合った。オレはこれまで彼をデュエリストとして、オレのライバルとしてしか認識していなかった。だが、それは彼の生活の一部に過ぎない。実際、彼にはその趣味に費やす時間は殆どなかった。オレは彼が易々と別の世界へと入っていくのを見て、ビジネスの才覚を尊敬し、卓越した技術的才能に感服した。彼の細い肩には、彼とモクバの生活だけでなく、この国際企業全体の命運がかかっていることを、オレは今までも知ってはいたものの、初めて実感した。オレには国を統治していたおぼろげな記憶がある。しかしオレは、前世の彼を含め、家族や友人、宰相に囲まれていた。海馬にはモクバしかいない。

オレはモクバの学校が終わった後迎えに行く役を申し出、海馬はしぶしぶ承認した。モクバの安全を他人にゆだねることが不本意だというだけではなさそうだった。彼は明らかにその役目が出来ないのを寂しがっていたが、オレにはどうしても理由が分からなかった。モクバの友人についてオレが最も鮮明に覚えているのは、彼らが遊戯を怖がらせたことだ。もっとも、彼らがオレの記憶にある程には悪質でないことは認めざるを得なかったが、煩さはそれ以上だった。彼らは海馬のリムジンの窓から身を乗り出して他の友達に、時には通行人にさえ叫び声を上げたものだ。そして、特別運の悪い場合は、彼らは更に騒々しいゲームセンターに行って殺し合いごっこをする。オレは海馬の不在にもかかわらず彼を思い起こした。モクバとそのうっとうしい友人を見ればどんな風に目を和らげるだろうか。また別の約束が守られている証である、彼らが元気いっぱいにうるさく騒ぐ様を見たならば。

オレたちが帰ってくると、海馬はまだ仕事をしている。モクバは彼の隣に座り込んで、ぶつぶつ言いながら宿題を始める。彼の兄同様、大抵のときは大人として働いているモクバが、宿題について愚痴をこぼしている様は面白かった。それに彼の主張ももっともだ。ペガサスのデータベースにハッキングできるほどの人間が、何ページもの簡単な方程式を解かなければならないのはおかしい。海馬は共感は示したものの、断固たる調子で、宿題が完璧に仕上がっているか１ページ１ページ厳しくチェックした。彼はモクバが質問に正しく答えられているかどうか知るために、課題の小説や物語に目を通しさえした。もっとも、それらについて語りあうのは拒否したが。彼はオレに、何故想像上の人物の架空の問題に時間を浪費したがるような人間がいるのかが分からない、と打ち明け、オレを微笑させた。これに関しても、他の多くのことと同様に、モクバはより柔軟だった。彼は宿題は嫌いだったが、ファンタジーや漫画を愛読していた。

オレは、その自己犠牲的な性質が心配だったものの、海馬のモクバに対する深い愛情には以前から感心していた。しかし、彼が弟を育てるという挑戦に日々奮闘している様は微笑ましかった。実際、彼はそんな責任を負うには彼自身若すぎたし、不安定すぎた。彼は後ろに付きまとう弟を殆ど無視していたかと思うと、次の瞬間には突然、彼のデッキやシステム設計に向けるのと同様の、不安になるほどの激しさで弟に注意を向けるのだった。一方モクバは、彼の兄サマをなだめすかして食事をさせ、休憩させ、そして心を刺すのは、海馬には沢山の約束以外に生きる意味があると納得させようとしていた。ときどき、どちらがどちらの面倒を見ているのか分からないことがあった。

夕食の後、兄弟はまた長いすに寝そべる。海馬は仕事に戻り、モクバはゲームボーイで遊んだり、学校のコンピューターに侵入しようとしたりしているうちに眠ってしまう。

海馬が怪我をしたことで最も悔しがっていたのは、オレにモクバをベッドまで運ぶ役を任せねばならなかったことだ。彼はオレの後に着いてきて、オレが居なくなるまで待ってからベッドに近づく。ドアから出て行くときに振り返ると、彼がモクバの髪を撫でたり、身を屈めて頬にキスしたりしている様子がちらっと見える。彼らはとても近しい関係だったが、オレは海馬が最愛の弟を抱きしめるのを一度しか見た事がない。決闘者の王国で再会したときだけだ。モクバは、彼の兄サマが毎夜、やっと自由に愛情を表せるようになって、彼を抱きしめてキスしているのを知っているのだろうか。

海馬が戻ってきたら、オレたちは夜遅くまで話をする。オレには、彼がオレに一緒に居て欲しかったのか、単に眠らない口実が欲しかっただけなのか分からない。寝室の薄闇は打ち明け話をするには絶好の場所だった。しかしこの場合は海馬なので、オレたちは代わりにデュエルモンスターズの話をした。相棒は決闘者の王国で、彼にカードの心を見つけたか、と訪ねた。彼がぽつりぽつりと不器用に話す様子から、彼が未だに答えを捜し求めていることが感じ取れた。

_「ハーピィ・レディは見た目の通り何にも心を動かされなかったか？ 彼女の目は傲慢だったか、それとも悲しげだったか？ バスター・ブレイダーはドラゴンを嫌っていたのか、それとも愛していたのか、墓地に葬るときでさえも？ ドラゴンを破壊するとき、彼は勝利に酔っていたのか、それとも悲しんでいたのか？ エルフの剣士は自らの無力を悔しがっていたか？」_

オレは彼の大げさな質問に答えようとしながら、オレ達はやはり打ち明け話をしているのではないか、と思った。

そしてオレは、オレの記憶の欠片について話す。過去に押し戻され、もはや思い出すことの出来ない王国を救おうとしたこと。記憶の番人との契約、どのようにしてオレは新たなチャンスを望んだのか、現世で生きていこうと思ったのか、過去の欠落を受け入れたのかを。海馬は聞き上手だった。彼は話を聞いていることを示すためにときどき相槌を打ったり、まるでオレを安心させるためかのように、オレの腕にためらい勝ちに触れたりするほかは無言だった。彼の青い目は初めて表情を映し出し、オレを気遣っていた。

彼は、オレが毎夜傍に付いて、彼が眠るのを見守り、彼の悪夢を待っていることに気付いていなかった。彼は決して意識的にそこまで自分自身をさらけ出すリスクを取らなかっただろうし、その忌々しいプライドは、眠っているときですら、自分が助けを必要としているなどと認めようとはしなかっただろう。

しかし、彼が拒絶する過去は夜に戻ってきた。彼は自分より大きくて強い相手と戦っているかのようにベッドの中でのたうった。耳障りな叫び、ぞっとするような笑い声、昼間は決して漏らされない声が、今は発せられた。最初の夜、オレは彼を押さえつけようとし、彼の名を呼んだ。しかしオレの腕も、「海馬」と叫ぶ声も彼をより興奮させただけで、オレは彼が腕を振り回して、オレ達のどちらか又は両方を傷つけるんじゃないかと思った。それに、もし彼が今目を覚まして、オレにこんな状態を見られていたと知ったら、決して許してくれないだろうと心配になってきた。

オレは医師のことを思い出し、ありそうにもない解決方法だとは思ったが、彼を両腕で抱きかかえた。「瀬人」オレは優しく、初めて彼の名を呼んだ。「大丈夫だ。安心しろ」腕の中に抱いていると、彼は徐々に静かになって穏やかに眠りだした。その時初めて、耳慣れないビープ音がずっと聞こえていて、それが止んだことに気付いた。

オレは相棒の家で夜通し起きて、彼が眠るのを見ていたものだ。オレは相棒が夢と追いかけっこをしている表情を見て、彼の安全を確かめて満足した。あの必要とされている感覚が懐かしかった。暗く眠れぬ夜に世界と調和する感覚が。皮肉なことに、海馬のお蔭でその感覚が帰ってきた。

彼が横向きに丸くなって眠る様子は、少しばかり相棒を思い出させさえした。彼は眠っているときですら握った拳を緩めようとはしなかったが、寝顔は安らかだった。オレは唐突に、何故彼がしょっちゅう、あんなにもオレを怒らせるのか理解した。オレは長いこと、オレ達は基本的な点で似ているところがあると思い、それを受け入れてきた。しかし、彼がオレに似ている道理などない。彼は少年といくらも変わらない。相棒か、モクバに似ていてさえ良い筈なのだ。オレは彼が闇雲に突っ走るのを見ているのが嫌だった。彼自身には与えない慰めをモクバに与え、幾度も戦い、事業を経営し―過去に交錯する影を否定し続けながら―自分が深みにはまっていることを認めるにはプライドが高すぎ、頑固すぎるのを。ある意味では、オレの怒りは祝福だった。海馬は犠牲者ではなく、戦士になることを選んだのだ。オレ達はどちらも、哀れみに繋がりかねない他の感情よりも、怒りのほうを好んだ。

毎晩が前の夜の繰り返しだった。４日目に、モクバが隣とつながるドアから部屋に入ってきて、やっとビープ音の正体が分かった。彼は電子錠の暗号を解いたのだ。彼は、オレが海馬を腕に抱いている光景に一瞬立ち止まった。ラッキーなことに、海馬は静かになっていた。しかし、モクバが彼の兄サマの身動きしない姿を見て表したのは、安堵ではなく疑いだった。「大丈夫だ。オレを信じろ」モクバはベッドに駆け寄った。彼は薄紫色の目に恐怖を浮かべており、オレは前にこの言葉を告げたとき、彼の兄は昏睡状態に陥ったのだということを思い出した。彼は海馬の規則的な呼吸を聞いて緊張を解き、オレと一緒に長いすに腰掛けた。「約束する」オレは言った。「オレは二度と彼を傷つけない」

「でも、兄サマはお前のライバルだ。友達だったことはない。どうして彼が悪夢を見るからって気に掛けるんだ？ どうして助けようとするの？」

「オレもお前が知っているのと同じ兄サマを知り始めたんだと思うぜ」

彼は満足そうにため息をついてオレに寄りかかった。「オレが眠ってしまったら、オレのベッドまで運んで、ドアの鍵をかけてくれ。そうじゃないと、兄サマはまた暗号を変えてしまうから」彼はそう言った途端眠りに落ちた。オレは兄弟の密かなゲームに微笑んだ。そして心の中で相棒に敬意を表した。彼は正しかった。海馬兄弟にはどこか捨てられた動物のようなところがあった。どこか勇ましく、守るに値するものが。


	8. 第7章：海馬兄弟の回想

（訳註） 本ページの内容は、（訳註）または(TRANSLATOR'S NOTE)と明記してある場合を除き、全てNenya85さんが書き本サイトに投稿した"I Guess it was in the Cards"を、ねこまが翻訳し、作者であるNenya85さんの許可を得て公開したものです。（訳註）または(TRANSLATOR'S NOTE)と書いてあるものは、翻訳者であるねこまが書き加えたものです。

TRANSLATOR NOTE: The contents on this page are the Japanese translation of "I Guess it was in the Cards" written by Nenya85 and posted on this web site except indicated by （訳註）or (TRANSLATOR'S NOTE). The texts indicated by (訳註) or (TRANSLATOR'S NOTE) are written by Nekoma, the translator of this fic. The contents are posted by Nekoma upon the author's permission.

* * *

読まれたら批評をよろしくお願いいたします。貴方がたがこの話を気に入ってくださるか、次はどうなると予想されるか知りたいのです。沢山のレビューを頂いて、とても元気付けられています。出来るだけ早く更新する励みになっています。

**漫画覚書（モクバ）：** 私は全部のバージョンのモクバが好きです。英語版アニメの、彼の兄への疑うことを知らない愛情はかわいらしいです。しかし漫画では、彼は悲痛な思いをしており、それは彼の愛情が盲目的ではないためです。彼は、兄がどんなに問題を抱え傷付いているのか理解しており、それは彼の兄への愛情の一部なのです。最も悲しいことの一つは、彼が遊戯とその友人に彼の兄サマを理解してもらおうと延々と努力していることで、それを、意識を取り戻し闇の世界から戻ってきた海馬本人によって（勿論）止められることです。私はこのモクバを描写しようとしています。

**作者註：** 私は、元々は、三人称による１章を除いて、それぞれの章を瀬人か闇遊戯に語らせるつもりでした。全ての章にそれぞれ一人の語り手を置き、一つの章の途中で語り手を変えないという風に。ところが、私はこのしつこい、いたずらな声を聞き続けてきました。モクバが、彼の兄サマに関して何か言わなくちゃと感じているようなのです。しかし、彼を独立した章に置くことは、これが彼の初めての出番であることを考えても、妥当とは思えませんでした。そこで、彼の語りはそれに相応しい位置―瀬人の後にあります。

章の最後に別の註がありますが、ここではこれ以上スペースをとるのはやめておきます。

* * *

**第７章： 海馬兄弟の回想**

**第７章Ａ： 兄サマのターン**

**海馬瀬人の話**

オレの地獄行き（オレがわざとやいい加減には使わない言葉だ）に責任のある者は、オレ自身を筆頭に沢山いる。しかし、オレが地獄からの帰りの旅路で得た痛い教訓の全ては遊戯に責任がある。遊戯は剛三郎以外の目を通して人生を見る方法をオレに教えてくれた。

オレは常に、遊戯を敵だと見なしてきた―オレはライバルに対して他の言葉を持っていなかった。だが今は、彼を一人の人間として見始めていた。親しい間柄が蔑みではなく、理解を生み出すのは初めてのことだ。遊戯にとっては、生きることは誰か他人の一部になることだったのだと思う。オレはときどき、遊戯が彼の相棒の声に耳を澄ましているのを感じる。しかし、彼もまた、彼個人の心と思考とを自由に楽しめるようになってきた。彼は、表の遊戯を守るため以外の行動を取る度に、相棒の時間を盗んでいるという罪悪感を抱かなくなってきた。遊戯は何時間も童実野町の通りから通りへと歩いた。勿論彼はそれらの通りをよく知っていただろうが、彼自身の目で見るのは初めてだった。彼は表の遊戯と出会う以前のことを決して話さなかった。あの小さなパズルの中の日々はどのようなものだったのだろう。オレの闇の世界での体験と少しでも似たところがあったのだろうか？ オレはそうでないことを祈った。自分が気に掛けていることに驚き、いらつきながら。だが、ことによると、オレ達は常に少しは互いを気に掛けていたのかもしれない。

彼はオレの心を砕き、オレがどんな人間になっていたのか、その心の欠片を直視することを強いた。しかし彼は同時に、オレには相応しくない二度目のチャンスを与えた。オレの世界となっていた暗闇と決別し、オレが裏切った弟の下へ帰るチャンスを。オレは彼に感謝などしない―彼からの望みもしない贈り物は大きすぎた。自分の砕けた心の欠片を返してくれた人間に、どう感謝しようというのか。

オレは自分が力というものを知っていると思っていた。オレの人生は力で定義されてきた。オレ自身を守る力。モクバを守る力。しかし、遊戯はこの言葉に新たな意味を与えた。光と闇の仮面とのデュエルで、オレ達はただの不安定な味方同士というだけではなかった。オレ達は共に、どちらか一人だけでは出来ないことを成し遂げた。いいカードの組み合わせというだけではなかった。オレ達のデッキは互いの良いところを引き立たせ、遊戯とオレもそうだった。オレは遊戯の着実さを当てにし、オレが断じて必要だと認めることのできなかった支えを求めて彼に掴まった。しかし最終的に彼にはオレの無謀さが必要だった。もし必要ならば、オレのブルーアイズ―オレの魂の最良の部分―をすら犠牲にする意志が。

それは辛い啓示だった。信用が裏切りにつながり、敗北が死につながる世界で、自分が頼れるのは自分だけだ。オレはその世界を生き抜き、征服した。オレがあんなに苦しんで学んだ教訓が、オレの生き残りとモクバの幸福を保証した教訓が間違っていたというのだろうか？ オレは傲慢で自己破壊的であったばかりでなく、盲目的で愚かであったということなのか？

オレは童実野港へと向かうヘリの中で、遊戯が彼自身の辛い目覚めを経験するのを待っていた。友人が自分の傍で励ましてくれているときに友情についておしゃべりするのは簡単なことだ。しかし城之内はマリクに洗脳された。遊戯は今やオレの世界にいた。そしてオレはどうしても知りたかった―彼は皆が敵に回っても、友情を抱き続けることが出来るだろうか。彼の気持ちは彼を攻撃するための道具としてしか使われないと言うのに？ オレは、自分が果たして、オレが正しかったという暗い満足を望んでいるのか、それとも間違っていたことがもたらす不確かな希望を望んでいるのか分からなかった。表の遊戯は城之内を救うために戦っていたのかもしれないが、闇の遊戯は、少なくとも部分的には、オレに答えを示すために戦っていた。

彼にオレとイシズとのデュエルを見せられたことが嬉しかった。彼がオレのことを、まるで彼の気に掛ける、城之内か誰かであるかのように応援してくれたのが。オレが憎しみと怒りからというよりも、誇りと強さを賭けて戦い、勝利した様を見せられたのが。

彼は、オレ達の最後のデュエルで、オレが以前イシズに言った尊大な言葉をオレにぶつけてきた。もし未来がオレ自身の創造した道程にあると信じるなら、オレは憎しみに支配された未来を創ることを選ぶのかと彼は尋ねた。結局オレが否定してきた過去に支配された未来を創るのかと。

遊戯はオレの問いに答えた。オレはまだ、彼の問いに対する答えを捜し求めている。

**第****7****章Ｂ： モクバのターン**

**モクバの話**

城之内はもっと面白いし、あっちの遊戯はもっといい奴だ。本田はかっこいいバイクを持ってる。オレは闇の遊戯より彼らの方が好きだ。もっとも、彼は思っていたよりも愉快な奴だった。彼が何時間もオレと一緒に座ってテレビゲームをしてくれるからってだけじゃない。兄サマはもうテレビゲームはせずに、自分のスコアが誰にも塗り替えられていないかオンラインでチェックするだけだ。遊戯はまた、新しいゲームを幾つも考え付いた。時には、兄サマは実際に仕事を中断してそれに加わることもあった。

遊戯は兄にチェスまでさせた―ある意味で。オレには彼がどこからチェスのセットを発掘してきたのか分からない。でも確かに見覚えがあった。それはオレ達の養父のものだった。兄サマもそれを覚えていた。彼はすぐにそれを遊戯の手からひったくって部屋の端に投げ捨てた。遊戯は静かにそれを拾い上げて壁に取り付け、ダーツボードチェスの開始を宣言した。彼らは二人とも、駒の位置を頭の中で思い描くことができた。オレはどうやって二人がそんなことができるのか分からない。兎に角、彼らはチェス盤の目的のマス目に自分の駒を投げ当てないといけなかった。もし間違ったマス目に当てたら、残念、その動きに従わないといけない。もし自分の駒が行けるはずの無いマス目に当たってしまったら、そのターンを失う。

オレの見る限り、遊戯は実際戦略に沿っていたが、兄サマはただ力いっぱい駒を投げつけていた。ビショップの先端がチェス盤の隅に突き刺さったときは、それは間違ったマス目だったのでそのターンを失ったにも拘らず、彼は何と笑った。彼は義父を打ち負かしたルークを力いっぱい投げつけてばらばらに壊し、遊戯がチェックメイトを宣言したときには、キングの王冠から十字架を外してしまった。彼は焼け付くような目つきをして息を切らしていたが、表情はいつもと違ってリラックスしていた。オレは兄サマがゲームに負けて安心するのを初めて見た。

変だった。遊戯は実際兄サマの面倒を見ていたし、兄サマは彼に面倒を見させていた。オレが唯一思いついたのは、二人とももう一人の遊戯との約束をあまりにも真面目に受け止めていたのだということだ。遊戯は、オレの兄サマと同じように、約束に関して独特の考えを持っていた。つまり、考えても見て欲しいんだ―彼は決闘者の王国までは兄サマを嫌っていた。でも、それでもオレとの約束だから、彼をペガサスから助けたんだ―そしてそれは遊戯がオレを大好きだからというわけじゃない。オレは彼にとってうるさいガキだったし、そのことは自分でも分かっている。

オレは遊戯とはまあまあやっていけると思うけど、今でも少し怖い。忘れられないことってのはあるものだ―例えば、モンスターカプセルに閉じ込められるとか、毒入り料理を食べさせられるとか。自分の兄が数ヶ月間意識不明になるとか。どれも最後には何とか解決したし、彼はオレ達をペガサスから助けてくれた。でもオレの感覚では、オレの兄とペガサスを負かすことの出来るやつは誰でも、マリク達については言うまでもないんだけど、避けるべき対象だった。つまり、何の理由もなしに「闇」と呼ばれるはずは無いということだ。オレの兄は「混乱」と名づけられたが、もしかしたら遊戯がオレを怖がらせたようには兄を怖がらせないのはそのせいかも知れなかった。考えてみればおかしなことだ―オレは混乱と闇と一緒に住んでいるんだ。

いや、もしかしたら兄サマが平気でいられるのは、遊戯の傍だとリラックスできるからかもしれなかった。遊戯は既に彼の最悪な状態を見ているし、そのときも気にした様子はなかった。それはどちらかが一方的にというわけじゃない―彼らはどちらも互いに対して酷かった。兄は遊戯のじいさんを誘拐し、彼のブルーアイズ・ホワイトドラゴンのカードを破って、遊戯達を殺そうとした。闇の遊戯は兄を昏睡状態に叩き込み、塔の天辺から突き落とそうとした。それでも、どちらもそのことについて相手を恨んでいるようには見えなかった。実際、オレが事情をよく知らなかったとしたら、兄サマは遊戯が近くにいるのを気に入っていると言ったと思う。

* * *

**漫画覚書（海馬）：** 私が英語吹き替え版アニメで気に入らないことの一つは、海馬の性格の複雑さが翻訳の過程で文字通り失われていることです。漫画では、デュエルは何か重要な意味を持っており、海馬は闇遊戯とのタッグマッチを通じ、また表遊戯と城之内とのデュエルを見ることを通じて、自分の人生と信条を見直すのです。

**作者註：** 私は、二人のキャラクターが恋人になる（13歳未満閲覧注意的な意味で）前に、恋に落ちる様子を書くことにしました―たとえ彼らが無自覚で、（海馬の場合は）それを受け入れる準備が出来ていなかったとしても。しかし、海馬にとってはそれでは充分でないと気づきました。彼はあまりにも緊張していて、寝ている間はどんなに抱きしめられることを好んだとしても、目覚めているときに誰かに触れられることを許すとは考えられませんでした。そこで私は、もし闇遊戯が次の章で瀬人をベッドに連れて行くとするなら、まず彼が鬱積した怒りを吐き出す様子を描く必要があると思いました。最初私は、闇遊戯がモクバと海馬に「真実か結果か約束か復唱」ゲームをしようと誘うというありがちなシーンを書いていました。モクバと闇遊戯は、海馬は約束をしすぎだといって、「約束」を選ばせようとせず、モクバは闇遊戯に「オレはゲームが下手だ」と言わせようとする。それは凄くありがちで、かわいくて、面白いシーンでしたが、この話ではあまりにもキャラの性格が変わってしまうということに気づきました。そこで私は代わりにチェスのシーンを書き直しました。それはもっと暗く鋭いシーンになりましたが、私はそのほうがこの話に合っていると思ったのです。それにしても、二次創作にも没シーン集ビデオがあったらいいのに、とちょっと思いました。

5章と6章の批評をくれた皆さん、どうもありがとうございます。私が最も苦労した部分にコメントが貰えて嬉しいです。私は海馬を、彼が他人にされたことに苦しんでいるだけでなく、たとえそれが不注意からであったとしても、自分が引き起こした破壊にも悩まされている人物として描写しようとしています。私は海馬兄弟の関係が好きで、漫画の中で気に入っている部分の一つです。漫画では、バトルシティ編においてさえ、闇遊戯と海馬が味方同士のときですら、闇遊戯は海馬に怒りをぶつけ、しかもその根底には心配があります。私はその理由を描写しようとしました。私は普通「ヒキ」を作りません。大体は、私は章を自然な形で終わらせます。長い註をつけてしまってごめんなさい。批評をよろしく―二人がカップルになるまでの前フリが長すぎるでしょうか？


	9. 第8章：初めて

（訳註） 本ページの内容は、（訳註）または(TRANSLATOR'S NOTE)と明記してある場合を除き、全てNenya85さんが書き本サイトに投稿した"I Guess it was in the Cards"を、ねこまが翻訳し、作者であるNenya85さんの許可を得て公開したものです。（訳註）または(TRANSLATOR'S NOTE)と書いてあるものは、翻訳者であるねこまが書き加えたものです。

TRANSLATOR NOTE: The contents on this page are the Japanese translation of "I Guess it was in the Cards" written by Nenya85 and posted on this web site except indicated by （訳註）or (TRANSLATOR'S NOTE). The texts indicated by (訳註) or (TRANSLATOR'S NOTE) are written by Nekoma, the translator of this fic. The contents are posted by Nekoma upon the author's permission.

* * *

読まれたら批評をよろしくお願いします！

**作者註：** 私は元々これを明日投稿するつもりだったのですが、早く準備ができたので、待ちきれませんでした。これは私が最も心配している2章です。結局、もし闇海な話を語ろうと思うなら、彼らが闇海になる瞬間を適切に描写しなければなりません。この話は13歳未満閲覧注意指定なので、直接的な詳しい描写はないですが、彼らのキャラクターを考え、私はそれを激しく、感情面に忠実に描写しようと試みました。それは結局のところきわどい境界線で、あなた方がどう思うかひやひやしているのです。

私は8章と9章を同時に投稿します。闇遊戯視点と海馬視点が対になっており、それらは同時に読まれるようになっているからです。なので、作者註の続きは9章の最後に書きます。

* * *

**第****9****章：初めて**

**闇遊戯の話**

「オレたちの初めてのデュエルを覚えているか？」海馬はうとうととしながら尋ねた。

「ああ」

デュエルモンスターズの世界に放り込まれ、彼自身の生み出した魔物に殺される結果になったことを考えると、それは幸せな思い出とは思えなかったのだが、彼は微笑んでいた。

「あのブルーアイズを覚えているか？ すごくかっこよかった」彼は無意識に最初に会ったときの言葉を繰り返した。

「覚えてるぜ」

だが最もオレの印象に残っているのは、あの獣ではなく、ブルーアイズが飛び立ったときに海馬の顔に浮かんだ喜びの表情だった。彼の目が純粋な驚きで見開かれるのを見たのは最初で最後だ。それは一瞬しか続かず、すぐに痛みに曇り、ドラゴンが彼の命令に従わず自滅した時点で全ての感情は消えてしまった。オレは不意に、彼がカードを破ったのは冷徹な計算からなのか、それとも嫉妬の激情にかられたからなのだろうかと思った。

「オレはあれからあのブルーアイズを再現しようと何度も試みた。だがどうしてもうまく行かない」彼は物憂げにつぶやいた。「もしかしたら、彼が本当は決してオレのものではないからなのかもしれない」

「見せてやろうか？」オレは尋ねた。オレは決して軽々しく闇の力を使ったりしない。だがこれは些細なこととは感じられなかった。それに海馬がここまでオレに何かを頼むに近いことを言うのは初めてだった。

にわかにブルーアイズがベッドの上に浮かんでいた。しかしこれはじいさんの失われたドラゴンではなかった。これは海馬のだった。誇り高く不屈の精神で飛び立ち、首を反らせ、世界に挑みかかる雄叫びを発していた。それは他のものと同様、戦いで負けることはある。だが1ミリも屈しようとせず、決して降参しないのだ。このモンスターは決して彼を裏切らない。彼の魂はそれに守られている。

「貴様にはオレのブルーアイズはこんなふうに見えているのか？」海馬は圧倒されてささやいた。

「いいや。これはお前を見たときに感じたのさ」

海馬はオレをじっと見つめた。唇が僅かに開かれていて、オレは我慢が出来なかった。オレは前のめりになり、彼に柔らかくキスをした。腕を伸ばして、彼の長い前髪を目元から優しくかき上げた。彼の顔を愛撫するために。彼の目は暗く、黒い瞳孔が広がって青い部分を飲み込んでいた。彼はあっけにとられた様子で、まるで人間同士が怒りの感情以外から触れ合うことができると知らないかのようだった。オレは呼吸の速くなった彼にもう一度口付け、彼の唇と舌とを味わい、シナモンとチョコレート色をした髪に指を絡めた。

彼は応えを返した。だがゆっくりと、まるで急に慣れない言語を喋れと言われたかのような反応だった。彼の顎の下の鼓動が感じ取れた。オレはそれにキスし、それから細い首をなぞり、彼のシャツのボタンを外した。彼は震えて微かにうめいた。だがその静かさと従順さにオレは心配になった。それに、彼の拳は、まるで殴られることを予想しているかのように握られたままだった。

幾晩も彼を腕に抱いて眠った後では、今彼を抱きしめるのは正しいように思えた。だがオレは躊躇した。自分の欲望を彼のものと混同することを怖れたのではなかった。オレは彼の反応を見逃しはしなかった。そうではなく、彼のやっかいな防衛ラインを侵すのを怖れたのだ。オレは彼の心が如何に脆いか分かっていた。その心を砕いたのはオレなのだから。そしてオレはモクバに、これ以上彼を傷つけないと約束した。しかしオレの僅かな撤退が、海馬の中の何らかの自制を壊したらしく、彼はオレを引き寄せて、ドラゴンの心が持つ荒々しさでキスをした。突然の感情の勢いに投げ出され、彼はバランスをとるためにオレにしがみついた。

オレはオレのドラゴンを誇りに思った。彼は全くの不慣れだった。彼のこれまでの人生にこれに備えさせるようなものはなかった。彼は明らかに、喜びを与えたり受取ったりするために他の人間に触れたことが無かった。そして、ここまでオレに心のうちを覗かせることを怖れているのは明らかだった。しかし彼のドラゴンと同様、彼は退却しようとせず、オレの熱情に自分のそれで対抗した。彼は、細く頼りない命綱を投げられた溺れる人間のような必死さと僅かな希望を持ってオレにキスをした。オレは彼の信頼の大きさと、その壊れやすさに圧倒された。オレが海馬の魂の中心で見つけることを予想していたもののうち、無邪気さと信頼とは最も思いがけず、最も貴いものだった。

オレは自分自身の欲望を超えてあまり深くは考えていなかった。眠る彼を腕に抱きしめた後では、オレは彼の応えを感じたいと思い、うめき声を聞きたいと思い、その情熱を掻き立てたいと思い、彼がオレの下で動くのを感じたいと思い、そして何世紀も経ってついに、彼をオレのものだと公言し、彼をものにしたかった。一つの魂がオレの保護に委ねられたのだ、と気付いたのは、後になってからだった。

更に後になってから、眠る彼を両腕に抱きながら、オレ達が共に過ごした夜の間中ずっと、オレがボタンを外したにもかかわらず、彼はシャツを脱ごうとしなかったことに気付いた。


	10. 第9章：翌朝

（訳註） 本ページの内容は、（訳註）または(TRANSLATOR'S NOTE)と明記してある場合を除き、全てNenya85さんが書き本サイトに投稿した"I Guess it was in the Cards"を、ねこまが翻訳し、作者であるNenya85さんの許可を得て公開したものです。（訳註）または(TRANSLATOR'S NOTE)と書いてあるものは、翻訳者であるねこまが書き加えたものです。

TRANSLATOR NOTE: The contents on this page are the Japanese translation of "I Guess it was in the Cards" written by Nenya85 and posted on this web site except indicated by （訳註）or (TRANSLATOR'S NOTE). The texts indicated by (訳註) or (TRANSLATOR'S NOTE) are written by Nekoma, the translator of this fic. The contents are posted by Nekoma upon the author's permission.

* * *

**第****9****章： 翌朝**

**海馬瀬人の話**

映画の中で、恋人達がキスをして、スクリーンがフェードアウトする。また一つのハッピーエンド。

オレが映画を嫌う理由の一つだ。現実の人生には、ハッピーであろうが無かろうが、死ぬまでエンディングなど存在しない。そして死は、安息ではあるかもしれないが、オレにとってすら、「ハッピー」とは呼びがたいものだ。

オレは確かにモクバと一緒に映画を見に行くのが好きだ。オレは暗闇に彼と共に座って、特殊効果をどのように改善すべきか分析するのが好きだ。それはもしかしたらオレ達が進出すべき市場かもしれない。

それらは全て、遊戯について考えるのを避けるための方法だった。一方で、遊戯の滞在に同意したときにオレの頭に脳みその代わりに詰まっていたに違いない石ころの正確な大きさ、形状、密度について思いを廻らせながら。奴にキスをしたときに。奴にキスを許し、愛撫を許し、オレと寝るのを許したときに。まるでオレが誰か大事な人間であるかのように。まるで愛というものが存在するかのように。まるでオレが彼のものであるかのように。

オレは自分の唇に触れて、遊戯がそれを塞いだ感触を思い出した。オレはセックスがどういうものか分かっていた。利用されたように、自分の何かが奪われたように感じるはずだった。その後は、それまでよりずっと孤独を感じるはずだった。だから「ファック」という言葉が罵りに使えるのだ。しかし、遊戯はまたオレの定義を変えた。彼は、まるで次の日まで自分を覚えていてもらいたいとでも言うようにオレに唇を押し付けて痣を残した。まるで自分の一部を残すかのようにオレの首筋と太股にキスで印をつけた。オレは我を忘れた―自分自身に対し、絶対しないと誓ってきたことだ。オレはなかなかの見ものだったに違いない―彼の下でうめいて身をよじり、オレが望みが満たされることの無かった一生で望んだ何よりも強く彼を欲した様は。唯一の慰めは、もしオレが自分の感情に身を任せたとするなら、彼もまたそうであったということだ。彼の眼差しは情欲に浮かされ、動きは発作的でリズミカルでなく、息は不規則で、欲望と喜びにうめきながらオレの身体を温めた。彼の背中と太股はオレの爪の跡を残していた。

もしオレが自分自身の一部分―自分の一部である孤独を失ったのだとしたら、オレは代わりに喜びを―いや、歓喜を得た。オレは初めて誰かの腕の中で眠りに落ちたことを思い出して微笑んだ。自分が独りではなく、大切にされていると感じた。いつもどおり早くに目を覚ましたら、まだオレは彼の腕の中にいた。そして、そのままそこに留まっていたいと感じた。彼が再びオレにキスをするのか試してみたかった。服を着てできる限り急いでそこから抜け出したが、欲望に悩まされた。自分の弱点は知っている。

オレは常に力に惹き付けられて来た。危険など顧みなかった。結局、あの孤児院には100人の子供がいたのだ。そのうち99人は剛三郎に近寄らないだけの分別を持っていた。だがオレは単純なルールに従って生き抜いてきた。自分のものでないものは決して信用してはならない。そして遊戯はオレのものではない。

それでも、オレは彼とのつながりを感じてはいた。オレ達は互いを理解していた。モクバがオレを理解するよりも深く、彼の友人達が彼を理解するより深く。その友人達は、あの日、ペガサス城で、彼がデュエルに勝つためにオレを殺そうとしたことに酷いショックを受けていた。だがオレは、勝利への欲望にあまりに強く支配されたなら、他の全てはその前では色あせることを知っていた。結局、それを認めたのはオレだけだった。

それから、オレ達が向かい合って対戦する代わりに、隣り合って戦ったデュエルがあった。バーチャルワールドで、彼はオレに言うことを聞かせた。オレはモクバを失った嘆きから、ショックを受けて彼に従った。それでも、オレ達が創り出したマスター・オブ・ドラゴンナイトはオレ達両方の心を等しく受け継いでいた。

闇と光の仮面とのタッグマッチのとき、オレは空中５０メートルの高さのガラスの屋上に立っていた。オレはブルーアイズを呼び出したが、それでもまだ敵のモンスターには及ばなかった。不可解なことに、あらゆる論理に反して、遊戯はオレに攻撃しろと叫んだ。それはまるで、オレ達が今一度ペガサスの塔の上にいて、彼がオレに飛べと言ったかのようだった。彼の力強い腕に捕まえられることを信じて。あのときほど自由だと感じたことは無かった。剛三郎のように死に向かって真っ逆さまに落ちるのか、オレのドラゴンのように空に霧散してしまうのかも分からないままオレは突進した。しかし遊戯は約束したようにそこにいてくれた。

昨夜、遊戯を信じることを選んだとき、自分自身をさらけ出すことを選んだとき、オレが彼の喜びの一部となり、彼がオレの喜びを満たすことを選んだとき、オレは自分の一生涯のルールを破った。今やそれは破れてオレの足元に落ち、その縁はペガサス城の下にある岩のように鋭く尖っていた。そしてオレはあの塔の縁にもう一度戻り（あるいはずっとそこに立っていたのかもしれない）、オレを殆ど突き落として殺しかけた男が、代わりにオレを守ることを選んだということを、信じたいと望んでいた。

* * *

**作者註： **私は海馬と同様、カップルがキスをして、それ以上何も言うことがないかのように「終わり」の文字がスクリーンに瞬く瞬間が嫌いです。だから、これは終わりではく、真ん中の部分です。（実は始まり、中間、終わりの部分を考えています。）私は彼らの関係がどのように発展するのか、それぞれのキャラクターが何をもたらすのか、そして勿論、彼らが共にあるのに相応しいかを定める試練にどう立ち向かうのかを書きたいと思っています。これまで頂いてきた肯定的な反応から、皆さんももっと遊戯と瀬人の話を読みたい気分だと思います。

また、レビューにあったいくつかの質問に答えたいと思います：

**時間軸： **この話はバトルシティー後で、古代編が終わった後と見なしています。私は6つの千年アイテムが戻されたこと以外は古代編には従わず、闇遊戯がパズルと自分の身体を持ち、残りの人生を普通に生きるようになるとしています。

**年齢：** 海馬は漫画に登場したとき15歳でした。私はそれから少なくとも1～2年は経っていると考え、この話には17歳が相応しいと考えています。闇遊戯は勿論3千歳です。肉体的には、私は彼は海馬より1～2歳年上なのではないかと思いますが、やはり3千年の経験は影響していると思います。私は彼を、若くもあり老いてもいるもの―一種のエルフだという感覚を持っています。（普通の男が海馬に太刀打ちできると思いますか？）モクバは瀬人より5歳年下です―従って、誕生日がいつかにより、11～13歳ということになるでしょう。私は彼を12歳、思春期直前の子供だと想定しています。

**学校の出席：** 私は童実野高校で繰り広げられる話が好きですし、それは全てのキャラクターを絡ませるのに効果的ですが、瀬人も闇遊戯も学校には行っていません。漫画において、瀬人が短期間だけ学校に行き、遊戯との最初の戦いに負けたあと辞めたのは明らかです。私はこれは彼の基本的な性格にも、彼が海馬コーポレーションの社長だという事実にも合っていると思います。実は、もしそこまでいければ、先の章で彼の短い学校経験について扱おうと思っています。私は闇遊戯を学校に行かせようとは考えていません。もしかしたら考えるべきなのかもしれませんが。もし彼が行くとしたら、単に表遊戯や友達のそばに行くというだけだと思います。

**闇遊戯の海馬邸滞在：** 次の章で扱います。確かに、肋骨の骨折は深刻な怪我とは言えません―しかし私には、闇遊戯にあまり長くなりすぎない滞在をさせ、あまりからだの自由を奪うことの無い怪我が必要でした。次の章には、海馬の肋骨は回復するからです。

註が章と同じくらい長くなってしまいました！ 批評をよろしく！


	11. 第10章：悪夢の再訪

（訳註） 本ページの内容は、（訳註）または(TRANSLATOR'S NOTE)と明記してある場合を除き、全てNenya85さんが書き本サイトに投稿した"I Guess it was in the Cards"を、ねこまが翻訳し、作者であるNenya85さんの許可を得て公開したものです。（訳註）または(TRANSLATOR'S NOTE)と書いてあるものは、翻訳者であるねこまが書き加えたものです。

TRANSLATOR NOTE: The contents on this page are the Japanese translation of "I Guess it was in the Cards" written by Nenya85 and posted on this web site except indicated by （訳註）or (TRANSLATOR'S NOTE). The texts indicated by (訳註) or (TRANSLATOR'S NOTE) are written by Nekoma, the translator of this fic. The contents are posted by Nekoma upon the author's permission.

* * *

**読まれたらレビューをよろしくお願いします。**あなた方がこの話とキャラクターをどのように思っているか、これからどんな話になるのか、どう発展できるのか聞くのは信じられないくらい元気付けられます。私は執拗に書き直す傾向があるのですが、このことは私に投稿する勇気を与えてくれます。

**前回の投稿に関するレビューへの返答：** レビューにいくつかの話題が挙がったので、答えをグループ分けしようと思います。

Tuulikkiへ―**年齢：** 貴方の言うとおりです。付け加えることはありません。海馬は漫画では16歳です。私はこの話では海馬を17歳に設定しています。一つには、彼について胸が痛む点として彼の若さがあるからです。彼は責任を負い、痛めつけられた過去をもち、大きく傷付いた天才であり―そしてティーンエージャーなのです。彼はこれらの重荷を背負うべきではありません―しかし彼はそうし、出来る限りのことをしている。**映画のシーンについて：** ありがとうございます。私も同意見です。海馬の見方はありえない！

Red Dragon 4, Spirit Star, Tammi 1, Unsolvable Riddleへ―**話の構成： **ありがとう。私はこの話を、セックス（または恋に落ちること）が全てを解決するような話にはしたくありませんでした。瀬人は明らかに出来事の成り行きに幸せを感じていますが、しかし彼はまた、幸せであること、他人を自分の生活の中に入れることに慣れていないのです。だから私は、最初は闇遊戯のよりロマンチックな語り口から描写し、次に瀬人のより混乱した、シニカルなものの見方から描写しようとしたのです。

Silver Mistへ―**会話：** 素晴らしい提案です。この章は語りの部分が中心ですが、後半に少し会話を足すために書き直しています、そのほうが説得力があると考えたからです。

Solitaire and Xpyneへ―**瀬人の性格：** 私が瀬人について気に入っていることの一つが、彼の強さと脆さ―そしてそれはどちらも本当です―の相互作用です。

Sailor Pride and Yami-Chanへ―ありがとう。ときどき私はこの話が全然進んでいるように見えないのではないかと心配になります。私の話の進行はとてもゆっくりです。

Animebay-bへ―**受け：** 私は貴方の質問を避けません（瀬人は受けなの？）、でも、今すぐには答えずにおきます。次の部分で、私はまず瀬人の過去が（そしてそれよりは程度が小さいですが、闇遊戯の過去が）二人の関係にどのような影響を与えるかに焦点をあて、それからこの関係の本質、それがどのように発展していくかを見たいと思います。貴方の質問に答える前に、この話に自ら語る機会を与えたいと思います。だから、貴方に瀬人が受けかどうか（というより、受けがいるのかどうか）を答えるより、むしろ貴方は彼らの関係についてどう思うか、それが本当だと思うかを聞きたいです。

Angelic Slayer, Blue September, Cherrii, LilPurplFlwrへ―励ましてくれてありがとう。私はキャラクター達を愛していますし、私の話がどれほどあなた方とあなた方が各章を楽しみにしてくださっていることに結びついているか、伝えきることが出来ないほどです。

**作者註：** 返答が長くなってすみません―特に、この章は短いので。私は11章と12章を同時に投稿します。（11章はとても、とても短いです）なぜなら、それらは対として読まれるものだからです。

* * *

**第****10****章： 悪夢の再訪**

**闇遊戯の話**

医師が約束したように、海馬の肋骨はすぐに治った。だが、オレ達の生活で唯一変わったのは、彼の弟を放課後迎えに行く役―オレが喜んで手を引いた役目だ―と、毎夜ベッドまで運んでいく役が海馬になったことだけだった。彼の大切な弟を誇らしげに腕に抱きかかえて。オレは海馬邸に留まった。オレが引き続き滞在するかどうかについての質問は、尋ねられも答えもしなかったが。以前のオレなら、彼がオレの存在を当然だと思っているのか、それとも何か複雑なゲームでもしているのかと思っただろう。城之内君なら、彼がオレを利用していると叫んだだろう。だが真実はもっと単純だった。海馬には、彼の死を除いて、俺に何かを頼むことなど出来はしなかったのだ。

そして、今は実生活が彼を悩ませていた。オレは自分がしたことを過小評価はしない。それはオレが彼の心を砕いたときと同じくらいの大変動だった。それでも彼は孤独という避難所に逃げ込もうとはしなかった。海馬のデュエリストとしての弱点が今は彼の強さになっていた。決闘者の王国で、もし彼が傷付いたドラゴンを守備表示にしていれば、あの勝負は引き分けに終わっただろう。勿論その時のオレは、モクバを救うためには彼には引き分けは許されなかったということは知らなかったが、彼が攻撃するであろうと分かるくらいには、彼の性格をよく知っていた。オレはあの時それに賭けていたし、今回もそれに賭けた。はたして海馬はオレを失望させなかった。彼は自分の恐れと疑いに屈することを拒絶した。彼はフィールドで敵に対峙するように、自らの悪魔に向かい合っていた。そして彼はそれを、彼自身殆ど想像も信じられもしない未来の為にしていた。彼がこれまで一生をかけて作り上げてきた防御ラインを壊して自由になろうともがいていた。彼はそれがどんなに優しいものであっても、オレがキスをする度に身をすくめる。それから、親密さが自らに習得するように課した課題であり、信用が反抗的行為であるかのように、抱擁の中で緊張を解こうとする。

だがこの努力は彼を疲弊させていった。彼はモクバに対してすら殆ど喋らず、睡眠時間が減った。海馬は引こうとしないが、身を守ろうともしないからだ。オレも相棒も今まで、オレ達のブラックマジシャン、オレ達の魂のカードを何の守りもなしに場に出したことはない。しかし海馬は彼のドラゴンをフィールドに投入し、それ自身の運に任せる。彼らの結びつきは強固で、ドラゴンが破壊されたときに海馬が感じる痛みは本当のものだ。しかし彼の多くの勝利においてすら、彼がその誇り高い獣の一頭かそれ以上を失わなかった戦いは稀だった。

「オレはここにいる。どこにも行かないぜ」オレは彼に夜ごとに言ったものだ。彼は、まるでこいつはどんな裏切りの計画を練っているのかとでもいうように、オレを言葉も無く、用心深くじっと見つめる。オレは彼を腕に抱き上げ、彼の腕をオレの首の周りに巻きつけ、頭をオレと合うように傾けさせ、長い脚がバランスを取るためかのように再び床に滑り落ちるまでキスをする。オレは、突然身を翻して噛み付くかもしれない、飼いならされていない動物にするように、優しくなだめる様に彼を愛撫した。ときどき、オレが触れることだけが、彼を、自分の周囲に築いた壁を打ち破るように駆り立てることができるように思えた。彼はオレにしがみ付き、海の上に漂ういかだの上で一杯の真水を差し出された人のように喉が乾いた様子で、オレのキスに夢中になる。

ある夜、彼のシルクのシャツの冷たさに頬を寄せていると、彼が囁くのが聞こえた。「脱がせろ」

火傷跡については覚悟していたが、オレがぎょっとしたのは傷の冷徹な正確さだった。誰か残忍な悪魔が、苦痛を生み出すあらゆる方法を実験して、その記録を海馬の背中の肉に刻みつけたかのようだった。オレは乃亜の世界で、彼を地獄の門から追ってきたモンスターを思い出した。そして、あれは比喩などではなかったのだと悟った。オレは、海馬のような裕福でプライドの高い男がどうしてこれらの不快な記憶の印を取り除かないのか不思議に思ったが、同時にこれらの多くの傷痕のどれ一つとして、自傷のものが無いことに驚嘆した。モクバの約束は、オレが想像できるよりずっと効果的だったようだ。

「モクバも？」オレは急に恐ろしくなって尋ねた。しかし海馬は首を横に振った。「いいや、決して。剛三郎は約束を守る男だった」海馬はオレが他に何を言ったとしても同情だとして拒絶しただろう。もっともオレは真実そんなものは感じていなかった。彼自身認識していない本当の強さ、彼が世界に対して見せている傲慢な仮面の裏に隠している強さに尊敬の念を抱いただけだ。

だから、話す代わりに、オレは彼を抱き寄せ、オレの身体でその背中をおおい、火傷跡の残る腕をオレの腕で支えた。彼はため息をついた。オレはそれ以上彼を追い詰めたくなかったので、もう何も尋ねなかった。彼がここまで来るには、間違いなく非常な忍耐力を必要とした。だから代わりに、オレは彼の悪夢がやってくるのを待つ間、彼を抱きしめていた。彼は一言も話さなかったが、オレには彼が同じものに備えているのが分かった。彼はスウェットパンツを身につけていた。今夜モクバを彼の部屋から遠ざけておくことは不可能だと分かっているようだった。


	12. 第11章：傷跡

（訳註） 本ページの内容は、（訳註）または(TRANSLATOR'S NOTE)と明記してある場合を除き、全てNenya85さんが書き本サイトに投稿した"I Guess it was in the Cards"を、ねこまが翻訳し、作者であるNenya85さんの許可を得て公開したものです。（訳註）または(TRANSLATOR'S NOTE)と書いてあるものは、翻訳者であるねこまが書き加えたものです。

TRANSLATOR NOTE: The contents on this page are the Japanese translation of "I Guess it was in the Cards" written by Nenya85 and posted on this web site except indicated by （訳註）or (TRANSLATOR'S NOTE). The texts indicated by (訳註) or (TRANSLATOR'S NOTE) are written by Nekoma, the translator of this fic. The contents are posted by Nekoma upon the author's permission.

* * *

**第****11****章： 傷跡**

**海馬瀬人の話**

オレは予想通り目を覚ました―空気を求めて喘ぎながら、遊戯の腕の中で。オレの喉は叫んでいたせいで掠れ、モクバの心配顔が頭上にあった。オレは無感動に左腕を見つめた。オレは眠っている間に火傷跡を引っかき、その上に新たな傷跡を作っていた。

「話してくれ」遊戯は命令するような調子で言った。

オレは彼を見上げた。口を開いたが、どんな言葉も出てこなかった。オレは疲れ果てていて、彼を拒絶する気力など残っておらず、言葉はいつものようにオレを置き去りにした。オレにはただ彼をじっと無言で見つめるしか出来なかった。彼はオレの沈黙を理解したに違いない。なぜならオレのほうに身を屈めて優しくこう言ったからだ。「もしお前さえよければ、手助けできるぜ。お前の記憶を明らかにすることが出来る。オレを信じろ」

オレはモクバのほうを見た。彼は微笑んでオレの手を握った。オレは遊戯を振り返って、未だモクバの手を握り締めながら頷いた。オレはもう一度剛三郎と会うことに備えた。

作者註： 最初のヒキです！ レビューをよろしく。


	13. 第12章：剛三郎の執務室

（訳註） 本ページの内容は、（訳註）または(TRANSLATOR'S NOTE)と明記してある場合を除き、全てNenya85さんが書き本サイトに投稿した"I Guess it was in the Cards"を、ねこまが翻訳し、作者であるNenya85さんの許可を得て公開したものです。（訳註）または(TRANSLATOR'S NOTE)と書いてあるものは、翻訳者であるねこまが書き加えたものです。

TRANSLATOR NOTE: The contents on this page are the Japanese translation of "I Guess it was in the Cards" written by Nenya85 and posted on this web site except indicated by （訳註）or (TRANSLATOR'S NOTE). The texts indicated by (訳註) or (TRANSLATOR'S NOTE) are written by Nekoma, the translator of this fic. The contents are posted by Nekoma upon the author's permission.

* * *

読まれたら批評をよろしくお願いします。あなた方が作品とキャラクターをどう感じたか、今後はどうなると予想されるかを聞くのは本当に勇気付けられることです。私は強迫的に書き直す癖がありますが、この励ましのお蔭で保存し投稿することが出来るのです。

**作者註：** 本章はキャラクターによる語りでなく、三人称の視点から語られる唯一の章です。海馬、闇遊戯、モクバが全て、闇遊戯が表面化させた瀬人の記憶と悪夢を目撃しているという印象を与えたかったのです。

残りの註とレビューへの返事は本章の最後にあります。

* * *

**第****12****章： 剛三郎の執務室**

**三人称**

遊戯は海馬の執務室を見つめた。「いや、海馬のじゃない。剛三郎のだ」彼は考えた。

この過去の世界にいるのは、剛三郎と九歳になろうかというモクバだけだった。モクバは緊張しているようだったが、怖がってはいなかった。その時、ドアが開いて今より幼い海馬が入ってきた。

「剛三郎様」彼は冷たく言った。彼の話し方は敬語から敬意というものを全く奪っていた。彼は弟をちらりとも見ず、質問もしなかった。

「お前をここに呼んだのは、ある疑問を解決しようと思ったからだ。お前は自分の弟をどう思っている？」

「無意味な質問です。貴方は多大な時間と労力を使って、オレが全く何も感じないことを保証した筈です。それを今になって、貴方の手仕事の結果を心配なさるのですか？」

「そうだ。だが血を分けた肉親の結びつきは強固なものだ。私はお前に対してしたことを、乃亜に対して出来たかどうかは分からん。だから理論をテストしたいと思ってな」彼は突然モクバの腕を掴んだ。そしてゆっくりと思わせぶりにライターを取り出し、熱さを感じるような、だが柔らかい皮膚を焼かないような位置で火をつけた。彼は後に残るような傷跡を付けないように注意しながら海馬を観察した。モクバの叫び声が彼らの耳に響いた。

兄は笑った。「貴方は、彼がオレの血肉だからといってオレが反応するとでも思うのですか？ 貴方はご自分の作品をより良く知るべきですね」彼は面倒くさそうに剛三郎のほうに来て、ライターに手を差し出した。剛三郎は無言でライターを差し出された手に落とした。

「オレが自分の血肉をどう思っているかご覧に入れましょう」彼は言った。彼は左袖のボタンを外すと、肘の上まで注意深く捲り上げた。笑いながらライターを調節し炎が大きくなったのを確かめると、未だに冷笑を消さないまま自分の腕を火の中に突っ込んだ。

額には汗がゆっくりと伝っていったものの、彼はぞっとするほど静かに、野球について話し出した。明らかに、海馬コーポレーションがチームのスポンサーになるべきかどうかという以前の議論の続きだった。肉の焦げる臭いが部屋を満たした。彼は、まるで剛三郎の怒りの表情に今初めて気づいたというように、薄ら笑いを浮かべ、やっとライターを消すと、それを養父に放り投げて言った。「すみません。忘れてました。貴方はゲームがお好きでない、そうでしょう？」彼はドアを開けて部屋を出て行くときに、外に控えていた警備員に言った。「その臆病者を連れて行って手当てしておけ」彼は一度も弟を見なかった。

記憶が消えていく際、剛三郎が言っているのが聞こえた。「どうやらお前は本当に最終試験の準備が出来たようだ」

海馬はDeath-Tトーナメントの後と同じように身動きもせず、虚ろな目を天井に向けて横たわっていた。遊戯の無言の質問に答えたのはモクバで、肩をすくめて言った。「オレには彼が何を言っていたのか分からない。一年後には兄サマは海馬コーポレーションを任され、養父は死んだ」

「オレは彼を殺していない」海馬は感情のない声で言った。「彼は飛び降りた」彼がモクバに向けて話したのか、遊戯に向けてなのか、はたまた彼自身に向けてなのかははっきりとしなかった。彼は二人のほうを見ようとせず、二人を締め出して顔を壁のほうに背けた。

* * *

**作者註：** 私は、瀬人と剛三郎との関係にゲーム的な駆け引きの要素を感じます。結局、それはチェスの試合から始まり、剛三郎の自殺とそれに引き続く瀬人の海馬コーポレーションの支配を賭けた成功裏に進んだ挑戦で終わります。この関係で、虐待がゲームと挑戦の形をとることがあったと考えれば、後の瀬人がゲームを楽しんでプレイできないことと符合します。漫画において、剛三郎は「敗北は死を意味する」というようなことを言い、瀬人はその教えを引き継ぐと答えています。とにかく、あなた方がこの過去の片鱗を気に入ってくださればいいのですが。

**前回の投稿に対するレビューへの返事：**

Kagemihari - 貴方のレビュー自体に気になる部分が含まれています。興味深いのですが、どんな展開を予想していたんですか？ **モクバ：** ありがとう。彼の語りに言及したのは貴方が初めてです。私は彼が好きで、彼の声を借りて書くのが好きです。彼はもう少し後で語り手として再登場します。

Blue September – **二人の関係：** 私は二人の性的な結びつきは感情的な結びつきからあふれ出すものと思っています。両方の側面が共に深まっていく感じ、ある程度分かちがたいものであるという感じを作り出せていればいいのですが。どちらにせよ、そうなるよう試みています。

Crimson Winter, Tainted Fortune, Tammi 1, Unsolvable Riddle – **キャラクター、自分との対話：** ありがとう、私はキャラクターに沿うようとても気を使っています。色々なキャラクターに語らせることは大きな違いを生み出します。なぜならそれは、実際なら彼らは何を言い、どう行動するかに焦点を合わせるのに役立つからです。勿論それは、彼らそれぞれに特色を持った声を与えなければならないということです。時々、キャラクター達に何かを言わせたり考えさせたりした後で、翻訳された漫画を読んで、彼らが私の想像していたのと似たことを言っている場面に出くわすことがあります。それは何という興奮でしょう！

Animebay-b, KatarznakYue, Lone Wolf 55, mrsbinx1013 - **更新：** 次に来る中間部分の章はもっと長くなります。それらの章はより書きにくいです。なぜなら、流れと動きの感覚を保ちながら、二人の関係の深まりの違った相を描き出そうとしているからです。最初と最後に何を言いたいのかは分かっているのに、そこに到達するのが難しいという感じです。私は少なくとも週に1回は更新できるよう努力しています。私自身、話を読むとき、更新を待つのが嫌いですから。それに、私はレビューを貰うのが好きですし、そのための唯一の方法は更新することです。引き続きあなた方が励ましてくださることに感謝しています。

Red Dragon 4, Spirit Star – **ヒキ：** とうとうこういう場面をかけたのは楽しかったです。実はこの話全体でヒキはあと1回だけだと思います。私の考えは章が自然に途切れるようになるみたいです。

Angel Yami-ko - **再び、年齢について：** 私はどうも年齢に関する疑問にひっかかり続けるようです。漫画において、闇遊戯は瀬人より年下だということは知っています。しかし、私は彼を13歳だとは想像出来なかったのです―瀬人が投獄されるかもしれないなんてことは言うまでも無く！（それにどちらにせよ私は、彼がモクバより少し年上なだけの誰かと寝るとは想像できません）だから闇遊戯は私の話の中では少し年上です。私は本当に、闇遊戯はトールキンのエルフのような思慮分別のある年齢―サムが彼らを「彼らは私が想像していたのとは全く違っていた―とても若く年老いていて、とても陽気で悲しみに満ちている…」と表現したように―だと思っています。指輪物語から引用するチャンスを下さってありがとう！


	14. 第13章：後遺症

（訳註） 本ページの内容は、（訳註）または(TRANSLATOR'S NOTE)と明記してある場合を除き、全てNenya85さんが書き本サイトに投稿した"I Guess it was in the Cards"を、ねこまが翻訳し、作者であるNenya85さんの許可を得て公開したものです。（訳註）または(TRANSLATOR'S NOTE)と書いてあるものは、翻訳者であるねこまが書き加えたものです。

TRANSLATOR NOTE: The contents on this page are the Japanese translation of "I Guess it was in the Cards" written by Nenya85 and posted on this web site except indicated by （訳註）or (TRANSLATOR'S NOTE). The texts indicated by (訳註) or (TRANSLATOR'S NOTE) are written by Nekoma, the translator of this fic. The contents are posted by Nekoma upon the author's permission.

* * *

読まれたら批評をよろしくお願いします。あなた方が作品とキャラクターをどう感じたか、今後はどうなると予想されるか、何が改善できるかを聞き、そしてこの話を続けて読んでくれている人がいると知るのは本当に勇気付けられることです。

**作者註：** 今回もまた、第13章と第14章を同時に投稿します。これらは闇遊戯と海馬による対照的な語りです。註の続きとレビューへの返事は第14章の最後にあります。

* * *

**第****13****章：後遺症**

**闇遊戯の話**

「このばか！ だいっきらいだ！」モクバはオレにわめいた。彼の兄サマの同じように凶暴なミニチュアバージョンのようだった。「どうして彼に対してあんなことしたんだ？ 彼がどんなにあんなことを忘れたがっているか知ってるのに？ お前はもう一度それを体験させたんだ！」

「だが忘れられはしない。分かっているだろう、モクバ。それに彼は毎晩再体験しているんだ」オレは穏やかに答えた。少年は顔をくしゃりと歪ませてオレの腕の中へと倒れこんだ。オレが彼の兄に与えられるのならばどんなことも厭わないであろう慰めを求めて。しかし海馬は未だに身動きをしないままベッドに横たわっていた。浅い呼吸音が彼が生きている唯一のしるしだった。

「しぃっ、静かに。大丈夫だ」オレはモクバの絡まりあった髪に向けて囁いた。

「兄サマの面倒を見ろよ、オレじゃなくって」モクバはオレを責めながらも、俺の胸に更に身をすり寄せた。「もしかしたらオレは、いつも守られなきゃならないただの弱虫なのかもしれない」

「それは逆だぜ、モクバ。瀬人はお前が弱いから守るんじゃない。彼がそれを必要としているのさ。どんなに否定したところで、彼も人に過ぎないんだ―つまり、彼が生きていくためには何がしかのぬくもりや希望が必要なんだ。彼はしがみつける何か、大事に出来る誰か―そして彼に愛を返してくれる誰かを欲しているんだ」

モクバを抱きしめるのは、瀬人の心の支柱部分を両手に抱いているようなものだった。彼にとって本当に重要なものが何かを知ろうと思ったら、彼の弟を見ればいい。モクバは打ち解けていて、陽気で、寛大で愛情深い―全て、瀬人が嘲笑する振りをしている性質だ。だがそれらの重要さを測る本当の基準は、彼がこれらの美点を弟にとっておくために、彼自身のそれを犠牲にしてまで、どれほどのことをしたかということだ。

「全部オレのせいだ」モクバは泣き叫んだ。「もしオレがいなかったら、彼はそもそも義父のところに来なかったんだ」

「それは分からないぜ」オレは答えた。「オレは、彼らは出会うべくして出会ったんだと思う。それにもしお前がいなかったら、瀬人は剛三郎の目的を達成させないためにより恒久的な方法を選んだかもしれない。お前とお前との約束が彼が生き抜くのを助けたんだ。」

「もしそれでも充分じゃなかったら？」

「彼は大丈夫さ。何もかもうまく行く」オレはモクバを長いすに運び繰り返し言った。

しかし、そう言ったにもかかわらず、少年がオレの膝の上で彼の兄が流せない涙を流し、泣きじゃくるのに任せながら、オレは自分がモクバにした約束の重みを感じていた。

「みんなは、オレが兄サマのやることは全部すばらしいと思って、盲目的に後をついて行ってるだけだと思ってる。でもそれは本当じゃないよ」オレたちの会話が海馬に聴こえている気配は無かったが、彼は声を潜めて言った。「オレは彼がしたことにも係わらず愛するんじゃない、それだから愛するんだ。皆は彼の過去を、彼が冷たくて残酷であることの証拠として見る。だけどオレに見えるのは、どんなに彼がオレを愛してくれたかなんだ―彼はオレのために何もかも、自分の魂ですらも進んで投げ出した。ペガサスの城でそうだったみたいに、この家ででも。」

海馬が喋ったのは、モクバがついに泣きながら眠ってしまった後だった。

「何故オレはああしたんだ？」

まるでオレの存在が、彼の中で進行中の自問自答の一部か何かのような言い方だったが、彼の質問はオレには理解し難かった。

「オレはモクバを救おうとしたのか、それとも自分は弟のような軟弱者ではないと剛三郎に示したかったのか？」

「お前は彼を守っていたんだ、瀬人」

「彼が泣いていたのに、オレは彼の方を見ようともしなかった」

「お前は剛三郎にモクバの存在を認識させたくなかったんだ。ああ、瀬人―お前は彼の気を逸らせるために自分の腕に火をつけたんだ！」

オレは困惑していた。オレは自分が目撃した場面にショックを受けていた。海馬の自己嫌悪の深さとその決心の執念深さとに。だが海馬が死に物狂いで弟を守ろうとしてきたことは一瞬たりとも疑ったことは無かった。オレにはこんなにはっきりと分かるのに、何故彼には分からないのだろう？

彼は虚ろな青い目でオレをじっと見つめた。「貴様はオレの過去を見た。オレの心を砕いた。オレに何かもっと違うものになるチャンスを与えた。だが貴様にはまだ分からないのだな―オレの内面は死んでいた。確かにオレは自分の弟を守るために野良犬のように扱い始めたのかもしれないが、オレはそれを信じるようになった」

「こう考えてみたことは無いのか？ もしお前が本当の気持ちを持ち続けていたとしたら、剛三郎はペガサスと同様、モクバをお前に対する道具として冷酷に利用しただろう。彼を守る唯一の方法は、彼への愛情を手放すことだったんだ。モクバはお前が何を諦めたのか理解してるさ。彼はそんなお前を尊敬している」

「それが彼の問題点だ」

「モクバはもうお前を許しているんだ。お前はいつ自分を許すんだ？」

「自分が何をしたのか、何故したのかも覚えていないのに、どうして自分を許すことが出来る？」

「オレはファラオだったときのことを殆ど覚えていない」オレは唐突に答えた。「あの、オレに過去からの恨みを持っていた奴らを見てみろよ。オレは彼らの恨みが正当かどうか全く知りようも無いんだぜ」

オレはただ、自分に疑いを持っているのは彼一人ではないと示したかっただけだった。だが、オレの言葉は彼の注意を引き、彼はオレが言わないでおいたことを聞こうと耳を傾けたようだった。そのときになって、オレの自分自身への信頼は、実は相棒から借りてきたものなのだと気付いた。_彼_こそがオレを無条件に信じていたのだ。オレが相棒の信頼を共有しているかどうか確かめてもいい頃だった。そこでオレは、自分の心を覗いて過去を探すようになったこと、自分が生きている時代に係わらずオレは同じ人間であって、これまでも常にそうであったと信じていることについて話した。オレは自分の確信の無さと戦いながら話し続けた。言葉はたどたどしくなっていた―だがついに初めて、オレは相棒の確信にたどり着き、それを自分自身のものとした。そして最終的に、慰められたのはオレのほうだった。

「これからはどうするんだ？」彼は尋ねた。

「お前と同じさ。自分自身を信じるんだ」

彼は殆ど無意識に首を振って否定した。オレは彼を抱きしめて優しく撫でた。オレの愛撫なら言葉では届かないところへ届くかのように。「オレはお前を信じている、瀬人。もしお前が自分の心を信じられないなら、オレの心を信じろ」


	15. 第14章：再び翌朝

（訳註） 本ページの内容は、（訳註）または(TRANSLATOR'S NOTE)と明記してある場合を除き、全てNenya85さんが書き本サイトに投稿した"I Guess it was in the Cards"を、ねこまが翻訳し、作者であるNenya85さんの許可を得て公開したものです。（訳註）または(TRANSLATOR'S NOTE)と書いてあるものは、翻訳者であるねこまが書き加えたものです。

TRANSLATOR NOTE: The contents on this page are the Japanese translation of "I Guess it was in the Cards" written by Nenya85 and posted on this web site except indicated by （訳註）or (TRANSLATOR'S NOTE). The texts indicated by (訳註) or (TRANSLATOR'S NOTE) are written by Nekoma, the translator of this fic. The contents are posted by Nekoma upon the author's permission.

* * *

**第****14****章： 再び翌朝**

**海馬瀬人の話**

オレは遊戯の腕の中で目を覚ました。驚いたことに、彼はまだそこにいた。もしもオレなら、自分に相棒がいたならば、出来る限り早くそいつの元に逃げ帰ろうとするだろうに。オレは彼の寝顔を見た。三色の髪はいつもより更に乱れていた。ことによると、オレにも結局は相棒がいたのだろうか。

オレは遊戯より背が高く、力があり、戦いにおいても強い。だがオレが眠りに落ちるとき、オレをオレ自身の夢から守るかのように腕の中に包むのは遊戯のほうだった。

夜毎に「お前はオレのものだ」とオレの耳に囁くのは遊戯だった。

オレは一度怒鳴り返したことがある。「違う。貴様がオレのものなのだ」

しかし彼は例のうぬぼれたニヤニヤ笑いを浮かべて満足げに囁いた。「よし、瀬人、やっと分かってきたみたいだな」

どちらにせよ、それを考えると落ち着かなかった。オレが結び付けられている人間はモクバだけだ。そしてオレはそのつながりを自らの血で購ってきた。遊戯はどんな対価を要求するのだろうか？

オレがじっと見つめていると遊戯が目を覚ました。彼が昨夜の話をしだすのではないかと怖れたが、彼は代わりに、三千歳の復讐の魂として彼のパズルより目覚めた話をした。彼の唯一の存在理由はもう一人の遊戯を守るためだった。彼はもう一人の遊戯やその友人を脅かした人々を葬った。彼は杏子と城之内の命を救ったが、また人々を些細な罪で狂気に追いやり、彼らの精神を永遠に闇の世界に閉じ込めた。最も深刻な被害を与えたオレが、彼が情けを掛けた唯一の相手だった。もしあれが遊戯の考える情けなら、他の人々には何が起こったのかと考えて、オレは身震いした。

「貴様はオレも、永遠に闇の世界に閉じ込めるつもりだったのか？」オレは囁いたが、自分で認めたくないほど震えていた。オレはよく、無について漠然と考えるのを楽しむが、それは闇の世界によってではなく、自分で選びたい。

「いいや。オレはお前が心のピースを組み立てなおすだけの強さを持っていると知っていた。それにオレはモクバに、お前は戻ってくると約束した」

オレは笑わずにはいられなかった。

「三千歳にもなって、あの子と約束をするほどに分別が無かったのか、貴様は？ 少なくとも、あの子犬のような眼差しにだまされるのはオレだけでは無かったわけだ」

もう一人の遊戯をパートナーとして受入れるようになって初めて、彼は情けから罰の厳しさを和らげることを学んだ。その時ですら、彼は必要とあれば城之内やマリク、そしてオレを殺そうとした。

彼は、正確には過去を後悔しているというわけではなかった。悔恨は彼の性質ではなかった。だが、彼はどうやって自分の過去の行いを、現在の自分自身と調和させたらよいのか困惑していた。彼は、今の彼ならば別の選択―罰するよりも教訓を与えること―をしただろうという認識と共に生きていこうと苦闘していた。

オレには彼のジレンマが理解できた。もっとも、彼に話したように、オレの場合は逆だった。オレは以前モクバに、過去は変えられないと話したことがある。オレが付け加えなかったのは、もし可能であったとしても、オレは過去を変えないだろうということだ。もしオレがあの忌々しいチェスの試合をもう一度しなければならないとしたら、オレは同じ理由から、もう一度勝つだろう。オレはその認識と共に生きていくことにではなく、それにもかかわらず生き続けていくことに苦闘していた。

オレ達は炎と氷だ。遊戯とオレは。オレの氷のようなドラゴンと、それよりも更に冷淡な態度にも係わらず、オレは心の奥底では炎だった。そして遊戯は、冷静な落ち着きと自然の力と調和した魂を持った、オレが触れると溶け出し、オレを惹きつける氷だ。

大半の人間はオレ達の相違しか見ない。だがオレは遊戯を直接に、直感的に理解した。ことによると、オレ達は結局のところ、本当にお互いに結び付けられているのかもしれない。オレは彼のヒカリではない。オレは決して誰かの―モクバのにすら―光になることは無い。遊戯とオレは一枚のコインの表と裏のようなものだ。確かに正反対だが、究極的に結びついており、同じ金属から出来ている。オレは彼の光ではない。オレは暗闇から彼をじっと見返す暗い影、彼の鏡像、彼の好敵手、彼の片割れだ。

* * *

**作者註：** 闇遊戯が数少ない弱さを見せるのが、彼が失われた記憶に対処しなければならないときです。漫画の初期で、彼はかなり自警団的な正義の執行者でした。それは、ペガサスが彼に、千年アイテムは本来的に邪悪なものであると語ったことに何らかの信憑性を与えています。実際、彼がペガサスを罰しなかったのは、もしかしたらペガサスの言うことが正しいのかもしれないと怖れたからです。彼が自分に疑いを抱くときはいつでも、表の遊戯がそこにいて、彼の自身への信頼を補強してくれます。

**モクバについて： **モクバを激怒させるのは、瀬人が何らかの傷を負うことです。漫画では、彼は海馬が遊戯を殺そうとし、遊戯には海馬の心を砕くもっともな理由があると認識しているにもかかわらず―そして彼はそれが最終的に瀬人を癒す助けとなることを望んでいるにもかかわらず―彼は遊戯の仲間に、ただ彼の兄を傷つけた遊戯を憎むと言い、彼の兄が目を覚ますまで憎み続けると言います。そして彼が大真面目であることは皆知っています。だから私は、たとえ彼と兄の両方が遊戯の提案に同意したのだとしても、13章においてモクバは遊戯が瀬人を傷つけたことを責めるだろうと考えます。

Kagemihari―**モクバについて：** 私は元々、第13章を闇遊戯とモクバの短いやり取りから始めようと考えていました。モクバが瀬人の悪夢にどのような影響を受けたのかという貴方のコメントを読んだ後で、私は章を見直し、その会話はより長く感情的に激しいもので無ければならないと気付いたのです。ありがとう。

TuulikkiとKagemihariへ―**ゲームと、瀬人対剛三郎について： **私にはあの時点でより恐ろしいのは瀬人なのか剛三郎なのか分かりません。多分瀬人でしょう。結局、彼は試合に「勝った」のです。私は彼がどれほど傷を負ったか、どれほど手段を選ばず必死だったか、どのように自分を見失って行ったかを表そうとしました。要するに、私はDeath-Tを創り出した人物の肖像を描き出そうとしたのです。

面白いことに、剛三郎は、結局、瀬人の理想も目標も破壊することは出来ませんでした。彼が最初にしたのは、海馬コーポレーションの武器工場を壊滅させ海馬ランドに着手することでした。剛三郎は最終的に兄弟の結びつきを壊すことは出来ませんでした。彼が壊滅的に成功したのは、海馬の中の既に損なわれていた部分―他人を信用する能力、遊ぶ能力―を壊すことと、海馬のより暗い性質を無理に成長させることでした。彼を用心深い負けず嫌いな子供から、偏執的な、復讐心に満ちた、取り付かれた男に変えることでした。つまるところ、（漫画における）瀬人のその部分の物語は、バランスと調和を失っていくことを描いています。

Mistress of Dragonsへ―連絡を頂けて嬉しいです。海馬、モクバ、闇遊戯は私のお気に入りの3人で、私はストリーが彼らの性格から生じてくるようにしようとしています。気に入って頂けて嬉しいです。私はオリジナルストーリーを書いたことがありません―実のところ、私は自分をクリエイティブな人間だとは思っていません。だからこれをとても楽しんでいます。

Unsolvable Riddleへ―**放火魔：** お分かりのように、私は炎のイメージを海馬と結びつける傾向があります。

Blue Septemberへ―**漫画について：** 私も漫画版が好きです。そのうちのほんの少ししか翻訳されていないのは本当に残念です。しかし、私はJanine and Jenniyahのウェブサイトにそれを投稿してくれた方に感謝しています。瀬人が彼の父親を窓から突き落としたという噂がどうして始まったのか分かりませんが、正しいバージョンの話を入れることが出来て満足しています。彼は既に充分な悪い評判を得てますから！

Animebay-b, Chili Angelic Slayer, mrsbinx1013, Spirit Starへ―いつもレビューを下さってありがとうございます。私は書いている途中で、自分がこの話を主要キャラクターの感情を通して語ろうとしていることに気がつきました。

OrangeGirlExplosionへ―コメント頂けて嬉しいです。これからも読み続けてレビューを下さるといいのですが。更新について言えば、貴方のつぶやきに同意です。貴方が海馬からセーラームーンの衣装を脱がせないうちは、他の人の更新について文句言えませんよ。（訳註： ちなみに海馬がセーラームーンの衣装を着ている話というのは、これ： fanfiction . net / s / 1292208 / 5 / Domino _ Love _ Story ）

AnimeFan-Artemisへ―告白すると、私は励ましを必要としているし、欲しいです。背中を叩いてくれるのは歓迎です。海馬瀬人が好きな人間からの告白としてはとても決まりが悪いですが！

読まれたらレビューをよろしく…。


	16. 第15章：幼いからといって愚かだとは限らない

（訳註） 本ページの内容は、（訳註）または(TRANSLATOR'S NOTE)と明記してある場合を除き、全てNenya85さんが書き本サイトに投稿した"I Guess it was in the Cards"を、ねこまが翻訳し、作者であるNenya85さんの許可を得て公開したものです。（訳註）または(TRANSLATOR'S NOTE)と書いてあるものは、翻訳者であるねこまが書き加えたものです。

TRANSLATOR NOTE: The contents on this page are the Japanese translation of "I Guess it was in the Cards" written by Nenya85 and posted on this web site except indicated by （訳註）or (TRANSLATOR'S NOTE). The texts indicated by (訳註) or (TRANSLATOR'S NOTE) are written by Nekoma, the translator of this fic. The contents are posted by Nekoma upon the author's permission.

* * *

読まれたらレビューをよろしくお願いします。貴方がこの話とキャラクターをどう感じられるか、これからどうなるのか、どこを直したらもっと良くなると思われるかを聞き、この話がまだ読み続けられていることを知るのは非常に元気付けられることです。

**作者註：** ここから数章は、闇遊戯と瀬人の関係の別の側面を見ていきます。モクバの視点から始めるのが適切でしょう―結局、これは彼にとっても大きな生活の変化になるはずなのです。それにあのちっちゃな男の子が大好きなんです！ 作者註の続きとレビューへの返事は本章の最後にあります。

* * *

**第****15****章： 幼いからといって愚かだとは限らない**

**モクバの話**

オレは兄と全然似てないっていつも言われる。それがどういう意味かは分かっている。彼はあの冷たい、傲慢ってものを完全に身に着けていて、オレはそうじゃない。実のところ、それってある種の侮辱だと思うんだ。何で彼らは、「へえ、君ってお兄さんみたいにムカつく奴じゃないんだね」ってはっきり言わないんだろう。だってそれが彼らの言いたいことだから。オレは大体やり過ごすことにしている。ある意味、それは兄サマのせいでもあると思う。でも、彼らが分かっていないのは、もし兄がいつもオレを守ってくれていなかったら、オレも多分兄みたいな「ムカつく奴」になっていただろうってことだ。とにかく、彼らは間違っている。皆が考えているよりオレ達はずっとよく似ている。オレ達はどちらも計画を立て、人の心を読んで生きている。そしてオレ達は自分の計画が失敗するのが好きじゃない。

オレは、もし闇の遊戯がここにいたら、彼の友人たちも訪ねてくるはずだと考えた。もし彼らが兄サマと一緒にしばらく過ごせば、彼のことを理解し始めるかもしれないし、もしかしたら彼を「ムカつく海馬の野郎」以外の誰かとして考え始めるかもしれない。試してみる価値はあるように思えた。

オレは闇の遊戯が彼を好きになるだろうとは、ましてや_本気で_好きになろうとは思わなかった。オレは悩んだ。それは予想外だったし、予想外というのは大抵悪いことだ。とはいえ、遊戯は彼に合っているように見えた。オレはずっと前に、兄と一緒にいる人に必要な条件をリストにした。もっとバカな奴が良かった。女の子だと思っていた。でも、遊戯は他の多くの条件をクリアしていたから、オレはうるさく言う気はなかった。特に、彼が兄サマを笑顔にさせられるのなら。彼自身はあんなにまじめなのに、そんなことが出来るなんて不思議だった。だけど、オレはいつも忘れてしまうのだけど、「王」は彼の称号の半分に過ぎない。後の半分は「ゲーム」だ。彼は何でもコンテストに変えてしまった。彼は、食べ物をテーブルの真ん中に置いて、どちらが多く取れるか―1つ食べ終わらないと次のを取れないというルールだ―の競争を挑んで、兄サマに食べさせた。彼はわざと兄を勝たせたんだと思う。といっても判断は難しいけど―兄サマのほうが反射神経がいいし、手が長いから。

彼らは実際、いかれた競争ゲームを楽しんでいた。兄サマは遊戯に運転を教えたけど、オレはそれが間違いだったと思う。彼らはオートバイレースをして庭をめちゃめちゃにした。兄サマは玄関から最上階までオートバイで一気に駆け上がり賭けに勝った。彼らは車を引っ張り出すか、もっと悪いときにはランボルギーニを2台とも出して夜間レースをした。彼らは俺が眠っていると思ってたけど。オレは彼らがどれだけの違反切符を積み重ねたか―もし誰かが捕まえられたらの話だ―考えたくない。

オレは少し心配だった。でも兄サマがたまには楽しんでいるのを見られるのだったら安いものだ。おかしいと思うんだ―オレは十二で、まだ子供だった、大体は。兄サマはそれが物事のあるべき姿だって言う。でもそれなら、どうして彼にはそうじゃなかったんだろう？ 彼はオレ達の義父を負かしたとき今のオレより幼かったけれど、その当時ですらもう大人だった。彼はオレが実際覚えている唯一の父親だった。だから、もし遊戯がたとえ少しでも彼に子供時代をあげることが出来るのなら、オレは大賛成だった。

遊戯はオレが元々望んでいたみたいに、間抜けで変なヤツじゃなかったけど、兄と同じくらいいかれていた。彼は時には兄サマをからかいさえした。大抵何かすごく危険な離れ業で兄を負かした後だ。彼はあの自己満足の笑みを浮かべて、兄を「ブルーアイズ」と呼んだものだ。これまで誰も兄にあだ名をつけた人はいなかった。兄はうっとうしがっていたけれど、同時にそれを気に入っているのだということが見て取れた。

遊戯は兄の扱いが上手かった。そして兄サマは扱いやすくはない。遊戯は彼をリラックスさせようとはしたけれど、彼がいつも働いていても気にしなかった。彼は海馬コーポレーションが単なる兄サマの会社ってだけじゃなくて、兄を生かしているものの一部だということを理解していた。何といっても、遊戯はいつ兄に調子を合わせるべきか、いつ彼のごたくを聞かないべきか心得ているみたいだった。兄の虫の居所が悪いとき、遊戯は殆ど決闘のときみたいに振舞った。彼は丁度最適なカードが来るのを待っているときのように、辛抱強くしかし厳しかった。でもオレは、遊戯のこの面が現れたときはいつも不安になった。

兄は他人に自分を嫌わせるのが得意だ。オレは彼が義父を挑発し、口も聞けないほど怒らせてにやにやと笑っていたのを覚えている。後でその代償を支払うことになると知っていたにもかかわらず。ましてや遊戯は更に危険だった。普段の兄サマは、オレがそばにいるとき、またはオレが目を覚ましているときには自分を抑えることができた。でも時々、彼はオレが長椅子で眠っていると思い込んで、遊戯に突っかかりだし、挑発して、彼の自制を失くさせようとした。まるで、遊戯に彼を酷く嫌わせることでしか勝てないゲームに参加させられているみたいに。

_「で、偉大なゲームの王にも怖いものがあったというわけか？ 貴様は決して決闘から引き下がらないものだと思っていたが、突然闇のゲームをもうしないというのか。一人きりになった今、自分の腕が落ちたのを怖れているのか？ また別のカードを破いて欲しいか？ そうしたらやる気が出るのか？」_

上出来だ。今度は遊戯に闇のゲームを挑むって？ 前回の闇のゲームがどういう結果に終わったのか、オレ達の皆が分かっていたわけではないみたい。

_「貴様自身が闇の世界に閉じ込められるのを怖れているのか？ 貴様はオレをあそこに放り出すのは構わないのだろう。それとも自分では同じことを繰り返さないかもしれんな。それはただ単にもう経験済みというものに過ぎないと思うがな」_

うわ。遊戯が目を細くした様子から、彼が腹を立てたのが分かった。しかし彼は極めて平然と言った。

_「お前はばかげたゲームを仕掛けてるんだぜ、海馬。オレは乗らない」_

それから彼の声は優しくなった。

_「瀬人。オレはお前から離れていかない。お前を傷つけもしない。もしお前が本当にオレをどこかに行かせたいなら、お前がオレにそう言わなくちゃならない。必要なのは一言だけだぜ」_

彼は兄サマの方へ行き、彼の強張った肩をマッサージし始めた。オレは一瞬、兄が襲い掛かるんじゃないかと―今度は拳で―心配した。彼はそのくらい緊張していた。だが彼は頭を俯けて遊戯の頭の上に載せ、ゆっくりと身を縮こめて、待ち受けていた遊戯の腕の中に身を預けた。

兄にはその言葉を言うことは出来なかった。でもそれでも、遊戯を追い払おうとする自暴自棄の試みを止められないときもあった。遊戯がどれ程兄サマにとって重要な存在になりつつあるのか、オレが気付いたのはそのときだ。オレには遊戯がどれくらい怒りを抑え続けていられるか分からなかった。だから、オレは彼がゲームの展開を読むのと同じくらい兄サマを読むのが上手いことを願った。そうでなければ、兄はいつか闇の世界行きの片道切符にはさみを入れられることになっただろう。

こそこそ嗅ぎまわったり盗み聞きしたりしたらいけないらしいけど（もっとも兄サマはそんなばかばかしいことをオレに言ったことは無い）、ものごとはそうやって学ぶものだ。少なくともこのことに関しては、オレはそうやって遊戯を信用するようになった。その日の新聞には、海馬コーポレーションが武器製造を止めてから何年も経ったにも係わらず、KC製の武器が未だにどれほど人気があるか、兄が売ろうとしない権利を手に入れようと他の企業がどれほど争っているかについての記事が載っていた。オレはその夜の兄サマは危険だと分かっていたので、頑張って起きていた。でも結局眠ってしまったので、何がその言い争いの原因だったのかは分からない。多分兄だろう。兄サマは今は公正に勝負するようにはなったけど、どうやって他人の弱点を突くか知っていたし、無情になることが出来た。

_「で、オベリスクは今どこにある？ ああ、そうだ、貴様は知らないのだったな。パターンが出来つつあると思うのはオレだけか？ じじいのブルーアイズ・ホワイトドラゴン、エグゾディア、神のカード―貴様は力のあるカードを得ることには長けているかもしれないが、それを持ち続けることに関しては下手くそだな。貴様のブラックマジシャンの嫉妬が怖かったのか？ オレはただの人間に過ぎないが、自分のものは決して失いはしない」_

_「お前は自分の魂を失っただろう」_

_「多分オレは自分のデッキのほうが大事なのさ。貴様はどうだ？ 『カードの心』とかいうたわ言をほざく割には、貴様は大して優秀な守り手ではないようだな、違うか？ たった数枚の紙切れをしっかり捕まえておくことも出来ないというのに、どうやって世界を救うなどと大それたことを考えられたんだ？ それとも、貴様のもっとちっぽけな相棒に責任を押し付けるつもりか？」_

兄サマは今度こそ本当に彼を怒らせた。遊戯は怒りのあまり殆ど喋れないほどだった。彼の眼差しは焼けつくようだった。兄がまた別のカードの絵柄を飾ることになる前にオレが割って入ろうとしたとき、遊戯はやっとのことでこう言った。

_「オレ達二人ともが、モクバとの約束を同じ夜に破るわけには行かない」_

兄サマは突然大声で笑い出した。あまりにも長いこと笑い続けていたので、足が震えだしついには床に座り込んでしまった。

_「大したゲームの王だな、貴様は。次の貴様との決闘には弟を送り込まねばならんな」_彼はついには息を詰まらせた。

オレは遊戯が彼のほうに近づいていったので、兄を助け起こすのだと思った。だが実際には、彼は代わりに兄サマの横に座り、兄の頭を肩に抱き寄せ、兄にキスをした。オレは今度は極まり悪くて目を閉じた。それでも、今度は本当に眠りに落ちながら、どうやら兄サマがその夜を乗り越えられそうなことに安堵した。

これが遊戯に関することで一番いいことだった。彼は何とか兄の防衛ラインを潜り抜けた。信じられないかもしれないけど、彼は兄サマの髪をくしゃくしゃにして、子供のように抱きしめた。まるで兄サマが大きなネコであるみたいに、首筋にキスをして背中を撫でた。遊戯は見た目より力が強かったに違いない。だって彼は兄を持ち上げ、兄サマはそれを楽しんでいるみたいだった。それはいくらか兄にうつりさえした。兄サマは今では日中でもオレを抱きしめるようになった。オレが眠っている振りをしなくても、お休みのキスをしてくれるようになった。

遊戯もまた兄サマを大事にしていることは確かだったけど、オレにはそれがどの程度かは分からなかった。それが何故なのかすら分からなかった。これまで、彼を大事にしたことがある人間は、オレ以外には誰もいなかったのだから。オレは、もしかしたら彼にとっては全てがまた一つのゲームなのではないかと怖れた。彼が兄サマと付き合うこと―彼に心を開かせ、彼の不機嫌を宥めること―を一つの挑戦とみなしているのは分かった。だから彼はそれが上手かったんだ。でももし成功してしまったら、ゲームが終わってしまったら何が起こるだろう―彼は退屈して去ってしまうだろうか？ オレが兄の恋人に望む一番の条件は、ずっとそばにいなきゃだめってことだ。

オレは遊戯が単に兄を弄んでいるだけだとは思わなかった。彼は卑劣ではないし、故意に約束を破ったりしないだろう。だけど、兄サマはあまりにも仕事に没頭していたので、遊戯は、自分がいなくなっても兄は気づきも気に掛けもしない、と自己完結してしまうかもしれなかった。もしくは、兄サマは少し打ち解けてきたのでもう大丈夫だろう、と考えるかもしれない―彼は別の誰かを見つけるかもしれなかった。でも兄はそういう人間じゃない。多くの勝利にもかかわらず、彼はゲームを楽しむことを学んでこなかった。彼にとっては全てが生きるか死ぬかだった。オレはただ、ゲームの王と呼ばれる人間が理解してくれることを望んだ。

彼は一度兄の心を砕いたが、兄サマは生き延びた。くそ、何があっても生き延びられることなんて、兄はとっくに証明していたんだ。でも、もう二度と誰にもチャンスを与えはしない。絶対にだ。六年間、オレは義父が兄を壊すのを最前列で見てきた。オレは彼の愛に守られて安全なところから、兄の魂が彼の指の間から水のように零れ落ちていくのを傍観するしかなかった。オレは過去に戻れるのなら何でもするだろう。彼にそばにいてと頼む前、彼がオレの父になると誓う前、彼が自分の幸せとオレの幸せを交換する前の日々に。

だけど、兄はオレに過去は変えられないと教えた。それに、オレには分かっていた。彼が「教育」が終わるたびによろめくように部屋に帰ってくるのを見たとき、もしオレが約束を破るようにお願いしたとしたら、それは彼から義父と対峙する勇気を奪ってしまっただろうし、彼の目には彼が払った犠牲を無意味にするように見えただろう。

だから何年もの間、オレが彼のためにできたのは、何が起きているのか見ていない振りをし、彼の悪夢がオレに何を訴えているのか聞こえない振りをし、彼がオレの安全のために支払った代価に知らない振りをすることだけだった。たとえ彼の心がオレの目の前で引き裂かれたとしても。

誰にとっても、オレはモクバで、もう一人の海馬だ。だけど、オレが兄と似ている点がもう一つある。オレは彼と同様、約束を真剣に守る。そしてオレは、二度と誰にも彼を傷つけさせないことを誓った。

* * *

**作者註：**

**モクバ：** 漫画では、彼の絶え間ない努力にもかかわらず、モクバは遊戯とその友人たちに兄を理解させることに部分的にしか成功しておらず、ましてや兄を好きにならせることについてはなおさらです。私は、もし彼がついに成功したらどうなるだろうと考え出しました。彼は短い人生の中であまりにも多くの不運を体験してきたので、私には彼が珍しく良いことがおこったと認識したり信じたり出来るかどうか分かりませんでした。

モクバにとって幸運なことに、剛三郎は基本的に彼を無視していたと思います。剛三郎は瀬人との進行中の戦いに特に集中していたでしょうし、私は瀬人が非常に注意深く剛三郎の注意を弟から逸らしていたと思います。しかし私は、それがモクバにとって簡単だったとは思いません。ある意味、兄に何が起こったのかをなす術もなく見、遊戯の友人が変わってしまった彼を非難するのを見ているしかないというのは、もっとつらかったに違いありません。漫画の最初のほうのエピソードでは、モクバは実際とても海馬に似ています―彼が兄への愛、兄のようになりたいという望み、そしてもしかしたら兄の重荷を分担したいという望みに突き動かされていたという点を除いて。後のほうの彼は、私に多くの点で表の遊戯を思わせます。彼がもっと海馬に似なかったのは、モクバの人生を違った方向に展開させようとする彼の兄の決心によるものです。それにモクバには海馬にはない有利な点があります。彼を守るためならどんなことも厭わない兄の存在です。それで、私はモクバが闇遊戯と瀬人の関係をどう思っているか示すと同時に、モクバであるということはどのようなものであるかを示そうとしました。

**怒り：** 闇遊戯とのセックス（あるいは愛と言ってもいい）が瀬人の問題を全て解決するであろうと信じたいのは山々ですが、それは出来ません。彼はただあまりにも複雑であり、怒りは彼が感情を処理する基本的な方法です。私は彼が肉体的に暴力的だとは思いません―漫画において、彼が自衛のためにしか戦わないのは顕著です。しかし彼は折々、信じられないほど挑発的だと思います。私は、海馬邸に嵐が押し寄せ、闇遊戯は穏やかなハリケーンの目で、海馬は風に翻弄されている様子が見えるような気がします。

日本語版アニメのタッグ決闘で、決闘の間協力し合えるだけ団結するためには、海馬が得てきたもの全てが必要となることは明らかでした。闇遊戯は、海馬が彼自身の哲学を再評価する機会として決闘を使い、彼を助けようとします。海馬の内心の声から、闇遊戯の言いたいことは彼に通じたことが分かります。しかし勿論、海馬は外見上はすごく気難しく、闇遊戯を助けたり侮辱したりを交互に繰り返しています。闇遊戯は、彼自身海馬を屋根から今にも落としそうになることもありますが、彼はまた、瀬人がどれだけ懸命に努力しているか理解し、支えとなっている印象があります。海馬が闇遊戯のために彼のブルーアイズを犠牲にしたとき、海馬が実際に自分の魂の一部を諦めたのは確かです。彼は闇遊戯に、復讐が必要だと叫び出します。そして闇遊戯は最終的に、もしそれが彼の魂を休ませる唯一の方法ならば、たとえその結果決闘に負けるとしても攻撃すると言います。この約束が最終的に海馬を落ち着かせ、彼は手札を見て、勝つためのコンボが揃っていることに気づくのです。私がこの章の言い争いのシーンで作り出したかったのは感情の表現です。私は闇遊戯を、弱弱しく見えることなしに辛抱強く、そして海馬を駆り立てる感情を理解しながらも少し怒っているように描きたかったのです。

**レビューへの返事：**

AnimeFan-Artemis – **炎と氷：** 私は、何故この喩えが普通は逆であるのか理解できます―結局、親しく付き合えるかどうかという意味では、海馬は嫌味で高飛車で、闇遊戯は心が温かいです。しかし海馬を表す性質―彼の激しい情熱、激しやすい気性、モクバを守るためならどんなことも厭わない無鉄砲さ―について考えたとき、それらは全て炎の性質です。そして闇遊戯はより思慮深く、調和がとれており、自分自身と折り合いをつけている―私はこれらはよりクールな性質だと思います。貴方が気づいてくれて嬉しいです―もしこう言ってうぬぼれに聞こえなければ、この喩えを誇りに思います。

Blue Septemberへ―**闇遊戯のキャラクター：** 漫画では闇遊戯は自分自身への疑いを殆ど見せませんが、決闘者の王国編の最後と、マリクについて聞いたとき、彼の態度は劇的に変化します。私は彼が自分の行動を後悔したとは思いません。しかし、彼は善悪について違った感覚を発達させ、自分の力をコントロールし自分がしようとしていることの結果を考慮する必要について、よりよく理解するようになったと思います。彼がキャラクターに沿っていると考えてくださって嬉しいです。私は彼が自分の肉体を持つことが、彼にどんな影響を与えうるか探ってみているのです。

ところで、貴方が「貴様がオレのものなのだ」の部分を気に入ってくれて嬉しいです。何というか、海馬はたとえ恋愛と定期的なセックスによって角が取れたとしても、依然反抗的で、頑なで、彼自身のためにならないほどプライドが高すぎるのです！

Solitaire and Xpyne―**闇遊戯****/****瀬人について：** 英語吹き替え版のアニメは二人の間の、特に海馬の敵対意識を強調しています。これは、私が英語吹き替え版で気に入らないことの一つです。漫画や字幕版のアニメでは、彼らはより複雑な関係です。殆ど闇海の雰囲気が―私以外この人に暴言を言った人はいませんが―あります。海馬は闇遊戯を倒すのは彼以外に無いと繰り返し言います。闇遊戯は海馬の心を砕きますが、ペガサスが海馬の人形を作り、彼の見ている前で海馬の真似をしたことに激怒します。彼らの争いは時に激しいものですが、同時にお互いが別の相手と戦うときには常に声援を送ります。

Crimson Winter, Red Dragon 4―**闇****/****光について**（訳註： 闇とは闇人格、光とは表人格のこと）： 私はモクバと海馬は、表遊戯と闇遊戯のより精神的な結びつきに対する、一種の現実世界での対応物に当たるのではないかと思います。闇遊戯が表遊戯に払うほどの注意を、海馬がモクバに払うならばより良いだろうということを除いて。私はまた、闇遊戯と海馬が似通っていながら異なっている点を面白く思います（ある点では表遊戯とモクバについても同じことが言えます）。

Mistress of Dragons―**感情のバランスについて**： 海馬兄弟はどちらもとても傷付いており、心の痛みと不安定さに満ちています。彼らは二人とも闇の世界で成長したようなものです。しかし私はまた、彼ら三人の間にある愛情と慰めを描こうとしています。コメントありがとうございます。

Spirit Star―**甘ったるさについて**： ありがとう。私はいつも、感傷的にならず、感情的に激しい物語を作り出そうとしています。

Unsolvable Riddle―**キャラクター：** 私は、キャラクターに各章を語らせることが効いていると思います。その結果、物語がキャラクターの感情に沿って展開するようになるからです。

Animebay-b, Chibi Angelic Slayer, Riku―ようこそRiku、そしていつもありがとう、animebay-b, Chibi Angelic Slayer。あなた方からコメントを頂けて嬉しいです。


	17. 第16章：闇人格は黒帯の男性が好き

（訳註） 本ページの内容は、（訳註）または(TRANSLATOR'S NOTE)と明記してある場合を除き、全てNenya85さんが書き本サイトに投稿した"I Guess it was in the Cards"を、ねこまが翻訳し、作者であるNenya85さんの許可を得て公開したものです。（訳註）または(TRANSLATOR'S NOTE)と書いてあるものは、翻訳者であるねこまが書き加えたものです。

TRANSLATOR NOTE: The contents on this page are the Japanese translation of "I Guess it was in the Cards" written by Nenya85 and posted on this web site except indicated by （訳註）or (TRANSLATOR'S NOTE). The texts indicated by (訳註) or (TRANSLATOR'S NOTE) are written by Nekoma, the translator of this fic. The contents are posted by Nekoma upon the author's permission.

* * *

読まれたらレビューをよろしくお願いします。貴方がこの話とキャラクターをどう感じられるか、これからどうなるのか、どこを直したらもっと良くなると思われるかを聞き、この話がまだ読み続けられていることを知るのは非常に元気付けられることです。

**作者註：** この章は実は最も書きにくい章の一つでした。といっても、それが分からないようになっていればいいと思います。私はいつも海馬と武術とのつながりに興味を惹かれてきました―彼の熟達ではなく、彼が使う技にです。海馬はよく柔道（もしかしたら柔術かもしれません）の投げを使います。面白いのは、これらの技は一人では習得できないということです。彼はこのレベルの技術に到達するまでに、_パートナーと_何百時間も練習したに違いないのです。彼は道場に通って先生の指導と権威を受入れていたはずなのです。

彼が人に交わるには全く忍耐力に欠けていることを考えると、これは面白いことだといつも思います。彼がいつどのように武術を習得したのか考えたのが、彼が剛三郎と出会う前の人生について考えたそもそものきっかけです。殊に私は、道場が避難所ではなく、先生が保護者ではなかった―なぜなら、これらがまさに彼の人生に欠けていたものだと考えるからです―ことが重要だと考えています。

とにかく、闇遊戯が係わることで、この章は大きく扱いにくいものとなり、二章になりました（瀬人の過去を扱った後半をすぐに投稿することを約束します）。この章はある種、闇遊戯の自分との対話と、瀬人についてのロマンティックな物思いで、間に他の出来事が入っている形になりました。長々とした武術についての註もあります。いつものように、作者註の続きとレビューへの返事が章の最後にあり、こんなに長くなりました。

**下記の武術についての註を読んでください。この話には重要です。**

**武術について：** 武術について詳しい方へ―どうか怒らないで下さい！ 私は自分の力の及ぶ限り使われている技の描写をしました（私は柔術についての知識は限られていますが、柔道をした経験と空手を習ったことがあります）。しかしながら、私がこの章と次の章で描写した異なる種類の武術の全てに熟達するのは、恐らく誰にも不可能であることは分かっています。でも、考えてみると、それぞれの武術は海馬の性格のある側面のメタファーとして有効か、彼の人生のある段階に適切であるように思われました。ですから、私は多くの文学的逸脱をし、それら全部をストーリーに取り入れることにしました。また、出席の芳しくない者が昇段するのはとてもありそうにもないことですが、このことは次の章で説明します。ともあれ、疑念については保留しておいて下さい―結局、これはパズルの中に住んでいた男についての話なのです。

**武術用語**

**取り（訳注： 原文は****Tore****）―受け：** ええ、後者は馴染みがありますね。これにセクシャルな含意があることに気づいたとき、笑いながら椅子から落ちそうになりました。柔道では、受けは投げられるほうの人です。技を掛けるほうの人は―私の正気に感謝―攻めではなく、取りといいます（どう表記するか知らないのですが、「と・れ」のように発音します）。面白いことに、特に形または演技をする場合には、受けは投げられる（または締められたり、押さえ込まれたりなどの）側ではありますが、その役割は服従的なものではありません。投げの演技では、取りと受けの双方が同等のパートナーと考えられています。また、投げに身を任せながら、落ちる動作を効果的に見せるに充分なコントロールを保つには技と精神の修養が必要だと認識されています。昇段試験のために受けを頼まれることは賞賛だと考えられており、それは通常、より段位の高い者の役割だとされています。

**棒：** 基本的にそれを使う人間の背と同じくらいの長さの棒です。海馬が使っているのは現代的なタイプの棒で、長さ約180cm、ほうきの柄くらいの太さで、端が細くなっているものです。大体両腕を使って（たまに片手しか使わない動作や、手放す動作もあります）払う、打つ、突くの動作を非常に素早く行います。私は海馬が一人で練習できる武術を必要としていました。私は最初、より一般的な空手を使うつもりでしたが、棒（空手のある種の一部分です）は優雅さと非常な正確さを併せ持っており、それは海馬にぴったりだと思われました。

**形（かた）：** いくつかの技を見せるために作られた一連の定められた動き。

**道場：** 武術の学校。

**着（ぎ）：** 道着

これで全部だと思います。では、本編へどうぞ！

* * *

**第****16****章： 闇人格は黒帯の男性が好き**

**闇遊戯の話**

邪悪なるワーム･ビーストがずるずると這って来て、こちらの首を絞めようと触覚を伸ばした。ダイヤモンド・ドラゴンが獲物を見つけるや、目もくらむ光がその鋭い鉤爪に反射した。ミノケンタウロスの斧とひづめは赤く光っていた。魔人デスサタンの狂ったような笑い声が空気に細かいひびを入れたが、痛烈な攻撃が急所を抉るたびに上がる苦悶の悲鳴をかき消すことは何者にも出来なかった。数限りない魔物が、肉を骨から引きちぎろうと待ち構えていた。恐怖と高揚感に捕らえられ、その言葉はオレの耳の中で反響した。「これが死というものか？」

オレは息を切らせて飛び起きた。外はまだ暗かった。オレの隣で、海馬の泣き声が、彼が深い、夢のない眠りに入るに従い、次第に弱くなり消えていった。すぐに、彼の両脚に絡まったシーツだけが、オレが彼に与えた悪夢の唯一の痕跡となるだろう。彼は目を覚まさなかった。汗すらかいていなかった。結局のところ、オレ達の最初の闇のゲームでオレが彼に強いた死の体感は、数ある悪夢のうちの一つに過ぎなかった。

というのも、オレは今や彼の残りの悪夢にも自由に出入りできるからだった。彼の許可があの一夜を超えて延長されたのかは定かではなかったが、オレは居残って証人となった。たとえオレには彼を守れなかったとしても。オレは彼の夢からですら、一度も彼を守れたことが無かった。オレは自分の目の前にいる男を形作った力が何なのか知りたいと、焼け付くような想いを感じた。

このことについては、モクバは当てにならない協力者だった。彼は今は、オレを注意深さと憶測の入り混じった様子で注視し、それはオレを悩ませた。オレは彼の信頼を期待していたのだ。代わりに、彼がオレを見ながら頭の中で何かを考えているのが殆ど見えるような気がした。

海馬は相変わらず、彼がデュエルカフだか何だかと呼んでいる新しいデュエルシステムの仕事に没頭していた。彼が休憩を取るのは、オレが屋敷から誘い出すのに成功したとき以外だと、_棒_の練習をするときだけで、彼はそれを本来なら食べたり寝たりするべき時間に行った。

彼が毎夜どこに消えるのかモクバに尋ねたら、屋敷の中にあるまた別の空っぽな部屋にいる彼のところへ連れて行ってくれた。彼はオレ達の存在に殆ど気付いていないようで、非常に集中していた。以前にも海馬が戦っているところを見たことはあったが、オレは彼の目にもとまらぬスピードと、猫科の動物を思わせる洗練された動きにどきりとした。細い棒は彼の両手を結び付けると共に、その延長でもあった。電光石火の演技は獰猛であるにもかかわらず、彼にしては珍しい静けさが漂っていた。形を何度も何度も繰り返す間、彼の表情は穏やかで身体はリラックスしており、まるで疲れ切る事でしか平穏を得られないようだった。時にはモクバとオレが彼を見ているうちに、モクバがその部屋の、きちんと並べられた武器と鏡張りの壁を除いて唯一の家具である長いすの上で、眠りに落ちてしまうこともあった。オレは、この屋敷の全ての部屋には、モクバが眠れるように長いすが置いてあるのではないかと思い始めていた。

ここ数年間で彼が見せた色々な戦闘スタイルが頭に浮かんだ。「奴はどこでこれを学んだんだろう」オレは自問自答し、つぶやいた。モクバはオレの膝の上に頭を乗せて眠そうにしていた。

オレはモクバの鋭い耳と、更に鋭い頭脳をもっと考慮しておくべきだった。次に気がついたときには、オレ達は海馬のトレーニングを見学しに、珍しく道場を訪れる彼に付いて行くところだった。どうやってオレ達が付いていくことを海馬に了承させたのか、そもそもモクバは何故オレを一緒に来させたいと思ったのか、オレには分からなかった。でも、きっと行けば分かるだろうと思った。ことモクバに関しては、先に分かるよりも後からの方が大抵の場合良いのだ。

行きたくなかったというわけじゃない。海馬をコンピューターやデュエルディスクの設計、ビジネスから時折誘い出すことの出来る場所を見たかった。悲惨な試みに終わった彼の高校生活を思い出すにつけ、彼を内包しておけるクラスを見てみたかった。

柔術クラスは、オレが今まで見た中で、海馬が集団に溶け込んでいるという状態に最も近いものだった。白い道着の海の中で、彼は背の高さと、澄んだ強烈な青い目と、そのほっそりとした腰に締められた黒帯とによってしか見分けられなかった。オレは驚いて片眉を上げたが、考えてみれば彼の成果とそれを隠すことを選んだ秘密主義とは予測してしかるべきだった。モクバはオレの表情に、悲しげに笑って見せた。「分かってる―彼って変わってるんだ。彼が黒帯をとったのは、義父が生きていた最後の年だった。彼は家に持ち帰るのを恐れていたんだと思う。彼は、殆ど黒帯を持っていることを恥じているみたいに振舞うんだ。彼がそれを身につけることがあるとは思わなかったけど、彼は先生に失礼なことをしたくなかったんだ」

オレは稽古をつけている男性をもっとよく見てみた。他者への尊敬の念と海馬とは、滅多に一緒にならない組み合わせだ。フクザツ先生は中年で、双六じいさんより若く、少し背が高く、ずっとやせていた。彼の辛うじて抑制されている力の気配と冷淡な物腰は、海馬のそれを思わせた。はっきりとは分からないが、彼がクラスに動きを実演するために海馬を指名し―明らかに栄誉ある役目だ―海馬に投げ技と絞め技を決めた様子から、彼らの間には尊敬だけでなく、もしかしたら何らかの愛情があるのではないかと思った。

海馬はその投げ技と絞め技を練習して、先生の流れるような優美な技を簡単に真似て見せた。それは同じ動きの繰り返しであったが、オレは何時間でも彼を見ていられた。オレは湿った髪を彼の額からかき上げてやり、胸の汗を舐めとって、黒帯を引っ張って彼をマットの上に押し倒したくて堪らなかった。オレはその巨大なパッド入りの床面の可能性を考えて笑った。それから海馬をより詳しく見て、自分の妄想を当てはめた。

海馬は殆どバランスを崩すことは無かったので、彼が如何に優しくされると茫然としてしまうか、その予期しないことが如何に彼の武装を解いてしまうかに、オレは面白いと感じると同時に、少しばかり心を動かされた。オレは彼に降伏を求めるというよりは、許しを求めるように、彼に優しくキスをして、羽毛のように軽く愛撫する。オレはいつでも、自分の感情を表すのをあんなに恐れる彼からの、何者をも恐れない反応に感動する。彼が欲望を完全にさらけ出し、激しい情熱を返すことに。彼の唇はオレのために開き、長身の骨格はオレの下に収まるように、オレを迎え入れられるように動く。まるで、俺に所有されるのが待ちきれないかのように。まるで彼の肉体だけでなく、魂まで差し出しているかのように。と言っても、彼の熱情は、一見すると彼らしくないように見える―もしそれが人の世界を欺くことを学んだ森の動物の用心深さと似ていなかったならば―はにかみと交じり合っていた。

だが、今や彼の感情を堰き止めていた防波堤には穴が開き、あまりに多くの感情―特にこのような柔らかい感情―が気分によって解き放たれ、永続的な支配権を得ようとせめぎあっていた。彼の悪夢を体験した後では、オレは彼がまだ柔軟さを残していたことに驚嘆したし、彼の屈服することへの切望は言うまでも無かった。そして彼の生き残りを保証してきた反抗的な好戦性―それは今や彼の性格の根底をなしている―は、長い間、たとえ愛情や欲望に対してですら、屈服することには耐えられなかった。

オレは認めよう。オレはオレのライバルが、何事にも動じない海馬瀬人が、オレがほんの軽く触れただけで、感情も呻き声も抑えておくことが出来ずに溶けだす様を楽しんでいた。だが、力は海馬自身と同様多くの側面を持っている。オレはまた、オレのブルーアイズが終に彼の心の中に宿っていたドラゴンを解き放つのを見て、その勢いを目の当たりにし、自分が誇りと達成感で興奮するのを感じた。

何故なら、もしも彼が非常に上手く隠していた弱さが、オレ達が敵同士であったときでさえもオレを惹きつけていたのだとしても、オレはそれだけに惹き付けられたのでは無いからだ。オレは海馬の譲らない気質にも、抑え付けることの出来ない凶暴さにも、同様に心を奪われていた。それらが今、彼の稽古を見ているオレの前に示されていた。何年もの間、彼の激しやすい気性だけが、勝利への執念と同じくらい強く彼を支配する感情を紛らわす手段だった。彼が終に、その火のような本性の全てを、彼に可能な唯一の別の手段―彼の肉体―で明かすことが出来るほど安心感を得たことは、オレにとって最も貴重で、愉快な勝利の一つに数えられる。

どちらの海馬に今夜対面することになるのか、オレには分かった。自身の情熱への強固な統制をやっと緩めた方の彼、今彼の前にいる少年に対するのと同じくらい苦労無く簡単にオレの動きを制圧しながらも、自身への制御といつもの無関心さを失った方の彼だ。そんな時の彼は優しい恋人ではなかった。そんな時にオレが望むのは優しさではなく、原初的な熱だった。

オレは無理矢理柔術クラスに集中した。海馬と彼のパートナーは_取り_と_受け_の役をよどみ無く交代しながら練習に精を出していた。彼らの動きは軽やかで優雅だった。彼らはまるで、その身体が交互に床に打ち付けられる音のみを伴奏に、死を招くダンスか何かをしているように見えた。

「上手いな」オレはモクバに言った。「きっと何年も練習したんだろうな。これがどんなに彼にとって重要なことか、今分かったぜ」

オレはモクバが言葉を注意深く選び、比較検討しているのを感じた。「兄サマは物事をすごく真面目に取るんだ。_彼_はゲームの王じゃないからね」

今のはオレに対して言ったのか？ オレは考えた後、彼が何を言おうとしているかに気が付いて怒りに顔を赤くした。モクバはオレのギラギラと光った深紅の目を真正面から見据えた。大きなグレーがかった薄紫色の目は心配をありありと浮かべ、あまりにも遊戯のものと似ていた。オレの激情は燃え上がったのと同じくらい急速に去り、オレは自分がどれ程熱心に海馬兄弟の両方を愛するようになったのかに気が付いた。

「ただの称号さ」オレは優しく言った。「オレも物事を軽く扱う人間じゃないって知っているだろう。それにオレは、人間とゲームの違いは分かっているぜ」オレは悲しい気持ちで付け加えた。「それに、お前の兄サマが組し易い相手になるってことは、これからも決してないと思うぜ」

彼は暫く床を見ていた後、オレの目を覗き込んだ。自分の無言の謝罪が受け入れられるであろうと信じる子供みたいに。

「仕事やデッキのことなら、兄サマは正しい処置を取れるんだ。でも彼の人生のことになると…」

彼の声は尻すぼみになった。彼は息を飲み込んでから出し抜けに話し出した。「彼の悪夢を見ただろう。彼がどんな選択をするか分かっただろう。彼が今回だけは上手いことやったなんて、信じられないよ」

彼はオレを見上げて笑った。彼の朗らかさは差し当たりは戻った。だがオレには、数日のうちに、オレ達はこの会話の変化形を繰り返すことになるだろうと分かっていた。何度再確認しようが、海馬兄弟相手には長いこと効かないのだ。

だが今回に限っては、オレはモクバが彼の兄を過小評価していたことに驚いた。海馬は、無知からではなく必死の思いから、破滅的な選択をしたのだ。それらは、もし彼がモクバと彼自身への誓いを守ろうとするならば、彼に許された唯一の選択肢だったに違いない。オレはその代価を嘆いたとしても、彼がそれを支払うに当たって断固たる決意を貫いたことは誇りに思った。彼が自分で立てた誓い―あるいは彼の弟の人生―に置く価値と比較して、それより高価な犠牲など存在しないかのように。

海馬が好んで言うところの「あの忌々しい潜伏先のパズル」が無くなり一人になって、オレは自分の記憶と、相棒との経験の共有を失うという選択のつけを総計することを学び始めていた。オレの選択の値段は、海馬が支払いを要求された法外な値段には近づくべくもなかったが、オレは海馬から、人生と取引をするに当たっての日常的な支出として、そのつけを冷静に受け止めることを学んでいた。

オレがそこに立って考えているうちに、彼らは形の稽古を終え、乱取りのために二人組に分かれていた。

「彼の背丈なら、もし蹴りに専心すればすごく効果的なんだ。でも彼は常に、自分にとって不利な投げ技や寝技のほうを好むんだ」モクバは批評的に言った。（オレは海馬の長い脚をイメージしてもう少しで呻るところだった。）

実際は、オレは彼の乱取りを見ながら、モクバは半分しか正しくないと思った。彼の対戦相手が一歩踏み出した。海馬は目にもとまらぬ速さで一歩下がって自分の動きに入り、長い脚を深く曲げ、彼よりずっと背の低い対戦相手の下で腰を回転させた。彼は自分の腰に相手を引き寄せ、片脚を後ろ向きに払い上げて、相手の少年を捉え空中にひっくり返した。美しかった。海馬は相手に続いて床に倒れた。彼は片腕を相手の首に回し、その掌で自分のズボンの膝上の部分をしっかり掴んで、相手の少年を下敷きにしてマットに押さえ込んだ。彼は頭を下げ、腕の下に身体を丸めていたので、オレの視界からは長い前髪が彼の顔を隠していた。相手は抵抗して身をよじり、彼を振り外そうと無駄に試みたが、終に諦めて海馬の腕を叩いた。

海馬が立ち上がったので、オレは彼の顔を見ることが出来た。彼の顔は激しい運動と愉悦から紅潮し、汗で光っていた。上着の前ははだけ、息をつくたびに胸が上下した。彼はまるで愛し合ったばかりのように見えた。オレは、何故取っ組み合いが彼の好きな前戯の形なのか、何故彼はリラックスし、自分自身を抑制から解き放つために偽りの攻撃を必要とするのか理解した。オレは束の間、彼のクラスに、対戦相手に嫉妬を感じた。それから、これらの擬似戦闘が、彼にとっては、何年もの間、愛情を持って触れられることに一番近いものだったのだろうか、と悲しい気持ちで考えた。オレの気持ちは変化し、オレはこの場所とこの人びとが、彼の中の反応能力を生かしておいてくれたことに感謝の念を覚えた。

稽古が終わった後、海馬は残って、彼が練習していた_棒_の形を先生に見せた。オレには完璧に見えたが、先生は手を置く位置や腰の回転の位置を少し変えて、いくつか細かいところを直した。それから先生は自分の_棒_を取り出して、彼らは軽く打ち合いをした。オレは、彼らのコントロールだけでなく―彼らがお互いを傷つけないように注意を払っていることは明らかだった―暗黙の信頼に驚かされた。一つでも動きを間違えば目を突いたり膝を割ったりするかもしれないのだ。海馬は先生を手伝って道場の掃除と戸締りをした。彼が拭き掃除をするのを見て、オレは彼がいつも億万長者のＣＥＯというわけではないのだということに気づかされた。

技を磨こうとする集中した専心、武術の動きそのものに対する純粋な喜びは、彼の存在そのものの中心から輝きを放っていた―と言っても、彼は乱取り一回ごとの最初の礼と、稽古の最初と最後にひざまずき座礼をする他は、先生にも稽古相手にも一言も口を利かなかった。

オレは、何故モクバがオレをここにつれてきたのか再度考えた。海馬がただの傲慢で嫌な奴では無いとオレに見せたかっただけでは無い筈だ―オレには既にそんなことは分かっている。それに、彼は家にいるときと同じように気軽にオレに尋ねられたはずだ。彼は先生を指して言った。「先生は、兄サマが今のオレより小さかった頃から、オレ達と知り合いなんだ」彼はさりげなく言った。「賢い子だ」オレは考えた。「なのに、ゲームの王なんて呼ばれてるのはオレの方なんだからな」彼の兄に対するオレの気持ちを再確認できるまで、彼は話すのを待っていたのだ。

モクバはそれ以上何も言わなかった。言う必要がなかった。彼はオレの注意を惹いたことをよく分かっていた―同様に、オレが次の晩どこに行くのかも。

* * *

**作者註：** 私は、少年ジャンプに載っていた、闇遊戯が海馬を最初の闇のゲームで負かした後に与えた悪夢のイラストを見て、闇遊戯にそれを目撃させずにはいられませんでした。私は海馬が彼自身の悪魔によって殺されるようにしたかったので、海馬の首を絞める触手を持ったモンスターを探したほかは、私はイラストを無視しました。

前にAnimebay-bは私に誰が受けかを尋ねました。お分かりのように、私は質問に答え始めています―私は「闇遊戯が瀬人を救う」話と「瀬人受け」の話が好きなので、私はこの二つを組み合わせた話を書き始めました。しかし、面白いことに、私が結局書くことになったのは、それらの要素を残しているものの、違う話です。私はこの話は強い人間が弱い人間を助ける話ではなく、二人の強い人間が一緒になる話だと思います。なぜなら私は、多くの欠点にもかかわらず、海馬は非常に強い人間だと思うからです。日本語版の乃亜編には遊戯が彼の心の部屋にいる素晴らしいシーンがあります。彼が自分と海馬のカードを組み合わせてデュエルし、乃亜に負けそうになったとき、彼の友人の（一種の魂の姿での）励ましですら効きませんでした。海馬が現れて端的に言います。「オレの魂がカードにある限り、オレのデッキは決して戦うことを止めない」。私はこの意味の強さを両方のキャラクターに込めたかったのです。そしてこれは彼らの関係のあらゆる側面において真実だと思います。

誰かを信じること、心配されること、誰かを受け入れること（比喩的にと同時に文字通り）は全て、瀬人が彼自身に禁じてきたことです―ですから、私はそれらは、彼にとってはとてつもなく官能的な興奮を伴うのではないかと思います。しかし彼の過去と攻撃的な性格を考え合わせると、彼がその役を常に受け持っていられるとも、彼にとって服従的だと感じられるいかなる行為も受け入れられるとは思いません。彼にとって重要なのは、彼が選ぶ側であるという感覚ではないかと思います―そして彼がどうするかは彼の機嫌や状況による―または、彼がある特定のときに彼の内面の悪魔と戦うことになるのか、それとも世界と戦うことになるのかによると思います。私は、海馬が海馬自身である以上のことを、闇遊戯が望むとは思いません―もしかしたら、より幸せになって欲しいということを除いて。闇遊戯は、他人の強さを認め祝福する人です。次の章では瀬人の幼少期に言及します。その後、闇遊戯と海馬両方の違った側面を浮き彫りにするかもしれない、別の状況を見ていきます。

**レビューへの返事： ありがとうございます―前章について、どれだけ沢山の長い、思いやりに満ちた反応を頂いたか信じれらないくらいです！ 私はある程度カテゴリーによって返事をグループ分けしました。**

Samurai-ashes―**漫画について：** 私は225話から231話のエピソードが本当に好きです。海馬とイシズのデュエルです。もし貴方が英語版アニメしか見ていないのなら、この部分は楽しいものでしょう。要約すると、イシズは千年タウクを使って、彼女が海馬を負かすが、マリクを救う全てのチャンスを失う未来を見通します。それは絶望的な未来ですが、彼女は運命に服従しなければならないと信じて、それに従おうと決心しています。勿論、彼女の対戦相手は海馬です―何者にも服従しない人物。この部分にはいくつかの海馬の一番の名言が入っており、彼は勝者というだけでなく、ヒーローになりました。263話から264話はお気に入りです。海馬が闇遊戯に負けた後の、沢山の会話と内心の考えが出てきます。純粋にぞっとするのは、Death-Tの最後の部分です。

Blue September―**闇遊戯について：** 賛成します。闇遊戯は多くの疑いを抱えており、彼の友人、特に表遊戯のサポートを絶対に必要とし頼っています。私が好きな部分の一つは、力強く謎めいた魂がどのように内気で苛められやすいティーンエージャーに道徳的勇気とサポートを求めてよりかかっているか―そして、誰も気付かなかった表遊戯の内面の強さを分かっているかです。闇遊戯に起こっていることの多くは語られません―これもまた皆のお気に入りのCEOと一緒です。闇遊戯について、私は知恵があり力強いが、全てに対する答えを持っているわけではなく、自分自身の身体を持つならばあったはずの本質的な変化に対処しようと努力している（特に、彼はそれを複雑な祝福だと見なすのではないかと思うので）キャラクターとして描こうとしています。私は、海馬が彼が適応するのを助けたこともあったと思います。貴方のレビューを読んだ後、私はこれを検討し、これからの章では闇遊戯のこのような感じと彼と海馬との関係がうまく行くか見ていきます。

Chibi Angelic Slayer, Kagemihari, lil angel, Sprit Star, Tuulikki―**モクバについて：** もしモクバファンクラブがあるなら、仲間に入れてください。モクバはまだ子供なので、彼がまだ本当に理解できないことは沢山あります―しかし彼は色々な意味で、特に彼の兄に関することでは非常に賢いです。アルカトラズで海馬が遊戯に負けた後、彼は兄に、自分はどのように最初は遊戯が嫌いだったか、しかし彼らがどのように自分の為に「まるで友達のように」戦ってくれたのかを伝えます。しかし、こう思うのはもしかしたら私だけかもしれないのですが、それは殆ど、彼らは友達「のよう」ではない―遊戯たちは友達である―とは、彼には信じられないかのようです。モクバの本当の悲しさは、私の胸をかきむしります。なぜなら彼はこんなにも愛すべき小さな男の子だからです。

Crimson Winter, Kagemihari, lil angel―**瀬人の怒りについて：** 私は丁度遊戯とマリクとのデュエルの始まりの部分の日本語版DVDを手に入れました。その中に海馬の素晴らしい一場面があります。彼は、このデュエルは奇跡など無いこと、そして友情など幻想に過ぎないことを示すだろうと言います―そして、彼がどれ程絶望的に自分が間違っていると証明されたがっているのかが見て取れます。私は海馬のこの感じを、闇遊戯との言い争いの中で表現しようと試みました。そして闇遊戯が堪らなくイラつきながらも、それを理解し、海馬が経験していることに共感を覚えさえしたことを。

Kagemihari, Tuulikki―**ゲームについて：** 私は、彼らがいつも暗いわけはないと思いましたので、彼らは楽しむためにどんなことをするだろうと考えてみました。そして、それは競争的で且つ向こう見ずなものだろうという結論に達しました。なぜなら、それが彼らだからです。彼らはまた、明らかにお互いと競争することを好んでいます。私は後の方の章でもっとこのことを扱うつもりです。私はFire TearsのOf Cars, Driving Lessons and Road Rageを読んだことはありませんでした。それはどこかしら私が想像したものとどこかしら似ていて、しかもずっと野生的で面白かったので、ある意味読んだことが無くてよかったと思いました。とても良い作品でした―お薦めありがとうございます。

Lightning Sage, Seto-Kaiba-fan―**キャラクターについて：** ありがとう。私はレビューにとても助けられています。皆さんの書いたことを読んで、私は闇遊戯の記憶を失うことを受け入れる苦闘、モクバの剛三郎との関係、闇遊戯と瀬人の関係の本質についてより考えました。ですから、現れてきた物語は少しばかり異なり、私は元々のバージョンより深い話になると思っています。

OrangeGirlExplosion―気に入ってくれて嬉しいです。

Lone Wolf 55―ありがとうございます。最初にレビューを下さった貴方が、もう一度戻ってきてくださって嬉しいです。


	18. 第17章：男の子って何でできてる？

（訳註） 本ページの内容は、（訳註）または(TRANSLATOR'S NOTE)と明記してある場合を除き、全てNenya85さんが書き本サイトに投稿した"I Guess it was in the Cards"を、ねこまが翻訳し、作者であるNenya85さんの許可を得て公開したものです。（訳註）または(TRANSLATOR'S NOTE)と書いてあるものは、翻訳者であるねこまが書き加えたものです。

TRANSLATOR NOTE: The contents on this page are the Japanese translation of "I Guess it was in the Cards" written by Nenya85 and posted on this web site except indicated by （訳註）or (TRANSLATOR'S NOTE). The texts indicated by (訳註) or (TRANSLATOR'S NOTE) are written by Nekoma, the translator of this fic. The contents are posted by Nekoma upon the author's permission.

* * *

読まれたらレビューをよろしくお願いします： 前二章にどれほど多くの思いやり深い、長い、掘り下げたレビューを頂いたかに感激しました。残りの話を改訂するにあたって、それは言いようの無いほど素晴らしく、そして大きな助けとなっています。

**作者註：** 作られたルールは破られることもあります。特に、自分で決めたものは。私はオリジナルキャラクターが語る章を作るつもりはありませんでした。しかし、私は海馬の幼少期を取り上げたかったので、それについて語ることのできる部外者が必要でした。私は元々、フクザツ先生が瀬人の幼少期を話し、それを闇遊戯が一人称で語る章にしようと思っていたのですが、そこで私は彼の言葉以上のもの―彼の最も厄介な生徒に対するフクザツ先生の考えを必要としていることに気がついたのです。私はまた、より距離を置いた口調を必要としていましたので、この章を瀬人と恋に落ちているのでは_ない_誰かによって語らせたかったのです。私はオリジナルキャラクターを話に侵入させることを好みません。ですから、どうぞ遠慮なく彼をプロット上の仕掛けと見なしてください。と言っても、私は彼に個性を与えるように努力しましたが。

前章で述べたように、私は武術が海馬の人生の中で重要な位置を占めているのではないかと考えました。私は武術がもたらすことの出来る安定と集中の均衡と感覚が海馬には必要だったと思います。しかし、私は道場を避難所とは、先生を父親の代替とはしたくなかった―少なくとも、申し分のないそれとは。何故なら、私は海馬にはこれまで誰も頼る人が居なかったと考えており、この欠如が彼の性格を特徴付ける一要素だと考えるからです。

**語註：** Barns and Noble（私はここが好きです）で見た和英辞典によると、先生の名前の**フクザツ**は、複雑な気持ちという意味で、その理由は、本章を最後まで読めば明らかに出来ているといいな、と思います。**オトウト**は弟という意味（だと思います）。

**表記について：** _イタリック_は過去になされた会話であることを示します。

**料理について：** 「キツネそば」は（私が（また）Barns and Nobleで見た日本料理の本によると）豆腐と麺の甘い料理です。少なくとも、甘いものであるはずです―レシピには沢山の砂糖を使うとありました。また、とても簡単に作れるようです。

**武術について：** 私がこの章で描写した異なる種類の武術の全てに熟達するのは恐らく誰にも不可能であることは分かっています。でも、考えてみると、それぞれの武術は海馬の性格のある側面のメタファーとして有効か、彼の人生のある段階に適切であるように思われました。ですから、私は多くの文学的逸脱をし、それら全部をストーリーに取り入れることにしました。ですから、疑念については保留しておいて下さい―結局、これはパズルの中に住んでいた男についての話なのです。

**棒について：** 基本的にそれを使う人間の背と同じくらいの長さの棒です。海馬が使っているのは現代的なタイプの棒で、長さ約180cm、ほうきの柄くらいの太さで、端が細くなっているものです。大体両腕を使って（たまに片手しか使わない動作や、手放す動作もあります）払う、打つ、突くの動作を非常に素早く行います。私は海馬が一人で練習できる武術を必要としていました。私は最初、より一般的な空手を使うつもりでしたが、棒（空手のある種の一部分です）は優雅さと非常な正確さを併せ持っており、それは海馬にぴったりだと思われました。

いつものように、作者註の続きとレビューへの返事は本章の最後にあります。

* * *

**第****17****章： 男の子って何でできてる？**

**フクザツ先生の話**

最後の稽古が終わった後玄関先を掃いているとき、そのぼさぼさ頭の少年に気がついた。彼は階段を昇ってくるところだった。我々の出会いが偶然によるものとは考えがたかった。私が挨拶すると、彼は会釈を返した。私は彼が驚いた風を装わなかったことに好感を持った。

そう、前夜戸締りを手伝ってくれた、物言わぬ見知らぬ客人だった。私は彼の見た目から年齢を確定し、ビールを勧めた。彼は微笑んだ。明らかに前夜のことを思い出したのだ。私は瀬人には水しか勧めなかった。しかし、アルコールが入ったほうが話しやすい話題もあるものだ。そして私は長い間、瀬人と、自分についての話をしたいと思っていたのだ。

根拠がないとは分かっていたが、私は瀬人と、彼の人生における自分の役割について漠然とした罪悪感を抱いていた。私は、このはっきりしない、筋の通らない感情が、私が彼の出席の少なさにはふさわしくない黒帯で、彼の技量に報いた原因であったと思う。しかしその時の私は、彼の欠席の多さの原因について推測することを怖れていた。

我々は無人の道場に腰を下ろして、暫くの間無言でビールを飲んだ。客人は私に名を告げたあと、辛抱強く待っていた。私が話し出したとき、それは表情を伴わず、まるで御伽噺か古代の歴史を詳述しているようだった。瀬人に関連する話になると、私はいつも感情を呼び起こすのに困難を感じる。

「私は瀬人を長い間知っているが、年を経るにつれてどんどん知っていることは少なくなってきた」私は話を始めた。「初めて会ったとき、彼はほんの子供で、今のモクバより幼く、多分まだ七歳くらいだったかもしれない。彼はモクバのベビーカーを押して、柔道の稽古に来たものだ。彼は当時でさえ、既に真面目な少年だった。けれども5分もしないうちに、他の子供たちと一緒になって、床の上を転げまわって子犬のように遊んだ。時折、彼の父親が仕事で遅くなる際には、彼は私を手伝って片付けと夕方の大人クラスの準備をした。彼が空っぽの家にモクバをつれて帰りたがるとは思わなかったので、私は彼を居残らせておいた。私達は夕食を一緒に食べたものだ。大抵はキツネそばだった。彼は昔から少しばかり甘い物好きだった」

客人が、殆ど自分自身に向けて、思わずといった調子で口を挟んだ。

「あのコックはオレが思っていたより良く彼のことを知っているに違いない。彼が食事を抜きがちなとき、彼女はいつもそれを作るんだ」彼は微笑んだ。「瀬人はどんな弱点も―たとえ砂糖に対してでも―認めようとしないけれど、どうしてモクバがいつも彼をアイスクリームを食べに引っ張っていこうとするのか、そしてどうしてあんなに簡単に勝つのかやっと分かった」

私はため息をついた。私は瀬人の奇癖を面白がったり、それを許容したりするには、彼が自身の人間性を踏み潰して消し去ってしまおうとする様を何度も見すぎていた。

「夕食のあと、彼らの父親が車のクラクションを鳴らして一緒に家に帰るまで、瀬人は宿題をしながら柔術クラスを見学して過ごした。モクバは彼の隣のマットの上で眠っていた。

父親の死後も、彼はやはりモクバを連れて、時折やってきた。彼は孤児院を抜け出してきていたのだと思う。あるいは、彼らが夕食に帰る限りは、誰も気に掛けなかったのかもしれない。彼は私に、稽古代が払えない、でももし稽古に来させてもらえるなら、記録を付けておいて成長したら支払うと真剣に話した。彼は護身術を学びたがっていた―私が思うに、モクバを守るために。弟のほうは、今までと同様、マットの上に座って見学していた。だが、瀬人のほうは、今や誰かが必要以上に近寄ろうものならうなり声を上げた」

私は初めて客人の視線を避けて、また一口ビールを飲み、話を続けた。

「彼はいつも稽古が終わるとすぐに、急いで孤児院に戻っていった。ある日、彼は後まで残っていた。彼は稽古の間中ずっと緊張していて、いつもと違って集中していなかった。瀬人はまだ九歳だったが、彼は自分が十八になるまでに誰も彼らを引取ってくれず、孤児院に残るには大きくなりすぎてしまったらどうしようかと心配していた」

_「先生」_彼は意を決した様子で、出し抜けに言った。_「僕はモクバ一人をあそこに残してはおけません。僕は彼を守るために、敵を作りすぎた。僕が居なくなった途端、彼らはモクバを取り囲むだろう。僕は彼らが何をするか怖いんです。僕が十八歳になったら、彼を引取ってもらえますか？ 僕が僕たち二人分の生活費を稼げるようになるまでの間だけでいいんです。お返しに何でもします。お願いします、助けてください」_

私はそれまで彼が懇願するのを聞いたことが無かった。しかし、私が答えられるのは一つだけだった。

_「私には約束することは出来ないよ、瀬人。でも何とかなると思うよ。ごらん、君たち二人共を欲しがる人がきっといる」_

_「今までそんな人は現れなかった。どうして将来は変わりうるんですか？ 皆、僕を見て才能があるって思うんです。彼を見ても何も無いと思うんです。誰も、彼が全てだってことが分からないんだ―貴方でさえも」_

_「焦ることは無い。信じなさい」_私は彼に厳しく言ったが、彼には聞こえていなかった。

彼は正式な礼をして、私の目を見据え、高慢に言った。_「では、貴方に挑戦します。貴方は僕によく教えてくれました。僕が貴方を超えたか見てみようじゃないですか。もし僕が十八歳になるまでに一試合でも勝てたら、その時はモクバを引取ってもらえますか？」_

私は笑ったが、それは彼が本気だと気付くまでの間だった。それから怒って彼に言った。_「君は私を侮辱している。人の人生をゲームのように弄ぶのは狂人だけだ」_

彼は笑ったが、それは冷たく、計算高い笑いだった。

_「アドバイスをありがとうございます」_

「そのことがあった後、彼の中で何かが壊れた。彼はそれからも来られる時には稽古に来、依然礼儀正しかったが、私達の間に氷の壁が出来てしまったかのようによそよそしくなった。私はそれを歓迎した。私はそれ以上答える事の出来ない要望をされたくなかった。

その頃から、彼が来る回数はますます少なくなり、いつもチェスの本を持ち歩くようになった。一年が経つ頃には彼はどんどん興奮していった。彼は家庭を見つけたと確信していた―童実野町で最高の家だ、と彼は自慢した。彼の声には少しばかり嘲笑的な響きがあった」

「その口調は知ってるな。そんなに小さい頃に身につけたのか」客人は悲しげに独り言をつぶやいた。

瀬人はあまりにも幼くして全てを学んだ。どういうわけか、彼の高飛車な性格に対峙した人は、それを忘れがちになった。しかし、客人は同意しないのではないか、という気がしたので、それについて討議するために話を中断はしなかった。今や、私は自分の話を出来る限り早く終わらせることだけを望んでいた。

「ある日、彼はリムジンに乗って道場にやってきた。彼は他でもない、海馬剛三郎に引き取られたのだ。私は安心した。暫くの間、彼とモクバはまた定期的に来る様になった。それから、彼は消えた。私は少し驚いたが、少年にはありがちなことだ―彼は今や新しい生活を手に入れたのだし、それに彼がまだ怒っていることを私は知っていた。

何週間か後、彼は再び私のところに現れた。夜の野生動物のようだった。彼がモクバを連れて来なかったのは初めてだった。彼は以前から寡黙だったが、もはや全く喋らなかった―まるで喋り方を忘れてしまったかのようだった。私は困惑した。稽古が終わった後、彼と話をしようとしたが、彼は身を翻して夜の中に駆け戻ってしまった。

ある朝、モクバが玄関先にいるのを見つけた。彼は説明も、助けを求めることもしなかった。それは意味が無かった―何が起こったにせよ、瀬人が一旦こうと決めたことから手を引かせるのは不可能だと、私は知っていた。モクバはただ私に、兄をクラスに戻して欲しいと頼んだ―瀬人に喋らせようとしないで、ただ彼を受け入れ、彼のするままに任せて欲しいと懇願した。私はためらった。私はもはや、私の教え方では、瀬人がなりつつあった飼いならせない生物を満足させられるかどうか、私のクラスが彼を内包しておけるかどうかに確信が持てなかった。あの夜、彼は意のままに脱ぎ着出来るコートのように暗闇を身にまとっていた。しかし、モクバの表情を見れば、彼を拒絶することは出来なかった。私は彼の望みどおりにすると約束した。

そうして瀬人は、来られるときには戻ってきた。しょっちゅう何週間も、時には何ヶ月も間が空いた。彼は、家で一人で練習できるように、空手の形を教えてくれと頼んだ。それが、彼がその年に喋った実質唯一の言葉だった。私は彼に話させようとはしなかった。私の質問を封じたのは、モクバとの約束だけではなかった。私には彼を拒絶するほか無かったのだが、その拒絶の結果を見たくなかった、彼の人生に何が起こっていたのか知りたくなかったのだ。

彼が_棒_について知ったのはその年のことだった。」

「彼はどうやってあんなに長いものを剛三郎から隠しておけると思ったんだろう？」遊戯が尋ねて、それから優しげな笑みを浮かべて、自分で自分の質問に答えた。「賢いな。オレは彼がどうして武器と一緒に古いほうきの柄を取っているのか不思議に思っていたんだ」

私は面白く思い彼を見やった。「君は_棒_の歴史を知っているかね？」

彼は深紅の目を瞠って、瀬人の選択が示唆するところを考えた。_棒_は農民の武器で、元々、より力の強い、より厳重に武装した敵に対する防御に使われるためのものだった。

「私は剛三郎の自殺について新聞で読んだ。他の人と同じように」私は続けた。「私はまた瀬人は定期的に来るだろうと予想したが、代わりに使いのものが小切手を持ってきた。それは全てをカバーしていた―それ以前の全ての稽古代と、何年もの間に彼とモクバに与えたソーダと食べ物代すらも―利子付きで。私は初めて海馬邸を訪れたが、モクバにしか会えなかった。

_「彼には会えないよ」_モクバは玄関口でにべも無く言った。

_「何故？」_

彼は直接の答えを返さなかった。_「彼は準備が出来たら戻るよ。そのときには、彼には帰る場所が必要だ。それに、先生は今の彼に会いたいとは思わないでしょう」_

_「何故？」_私は繰り返した。_「何があったんだね？」_

_「先生は、今まで何があったか知ろうとしなかったじゃないですか。どうして今になって突然興味を持つんですか？ それに、何も質問しないって約束したじゃないですか？」_

私は肩をすくめた。「彼の言うとおりだった。何年もの間距離を置いていた後では、私は説明を求める権利を失っていた。しかしモクバがあれほど彼の兄を思わせたことはそれまでに無かった」

「オレもそのモクバに会ったことがあります」訪問者は言った。「瀬人は弟の人生が、自分とは異なった道筋を辿るよう徹底した。彼はモクバの中にある、自分自身のあらゆる痕跡を消し去ろうと懸命に努力してきた。まるで彼が、モクバが予防接種を受ける必要のある病原体であるみたいに。彼らが共有する性質が、モクバをあんなに特別にしている要素の一部であると決して認めないんです。同様の激しい献身的愛情と向こう見ずな勇気とが。それでも、オレは、もし瀬人が、モクバが実際にはどれ程彼に似ているかこれまでに気付いたとしたら、それは彼を殺してしまったと思う」

私は訪問者を新たな興味を持って眺めた。私はそれまで、誰かが瀬人のことをこんな風に溺愛した口調で話すのを聞いたことが無かった。今回も、モクバの直感を信頼しようとする私の衝動は妥当であったようだ。私は驚きに首を振って続けた。

「私は道場に戻った。次に聞いたのは、瀬人が意識不明で、回復の見込みが無いということだった」

私は彼の深紅の双眸に一瞬痛みが走るのを見て驚いた。だが、彼は何も言わなかった。

「それからある日、彼は何事も無かったかのようにただやって来た。彼に質問しても良かったが、彼の中には、私が壊すのを恐れた静けさがあった。それに、私は…」

「モクバと約束していた」彼が引取って言った。

「瀬人はとても才能がある」遊戯は続けて言った。「オレは彼が小さい頃、何故競技に参加しなかったのかは分かる。でも、何故今も試合に参加しないんだろう？」

瀬人の競争を好む性質と、戦闘への純粋な愛着を考え合わせると、それはもっともな質問だったが、今度は私が微笑む番だった。

「殆どの少年は自分自身の実力を証明するために武術を習うものだよ。彼らには競争が必要なんだ。平穏を求めてここに来る子は滅多にいないね」

私はビールを飲み干した。私は彼に、私の話―瀬人の話をした―まるでそれが贈り物であるかのように。

彼はお辞儀をして私に感謝を示した。私は空のビンをゴミ箱に投げ、彼の話されないままだった質問に答えた。

「私は瀬人を何年も前から知っているが、彼はこれまで誰かを連れてきて自分を見せたことは無かった。彼の父親さえ、彼の最初の昇段試験には来なかった。昨夜の彼は特別元気よく戦っていた。君は気がつかなかったかもしれないが―彼は格好をつけていたんだよ」

* * *

**作者註：** 瀬人を、両親の死までは幸せな家族の一員であったように描写することには魅力を感じます―しかし、私はそれは彼の母親の死までの間のみであったと思います。私は彼の父親を、悪い人間であったとも虐待的であったとも思いませんが、彼は妻を失った深い嘆きに打ちのめされており、赤ん坊と5歳の子供に対して突然生じた責任に途方にくれていたのではないかと思います。また、恐らく彼は、毎日子供達の面倒を全て見ることに慣れていなかった―多くはそれまで彼の妻が担っていて、彼は突然二人の小さい子供の世話を一人ですることになったのではないでしょうか。私は、彼がそれは自分の感情から逃げるためだと気付かないまま、ことによると残業をするのは子供達の為だと自分自身に言い聞かせさえして、仕事に専心するのが見えるような気がします―もし考えてみたならば、それはある意味海馬自身のやり方だからです。要するに、彼はあまりにも深い悲しみに打ちのめされ、落ち込み、途方にくれていたため、彼の子供達、特に長男が必要としていた心理的なサポートを提供できなかったであろうと思います。

私はまた、たとえ瀬人の必要としていた種類の助けを提供できなかったからと言って、このことで先生を悪者にはしたくありませんでした。結局、彼がモクバを引き取ると約束できなかったのは理にかなったことですし、そのことについて嘘をつかなかった彼は立派です。時が経つにつれて、彼は瀬人をますます不穏に感じたと思います。初期の漫画を読んだなら、瀬人が冷たい、殆ど人間らしくない性格に変わっていったことが分かるでしょう。

しかしながら私は、故意ではないダメージは依然壊滅的でありうるし、瀬人が受け取ったであろうメッセージは、結局、彼を充分に気に掛ける人間は誰も居らず、自分以外には頼れる人間はいないのだというものだったと思っています。

**更新について：** 私は一週間に１回は更新できるように頑張っています。次の更新は数日遅れると思います―多分その次の火曜日が水曜日に。私は闇遊戯とモクバの（プラトニックな）関係を取り扱う章が必要だと決心しました。内面的な対話というより、心のこもった会話です。いずれにしても、私はこれを形にしようとしており、サンクスギビングまでには投稿するつもりです。

**レビューへの返事： **まず始めに―ありがとうございます！ 私は皆さんが前二章の為にかけてくださった時間と、送ってくださった思いやりに満ちた反応に、純粋に圧倒されました。それは表現しきれないほどで、私はそれを嬉しく思います。それはまた私がキャラクターについて、話が終わる（それはまだまだ先のことです）までに何が語られる必要があるのかについて考えるのを助けてくれます。また、初めて読んでくれた方、レビューをくれた方が沢山いることも嬉しく思います。

Crimson Winter, Kagemihari, Tuulikki, Samurai-ashesへ―**瀬人について： **Kagemihariは瀬人を、繊細な心を持ち勇気に溢れた、誇り高い獰猛なドラゴンだと描写しました。これはまさに私の彼に対する見方です。私は、道場が彼の戦士としての側面を表すのに良い場所だと思いました。逆説的に（これって単語でしょうか？）瀬人には、今まで彼があまり経験することの無かった、また別の側面が―肉体的な愛情を初めて体験するようになった側面があると思います。ここで両方の側面を表現することが必要であるように思われました。

Animebay-b, Blue September, Crimson Winter, Kagemihari, Tuulikkiへ―**モクバについて：** 私はモクバを書くのが好きです。彼は瀬人ほど暗くはありませんが、それでも幸せで無垢な子というわけでもありません。時々、彼は自分の中の明るい部分にしがみ付こうとしているのではないか、と思うときがあります。なぜなら、彼は兄がそのために支払った代価を知っているからです―だから、彼のオプティミズムは殆ど愛情の仕事です。私は、闇遊戯がどれ程彼ら兄弟の両方を気に掛けているかを、モクバはあまり分かっていないと思いますが、異なった一人称で書きわけるの利点の一つは、キャラクター達の想定がいつも正しいとは限らない―そして彼らの感情においては確かに真実である―ということです。ええ、確かに―本当の最後のところでは、私は、闇遊戯が先生と話したがるだろうということをモクバが知っていたと暗示しました。というのも、先生は彼に瀬人の子供時代について教えられるからです。しかし、モクバはまた、瀬人がそれを望まないかもしれないことも知っています。というのも、瀬人は自分自身について明らかにすることを嫌うからです。（とはいえ私は、自分で話さなくても良い限りでは、瀬人は闇遊戯が彼をより良く知るのを嫌がらないのではないか、という気もしています。）ですからモクバは、それが瀬人の最善の利益に繋がると信じない限り、兄の推定される望みに反することはしないでしょう。Lightning Sage, Mistress of Dragons, Red Dragon, Vegeta999へ―**武術について：** 私はどれくらいの読者に様々な武術の経験があるのか全く分かりませんでした。あなた方が、棒術が海馬に合っていると考えてくださって嬉しいです。私は習い始めたところで、これを気に入っており、これが彼の性格に似合っていると考えずにはいられませんでした。私は彼に剣道をさせることも考えました。彼の厳粛な性格には、剣が似合うところがあるからです。しかしそこで、私は棒が元々は農民の武器であることに思い当たりました。それは彼の剛三郎との戦いに似合うように思われました。Blue September, Unintentional Nightmare―**愛情、緊張、そして怒りについて：** そう、瀬人に関しては、これらの三つが一緒に起こります。私は、瀬人は人びとが結局は彼を見捨てるか裏切るであろうと信じているだけでなく、自分が過去にやってきたことのために、自分はそれに相応しいのだと信じていると思います。ですから、私は彼にとって、誰かと共にいることは非常な努力を要すると思います。私は、彼が闇遊戯に留まって欲しいと望めば望むほど、彼はますます闇遊戯を追い払おうとするだろう、ということを表したかったのです。私は、闇遊戯はこのことを理解していると思います―時には、理解は怒らないでいるには充分でないにしても、彼の許しには充分であると思います。

Blue September, Spirit Star, Tuulikkiへ―**文体について：** ありがとう。私はそれぞれのキャラクターに異なった声を与えようとしてきました。闇遊戯にはより思慮深い、ロマンティックな口調を。瀬人には暗いユーモアの入り混じった、時に彼の感情のように一気に吐き出される、ぶっきらぼうで、辛辣な口調を。そしてモクバには幼く、しかし悲しい口調を。

Ceresiへ―**瀬人と闇遊戯について：** 私は漫画と日本語版DVDにとても影響されています。私は、瀬人はひどく不幸せだと思っていますし、また彼の皮肉なユーモアを捉えようとしました―時折、瀬人が語っているのを書きながらぎくりとしました。私はまた、闇遊戯を賢く、しかしまた新しい人生に対処しようと学んでいる途中の人物だと考えています。**ロマンスについて：** 一つには、この作品は十三歳未満閲覧注意であり、また一つにはそれが私の選んだ書き方であるので、私はロマンスを、キャラクター達の感情を通して描き出そうとしています―彼らが何をしているかというより、彼らが何を感じているかを通じて。貴方がこの話のその部分を気に入ってくださって嬉しいです。私がいつもちゃんとしようと努力しているところです―感傷的になりすぎず激しい感情を描写し、オリジナルキャラクター的にならずに瀬人に恋愛をさせることは。**会話について：** ええ、お分かりのように、会話を書くのにとても苦労しました。私はそれぞれの章に何らかの会話が含まれるようにしていますが、それは骨の折れる仕事です。Chibi Angelic Slayer, Seto-Kaiba's-fanへ―引き続きレビューを下さってありがとうございます。引き続き興味を持ってもらえて嬉しいです。特に、この話がどれだけ長くなっているか考えると。


	19. 第18章：時には、三人目はお邪魔ではない―前半

（訳註） 本ページの内容は、（訳註）または(TRANSLATOR'S NOTE)と明記してある場合を除き、全てNenya85さんが書き本サイトに投稿した"I Guess it was in the Cards"を、ねこまが翻訳し、作者であるNenya85さんの許可を得て公開したものです。（訳註）または(TRANSLATOR'S NOTE)と書いてあるものは、翻訳者であるねこまが書き加えたものです。

TRANSLATOR NOTE: The contents on this page are the Japanese translation of "I Guess it was in the Cards" written by Nenya85 and posted on this web site except indicated by （訳註）or (TRANSLATOR'S NOTE). The texts indicated by (訳註) or (TRANSLATOR'S NOTE) are written by Nekoma, the translator of this fic. The contents are posted by Nekoma upon the author's permission.

* * *

読まれたらレビューをよろしくお願いいたします。思いやり深い、示唆に富んだレビューを頂き喜んでいます。それは素晴らしく、大きな助けとなっています。

**謝辞：** Kagehimariが、本章執筆を助けて下さったことに感謝したいと思います。彼女のコメントで、モクバと遊戯の間には解決されるべき沢山の過去があることに気がつきました。私は、ある出来事が特に重要だとわかっていました―しかし何故かが分からなくて、解明するのを諦めていたのです。私は、それは常に悪いアイデアですが、この章でそれを迂回して書こうとしていました。そんな時、Kagemihariから素晴らしいEメールを受け取り、まさにそこに、何故その出来事が重要であるのかが書いてあったのです。私は彼女の許可を得てその示唆に頼り、この章の残りの部分が正しい場所に収まったのです。話が始まる前に、彼女に感謝を示したいと思います。

**作者註：** 本章はとても長いので、二つに分割して投稿しなければなりませんでした。しかしながら、その二つは継ぎ目無く中断の無い一つの章です。残りの作者註とレビューへの返事は後半の最後にあります。

私は、その章の背景を理解するために必要になるかもしれない事柄を最初の作者註に書こうとしています。最後にある作者註はより思考の流れ的なものです。

**表記について：** _イタリック_はモクバが過去にあった会話を伝えるときに使われます。

**漫画について： **この章は漫画における闇遊戯と海馬兄弟の初期の関係を大きな基礎としています。もし漫画に馴染みがあるなら、ここを飛ばして本編を読んでください。そうでないなら、この註は有用であると思います。

初対面のとき、海馬は双六からブルーアイズ・ホワイトドラゴンを買おうとします。それが失敗すると、彼は遊戯からカードを盗みます。それを取り戻すために、闇遊戯は海馬に闇のゲームを挑みます。海馬は、ブルーアイズが、海馬の命令に従うことと双六への忠誠心に引き裂かれ、自滅したときに負けます。罰ゲームとして、闇遊戯は海馬を闇の世界（もしくはその古いバージョン）に置き去りにし、そこで海馬はデュエルモンスター達に殺される幻影を体験します（第１６章の悪夢の原因です）。

モクバは、闇遊戯が彼の兄を狂気に追いやったことを責めます―個人的には、彼の糾弾は的外れだと思います―私には、闇遊戯に出会う前の海馬も特別正気であったようには見えません。とにかく、モクバは闇遊戯が現れるであろうことを知りつつ、表遊戯に二度挑戦します。彼がそれを復讐を遂げるためと、兄が再び闇遊戯に挑戦するのを防ぐことによって兄を守るためにしたのは明らかです。結果としてモクバは二度破れ、一度はカプセルモンスターチェスのカプセルに閉じ込められる幻影を見、一度は毒入り料理を食べさせられます。

海馬は遊戯とその友人達を、彼らを殺す可能性のあるDeath-Tトーナメントに強制的に参加させます。モクバは闇遊戯に挑戦し、自分の実力を兄に証明するために、参加者の一人になると主張しますが、これはとんでもない間違いでした。海馬は、モクバが彼を出し抜こうとしており、最終的には彼に挑戦するのだと考えます。ですから、闇遊戯がモクバを負かしたとき、海馬は彼の弟に、闇遊戯が彼に与えた悪夢を再現した、闇遊戯への復讐の為に用意した、バーチャルシミュレーターボックスでの「死の体感」を味あわせます。闇遊戯はモクバの叫び声を聞いて彼を助けます。それから彼は海馬を負かし彼の心を「砕き」、海馬を、彼の心の欠片を一つに組み立てられるまで意識不明の状態におきます。

* * *

**第１８章： 時には、三人目はお邪魔ではない**

**モクバの話**

「モクバ！」

オレは兄が自分の名前を叫ぶ声で目を覚ました。オレは全速力でドアに向かい、もう電子錠をいじり回さなくていいことに感謝して、ベッドに駆け寄った。いつものように、オレは毎夜兄の隣で眠る遊戯の勇気に感謝した。遊戯はその時ちょうど、兄サマを押さえつけようと悪戦苦闘しているところだった。遊戯は、生易しい方法ではこの特別な悪夢には効かないということを身をもって知っていた。通常は、兄の目を覚まさせるには二人掛かりだった。遊戯の顔を一目見て、彼もこの夢を体験したのだということが分かったが、オレは自分に見せてくれるようには頼まなかった。彼は恐らく拒絶しただろうし、それにいずれにしても、オレは兄のモンスター達に自分自身が引き裂かれる様を見たいとは思わなかった。一度で充分だった。

兄の目は開いていた。彼は彼にしか見えない何かと格闘して、童実野町中に聞こえるんじゃないかというくらいの大声でオレの名前を叫んだ。兄の部屋がよく防音されているのには理由があるのだ。と言っても、彼はそれを完全防音にしてしまうにはプライドが高すぎたのだけれど。

オレは兄を揺さぶって、彼のわめき声に負けまいと耳元で叫んだ。「大丈夫だよ、兄サマ。オレはここにいるよ」だが彼はオレの声が聞こえていないか、オレを信じていないかのどちらかだった。終に、彼は震えを押さえつけられないまま、息をつきながら上半身を起こした。彼はオレを腕の中に引っ張り込み、目の見えない人がするようにオレの顔を指で辿った。彼自身の顔はオレの髪の中に埋められていた。まるでオレが本物であると確かめようとしているようだった。

それから彼はいつもするように、オレを押しやった。一旦オレが生きていると確かめたら、彼は二度と触れらたがらなかった。彼は遊戯のお蔭で少し変わった。今ではオレを抱きしめるようになった。オレを慰めるために、それに彼はオレがそうされるのが好きだって知っているから。でも、本当にたまにしかオレがお返しに彼を抱きしめることを許さないし、この悪夢の後では決してさせなかった。

「お前を殺したと思った」彼はつぶやいた。まるで、オレがそのことを知らないみたいに。まるで、オレ達が以前にもこの会話を交わしたことがなかったみたいに。

「殺してないよ。ただの夢だ」

「オレはお前を殺したかもしれなかった。これは夢じゃない」

「いいんだよ」

いつものように、それは彼を怒らせた。

「一体どう考えたら、オレが自分のデュエルモンスターで自分の弟を殺しかけたのが、_『いい』_ことになるんだ？」

今回は、オレは冗談を試みた。「少なくとも、オレ達の共有体験ではあるだろうね―兄サマが作った化け物に生きたまま食べられるって言うのはさ」オレはできる限りの笑顔を浮かべたが、兄はそれに引っかからなかった。でもどちらにせよ、オレは真剣だった。どんな体験であろうが、オレが兄と共有したくないものなんて無いんだ。

オレは、効かないと分かってはいても、彼の気を楽にさせようと試みないでいられたことが無い。

「オレは兄サマを責めないよ」オレは言った。

「そうするべきだ」

「大好きだよ」

彼はびくっとして、オレに殆ど聞こえないほど低い声で答えた。

「やめておけ」

「兄サマを許すよ」

「許されないこともある」

「へえ、そう？ じゃあどうしてオレに家庭を与えるためだけに兄サマがめちゃくちゃに叩きのめされるのはいいの？ どうしてオレ達の義父が兄サマを半分狂わせて、遊戯がそれを完成させたのはよくて、兄サマだけが間違いを犯しちゃいけないの？」

「オレの間違いは、お前がそう呼ぶならだが、致命的な結果を引き起こす」

「今回は起こさなかったよ。兄サマが聞きたかろうが無かろうが言う。オレは兄サマを許す」

彼は決して答えを返さなかったが、オレは騙されなかった。彼が黙っていたからといって、オレが彼を説得できた訳じゃない。

一瞬の後、彼はぶつぶつと言った。いつものように。「お前にはもっとふさわしいことがある」彼は遊戯を見た。「それから、貴様はオレを、他の化け物共と一緒に闇の世界に残しておくべきだった。そこがオレの所属する場所だ」

これが他の誰かだったら、オレは彼らが大げさに言っていると思っただろう。だが兄は本気だった。

「自分を傷つけないって約束して」オレは強い調子で言った。

答えはない。

「約束して、兄サマ！」

「約束する」彼はやっと囁くように言った。

暫くの後、彼は静かになって、疲れ果てた眠りへと落ちていった。運がよければ、朝まで眠るだろう。オレは遊戯に寄りかかって身体の力を抜いた。オレには、何故兄サマが彼にひきつけられるのか分かっていた―勿論力だ。そして危険な雰囲気―兄はどちらにも抵抗できたことが無い。でも、オレは兄がどうしてなんとか関係を続けているのか、どうして遊戯を必要としているのか理解し始めたところだった。彼にはどこか心安らぐところがある。兄サマがオレ達の隣で眠っている状態で、暗闇で彼に抱かれていることには。

「彼がドアの鍵を閉めないようにしておいてくれてありがとう」オレはつぶやいた。

「海馬が何を考えていようが、お前にはこれ以上セキュリティシステムに侵入する経験を積む必要なんかない」彼は苛立ちを滲ませて言った。

緊張感にも関らず、オレは笑った。オレは遊戯がオレのことについて兄にうるさく言い、アドバイスをしだすのが好きだった。幸い、兄サマに聞こえてるわけではなかった。「信じようと信じまいと、海馬」彼は言ったものだ。「お前の後に付き従って、あのばかげたブリーフケースを運ぶのは、成長期の子供にとって理想的な運動じゃ_ない_ぜ」オレの気に入りはこれ。「海馬、お前は気付いたことがあるか？ 相棒によると、兄を手伝って新しいテレビゲームのテストをするってのは、学校を休む言い訳として容認可能じゃ_ない_らしいぜ」（とはいえ、これに兄が癇癪を爆発させるのを聞いてからは、遊戯は二度と表の遊戯を例に持ち出すことは無かった。）

遊戯は、兄に対して三種類の呼び方をしていた。からかおうとするときはブルーアイズ、大抵のときは瀬人、兄サマが彼をすごく怒らせたときは海馬。一日に最低1回は海馬だった。

遊戯の話の続きを聞いているうちに、オレの笑いは消えた。「瀬人は出来るものなら、全ての人間を閉め出そうとするだろう。でも、彼は否定するかもしれないが、あの悪夢の後では、彼にはお前を見て、お前に触って、お前が生きていることを感じる必要があるのさ。お前が彼を愛し、許すことを知る必要があるんだ」

「彼の反応からは、それが分からないじゃない」それはいつでも辛い。兄サマにはそのつもりは無くても、彼は時々、オレ達の義父がさせたのと同じくらい、オレに無力を感じさせた。

「今の彼は、許されることに耐えられないのさ―もしかしたらずっと出来ないかもしれない。でも、それでも彼はお前が彼のしたことを受け入れていると聞く必要があるんだ。たとえ彼自身には受け入れられないとしても」

彼は一息ついて、また言った。「お前は、自分が彼の最低の悪夢の中心だってことが嫌なんだろう。違うか？」

彼がそれに気が付いていたことに驚きながら、オレは頷いた。闇の遊戯が本当に本当に兄サマを気に掛けているという考えに馴染むのでさえ充分に大変だった。そして、表の遊戯の友人たちの中で、オレをただの海馬の弟ではなく一人の人間として見た初めての人間が、よりによって兄サマの恋人だというのは変な話だった。彼が、オレのことも好きになってくれるというのは、殆ど期待しすぎのように思われた。でも彼はそうしてくれた。そしてそれは大きなことだった。

兄サマはオレを愛してくれているし、オレのためならすぐにでも何でもしてくれるだろうし、オレのために躊躇わず自分の魂を犠牲にした。でも、オレには彼に言えないことがいっぱいあった。代わりに遊戯なら知っていて理解してくれそうなことが、沢山。

オレ達の以前の遊戯との交戦（いや、大惨事か）もまた、兄サマとオレが決して話し合わないことの一つだった。でもそれはまた、オレが遊戯に理解して欲しいことの一つだった。それ以上に、オレは自分の命を救った男が、その代わり兄の命を殆ど奪いかけたことについて、どうやって許すかを学ぶ必要があった。他の誰よりもオレ達二人を救い、同時に傷つけた人間をどうやって信用するか。彼が殆ど壊して、再びつなぎ合わせた家族の一員になろうとしている人間。オレは多分、遊戯にもう一度、オレを救い出して欲しかった。

「オレは最初から、オレ達が間違ってるって分かってた。ほら、Death-Tのときさ。オレはそんなこと気にしなかった。それがオレが兄サマの為にできる唯一のことだったから―彼と共に、彼と同じくらいに間違うことが。オレはもう一度でもそうするよ」オレは正直でいたかった―たとえそのために遊戯に嫌われたとしても。

「分かるさ」彼は優しく言った。「オレはお前に罰ゲームを与えたときですら、お前が兄への愛情のみに突き動かされていたことを知っていた。もしオレの哀しみがお前にとって何か意味があるのなら、それは確かだと思ってくれ」

オレはまた驚いた。でも、彼が謝っているのが（まあ、彼が言った中で一番それに近い言葉ってこと。とにかく）兄サマにしたことに対してじゃなくて、オレにしたことに対してだったのには、それほど驚かなかった。

オレは初めて兄を理解した。つまり、彼はあの頃半分以上狂っていて、オレはただのガキだったってことだ。オレは遊戯に嘘はつかなかった。オレは兄サマを愛情から手助けしたんだ。でも、兄は、弁解の余地の無い事柄について、決して言い訳を試みてはならないとオレに教えた。そして、事実は避けて通れないと。もし遊戯が止めなかったら、オレ達は躊躇わず多くの人間を殺しただろう。そして多分その後でも、それについて悪いと感じなかっただろう。もしかしたら兄は正しいのかもしれなかった―許されないこともあるのかもしれなかった。

でも、オレが確かに知っていることがあるんだ。兄は安全で、快適な人生を送ることが出来た。彼はオレを見捨てるだけでよかった。彼はその代わり、一人きりで世界と戦うことを選んだ。その途中で少しずつ自分の魂を放棄していった。そして今、オレが、オレのために悪魔になった彼を嫌うことを拒絶すると、皆は天使だって考えるんだ。皆はオレに、彼がDeath-Tでオレを殺そうとしたって言い続ける。オレがそれを理解するには頭が悪すぎるみたいに。どうにかして、オレがそれを忘れてしまったみたいに。でも、狂気に憑かれた一日は、彼の何年にも渡る献身的な愛情を無かったことにはできないし、オレに、彼が愛情によって自分自身を破壊したのだということを忘れさせることは出来ない。皆は彼をDeath-Tの作者として糾弾する（し、彼らにはその権利がある）。そしてその犠牲者の一人としてのオレに同情する。でも兄サマの後ろに隠れる日々はもう終わった。今は彼の隣に立って、彼の行動が引き起こしたいかなる非難にも対峙するときだった。

「オレはお前の許しも謝罪も要らない。もし兄サマもそれを受け取らないなら」オレは毅然として言った。

「モクバ。オレはずっと前に彼を許してる」遊戯は言った。「瀬人の中の改心の見込みの無い部分は、オレが彼の心を砕いた瞬間に消えた。そしてこれについては、オレは謝ることはできない。お前に対してでもだ。オレと同様お前もよく分かっているように、彼は止められなくちゃならなかった―彼自身と、お前の為に。勿論他の皆の為にも」

「ペガサス城の塔でのことは？」オレは挑むように言った。オレはもちろんそのデュエルは見ていない。でもその一部始終については聞いていた。皆はオレに気がつかない。そして皆がオレを気に入っているとき、彼らは兄サマがオレの兄弟だってことを忘れようとすらするんだ。だからオレは、彼らが兄の前では決して言おうとしないことを沢山聞く。そして城之内は兄の「ずる」に大騒ぎしていた。

遊戯は、あの日の記憶の中に埋没しながら、ゆっくりと答えた。

「最初のうち、オレ達のどちらも、その戦いに本当に賭けられた物に気付いていなかった。お前の兄は双六じいさんのことを知らなかったし、気に掛けもしなかっただろう。それにオレの頭の中にはまだDeath-Tがこびりついていた。オレは彼が、お前なしに生き延びるよりも死を選ぶだろうとは、想像もしなかっただろう。

オレは取り繕ったりしない。オレは相棒のじいさんを救うと誓っていたが、一旦デュエルが始まると、勝利のみを追いかけていた。それに瀬人との戦いは他に誰もいないかのようだった。他に何も存在していないかのようだった。だから、オレはお前との約束を破ったかもしれなかった。オレはデュエルに勝つためなら瀬人を殺しただろう」彼は穏やかに言った。

「その時には、それが彼の望みだと知っていながら。お前をペガサスの手に委ねたままにしておくことでお前を裏切ったと思い込んで、彼が死に向かうだろうことを知っていながら。彼が自分の死を、自分の過ちに対するただの罰だとみなしていると知っていながら。

オレはDeath-Tでのことについて謝罪を求めたことは無い。お前の兄は決闘者の王国でのことについて謝罪を求めたことは無い。それを超えていることもあるんだ」

彼が正しいのかもしれなかった。単にオレは彼と言い争うことに疲れたのかもしれなかった。彼がオレをもっと近くに抱き寄せようとするのに腕を突っ張って抵抗するのに疲れたのかも。単に、その時の彼がとても冷静な口調で、自己正当化を拒絶した様子、オレに嫌うなら嫌えと言う様子が、あまりにも兄サマを思い出させたからかもしれなかった。そしてオレは彼を嫌えなかった。気がついたら、オレはもう一度彼に寄りかかっていて、彼の腕がオレの周りに回されていた。彼が説明をしないことを受け入れたい。彼が兄を愛していて、二度と彼を傷つけないと信用したい。彼は約束を破るくらいなら死ぬと。彼の毅然とした声に混じる哀しみを信じたい。そしてオレは彼がどうやって最後には約束を守ったか覚えていた。遊戯は決闘者の王国でオレとの約束を破るところだったかもしれなかったが、代わりに兄サマがオレとの約束を守ることが出来るようにした。

それにオレが、兄サマがオレ以外で愛するようになった初めての人間を嫌えると思うなら、オレは馬鹿だ。兄が悪夢を見るのではないかと心配して自分が眠れないくらい気に掛けてくれる誰かなら特に。結局、狂気の一日が全てに値する筈は無いんだ。


	20. 第18章：時には、三人目はお邪魔ではない―後半

（訳註） 本ページの内容は、（訳註）または(TRANSLATOR'S NOTE)と明記してある場合を除き、全てNenya85さんが書き本サイトに投稿した"I Guess it was in the Cards"を、ねこまが翻訳し、作者であるNenya85さんの許可を得て公開したものです。（訳註）または(TRANSLATOR'S NOTE)と書いてあるものは、翻訳者であるねこまが書き加えたものです。

TRANSLATOR NOTE: The contents on this page are the Japanese translation of "I Guess it was in the Cards" written by Nenya85 and posted on this web site except indicated by （訳註）or (TRANSLATOR'S NOTE). The texts indicated by (訳註) or (TRANSLATOR'S NOTE) are written by Nekoma, the translator of this fic. The contents are posted by Nekoma upon the author's permission.

* * *

**（承前）第****18****章： 時には、三人目はお邪魔ではない**

**モクバの話**

遊戯に質問されたことが無かったので、オレは気がついたら、義父が死んだ直後の日々のことを話していた。今でもまだ、オレは彼の名前を言う気になれない。一つには、そのことで彼を呼び戻してしまうかもしれないと信じていたから。悪役が決して死なない悪いホラー映画みたいに。兄はもしかしたら「死は死だ」って言うかもしれないけど、オレは乃亜のバーチャルワールドを覚えているし、どんなリスクも取りたくない。

「オレは彼が死んだら、何もかもよくなるものだと思っていた。兄は元通りの様子になるだろうって。ホント馬鹿だな。確かに変わったものもあった。兄サマは海馬コーポレーションの兵器工場の取り壊しを始めた―遺体が安置所から運び出されもしないうちから。

_「終わった。最後の工場が片付いた」兄サマは葬式の直後に宣言した。「海馬コーポレーションは兵器事業から撤退した」彼の声には薄気味悪い満足感があったが、喜びは無かった―それに彼は笑っていなかった。_

_「やったね、兄サマ！ どこでお祝いしようか？」_

_「祝うことなど何も無い。既に売られた兵器は、お前が年寄りになっても依然人びとを殺し続けるだろう」_

_「兄サマは約束を守ったんだよ。オレ達はそれをお祝いすれば良いじゃない」_

_「だが、いつまで続く？」彼は囁いた。「ビッグ５はオレが彼らを裏切ったことを知っている。これはもう戦略ゲームではない、モクバ。オレが作っているのはトランプの家だ。一手でも間違えば全ては崩壊しオレ達の頭の上に落ちかかってくるだろう」_

_「終わりにして孤児院に戻れない？」懸命の努力にもかかわらず、オレの声は震えていた。_

_「絶対に無い。オレはどんなことでもしよう。だが、お前は決してあそこには戻らない。これは約束だ」_

_彼は笑った。でもそれは義父の無慈悲な笑い方だった。オレはそれが兄の顔の上に浮かべられるのに慣れつつあった。_

_「間違いを犯す余地は無い。ミスをしてはならない」兄は迷信を信じる質では全く無かったが、彼はそれを厄災を避ける呪文かのように唱え続けた。_

_「兄サマはミスなんかしないよ」オレは念を押した。_

_「するわけにはいかない。デュエルリングが発表されるまでは、海馬コーポレーションが生産するものの中で、幾多の企業が同じように作っていないものは何も無い。オレが売っているのは日本一のゲーマーという評判だけだ。これが何を意味するか分かるか？」彼は突然怒ってうなり声を上げた。「オレは負けられない、一度でもだ。何に対しても。_

_オレはこうすべきじゃなかった。オレは待つべきだった。オレは既に人殺しだ。あと一ヶ月、二ヶ月待ったところで何も変わらない。だがオレはもうこれ以上一日だって、オレの設計した兵器が人びとを殺すのを黙って見ていられなかった」_

_「大丈夫だよ、兄サマ。何も心配することなんか無いよ。兄サマは絶対負けないよ」_

「そして彼は負けた」遊戯はため息をついた。「オレに。彼が経験してきたことの後では、それは決定的で、致命的な脅威に見えただろうな。オレが彼に見せたあの悪夢を繰り返し見るのも無理は無い。オレは持続的なものにするつもりは無かったんだ」

オレは微笑んだ。オレには、遊戯の知らないことがまだあった。「兄サマは何事も決して手放さない。それにそれはお前からの最初の贈り物だから。でも兄サマに本当に一線を越えさせたのはお前じゃない。ブルーアイズ・ホワイトドラゴンなんだ」

_「何があったの？ どうしてこれをオレにかえすの？」オレは、オレ達がこの屋敷に来たときから彼が持ち歩いてきた手描きのブルーアイズ・ホワイトドラゴンを見ながら尋ねた。_

_「本物を手に入れた」_

_「本物のブルーアイズを？ どうやって？」_

_「盗んだ」_

_「え、なに？」_

_「聞こえただろう。馬鹿な年寄りが持っていたんだ。彼はそれを彼のもっと間抜けな孫に貸した。オレはそれを手に取った。オレはどうしてもそれを返すことが出来なかった。オレの魂の欠片を手にしているようだった。何て冗談だ―まるでオレに魂があるみたいじゃないか」_

_「そんなこと言わないで。兄サマはオレが知っている中で最高の人間だよ」_

_「ブルーアイズはそうは考えなかった。お前だって、もし目を見開いてオレが本当はどんな人間なのかをしっかり見れば、そうは考えない。お前の兄サマは死んだんだ。オレはただの残骸だ。そしてもしお前の頭の中に脳みそがあるのなら、今すぐに逃げ出すべきだ。オレがまだお前の兄だと思っているのか？ 大人になれ！ あのブルーアイズはオレのことをお前より良く分かっていた」_

_「どうしてそんなこと言えるの？」_

_「そうに決まっているからだ。お前はオレを愛している。あれはおれを拒絶した」_

_兄サマは脚を罠に捕らえられた獣のような声を発した。オレは彼が笑ったのだと気付くまで暫くかかった。違う言い方をするなら、それを聞くのがたまでよかったと思うまで。_

_「オレは今、オレを拒絶したと言ったか？ あれはオレを嫌悪していた。オレがずっと待ち望んでいたカード、こんなにも長い間―オレの相棒が。ああ、オレはオレにふさわしいものを得た。一枚のカードにオレの望みを掛けてな。そして_彼_はその間中ずっとにやにやして座っていた―まるでブルーアイズがどうするのか分かっていたように。奴らのどちらもが、オレは内面では無価値だと知っていたように―剛三郎は正しかったと知っていたように―オレがどぶから来た只の野良犬に過ぎないことを。_

_ブルーアイズはオレを一瞥して、オレの側で戦うよりも自滅することを選んだ。丁度良かった。少なくともオレは自分の立場が今分かった」_

「分かったか、遊戯？」俺は尋ねた。彼が分かるってことは重要だった。「だからオレはお前に挑戦したんだ。兄サマは信じないけど、彼は本当に、オレが知っている中で最高の人間なんだ。そしてオレは誰にもあんな風に彼を傷つけさせたりできなかった。えっと、後は知っての通りだよ」

「瀬人が言った中で、正しいのは一つだけだ。彼が破壊したドラゴンは、他の三枚と同じだけ、彼の魂の一部だったんだ。彼がなってしまったものに抵抗する以外、それに何が出来た？―そして、それを嫌う以外彼に何が出来た？」遊戯はため息をついた。「つまり、全てあのカードが始まりだったわけだ。運命の手の働きが見えるのはオレだけか？」

「兄サマは運命を信じない」

「お前は？」

「オレは兄サマじゃない」

「勿論違う」彼は答えた。「でも、お前は良く似てる…」

「遊戯にね」オレは引き取って言った。「うん、知ってる。皆そう言うからね」

「ある面では、そうだ」彼は考えながら言った。「お前は同じ暖かさと、同じ熱心さと、同じ人生に対する情熱を持ってる。でもオレは、お前は兄に良く似ているって言おうとしていたんだ」

オレは口をいっぱいに開けて笑った。これ以上オレを幸せにする言葉はない。そしてそれはオレ自身の質問をする勇気を与えた。オレは遊戯を何年も前から知っていて、何ヶ月間も一緒に暮らした―でも彼は多くの面で謎だった。そしてもうそれで良いとは言えなかった。オレはやっと、自分が本当に遊戯を好きなこと、彼を信用していること（兄サマ以外の誰かを信用する程度にってことだけど）、彼にそばにいて欲しいこと―兄サマのそばってだけじゃなく、俺のそばにも―を認めた。でも、オレは、オレ達の人生にここまで深く入り込ませた人間を知っておく必要があった。そして兄サマの規則的な呼吸を聞きながら、彼とともにここで夜を明かしていると、質問が簡単に飛び出てきた。

「どんな感じ？ 何の記憶もないっていうのは」

「分からない。他に比べようがないからな。オレには記憶が_ある_っていうのがどんな感じか分からない。でも、心に穴があるような感じかな―何かそこにあるべきものが失われているような」

「両親のことを覚えてる？」オレは囁いた。

「いや、あまり。母のことは全く覚えていない。父のことはおぼろげな姿しか思い出せない」

彼はそれまでと同様穏やかに話していたけれど、オレは伊達に兄サマとこんなに長いこと一緒に暮らしていたわけじゃない。暗闇の中でも、オレはボディ・ランゲージを読むことが出来る。オレは彼の膝の上によじ登って、彼を抱きしめた。

「心配ないぜ、遊戯。オレも覚えていないんだ。暫くすれば慣れるさ」彼の腕の強さがきつくなって、彼が息を飲むのを感じてオレは笑った。

以前のオレは、過去を持たないってカッコいいだろうなと思っていた。結局、オレは孤児院や義父の記憶を下取りに出せるなら、多くのものを捧げるだろう―でも、兄サマを忘れるという代価はなしだ、勿論。その時、遊戯は当時も彼を知っていたのだということを思い出した。

「エジプトで、お前と兄サマは…」オレは口ごもった。でも遊戯はオレの言いたいことがわかった。

「分からない。そうだったら良いと思う」

彼の声の中の悲しみを聞いたとき、オレは自分を蹴ってやりたいくらいだった。もしかしたら兄の考えが正しいのかも―常に口を閉ざしておく。時々、おしゃべりは海馬コーポレーション製の地雷でいっぱいの戦場を歩いているみたいになる。

「えっと」オレは説得力のない調子で言った。「兄サマは大切なのは未来だって。過去じゃなくて」

「お前の兄の言う通りならいいと思うぜ」彼は答えた。でも、オレ達の両方とも、何度兄サマがそう繰り返そうとも、彼自身がそれを信じていないことを知っていた。

「友達は助けてくれる」彼は言った。

オレはそれについて考えてみた。オレには友達がいた―一緒に遊んで、一緒に楽しむ奴らが。でも、遊戯と親しくなる以前に、オレに何でも話せる友達がいたかは分からない―勿論杏子は別だけど―それにオレは彼女に頻繁に会えるわけではなかった。（もしオレがもう少し年上だったら、表の遊戯と張り合ったところだけど。）

「それで、お前は友達に会いに行くとき、たまに兄サマを引っ張っていくのか？」本当に、まさに引っ張っていくって言うのが正しい―兄サマは決して文句を言ったりためらったりしなかったけど、彼がそれをまた一つの人生における不愉快な仕事と見なしていることは疑いようがなかった。

「それも少しある。オレは彼らに海馬に馴染んで欲しいし、オレ達のことに馴染んで欲しいんだ。もしもオレがお前の兄を自慢に思っていて、彼を少しばかり見せびらかしたいんだって言ったら信じるかい？」

「うん、オレはね。でも多分兄サマは信じない」

彼は笑い声を立てた。「それに相棒と杏子は彼が気に入っているんだ」彼の声に、初めて僅かな防衛的な響きが混じった。つまり、彼も兄が感じている居心地の悪さに気がついていたのだ。

「それは数のうちに入らないよ。杏子と遊戯は誰のことも気に入るじゃないか。双六じいさんはどう？」

オレはいつも、彼は心臓発作のこととブルーアイズのことと、どちらをより恨んでいるんだろうと思っていた。デュエリストと一緒に生活した結果、オレは彼が兄のことを話すときの声の冷たさは、ドラゴンが原因と断言しても良いと考えていた。

「彼はかなり瀬人に同情的になってきたぜ」

「ああそう―で、お前と遊戯と、どっちが乃亜の世界でのことを話したわけ？」

「両方さ。彼は実際、今ではかなり父親みたいな感じなんだ。いつも瀬人に食べさせようとしている。彼は瀬人が痩せすぎだと思ってるんだ」

「へえ。そりゃ兄サマをめちゃくちゃ怒らせるな」

遊戯は笑っただけだった。彼はオレが知ってる中で唯一、同時に恥ずかしそうにもきざにも見える人間だ。

「じゃあ城之内は？ 彼も兄サマと仲良しのお友達になれたかい？」

「彼は問題ない」

オレは目を細めた。「嘘をつくなら、もっとましな嘘をつけよ」

「まあ、もし直接引用するなら―確か最初に彼が言ったのは、『ちくしょう、遊戯、お前は彼をパズルから出すべきじゃなかったんだぜ。もし彼が出てきて最初にすることが海馬瀬人との同棲だったらな！』」

オレはにやっと笑った。どういうわけか、城之内の悪態には殆どイラつかないんだ。もしかしたら面白すぎるからかも。

「でもこれまでのところ、何もかも上手く行ってる」彼は付け加えた。

オレはそれを、血は流されなかったという意味に解釈した。

「オレは、乃亜の世界がオレ達全員に影響を与えたと思う」彼は考え込んだ様子で言った。

オレは彼らが闇遊戯を怖れているから、という方がありそうだと思ったけど、指摘する必要は無いと思った。

「じゃあもし何も問題がなかったなら、どうして彼を連れて行くのを止めたんだ？」オレはある意味残念だった。つまり、オレは兄が外出を好まないのを知っていたけど、それは彼にとって良いことだと考えていた。オレは本当のことを言うと、彼のことが少しばかり羨ましかった―遊戯達と一緒に遊ぶことが出来て。

「彼は隅っこに座って、壁をじっと見ているんだ」遊戯はゆっくりと言った。「彼は退屈してるように見えた。でもオレには、彼が惨めだってことが分かった。オレは彼にそんなことは出来ない。時々お前の兄が分からないんだ。彼はとても不幸だ。オレには何故それが彼をそんなに悩ませたのか分からないし、何で行くことに同意し続けたのか分からない。彼が今まで、相棒の友人たちに対する意見を表明するのを遠慮していたってわけじゃない」

「でも最近は彼らを馬鹿にしてないだろ、違う？」オレは指摘した。

「してない。何ヶ月も」彼は言った。まだ分かってない。

オレは目をぐるりとまわした。たまに遊戯は酷く察しが悪い。

「勿論兄サマは行くのを断ったりしないよ。彼はお前の友達が、お前にとってどれだけ大事か知っているんだ。彼にとって重要なのはそれだけだよ。まだ分からないの？ 彼はもう二度とお前に『ノー』と言うことは無いんだ―重要なことには何一つ。遊戯、もしお前が彼に、海馬コーポレーションタワーから真っ逆さまに落ちてほしいって思ってるって、彼が考えたとしたら、彼は今すぐにあの屋上にヘリで飛んで行くよ。その次には、城之内に良くするのだって取るに足りないことさ」

オレは遊戯の表情を見て笑った。とはいえ、公平に言って、受取る側にとっては、誠実さについての兄の常軌を逸した考えは少々慣れるのに時間が掛かる。

彼は思いやりに満ちた目で兄サマを眺めた。彼の深紅の目にある表情が浮かんだ。それはオレが見るためのものじゃないってことは確かだった。彼は手を伸ばして兄サマの髪の毛を撫で、そのまま兄の頭の上に手を置いた。

「次のときは、もし学校のある夜じゃなければ、来たいか？」彼は尋ねた。

「勿論！ お前にはオレが必要みたいだからな。もしオレがそばにいれば、兄サマが喋ってないことに誰も気付かないだろうからね。それに彼は壁の代わりにオレを見ていられるし」オレは笑った。「それに、オレの理解が正しければ、兄サマ以外は皆デュエル・モンスターズをプレイするだろうし。それって最高だぜ！」

「デュエルを学びたいかい？」彼は尋ねた。決闘者の王国でのとき以外で、オレのデュエルを見たことが無いと、突然気付いたらしかった。

「兄サマがオレに教える準備が出来たらね」

「あのな」彼は兄の髪にするように、オレの髪をくしゃくしゃにしながら言った（何故だかわからないけど、兄の髪のほうがきちんとしてるってわけでもないんだ）。「オレには兄弟がいなかった。そしてオレは自分が何を持っていなかったのか知らなかった。瀬人はとても幸運だ」

「悪いな、遊戯。でもその席はもう埋まってるんだ」オレは遊戯を好きだけど、彼に対してでも、オレは自分の価値基準の中で誰かが兄サマの位置に近づけるような振りをする気はなかった。でもオレは彼の為に何かしたかった。

「そうだ、お前を従兄にしてやっても良いぜ。兄弟ってわけじゃないけど、友達より上だ」

彼はハッとした表情をした。「変だな―オレには従兄がいたんだ、かつて―セトだ」

オレは彼が運命の手と言う言葉で何を言おうとしていたのかが分かった。でもオレが大して気にしたとは言えない。運命って言うのもまた、オレが手を出したくないものだ。それに、オレはもっと大事な考えるべきことがあった。もしオレ達がもう従兄弟なら、オレの頭の中にあることを質問できる。

「お前が兄サマといて幸せなら、どうして今でもそんなに何度も遊戯に会いに行くんだよ」

「それは彼がオレのヒカリだからさ」彼は優しくいった。「そしてそれはどんなことがあっても変わらない。お前が兄の叫び声を聞いたとき、オレがここにいて、彼の面倒を見るだろうって知ってるくせに飛んでくるのはどうしてだ？」

オレはもう一度にやっと笑った。「それは彼がオレの兄サマだからさ。そして_それ_はどんなことがあっても変わらない！」

オレにはあと一つだけ疑問が残っていた―でもオレでさえそれをしないくらいの分別はあった。それにその答えが重要かどうかもわからなかった。でもオレは不思議に思ったんだ―もし杏子のことがなかったら、闇遊戯はどちらと一緒に居たんだろうって―兄サマと表の遊戯と。

* * *

**作者註：** 「The Last Unicorn」で、ユニコーンは、彼女は悔やむことは出来ないと説明し、そして、悲しむことは出来るが、それは全く同じものではないと続けます。私は闇遊戯はある意味同じようだと思っています。海馬がこれより前の章で指摘したように、悔恨は彼の性質ではないですが、私は彼が海馬兄弟が経験している真の痛みに心を動かされないでいるとは思いません。私は彼が最初のデュエルやDeath-Tでのデュエルでしたことを後悔するとは思いませんが（その中には確かに必要なこともありました）、その後の成り行きには、彼が悲しみを感じるところがあったと思います。それは多少区別が難しいです。

**学校について：** これより前の章で、海馬はモクバの宿題を監督することに非常な責任を負っていました。海馬は主に自分が殆ど行けなかったという理由で、モクバに学校に行って欲しいと思っていると思います。そして勿論彼はモクバに成功して欲しいと思っているでしょう―海馬家の人間にB評価なんてありえない！ しかし瀬人自身は学校に長期間の通学経験が全く無かったと思います。孤児院の教室の場面は、彼らが公立学校に行かず、孤児院の敷地内で授業のようなものを受けていたことを表しています。寛大な言い方をするなら、海馬は剛三郎に「在宅教育」をされていたと言えるでしょう。漫画において、海馬が最初に遊戯に出会ったのは彼が転校してきたときなのははっきりしており、彼は約一週間後、最初の闇のデュエルの後学校を辞めます。ですから私は、彼がモクバにとって定期的に学校に通うことがなぜ重要なのかを理解しているかどうかは分かりません。しかし、海馬コーポレーションは彼にとって大事なものであり、モクバは副社長です。なので、海馬は新製品のテストのためにモクバを学校から抜け出させることを躊躇わないと思います。

**モクバについて：** 漫画のモクバで私が本当に可愛いと感じるところの一つは、彼が時々遊戯とその友人達の無邪気さに耐えられなくなるところです。特に彼らが決闘者の王国に到着した時に、モクバは彼らがペガサスと海馬コーポレーションの陰謀のニュアンスに詳しくないのであきれて見せます。私は彼のこの側面をここで少し出そうとしました。

**レビューへの返事：**

Samurai-ashes, Tainted Fortuneへ―**作者註について：** 気に入ってくださって嬉しいです。私は闇遊戯と海馬兄弟について沢山の考えを言わないで残しがちです。そしてここはそれを書いて良い場所に思われました。それに、本編、レビュー、その返事が組み合わさることで、フォーマットが許す限りで一番会話に近い形式になると思うからです。しかし、私はまた、出来るだけ作者註を最後において、退屈に感じる人には無視しやすいようにしているのも確かです。ええ、パズルの中にいた男というのは冗談のつもりで書きました。私のユーモア感覚（時々海馬のに似ることもあります）は本編より註により沢山現れることもあります。

AnimeFan-Artemis, Blue September, Samurai-ashes, Tainted Fortune, Tuulikki, Unsolvable Riddleへ―**海馬の格好付けについて：** 面白いと感じてくださって良かったです。オリジナルキャラクター的にならずに瀬人に何か可愛らしい行動をさせるのは、しょっちゅう出来ることではありません。Blue Septemberが言ったように、「古きよき男性の資質―愛する人の前で格好を付けたいという欲求」です。そして私は海馬は自分の感情をはっきりと言い表せない人間だと思うので、私はいつも彼に彼の愛情を言葉によらず表現させる方法を探しています。ここは私が書いたその章の初期のバージョンの一部で、その元々のバージョンでは先生はもっと父親的な人物でした。私がこの部分を残したままにしたのは、（この章の他の部分の後ろに少しばかりのユーモアが欲しかったことに加え、）彼らの関係が問題を抱えていたとはいえ、先生は確かに瀬人のことを理解しているのだということを表したかったからです。

Chibi Angelic Slayer, Lightning Sage, Unsolvable Riddleへ―**瀬人の過去について：** 私は彼の過去に惹きつけられます。なぜなら、彼が抱えている実に多くの問題がそれだけ長い根を持っているからです。しかしそれをここまで直接的に、集中的に扱うのはこの章が最後になります―といっても、それは明らかに全編を通して継続する縦糸です。

Blue Septemberへ―**飲酒年齢について：** 私は日本の飲酒年齢が20歳からであることに気が付きませんでした。もしかしたら先生は近眼で、闇遊戯がもっと年上だと思ったのだ、ということに出来ないでしょうか。

Lightning Sageへ―**異なる個性について： **異なるキャラクターの声を気に入ってくださって良かったです。次はまた新しい声に挑戦します。

Blue September, Red Dragon 4, Samurai-ashesへ―**オリジナルキャラクターについて：** 私はオリジナルキャラクターを好まない傾向にあります。理由は主に、私は他の誰かでなく、遊戯王の登場人物たちの話を読みたいからです。ですから、私は自分自身のルールを破ることに少し躊躇を感じました―しかし、拘ることと愚かであることは別だと気が付くまででした―私は彼の語りを必要としていたのです。彼が出しゃばらなくて良かったです。

DBZEcoGothへ―ありがとうございます。私は遊戯王は暗い話だと思っています―それは私が気に入っている点の一つです。私がキャラクターたちに対する自分の印象に非常に忠実であるために、私の話もまた相当暗いのではないかと思われます。と言っても、少しばかりのユーモアを混ぜることの重要性に気が付いてきました。

AnimeFan-Artemisへ―私はいつも貴方のレビューを期待しています。長くても短くても、ありがたく思っています。

Animebay-b, Spirit Star, Seto-Kaiba's-fanへ―引き続き読んでレビューをくださって、そして私が更新するように励ましてくださってありがとう。


	21. 第19章：三角形の第四辺

（訳註） 本ページの内容は、（訳註）または(TRANSLATOR'S NOTE)と明記してある場合を除き、全てNenya85さんが書き本サイトに投稿した"I Guess it was in the Cards"を、ねこまが翻訳し、作者であるNenya85さんの許可を得て公開したものです。（訳註）または(TRANSLATOR'S NOTE)と書いてあるものは、翻訳者であるねこまが書き加えたものです。

TRANSLATOR NOTE: The contents on this page are the Japanese translation of "I Guess it was in the Cards" written by Nenya85 and posted on this web site except indicated by （訳註）or (TRANSLATOR'S NOTE). The texts indicated by (訳註) or (TRANSLATOR'S NOTE) are written by Nekoma, the translator of this fic. The contents are posted by Nekoma upon the author's permission.

* * *

読まれたらレビューをよろしくお願いいたします。思いやり深い、示唆に富んだレビューを頂き喜んでいます。それは素晴らしく、大きな助けとなっています。

**作者註：** 前章の最後で、私は表遊戯の話を聞く時なのだと気がつきました―彼の不在が目立ってきたのです。しかし、私の表遊戯は漫画を基にしています。英語吹き替え版アニメでは、遊戯は海馬と仲良くなりたがっています。漫画では、彼らは友人というよりも、互いを尊重する知り合い同士です。例えば、吹き替え版では、決闘者の王国で遊戯は海馬に一緒に行こうと誘います。日本語版では、私はこの方が漫画版に近いと思うのですが（ああ、誰かが海馬が最初に到着して城之内とデュエルするエピソードを翻訳してくれないかなあ）、遊戯は海馬に、「カードの心」は見つかったかと尋ねます。海馬の答えは、彼にはまだ分からないと言うものです。そしてペガサスと正々堂々とデュエルすることを約束します―私には、友情で無いにしても、一定の互いへの尊敬を表していると思われます。私は表遊戯のナレーションにこの口調を取り入れようとしました。

残りの作者註とレビューへの返事は本章の最後にあります。

**呼び名について**： 日本語版では、表遊戯は海馬を海馬くんと呼びます。これはより丁寧な呼称です。どういうわけか、私は海馬の名前に「くん」を付け加えずに、表遊戯のナレーションを頭の中で組み立てることが出来ませんでした。じいちゃんは祖父のこと（だと思います）。

**表記について：** _イタリック_は表遊戯が過去にあった会話を伝えているときに使われています。

* * *

**第****19****章： 三角形の第四辺**

**武藤遊戯の話**

もう一人のボクは全部ボクが計画したのだと思っていた。彼はいつもボクを買いかぶりすぎる。ボクは感謝している。自分自身を信じることを教えてくれたのは、彼のボクに対する信頼だった。実際のボクはもう一人のボクが思っているほどには賢くはないけど、自分の直感を信用することを学んだ。そしてあの日、パーティーで、もう一人のボクは海馬くんに怒ってはいたけれど、彼はベッドの上で海馬くんの隣に腰掛けているのがすごくしっくり来ていたんだ。

ボクは彼と身体を共有できなくなったので、彼らの間に深く、言い表されない、未知の結びつきがあると知らなかった。彼がボクに属し、海馬くんを潜在的脅威と見なしていた限りは決して追うことの無かっただろう結びつきだ。そして海馬くんは危険で、何をするか分からない。ボク達は皆知っていた。

もう一人のボクは、別の身体で生きていくことを選ぶのはボクの為だと考えていた。ボクは彼がそう考えるに任せておいた。それは大体において真実だった。ボクには前進する準備が出来ていたし、それに最初に気がついたのは彼だった。でもボクは同時に、彼に単なるボクの小さな一ピースじゃなくて、自分自身の人生を持って欲しかった。彼はボクの闇だったけれど、影ではなかった。彼は三千年前に自分のチャンスを捨ててしまった。それを取り返すときだった。

でもそれは痛みに満ちた複雑な祝福だった。ボクは自分が彼を恋しく思うだろうことを知っていた。でもどの程度かは知らなかった。ボクがどれ程守護者としてではなく、単に自分の生活の中の存在として、依然彼を必要とするかを。決闘者の王国で、海馬くんの心の最も重要なピースはモクバだということが証明されたとしたら、同時にボクにとってのそれはもう一人のボクだということが示されたんだ。ボク達はデッキ以上の物を共有していた。ボクらは友達ではないし、勿論恋人でもなかった。ある意味ではボクらのつながりはより親密だった。それに、ボクは、ボクの杏子への愛情も、もう一人のボクの海馬くんへの気持ちもその結びつきを解くことはできないことに感謝していた。もしかしたら、それぞれ別に愛する人がいるのにこんなにも互いを気に掛けることに、罪悪感を覚えるべきなのかもしれなかった。でもボクらの精神―感情的な結びつき―はあまりに自然に、正しく思われ、唯一の罪はそれを否定することでしかない程だった。

こんなわけで、その日、もう一人のボクが海馬くんと初めてセックスした後、ゲーム屋に入ってきた瞬間から、ボクは彼が何を言おうとしているのか分かっていた。ボクは助け舟を出してあげた。

_「で、キミは屋敷に残るんだよね。ボクからのお祝いが欲しくて来たの？」ボクは冗談を言った。_

_もう一人のボクは、勿論、それを真に受けた。_

_「くれるのか？」_

_「祝福以上のものをあげるよ。愛情をあげる」_

_「どうして分かった？」_

_「どうして分から__ないで__いられるの？ キミはいつもデュエルのとき、彼しか見ていないじゃない。彼がこの世で唯一の存在みたいにさ」_

_「もしお前がいなかったら、オレは彼を殺していた」_

_ボクは肩をすくめた。もしもう一人のボクがペガサス城でもう少しで海馬くんを失いかけたのだとしたら、ボクはもう少しで彼とじいちゃんの両方を失うところだった。もう一人のボクは、ボクがそれについて考えることすら嫌なことを知っていた。同様にボクは、それは彼が自分の心の部屋の奥深くに隠している出来事だと知っていた。だから、ボクは彼が心の扉の鍵を開けて、中にあるその記憶を取り上げる準備が出来たのを知って驚いた。もしかしたら、海馬くんと一緒にいたことは僕が考えていた以上に彼に影響を及ぼしたのかもしれない。_

_でも、ボクはたとえあの日のことについてでも、彼に対して不正直でいることは出来なかった。それはあまりにも自分自身に嘘をつくことと似ているから。それに、良いこともあったのだ。_

_「あの日だよ」ボクは言った。「ボクがいつも弱いわけじゃないって分かったのは―自分が正しいって分かっているときじゃなくてね」_

_「そしてオレはお前の言うことを聞くってことを学んだ。いやそれ以上に、力があることは賢いこととは別なんだと学んだ」彼は微笑んで言った。_

_「何より」ボクは自分の心をありありと目に浮かべて言った。「あの日、ボクにキミが必要なのと同じくらい、キミにはボクが必要なんだって分かったんだ」_

_彼はボクをじっと見た。「オレにはこれからもずっとお前が必要だ。お前はこれからもずっとオレの光だ」_

_「そして彼はこれからもずっとキミの最大のライバルだ。そしてキミはこれからもずっと両方が必要なんだ」彼が息を吐き出したのに微笑んで見せた。ボクは彼が息を詰めていたことに気がついていなかった。_

でもそう言ったにもかかわらず、そして自分の直感にもかかわらず、ボクはもう一人のボクに海馬くんのような過去を持つ人物を好きになれとけしかけるのは心配だった。ボクは自分の人生で何事かを成そうという海馬くんの努力を尊敬していたけれども、それに伴う彼の多くの過失に悩まされた。アルカトラズで、ボクのデュエルディスク、どういうわけか自分の腕と同じくらいに馴染むようになったそれが、あのような忌まわしく暴力的な歴史を持つと知って愕然とした。そしてボクは、もう一人のボクも、海馬くん自身に対してある日そのように感じるようになるんじゃないかと思った。でもボクは、もう一人のボクの心は自身を間違ったところには導かないだろうと信じた。彼は今やその声を聞く事を知っているのだから。

もう一人のボクが海馬くんをゲーム屋に連れてき始めたとき、僕は嬉しかった。城之内くんでさえ大人しくすることを約束してくれた。ある程度は。うんまあ、実際には彼はこう言った。

_「もしもし、おーい、遊戯！ オレは何か見逃したか？ いつ海馬が良い奴になったんだ？ こいつはオレ達を殺そうとしたろくでなしだぜ。このくそ野郎はじいさんだけじゃなく、自分の弟すら殺すのに殆ど成功しかかったんだぜ！」_

_「今の彼は以前の彼とは違う。オレと同じように」もう一人のボクが答えた。_

_「オレには同じよう見えるし、同じように聞こえるぜ」城之内くんが言い返した。「それに彼の心を砕いたからって―もしこいつが心を持ってたらの話だけどよ―彼がやったことの埋め合わせにはまるでならないぜ。何だって埋め合わせられやしねえ。今日やるべきことリストの中に『許し忘れること』って書いてないのはオレだけか？」_

_「いいや、許し忘れることが出来ないのはキミ一人じゃない。そんなこと考えないでくれ」もう一人のボクが静かに言った。_

_もう一人のボクが城之内くんを説得できたわけじゃないってことは分かった。でも、城之内くんはあまりにも良い友達だったので、ボクの相棒の声の中の悲しみを感じ取り、それ以上言い争わなかった。彼はボクに向きなおった。_

_「オーケー、遊戯。これは他でもないお前ともう一人の遊戯のためだからするんだけど、約束する。この最低野郎がオレに何か仕掛けてこない限りは、仲良くしてやるぜ」_

そして海馬くんはトラブルを起こさなかった。勿論、それは彼が何も喋らなかったからだという可能性はあるけど。彼は後ろの方に座って、ひびの数を数えてでもいるように壁をじっと見ていた。それ以外は、タイル張りの床の模様を記憶するために中断するくらいだった。彼の退屈した表情を見ていると、彼がそもそももう一人のボクを気に掛けているとは信じがたかった。でもボクは、もしボクの相棒を喜ばせるためで無いなら、彼がわざわざ来る理由が想像できなかった。それから、ボクは彼が視線を上げてもう一人のボクの後ろ頭を見やる瞬間を目撃したことがあった。ボクはそこで見た剥き出しの切望、不滅の愛情の約束に打たれた。彼が床分析を続けるためにまぶたを下ろしてしまうまで。ボクは彼の心を閉ざした顔に、そのようなあけっぴろげな表情が浮かぶところを見たことが無かった―乃亜の世界で、彼がモクバの魂を救ったときを除いて―そしてそのために自分の命を放棄したにもかかわらず、自分の成功に笑ったときを除いて。

ボクはその燃えるような眼差しと、それが何を意味するのかについて考えた―そして、海馬くんがその人のために人殺しも死も厭わないであろう人間が二倍になったんだということに気付いた。

もしかしたら、海馬くんは挑戦以外にももう一人のボクにあげられるものがあるのかもしれない―彼が切望し、彼にふさわしい燃え盛る情熱と言葉に表さない献身的愛情というものが。ボクは彼のパズルを組み立てたけど、海馬くんが最後のピースだったんだ。ボクらが二人共、欠けている事に気がつかなかった―海馬くんが現れてそれを完成させるまで。

もう一人のボクとボクは別々の人間だ。それを知るには、ボクらの選択を見るだけでいい。ボクは子供の頃から杏子が好きだった。ボクは彼女の勇気、彼女の暖かさ、ボクらの中の誰かがトラブルに見舞われない内は頭の空っぽなチアリーダーの振りをしているところが好きだ。ブラックマジシャンガールをデザインするにあたってペガサスが犯した唯一の間違いは、彼女に茶色ではなくブロンドの髪を与え、前髪をめちゃくちゃにしてしまったことだ。

ボクはボクなりに海馬くんが好きだし、尊敬しているし、少し同情さえしていた―彼にはモクバしかいないんだ。でも、彼を愛するなんてことは、彼のドラゴンがバーストストリームを吐き出している前にわざわざ歩いていくのと同じくらい想像できない。彼はあまりにも荒々しくて、あまりにも訳がわからない。まるで、童実野町ではなく、闇の世界で育ったみたいに。もう一人のボクとボクが身体を共有していたのだとしたら、海馬くんは、時々、彼の不屈の白い獣達と魂を共有しているように見えた。でもボクはこれまでと同様もう一人のボクを信頼していたし、彼の選択について分別を疑わなかった。自分の相棒を我々の最も獰猛なライバルの手元に送り込むなんて変に見えるかもしれないけれど、もしかしたら野生のドラゴンを飼いならすにはマジシャンが必要なのかもしれない。

* * *

**作者註：** 自分では考えたくもないいくつかの理由で、私は表遊戯のより健康的なオプティミズム、洞察力、信頼よりも、海馬に特有の非常に高テンションな自己批判、容赦のない誠実さ、暗いユーモアを伝えるほうが容易に感じます。しかし、ちょうど海馬がモクバを不幸にするような人間関係には決して足を踏み入れないように、闇遊戯は、もしその選択が表遊戯を惨めにさせるなら、海馬と共にいることは出来ないだろうと思います。ですから、私は表遊戯の視点を入れることが重要だと考えました。本当に、私は賛辞で締めくくるつもりはないのですが、彼の声は私にとって最もクリアに聞こえない声であり、私が思うにそれは、権利放棄声明が言うように、私が遊戯王についていかなる権利も所有していないことの証明なのです。（と言っても、私は海馬とモクバをリースで借りているような気がしだしています。）

私が面白いと思うことの一つは、闇遊戯と海馬のパラレルな関係です。闇遊戯は海馬を闇の世界に連れて行き、そのモンスター達に命を与えます。海馬はすぐさま彼独自の特技―技術と現実世界での力―を使ってこれを複製します。（漫画の）バトルシティで闇遊戯はマリクの神のカードと千年アイテムへの欲望を、彼の精神的な力を使い阻止しようとします。海馬は、デュエルモンスターズのゲームを台無しにするレアハンター（またはいわゆるグールズ）を滅ぼしたいがために、バトルシティを開催し、彼のブルーアイズすら餌にします。

海馬なりの意味で、闇遊戯にとっての表遊戯と全く同じように、海馬にとってのモクバは彼のヒカリなのです。そして彼は、闇遊戯や、闇獏良ですら見せたのと同様の、モクバを守らんとする衝動を持っているように思えます。

私は、表遊戯と瀬人の章を、モクバと闇遊戯の章を書いたのと同じようには書くつもりはありません。何故なら、漫画では、この二人の間には驚くほど少しのやり取りしかないからです。海馬の登場は、大体表遊戯から闇遊戯への交代を引き起こします―それが闇遊戯が海馬を進行中の脅威と考えているためなのか、彼と話すことを楽しんでいるためなのか、またはその両方なのかは、あまりはっきりしません。しかしながら、闇遊戯は脅威の法則があまり当てはまらない状況でもよく登場します。海馬が決闘者の王国に最初に到着したとき、（日本語版のDVDで）表遊戯は海馬と城之内のデュエルを見ています。彼が特に城之内を応援している訳ではないのは注目に値します。闇遊戯はそのデュエルが終わった後にしか登場しません―ペガサスが海馬の能力を超えた敵であることを警告し、少なくとも部分的には海馬のために、ペガサスを倒すことを約束するために。海馬はどちらがペガサスの元に先に到達しようが構わない、彼らのうちどちらかがペガサスを倒すと答えます。

タッグデュエルの後は、闇遊戯がパズルに引っ込むには最高のタイミングだったはずです。彼はデュエルで疲れていたし、海馬は助けを約束しており、また、闇遊戯は後で自分の出番が必要になることを知っていました。しかし（漫画で）彼はヘリコプター搭乗中も、結束の力と友情の意味についての友好的な（まあ、海馬に出来る限りの友好的な）議論のために表に出ています。

私は、漫画（263話）の、彼がアルカトラズで海馬を負かした後のエピソードに最も影響を受けています。彼は海馬に、友情の力が彼の勝利を可能にしたといいます。海馬は腹立たしげに、友情などと言う空理空論は彼の人生において何の意味も無いと言い返します。闇遊戯は海馬を熱心に見つめ、彼らがお互いの最高の力を引き出したからには、海馬も自分達の間のつながりを感じているに違いない、良きライバルと良き友が同じであることがあるに違いないと考えます。彼が殆どそのメッセージを海馬の脳に伝えようとしていることが分かります。彼はあまりにも集中していたので友人たちのことを忘れてしまい、彼らに呼ばれるのを聞いてはっとわれに返ります。

**レビューへの返事：**

AnimeFan-Artemis, Kagemihari, Spirit Starへ―**闇遊戯と表遊戯について：** この関係において、人生における大切な人がいるのは海馬だけではありません。闇遊戯にとって、表遊戯が闇遊戯と海馬の関係をどう感じているかは重要なはずです。そして、私は闇遊戯と海馬の関係の本質、二人の結びつきが海馬にどのような影響を与えるかを見ることが重要だと思います。モクバの疑問への答えについては、それはこの話の最後に（でも、多分それ以前ではなく）、望むらくは答えられる疑問の一つです。

AnimeFan-Artemisへ―**瀬人の語りについて：** はい、分かっています。彼の話に戻るまでにはしばらく掛かります。次章は闇遊戯の話で、瀬人はクリスマスまでには登場する予定です―クリスマスのお祝いに暗い話の健全な助けをお好みの皆さんへ。

Lightening Sageへ―**瀬人と心理的混乱について：** 貴方のレビューを読んで、私はあることに気がつきました。私が瀬人のキャラクターの中の嵐と痛みの全てを表現することに抵抗を感じることが少し少なくなったのは、まさに私が彼にこんなにも強い味方を与えたからです。このレベルの慰め無しには、この話は無意味なものになるでしょう。孤独が海馬のキャラクターの主要な要素であるのに、彼には、もし彼が受入れることができれば、彼を本当に愛し、その助けに頼ることの出来る人物がいるというのは、いくらか皮肉なことです。

Mistress of Dragonsへ―**闇遊戯が個別の身体を持っていることについて：** この話の最初にある程度説明してあります。漫画には記憶の番人と呼ばれる男が登場します。私は彼が誰なのか、彼が何をするのか分かりません。しかし私はその名前が気に入りました。ですから、私は彼が闇遊戯に選択権を与えることにしました。彼は記憶を取り戻し冥界に行くか、表遊戯と一緒にいるか、自分の身体を手に入れることが出来る。彼は表遊戯を自分から解放するときだと感じ、第三の扉を選ぶ。私はこれがプロットのために考案されたものだと率直に認めます。本当のところ、私には闇遊戯が彼一人の身体の中にいる必要があったのです。というのも、そうでなければ、海馬との関係がどうやって成り立つのか想像できなかったからです。私が書いているのは表遊戯×闇遊戯×瀬人の話ではありません―彼はなんと言うでしょうか。「二、三時間身体を借りていいかい？ 海馬と熱々のデートなのさ―もっとリラックスした身体を返すことを約束するぜ」（実際、これは悪い台詞ではないですが―別のもっと面白い話向けには。）でも、ありがとうございます。この人工的な設定を作ったので、私は、表遊戯と闇遊戯が離れ離れになることをどのように感じるだろうか、闇遊戯はどうやって記憶を探す旅を諦めることに適応するだろうか、等の意味をじっくり考えようとしたのです。私はこれが元々の設定の勝手な性質を埋め合わせることが出来て嬉しいです。

Desideraへ―**闇遊戯は日中何をしているのか：** いい質問です。この質問をしたのは貴方が初めてです。しかし、私は認めなければなりません―全く分かりません。お分かりのように、彼は表遊戯と幾ばくかの時を過ごします。また、私は彼は遅起きだと想像します―常に海馬のほうが先に起きます。しかし依然多くの時間が使途不明です。私はロードオブザリングが好きで、いつも彼を一種のエルフのように想像しています。なので、もしかしたら彼にとっては、多くの人にとってより瞑想の時間が重要なのかもしれません。また、彼はパズルの中にいました。彼は沢山のことをするのに慣れていないのです。私はふざけているわけではありません。実のところ、私は彼の日常を思い描こうとしても、思いつかないのです。

Chibi Angelic Slayerへ―**ディテールについて：** ありがとう。私は実際、話の中にも、作者註の中にすらも出てこないディテールを沢山考えます。例えば、キャラクター達は何味のアイスクリームが好きか、バトルシティの後海馬兄弟はアメリカのどこに向かったのか、何故彼らは東京に引っ越さずに童実野町に留まっているのかなど。私は多分自分のプロフィールページに、作り上げたトリビアを載せるべきかも知れません。勿論、私は多分自分のプロフィールページに何かを載せるべきなのでしょうが、それはまた別の話です。

Blue September, Crimson Winterへ―**瀬人と誠実さについて：** （英語版と日本語版両方の）決闘者の王国で私が印象的だったのは、ペガサスが彼の条件を提示し、海馬にデュエルに負ければ魂を失うと告げたとき、何の騒ぎも、暴言も、躊躇もなかったことです。海馬の愛情には、静謐さと沈黙があり、それは感動的です。しかし、それはあまりにも口に出されないために、もしかしたら闇遊戯は、自分が同じ誠実さを抱いていることに気付くには時間が掛かるのではないかと思います。それに、躊躇も考慮もなく、文字通り息を飲むような方法で、自分のためにその生命も魂も投げ出すであろう誰かがいるというのは、非常な責任です。

Ceresi, Crimson Winter, Desidera, Lightnng Sage, Red Dragon 4, Samurai-ashes, Solitaireへ―**闇遊戯とモクバについて：** 私は闇遊戯が一人っ子であることに気付き、モクバのような賢くそして悪戯っぽい人物は彼に似合いだと思いました。それに私は、闇遊戯に友人との間柄とは別の人間関係を与えたかった。しかし彼らの以前の出会いはまさに大惨事に他なりませんでした。カプセルモンスターズチェスの試合は特に心をかき乱されます。何故なら、闇遊戯が勝ったのは、彼がゲームの王だからというよりも、彼が子供を出し抜いたからのように見えるからです。その上、その子供は明らかに問題を抱えており、彼の兄を守り援護するために行動したのであり、そのような感情は闇遊戯が理解できるはずのものだからです。確かに、モクバが卑怯な手を使ったことは言うまでもなく、表遊戯を脅した以上、闇遊戯が何らかの形で彼を罰するのは正当でした。しかし、ここにはモクバが覚えているであろう本当の暗黒面が現れていました。私は、瀬人が最も弱い状態にあるときに、闇遊戯が彼を殺しかけたということが、モクバにとって最も許しがたい点だと思います。しかし、彼は闇遊戯のためと同様、自分自身のために、闇遊戯を許す方法を見つける必要があると思いました。

Carridwen10, Tainted Fortuneへ―**闇遊戯と瀬人の暗黒面について： **人々は、お互いの光と闇の側面に惹かれあうのだと思います。闇遊戯と瀬人については、過去に多くの破壊性がありました。彼らはお互いを殺そうとしていました。しかしそれは過去のことであるために、この話をより優しい物語にしています。

Blue Septemberへ―**運命と友情について：** それは面白いです。気がつきませんでした。でも私は遊戯王のテーマに戻るよう努力しました。

Angel Yami-koへ―**年齢について：** 私はもう、年齢を漫画にも、日本語版アニメにも、英語版アニメにもあわせることを諦めています。

Pamsterへ―ありがとう。混同について心配しないで下さい。私もいつもします。

Lone Wolf55, Seto-kaiba's-fanへ―引き続き励ましてくれてありがとう。長い話だと思います。読み続けてもらえて嬉しいです。


	22. 第20章：夜更けに

（訳註） 本ページの内容は、（訳註）または(TRANSLATOR'S NOTE)と明記してある場合を除き、全てNenya85さんが書き本サイトに投稿した"I Guess it was in the Cards"を、ねこまが翻訳し、作者であるNenya85さんの許可を得て公開したものです。（訳註）または(TRANSLATOR'S NOTE)と書いてあるものは、翻訳者であるねこまが書き加えたものです。

TRANSLATOR NOTE: The contents on this page are the Japanese translation of "I Guess it was in the Cards" written by Nenya85 and posted on this web site except indicated by （訳註）or (TRANSLATOR'S NOTE). The texts indicated by (訳註) or (TRANSLATOR'S NOTE) are written by Nekoma, the translator of this fic. The contents are posted by Nekoma upon the author's permission.

* * *

**読まれたらレビューをよろしくお願いいたします。思いやり深い、示唆に富んだレビューを頂き喜んでいます。それは素晴らしく、大きな助けとなっています。**

**作者註とレビューへの返事は本章の最後にあります。**

**

* * *

**

**第****20****章： 夜更けに**

**闇遊戯の話**

海馬はやっと悪夢を見ることが少なくなってきた。でも同時に睡眠時間が減り、あまりにも頻繁に食事を抜かすようになった。オレは魂として三千年間生きてきたが、海馬ほど身体の必要に無頓着な人間を見たことがなかった。これについても、他の多くのことと同様に、彼は無造作で自己破壊的だった。

それでも尚彼の中には、消し去ることの出来ない炎が、絶えず捌け口を求めて燃え盛っていた。青い炎は最も強烈に輝き、オレに大声で呼びかけた。オレはパズルの中に三千年間閉じ込められていて、遊戯を守りデュエルをするために一時的に表に出てきた。今は全てが新鮮だった。オレは自分自身の身体を得て、自分の好きなように使うことも、危険を冒すことも出来た。海馬をオレの先導役にして。

何故なら、彼は危険に惹きつけられるからだ。充分に生きていることを実感するために、自分が生き続けたがっているということを確認するために、その香りを必要とするかのようだ。彼は何かを感じとろうと必死になっていた。今初めて、親交というものが、彼が非常に良く知るアドレナリンと恐怖と合わさり、目眩のするような混合となっていた。

オレについて言えば、オレはいつも危険を冒してきたが、それは慎重に検討し、断固とした目的を果たすためのものだった。海馬とのレースは、生きている実感をより強烈に与える以外に、オレをどこにも連れて行きはしない。海馬と共にいるときほど、自分が死すべき運命にある人間だということをはっきりと実感することは無かった。猛スピードで運転し、超低空飛行をし、海馬邸の敷地内の崖から真下の海に飛び込む。オレはスピードと、共有された危険と、共有された信頼とに心が躍った。それは海馬本人と同じくらいオレを酔わせた。

オレ達はあまりにも限界を超えることはしなかった。（彼から教わった、奇妙にも適切な表現だ。）彼がオレのために、実は自分の衝動を抑制していると気付くのは変な感じだった。オレはそれが、単なる彼の生来の責任感以上のものであればいいと望んだ。人生のパートナーを見つけ、以前ほど熱心に死を招く必要が無くなったのであればいいと。

レースはいつでも白熱したし、競争はいつでも激しかった。でも全て、結局は取るに足りないものだった。競い合うことはオレ達の共通言語だが、同時にオレ達は、詰まらないことでしか張り合わないように気をつけていた。得点ではなく、ライバル意識が重要だった。そしてこれは初めてのことだが、オレはいつも勝つわけではなかった。海馬はより鋭敏な反射神経とあらゆる機械的なもの―スピードとパワーを出すあらゆる人工物との親和性を持っていた。彼に欠けているのは、いつも言っているように、バランスと判断力―そして少しばかりの魔法の力だ。

彼の荒っぽい正義感も妨げとなった。彼のそんなところはオレには魅力的でもじれったくもあった。彼はどんな乗り物の扱いについても、オレが彼の考えるところの「上達したとして受け入れ可能なレベル」に達するまでは、オレとレースしようとはしなかった。それは彼を明らかに不利な立場に置き、彼はそれを他の不利な点と同じように、何も言わずに受入れた。ある意味では、オレは彼の真の競争相手ではなかった。彼は敗北そのものと戦っていた。

守護者であることはオレの使命であり、アイデンティティだった。だが今はその役割は用無しというほか無かった。海馬が擁護者を切実に求めていた日々はとっくに過ぎ去ってしまった。彼は野生動物のように、独力で生きていくことを既に学んでいた。彼が今必要としているのは保護者ではなくて治療者だ。またはもしかしたらその二つの混合体かもしれなかった―肉体を持って具現化したブラックマジシャン。

彼は戦うことを学んだ。彼の頭脳と、肉体と、言語と、デッキとで。しかし彼は自分の子供時代であった闘技場の外で生きる術を全く知らなかった。彼は地上の敵を打ち負かした。残ったのは、同様に命に関わる、今や彼の心を得ようと争っている過去の悪霊だ。オレは彼の代わりにそれを滅ぼしたかったが、それは不可能なことだった。オレにできることは、オレに今までできたことは、彼に武器と、戦いを続けるチャンスを与えることだけだった。サイドラインの外側から支援することだけだった。それは馴染のある役割ではなかったが、オレはそこにいて、気遣い、彼に手を差し伸べることが出来た。それで充分なはずだ。

オレ達の最初の2回のデュエルで、オレの直感は正しかったのだから。彼が名付けられたところの混乱の下には、救うに足る何か、愛するに足る何かがあった。と言っても、もっと簡単な選択肢もあったのだが。自分自身を殆ど大事にしない人間を大事にするのは、自分は嫌われるのが相応しいと信じている人間を逆に愛するのは難しいからな。

海馬が仕事をしているときや稽古をしているときは、オレはよく相棒のところに行った。オレは未だにオレのヒカリの存在に惹きつけられた―彼の思考と感覚の中にたゆたうことを欲した。まるでオレはタツノオトシゴで、彼はオレの母なる海であるかのように。オレ達の間に張り渡された繋がりは、目に見えないへその緒のように、時間によっても、距離によっても―オレの海馬への愛情の深まりによってすらも―断ち切ることの出来ないものだ。

相棒も同様の引力を感じていた。杏子の存在ですら満たすことの出来ない渇望を。丁度、オレ達の繋がりが彼の彼女に対する欲求を軽減しないように。オレはこのことを知って、考えた。相棒は、オレ達がもう共有することの出来ない日々に対する謝罪として、海馬をオレへの贈り物として与えたのだろうか？

と言うのは、相棒はオレが海馬について知るべきことはすべて知っていると思い込んでいて、その大部分を嫌っていたときですら、オレ達の間の吸引力―いや、結びつきを感じ取っていた。相棒はオレに、先入観を超えて理解するチャンスをくれた。海馬の堅固な要塞の後ろに回って、その中にがっちりと守られている瀬人にたどり着く時間を。その二人が融合魔獣のようにどうやって混ぜ合わされ、どちらをも勝ったもの―美しいと同時に危険で、驚くほど思いやり深いかと思えば突然凶暴になる―上辺だけでなく本質的なアルティメットドラゴンになったのかを発見する時間を。オレは相棒が、杏子と一緒に長椅子に穏やかに丸くなっているのを見て微笑んだ。一瞬オレは彼の常識的な選択、それがもたらす平穏を羨んだ。だがオレには帰るべきドラゴンのところがあった。

相棒の家から屋敷に戻ったときには午前2時を回っていたが、オレは海馬の部屋のドアの下から漏れる光を見ても驚かなかった。彼が強制的にベッドに連れて行かれるまではコンピューターの前に座り続けることは分かっていた。しかしここ数週間、スクリーンの画像は変わっていた。彼はプログラム言語や、配線図や、３Dの原型ではなく、代わりにペイントボックスを呼び出して、デュエルモンスターズの印象主義的なスケッチを創り出すのに何時間も費やしていた。解釈に苦しむような絵もあった。ぼんやりとした紫色の雲が流れてゆき、その後には影になった森が高く聳え立つ。オレは彼が実際には仕事をしているのか、何らかの自分の世界に閉じこもって逃避しているのか当てようとして止めた。

「遅くまで起きているんだな」オレは彼の後姿に言った。

「貴様もな」

「お前と違って、オレはリラックスして来たんだ。仕事じゃなくて。夕飯も食べた。それにオレは、気を失う前にベッドに行くくらいの常識はあるぜ」

「自分の面倒は自分で見れる」

オレは声を出さずに笑った。オレは海馬の考える「自分で自分の面倒を見る」ことに、狂人に引取られることも含まれていると指摘したい気持ちに駆られた。しかし、それはオレが言える中で海馬を本当に傷つけることの一つだと分かっていたし、オレのドラゴンを傷つけたいと思っていた日々はとっくに終わっていた。

からかうのは別だ。

何といってもオレは「ゲームの王」なのだ。オレは、それはいつでも容易だったが、彼の怒りに点火して、それからそれはずっと困難でやりがいのある仕事だったが、彼にその怒りを解き放たせることが出来るか試してみるのが好きだった。勿論、寝たドラゴンを起こすなというのは尤もだ。大抵かんしゃくが和らぐまで、その素早い反射神経を働かせた動きは、オレを彼の下に縫い止めることになった。彼の野蛮な側面は目覚め、乱暴に投げ出した片足でオレを固定し、オレの服を脱がし、彼の手と舌がオレをじっとしていられなくするにもかかわらず、もしオレが動こうものなら息もつけないほどのキスをした。彼はついに、オレが負けずにはいられない競争を見つけたのだった。

オレは驚かされるとはどういうことかを忘れていた―オレは次のターンのカードを予測することにあまりにも慣れすぎていた。だがイシズの千年タウクですら海馬に支配力を及ぼすことは出来なかった。彼には無謀さがあり、彼の反応には予測不可能性があった。それは彼のそそる点の一つだった。

オレは暫くの間、彼がオレを無視するに任せておいてから、彼の椅子に近寄った。彼の前に立って、両膝を跨いで、彼の視界をスクリーンから遮った。オレが彼より背が高くなる数少ないときだ。

「さて、おさらいしようか、ブルーアイズ」オレは友好的な声を装って言い、彼を椅子に押さえつけた。「オレとお前が出会ってから、お前は闇の世界に送られお前自身の化け物に殺され、心を砕かれ、魂をカードに閉じ込められ、テレビゲームの中に監禁され、それからバーチャル世界に連れて行かれた挙句コンピューターで作られたお前の義兄によって石に変えられた」

海馬はオレを睨み付け、両目には青い炎が噴き出した。楽しかった。あらゆる怒り狂った返答が彼の唇を震わせて言い放たれる前に、オレは身を乗り出してキスをし、舌で彼の言葉を和らげた。彼の肩をマッサージしているうちに、リラックスしてゆくのが感じ取れた。オレの下で彼はオレの腰と合わせるように腰を突き出した。彼は背中を弓なりに反らし、のどの奥から殆どうなり声のような低い音を発し始めた。オレはニヤッとした。今夜床に押し倒されることになるのはオレのほうでは無さそうだ。

オレは彼の耳を噛んで、かすれたうめき声を引き出して、彼の耳に囁かずにはいられなかった。「どうやってマリクの闇の世界に囚われるのを免れたんだ？ お前が逃したのはこれだけだぜ」

「囚われたのは敗者だけだ。何故貴様は、オレの勝利が無いことをいつでも確信している？」彼は噛み付くように言った。

オレは動きを止めた。常に沸騰している怒りと汚されたプライドに隠れて、本物の傷ついた響きがあった。オレが軽視していた彼の感情だ。彼をからかうのと、たとえ言葉によってでも傷つけるのは別のことだ。モクバに話したように、問題となっているのはゲームではなく、人間だった。

「お前の言うとおりだ」オレは譲歩した。「オレはお前のカードと助けがあったから勝ったんだ。そしてマリクは、お前が既に対峙し征服した以上の暗闇を見せることは出来なかっただろう」

彼の首筋に凭れ掛かっていると、素早く息を吸い込む音が聞こえた。オレは身を引いて彼を覗き込んだ。彼の頬は微かに赤らんで、クリスタルのような目はひたむきで、殆ど無表情だった。彼は口を開いたが、いつもと同様、どんな言葉も出てこなかった。オレは彼をじっと見詰めた。彼はためらいがちに、そして幼く見えた。

オレは静かに笑った。海馬はどんな挑戦にでも氷のような冷淡さで対峙することができる。しかしほんの少しの賞賛でも平静を失って弱弱しくなってしまうのだ。

そして愛さずにはいられない。オレは彼の僅かに開いた唇を求めて身を屈めながら考えた。

* * *

**作者註：** これは多分私が書いた中で一番闇海甘甘に近いものです。

**危険を冒すことについて：** 闇遊戯と瀬人の両方とも、危険を冒す必要があるようです。闇遊戯が表遊戯の一部であったとき、彼は表遊戯をする気持ちがとても強いのにも関らず、彼が身体をコントロールしているときは常に命がけの危険を冒すことに何の問題も感じないというのは面白いことです。これは表遊戯がまだ闇遊戯の存在に気がついていなかった初期の漫画のエピソードに特に顕著です。ですから私は、闇遊戯が自分自身の身体を持っていたらどう反応するだろうか、目的を果たすためでなく、単なる彼の性質の一部であるリスクの誘惑とどう折り合いをつけるだろうかについて考え始めました。

海馬のほうは、勿論、常軌を逸した変人です。漫画で、闇遊戯が闇のゲームの敗者は死の体感をすることになると告げたとき、彼はあの満面の笑みを浮かべてこのようなことを言います： 素晴らしい！ これこそオレが生涯にわたって待ち望んでいた究極の挑戦だ。（勿論、それはまた、彼が生涯にわたって実際に直面してきた厳しい挑戦でもあります）

吹き替え版で行われた多くのカットシーンの中で、この問題に関連する場面が2箇所あります。ペガサスの手下が海馬を追っているとき、海馬は2人の武装していない男から逃げるために窓から飛び降ります。私は納得できませんでした。特に、数話後で、彼が戦いに優れていることが明らかになったからです。答えは勿論、日本語版のDVDでは、彼らは非武装ではなかったのです。海馬はブリーフケースを使って彼らの弾丸を逸らし（彼が防弾ブリーフケースを持っているところが気に入っています）、それから飛び降ります。吹き替え版でカットされているのは銃だけではなく、海馬は窓から飛び降りる際、狂ったような笑いを浮かべていることです。同じことが決闘者の王国でも起こります。吹き替え版では猿渡が海馬の後ろに現れて銃を突きつけるシーンがカットされています。また、銃身を頭に突きつけられて海馬がにやりと笑っている表情も見ることが出来ません。

**ゲームについて：** 以前申し上げたように、海馬の剛三郎との関係には、ゲームの駆け引き的要素が多分にあります。それはチェスの試合から始まりました。海馬を海馬コーポレーションの支配権をかけた剛三郎への挑戦に駆り立てた理由の一つは、彼のゲームのための技術を戦争に使われたことにありました―そしてその挑戦自体が、手の込んだゲームの要素を帯びています。剛三郎は最後に、敗者は死ななければならない、というようなことを言います。そして海馬は、彼はその教えを覚えておくと答えます。瀬人の性格で悲劇的な要素の一つは、彼が遊ぶ能力を失っていることです―その理由は、彼が今まで関ってきたあまりに多くのゲームが、生きるか死ぬかの結果を伴っていたからです。アルカトラズで、城之内が意識不明状態のとき、海馬は闇遊戯に、城之内は幸福だ、敗北の後には死以外に残された道はないと告げます。闇遊戯は、敗北の後には嘆きがあるが、それが次の挑戦へと繋がる―城之内はまだ諦めていない、彼は自分の命の為に戦っている、それが彼を真のデュエリストたらしめていると答えます。

私は、このストーリーの中で闇遊戯と瀬人の関係を固めるのに競争がどのように役立つか見ることが出来ます―私はそれは避けられないと思います。何故なら、それが彼らだからです。しかし、危険は常に破壊的になり得るものです。これも彼らだからです、面白いことに、海馬は窓から飛び降りたがる人間ですが、私は彼は闇遊戯の身体的安全を守ろうとする気持ちが強いと思います。同様に、闇遊戯は感情を打ち砕くことが無いように気を配る人間だと思います。ですから、本章には彼らがゲームで遊び危険を冒す楽しさがあるのと同時に、彼らが限度を設けることを学ぶ章でもあります。

彼らは両方とも、挑戦の連続の人生を送ってきました。ここまで書いてきてやっと、私はこのストーリーが挑戦にまつわる話でもあることに気がつきました―と言っても、内面的なものです。闇遊戯は記憶の喪失に対処しなければなりません―これは彼が変えることの出来ないゲームであることを受け入れて―また、表遊戯からの分離に対処しなければなりません―彼を導くいかなる記憶もなしに、自分が何者であるかを決めて。海馬にはアルカトラズの後で彼の為に闇遊戯によって示された挑戦―彼の心を食い尽くそうとする憎しみ、怒り、敵意、悲しみのモンスターを打ち負かすことがあります。

**更新について： **私は毎週末に更新しようとしています。現実生活と、休暇と、「王の帰還」を出来るだけ何回も見ようという計画の間で、次章が週末に出来上がるかどうか分かりませんが、クリスマスイブの前にはきっと更新予定です。次章は海馬の語りです。（私が彼を忘れると思いましたか？）

**レビューへの返事：**

Ceresi, Crimson Winter, Unsolvable Riddleへ―**表遊戯と闇遊戯の関係について：** 漫画で私は強く印象に残っているのですが、闇遊戯と表遊戯は闇遊戯の記憶を取り戻そうとしますが、それは少なくとも部分的には、彼らの両方ともがそれが互いの望みだと信じているからです―そしてどちらも、もし成功してしまったら、それは互いの別れを意味すると恐れています。ですから、私は本作で、別々の個人になるという決断は、彼らがそれがお互いの相棒の為にベストだと信じない限り下されないと思います。しかし表遊戯は、ある意味では、闇遊戯と杏子の両方と一緒にいることになります。ですから、私は表遊戯にとって、闇遊戯も誰かをみつけるということが重要だろうと思います。

Samurai-ashesへ―**闇遊戯の友人について：** 私は、闇遊戯が瀬人を傷つけるのではないかというモクバの恐れについて沢山書きました。闇遊戯の友人は、同等またはそれ以上の理由から、海馬に対して同様の恐れを抱くのではないかという考えが浮かびました。

Kagemihari, Lightning Sage, Red Dragon 4, Unsolvable Riddleへ―**表遊戯の語りについて： **表遊戯は闇遊戯の人生で重要な位置を占めているのだから、彼の意見は必要でしたが、私にとっては彼は書きにくいです。私は漫画の冒頭のシーンが彼を完璧に描写していると思います。彼は休み時間に教室に座ってパズルをしています。彼はバスケットボールの誘いを断り、2つの理由をあげます： 彼はバスケットボールが好きではないこと。彼は下手なので彼が入るとチームが負けると思うこと。これは彼の2つの面を完璧に捉えています。彼は自分自身への確かな感覚を持っており、例えそうすれば自分の評判がもっとよくなる場合であっても、自分ではない誰かの振りをしようとはしません。同時に、彼はある種のはみだしっ子で、皆と違うということから苛められ、からかわれており、その影響で少しばかり内気で自信の無い人物になっています。

私は、彼はもし闇遊戯が海馬を愛するなら、それが闇遊戯にとって正しいことだと信じるだろうと思いますし、また非常に洞察力があるので、海馬がどれ程闇遊戯を大事にしているかを理解している、ということを表したかったのです。しかし私は同時に、彼らが別々の人間だと言うことも表したかった―つまり、表遊戯には何故海馬が闇遊戯にとって魅力的なのかがよく分からない、特に、闇遊戯にとって最も魅力的な性質が、表遊戯にとっては心を悩ますものであるが故に。例えば、私は表遊戯と海馬の両方に海馬の「荒々しさ」についてコメントさせています。

Blue September, samurai-ashesへ―**城之内について：** 城之内は海馬を最も信用していませんが、私はもっと深いものがあると思います。私は、城之内は、海馬が過去にしたことのために、海馬は闇遊戯と共に生きるにふさわしくないと感じていると思います。皮肉なことに、この評価は、少なくとも私のストーリーの中では、海馬が同意するものであると思います。

Chibi Angelic Slayerへ―**城之内の語りについて：** 面白いアイデアです。何故なら、私は城之内について気がついたことがあるからです―彼を書くのはすごく楽しい！ 私は彼の闇遊戯と表遊戯との付き合いは、海馬の闇遊戯との関係と同様に面白いだろうと思います。私は2つの理由から、これを本作に含める予定はありません： 表遊戯との場合と違って、私は闇遊戯が海馬との関係を城之内を惨めにさせるからという理由で止めるとは考えられません。また、現時点では、それは残りの話からあまりにも大きな遠回りとなるからです。今一種のサイドストーリーを書いているところです。もし書き終わったら（私はとても遅筆です）、_城之内の話_として、もしかしたらクリスマスから新年の間に投稿するかもしれません。多分短いものになると思います―何故なら城之内は直截な男だからです。

Kagemihari, Lightning Sage, Red Dragon 4へ―**マジシャンとドラゴンについて：** 私が漫画で好きなところの一つは、カードがまさにその所有者の心の様々な面を反映していることです。そしてカードによって最もよく反映されているのが闇遊戯と海馬です。

Spirit Starへ―**プラトニックな愛情について：** これは主に闇遊戯と海馬が彼らの感情的な繋がりを肉体的な結びつきを通して表現しているラブストーリーですが、私はまた、キャラクター間にある別の種類の愛情についても扱いたいと思っています―海馬兄弟の互いに対する激しい愛情から、闇遊戯と表遊戯の言葉にされない壊れることのない結びつき、モクバと闇遊戯の間の発展しつつある信頼と思いやりまで。

Blue Septemberへ―**ティーンエージャーとしての闇遊戯について：** なんと言ったらいいでしょう？ おっしゃるとおりです！ 私は忘れがちなのか、見逃しがちなのか、闇遊戯もまたティーンエージャーなのです。もしかしたら私は3千年間や、彼がトールキンのエルフのようだという自分の解釈を重視しすぎているのかもしれません。貴方のレビューを読んで、私はキャラクターに沿うように非常に努力しているとは言え、結局のところ私はキャラクター達そのものではなく、私独自のバージョンのキャラクターに忠実なのだということを実感しました。

Ceresi, Crimson Winterへ―**作者註について：** 本作での嬉しい驚きの一つが、皆さんが作者註と、遊戯王に関する私のいくらかとりとめのない思考を実際楽しんでいらっしゃることです。

Seto-Kaiba's-fan, Unsolvable Riddleへ―**長さについて：** はい、時々私も、本作がどれほど長いかに驚くことがあります。私がこれを頭の中で書いていたときは、何故かもっと短いような気がしていたのです。こんなにも沢山の方々が読み続けていることを嬉しく、ありがたく思います。結末が満足のいくものであることを望みます。

AnimeFan-Artemisへ―**暗い話について：** 私は海馬と暗い話は相性がいい気がします。本作は時々悲しいですが、私は気の滅入るような話にしないように努力しています。それから、私は海馬をクリスマスイブに殺さないことを約束します。（とは言えその考えにはそれ自体悪趣味な魅力がありますが）

Fallen Angelへ―日本語をチェックするために有用なリンクをありがとうございます。

Unsolvable Riddleへ―**レビューについて： **勿論私は喜んでいます。特に、私が最初の三章を投稿したとき貰ったレビューは全部で三通だったので。レビューは喜びであるのに加え、信じられないほど有用でもあります。レビューのお陰で、私は自分自身の身体を得ることが闇遊戯にどのような影響を及ぼすか、彼と表遊戯の結びつきの性質、闇遊戯とモクバの関係、海馬の幼い頃、闇遊戯と海馬のセクシャルな関係の本質についてより深く観察することになりました。実際、レビューからの情報が、恐らく本作を最初の草稿に比べて長くした大きな原因だと思います。残りはモクバのせいです。

Animebay-bへ―ありがとう。私にとって、皆さんが引続き本作を楽しんでくださっていると知るのは重要なことです。特に、こんなに長い旅となってしまったので。


	23. 第21章：再び、海馬瀬人を探して

（訳註） 本ページの内容は、（訳註）または(TRANSLATOR'S NOTE)と明記してある場合を除き、全てNenya85さんが書き本サイトに投稿した"I Guess it was in the Cards"を、ねこまが翻訳し、作者であるNenya85さんの許可を得て公開したものです。（訳註）または(TRANSLATOR'S NOTE)と書いてあるものは、翻訳者であるねこまが書き加えたものです。

TRANSLATOR NOTE: The contents on this page are the Japanese translation of "I Guess it was in the Cards" written by Nenya85 and posted on this web site except indicated by （訳註）or (TRANSLATOR'S NOTE). The texts indicated by (訳註) or (TRANSLATOR'S NOTE) are written by Nekoma, the translator of this fic. The contents are posted by Nekoma upon the author's permission.

* * *

**読まれたらレビューをよろしくお願いいたします。思いやり深い、示唆に富んだレビューを頂き喜んでいます。それは素晴らしく、大きな助けとなっています。**

**作者註とレビューへの返事は本章の最後にあります。**

**

* * *

**

**第****21****章： 再び、海馬瀬人を探して**

**海馬瀬人の話**

オレは全てを剛三郎のせいにしたい。しかし疑問に思わねばならない―親戚どもがオレ達をあんなにさっさとあの孤児院に捨てたのは、ただの強欲さからだったのか、それともオレの中に何かを見たからなのか？ 剛三郎に、オレを心を持たない彼自身のレプリカへと歪め変えるのがどんなに簡単であるか告げたのは、あの忌々しいチェスの試合だけだったのか、それともオレの中の何かだったのか？ と言うのは、我々の意思の戦いに勝ったのは彼の方だからだ。オレはこのことについて決して自分をごまかさない。海馬コーポレーションの支配権を得る過程で、オレは自分自身を失ったのだ。

遊戯がオレの心を砕いたとき、彼はオレにその戦いを続けるチャンスを与えた。オレがサレンダーした後でもなお。今日に至るまで、オレは剛三郎が墓地から手を伸ばしてオレの魂を掴み、どんな地獄であろうが彼が煮られているところに引きずり込もうとしているのを感じることが出来る。まるで更なる補助が無かろうがオレはそこに到着することになっている、ということが分かっていないかのようだ。オレが心の中に入り込ませた暗闇、剛三郎との戦いにおいてオレが武器としても盾としても利用した暗闇は去ったかもしれない。だが、オレはそれを、剛三郎の遺産である怒りと憎しみ以外の何かで置き換えようともがいている。これはもしかしたら、この死んだ男との気違いじみた闘争から逃れる術を学べない限り、オレの待ち望まれた死まで決して終わらない戦いなのかもしれない。

感情を表す能力はずっと前にオレからたたき出されてしまった。くそ、自分の感情を適切なタイミングと方法で自覚する能力すら無くなってしまった。でなければオレはそもそも決して遊戯を半径3m以内に近寄らせなかっただろう。それはオレがモクバを救うために支払った代価の一部だった。以前は全く気にしなかった。つまり、オレは剛三郎と手を組む以前ですら、感情を抱くことにも、ましてやそれを表すことにもいかなる意味も見出してはいなかった。

オレは何年も前に、自分はもう死んだものとして諦めてしまったので、今となっては微かな鼓動を確認するのがせいぜいだった。しかし蘇生はまた別の、より難しい問題だ。と言うのは、長い間凍りついていたオレにとって、生き返るのは―感情を取り戻すのは―苦痛に満ちた過程だからだ。束の間、実際凍傷のほうが好ましくはないだろうかと考えた。

だが、オレは、痛みの中で暗い満足感を味わっていた。剛三郎は、自分で考えていたほどには徹底的でなかったのだ―オレの中の、自分を表現したい、感情を復活させたいと言う欲求―能力ではないにしても―は生き残ったようだった。そんなわけで、オレは手を伸ばす新しい方法を見つけた。オレの手札をついにさらけ出そうと努力する方法を。

彼の死から何年も経って尚、オレは未だに武器の代わりにゲームを創り出すことを正当化する必要を感じる。だから、オレは新しいデュエルシステムを完成させて、遊戯に見せるのが待ちきれなかった。

それを見せられる誰かがいること―理解してくれるであろう誰か、オレを誇りに思ってくれさえする誰かがいること―は新しい経験で、オレは殆ど自分が自分で無いような気がした。ふん、とにかくオレの社会的なイメージではないな。

何年もの間、オレは多くの侮辱を聞いた―海馬コーポレーションの利益より唯一巨大なものはオレの自尊心だとか、オレのうぬぼれはオレの才能ですら凌駕するだとか。オレが気に入っているのは、実は城之内のもので、オレの自尊心はオレの飛行船に入っている空気よりも軽くてすかすかのたわ言でぶくぶくに膨れ上がっているというものだ。（さらに滑稽なのは、何時ものことだが、駄犬が勘違いしていることだ。飛行船にはヘリウムが入っている）

実際、オレにはどうでもいいことだ。これらの中傷は競合他社を威圧し、他人を遠ざける。しかしオレ自身は自分を捨て駒、チェス板上の一駒、デッキの中の一カード以上のものだと思ったことは無い。オレのモンスターと同様、オレのライフポイントはモクバを守るためか約束を果たすために役立つ以上の価値は無い。

オレは鏡を避けている。遊戯には、それはオレが既に知っていることをはっきりさせるだけだからだ、と言った―オレは髪を手入れする必要がある。遊戯は熱心に頷いた。（オレが一緒に住んでいるのは今まで見た中で一番めちゃめちゃな髪型の二人だというのに、何故遊戯は_オレの_前髪の長さに拘るのだろう？ ヤツはヤツが頭と呼ぶところのあのネズミの巣を一度よく見る必要があるな―もしくはもう少しましな、弟の頭を。）

加えて、オレは今の髪型を立派に気に入っていた。めったにないことではあるが、目が本当に心の窓となるのに備えて（うさんくさい命題であることは認めざるを得ない）、オレは誰にもオレの目を良く見られたくない。遊戯に話したように、オレは彼らが何を見ることになるか知っている。オレが見るもの―オレが何者かだ。自分の弟を裏切った男だ。オレはあんなにも長い間モクバを剛三郎から守った挙句に、オレが強くなければならなかったはずのときになって彼を裏切った。オレ達が安全でなければならなかったはずのときになって。

そしてオレの失敗、オレの裏切りはモクバを殺すところだった―オレの武器が数え切れない、顔のない人々を殺してきたのと同じくらい確実に―もしオレの敵の慈悲が無かったならば。その男は今オレの隣に横になり、両腕をオレに回して、オレがもたらした悪夢を取り除こうとしていた。オレは遊戯に彼が砕いた心をあまり深く覗き見て欲しくなかった。彼が見るであろうものは、もしオレのバスルームに鏡があったならば、オレが毎朝見るであろうものだけだ―オレの顔からオレを睨み返す、剛三郎の目だ。

それでも時々、遊戯がオレの中に見て、オレが自分の中に見ることが出来ないものは何なのだろうと思うことがある。今までモクバを除いて誰もオレを気に掛けなかったし、彼の好意は簡単に説明できる。彼はただの子供で、オレは彼の人生の中で唯一不変のものだった。

自分が剛三郎の操り人形としてやってきたことを考えると、どうして遊戯がオレに触れることに耐えられるのか分からない。ましてやオレを彼のものだと主張するなど。時々、汚泥の残滓を洗い流すためにシャワーを浴びるのと同じように、彼はオレと夜を過ごした後にはもう一人の遊戯を訪れなければならないのだと思った。

しかし、オレは今では頭の中で彼の声が聞こえるようになった。オレ達の最初のデュエルの後で、オレをなだめ、オレが直面することになる恐怖はただの幻影に過ぎず、オレが真のデュエリストになるのを助けるだろうとオレに教えようとした声だ。オレはあの時は彼の声に滲む心配を聞き取るにはあまりにも頭に血が上っていたが、今はそれに耳を澄まし、それに慰められた。

Death-Tの後でオレを殺すのは、狂犬病の犬を撃ち殺すのと同様シンプルで理にかなったことのはずだった。オレは死を歓迎しただろう。それは簡単だったことだろう―もう少し力を加えればオレの心は塵となり、組み立てなおすには小さすぎるほどの欠片となっただろう。しかし彼は剛三郎とオレが創り出した冷酷な化け物以外の何かを見たに違いなかった。それは何なのだろう…。

彼はオレを知っている、内面も外面も。彼はオレの心の暗い場所に歩み入った。それでもなおオレを気に掛けているようだった。もしかしたら彼もまた頭の中の声を聞くからかもしれない。といっても、オレはいつだって剛三郎の声よりはもう一人の遊戯の声のほうが良いと思うが。もしかしたら彼はかつての復讐の魂として、怒りを理解しているからかもしれなかった。といっても、彼の怒りはもっとコントロールされたものだが。もしかしたら自分自身の頭の中に閉じ込められ、パズルに三千年間囚われた後では、彼は孤独を知っているからかもしれなかった。オレが思うに、それこそ皮肉にも、彼がもう一人の遊戯の愚かな友人たちをあんなにも好む理由だ。彼はもう一人の遊戯を愛しており、オレが推測するに、彼らがもう一人の遊戯の一部であるがゆえに、彼の友人たちを我慢している。しかしそれ以上だった―遊戯は彼らと付き合うのが好きだ。彼らの退屈な日常のこまごました様子を見たり、聞いたりするのが好きだ。もしかしたら、彼は彼らの世界から隔絶されていることを完全に、自然に受入れているために、その隔たりの大きさは彼を悩ませないのかもしれない―傷つけたり怒らせたりする力を持たないのかもしれない。

「ずっと不思議に思っていたことがあるんだ」ある夜彼が囁いた。

オレは答えなかった。答えを返しても返さなくても、彼は気になっていることを言うだろう―または言わないだろう。

「高校のことだが…」彼は続けた。

今度は話を遮るべき時だった。幼い頃のこと以外で、高校はオレが話したくないことの長いリストのトップに位置していた。そして効果的な攻撃は唯一の防御だ。

「オレに高校中退の話をするなど、何様のつもりだ？ フン、貴様もオレより大して長く続いたわけではないだろう―それに貴様には忌々しいパズルの隠れ家があっただろう」

「オレが聞きたいのはそのことじゃない」彼は柔らかく言った。「オレには何故お前が辞めたか分かる」

オレはうなった。ヤツには多分分かるのだろう。ヤツがどれだけ多くのオレの夢の中を彷徨ったか分かったものじゃない。少なくともオレはオレの高校生活から彼の注意を逸らした。

それは間違いだった、勿論。

「お前は大企業の社長で、誰もお前に命令なんかしない。そもそも何故入学しようと思ったんだ？」

「オレが愚かだっただけだ。貴様はこの偉大な海馬瀬人様がどれ程くそくだらない馬鹿になれるか知りたいか？ オレは剛三郎が勝利したわけではないと証明しようとしたのさ。地獄で6年間過ごした挙句に、普通のことをする普通のガキに戻れると思っていた―これまでに地獄の化け物の一匹に姿を変えたことなんてない振りが出来るとな。フン、オレのちっぽけな正常への試みがどんな結果に終わったか、言うまでもないだろう。え？」

オレは彼が嫌っていると分かっている皮肉な口調で言葉を叩きつけた。圧力釜の中の蒸気のように、激しい怒りがオレの中に湧き上がってきた。その瞬間、オレを求めるほど愚かな遊戯が猛烈に憎くなった。たとえ一瞬にせよ、皆が知っていることをオレに忘れさせる遊戯が。オレの中に求められるに足るようなものは何も無いということを。遊戯は剛三郎でも達成できなかったことをやってのけた―彼はオレに怖れを与えた。オレはいつか必ず来る、遊戯が、結局オレについては城之内が正しかったのだと気付く避けられない日をひどく怖れていた。

「オレに何を望むというんだ？ オレの心―そんなものが無いことは貴様には分かっている。オレの身体―最近屍姦にハマっているらしいな、オレ達は？ くそ、貴様はオレの脳みそすら要らないんだろう」オレは笑った。「教えろよ―ヤミの人格がもっと暗い闇に、一体何を望む？」

彼はオレに一歩近づいた。オレは叫んだ。「くそ！ 何故貴様は他の奴らのようにオレを嫌悪しない？ いつかはそうするんだろう。だったらオレは待つ気は無いね」

「やめろ！」彼は強い調子で言ってオレに手を伸ばした。彼の声は初めてオレと同じくらい大きくなった。自己嫌悪が湧き上がって、喉を詰まらせるのが感じられた。それから、オレに感じられたのは、遊戯の口がオレの口を貪り、彼の歯がオレの下唇を噛み、生贄の儀式のように血の雫を滴らせ、彼の狂乱した両手がオレの服を剥ぎ取り、オレの胸を下り、オレの腰を持ち上げて、彼の身体がオレの身体を覆って、ついにはそれを彼の一部にしたことだけだった。オレは欲求と快感以外の全ての認識を失った。彼が触れるところ以外、彼の身体がオレの身体を征服しているところ以外の全ての感覚を失った。オレは自分の中を荒れ狂う感情にたじろいだ。何よりも強い感覚が、オレが彼の腕の中で得た平穏と安心感だったことを発見して愕然とした。オレがついに実感するようになった妄想だ。

彼の眼差しには、情熱の下に隠れて、オレが予想もしなかったもの―不安―恐慌の兆しさえもがあった。オレもまた、彼が怖れる何かを与えたのかもしれなかった。彼はいつか来る、オレがオレ達の関係を諦めてしまう避けられない日を、愛情の代償が高すぎると判断し、彼を永遠に追い払ってしまう日をひどく怖れているのかもしれない。どうやら彼は、引き換えにオレに彼の心を砕くだけの力を与えたらしい―それを守りたい、オレの内に大切に保管したいという望みと共に。オレが決して使うことを望まない力をライバルに対して得るというのは変な感じだ…。

そして、オレが受入れることの出来る唯一の人間は、新たにパズルから解放された三千歳の魂らしい。これは一種の前進ではあろう。

遊戯はより古典的な方法でオレをからかうこともあった。彼は一度、オレをけしかけて、アトラスモス、正確には_Thysania Agrippina_の幼虫を食べさせた。そいつは10センチもあろうかという長さだった。オレは妙な味の、まだくねくね蠢いている虫を口いっぱいに頬張りながら突っ立って、遊戯が自分の分を彼の口に入れるのを待っていた。しかし彼は代わりに腕を組んで、にやりと笑って言った。「負けるのがいつも悪いとは限らないぜ、ブルーアイズ」

オレは彼を地面に投げ落としてその口に半分食べかけの芋虫を吐きかけてやるべきか、それとも彼にめちゃくちゃにキスしてやるべきか分からなかった。結局、オレは両方―それから思いつく限り全てをすることにした。どのみち、誰に見られることも無いのだから。ここは_オレの_土地で、彼は_オレの_恋人だ―彼はオレが彼のやっと虫の取り除かれた口をゆっくりと探り、彼の素晴らしい肉体の隅々まで時間を掛けて愛撫し、徐々にあらゆる意味で夢中になり、最後に彼をオレのものにするまで、オレの身体の下に横たわっていた。オレはすぐに理解した―ゲームに勝つには色々な方法がある。

奇妙に聞こえるだろうが、またオレがそれを楽しんでいたのも確かなのだが―オレを好きな誰か、オレをからかう誰か、オレが自分自身に決して許して来なかったティーンエイジャーのような気分にさせる誰かの周りにいるというのは、落ち着かない―殆ど不穏なものだった。その誰かは、もしオレに聞く準備が出来ていると思えば、オレを愛しているとすら言うかもしれない。

オレは何年もの間、オレの心に巣食う憎しみを怒りの力で打ち負かそうとしてきた。ことによると、何か新しいことを試すときなのかもしれない。オレは、自分がどうにかして遊戯の腕の中へと導かれる道を見つけたことを喜ぶべきだと分かっている―そして実際喜んでいる。しかし、幸福はあまりにも馴染みの無い道連れで、オレはそれをどう招き入れたものか、どうオレの心に住まわせたものか分からなかった。時には、オレの心に進入してくる喜びに抵抗するのを止められないこともある。そしてオレが希望の代価を進んで支払おうとしていた頃からはあまりにも長い時が過ぎている。それでもオレは今になって引き下がるのは嫌だった―それは決定的なサレンダーとなるだろう。オレはこの不安定な未来へと続く道を何とか進もうとするほかは無かった。

遊戯の力は理解している。オレを混乱させるのは彼の優しさだ。オレは自分が誰かに触れられたいと望むことがあるなどと考えたことも無かった。更に言うなら、誰かが報酬も無しにオレに触れたいと望むことがあるなどとは夢にも思わなかった。遊戯は傷跡を見たにも関わらず、時々まるでオレがガラス繊維で出来ているかのようにキスをする。まるでもし乱暴に扱えばオレが壊れてしまうかのように。まるでもしオレが壊れたら問題であるかのように。オレは愛情無しに17年間過ごしてきた。今、どんな愛撫も夏の森に投げ入れられたマッチのよう、砂漠の砂に注がれた1杯の水のようだ。オレは焼け付き、彼との接触を夢中で吸い込み、より以上を貪欲に求める。

誰かを信じること、誰かの一部となること、大事にされること―遊戯が差し出したもの全て―彼が見返りに欲したもの全て―は、まさにオレが自分自身に禁じてきたことだ。それらはオレが生き抜こうとするなら許されなかった贅沢品だ。だからオレは、それらは重要ではないと自分に言い聞かせた。オレはより良いものを持っていると―統制を。

オレは常に責任ある立場だった。モクバを守り、オレの約束を履行し、海馬コーポレーションを経営する。遊戯と過ごすうち、オレは自分を解き放つという贅沢を理解しつつあった。彼は果てしなく辛抱強く、オレが自分に信頼を許せるまで、身を任せることを許せるまで、愛情に似た何かを分かち合うことを許せるまで待っていた。もしオレがその陳腐で過剰に宣伝された感情の存在を認めることが出来るのならば。

もしかしたら遊戯は賢いと同時に悪賢いのかもしれない。オレは絶対に強制されたりしないが、簡単に誘惑された。虐待に対しては、抵抗も我慢も出来た。彼の強さと優しさの組み合わせに対しては、オレは防備を持たなかった。

* * *

**作者註：** 本章は私がアルカトラズについて見た（まだ全部を見てはいません）漫画と日本語版DVDに影響を受けています。アルカトラズへと行く途中で、海馬はモクバに、彼は勝たねばならない、何故ならそれが剛三郎の影響から自分自身を解放し、自分のために「本当の未来を勝ち取る」唯一の方法だからだと言います。後に、闇遊戯とデュエルしているとき、彼は闇遊戯に、自分は以前の敗北の復讐の念に突き動かされているわけではなく、闇遊戯は彼の過去（古代のにせよ最近のにせよ―それは海馬にとって明らかにどちらでも同じことです）の象徴であり、自分は過去を憎んでいる（彼はそれを痛みと醜悪さに満ちていると表現している）、そして遊戯を倒すことで彼は自分の過去を打ち負かせることを証明すると言います。それが、彼が負けたときにあんなにも愕然とした理由です。彼は敗北が、自分の過去からは逃げられないことを意味すると取ったのです―闇遊戯が彼に、彼は正しい戦いをしたが、間違った武器を使っていると伝えようとはしましたが。

私が心を動かされるのは、海馬は独自の愚かな、頑固な方法（つまり、自分のサイコな養父の兵器工場の残骸を擁する人工島で誰かにカードゲームで勝つことで、問題のある過去を受け入れられるようになると思う人―手を挙げてください）を通じてではあっても、自分の人生を変えようと本当に努力していることです。彼のやり方がどんなに間違っていようとも、彼の望みの真摯さも、痛切さも否定することは出来ないのです。

後に、モクバが彼に、自身の苦しみをアルカトラズと共に海に沈めるという約束を思い出させたとき、海馬は少しの間立ち止まり、どんなにそれを必要とし望んでいても、自分にそれが_出来る_かどうか分からないことに突然気がつきます。

**表遊戯とその友人達について： **海馬は多くの理由から、表遊戯の友達の傍にいることをわずらわしく思うと思います。私が思うに、小さい頃、例えばモクバくらいの年頃には、他の家族も自分の家族と同じようだと信じているものだと思います。例えば決闘者の王国では、モクバが「皆は自分の兄の会社を乗っ取ろうとしている狂人に誘拐されることを心配しなくていいの？」と言っているのが殆ど聞こえてくるようです―なぜなら、**それ**は彼にとっては日常だからです。しかし海馬はもっと年上です。彼は自分の人生がどんなに奇妙なものか、どんなに他と異なっているか_知っています_。そして彼はプライドが高く神経質―常に悪い組み合わせです。ですから、彼らの周りにいることは、彼に、彼がどんなに他人と異なっているか、彼の過去がどんなに異なっているかを思い出させる―そして彼はそれを隠すべき脆さと見なすかもしれないと思います。

**乃亜編について：** 吹き替え版の乃亜編は、４Kidsの基準からすれば、まあまあ忠実ですが、私が本当にイライラするのは、彼らが海馬の武器を設計していたという役割と、それについての彼の罪悪感を誤魔化していることです。それが、他の何にも増して、彼を海馬コーポレーション乗っ取り計画に駆り立てた原因なのです―何故なら、彼は、海馬コーポレーションに彼の設計を使うことを止めさせる唯一の方法は、会社を乗っ取ることだと気付いていたからです。日本語版のDVDでは、剛三郎は彼にお金を与え、それを10倍に増やせと言います。瀬人がそれを受け入れると、剛三郎は嘲って、彼はまさに自分を売り渡したのだ、彼には不可能だと言います。瀬人もそれが無茶だと知っていました。しかし彼の目的はそのお金を使って海馬コーポレーションを支配することでした。彼はそれを成し遂げるためにありとあらゆる陰険な策を弄したことをはっきりと認めていますが、英語吹き替え版とは違って、彼は自分がしたことを自慢しようとはしません。彼が後悔していると言ったら言いすぎでしょうが、同時に彼が自分の行動を誇っているとも言えません。彼は単に自分が必要であると思ったことをしただけです。そしていつものように、倫理的考察や内面の心の傷を後回しにするのを厭いません―それは彼には許されない贅沢なのです。彼が賞賛も、非難も、理解ですらも求めず自分の行動をありのままに語る調子は、非常に心を動かされると同時に身も凍るように冷淡です。

**レビューへの返事：**

Spirit Starへ―**表遊戯と闇遊戯の絆への、海馬の気持ちについて：** 素晴らしい質問です。しかし、私はまだそれに答えません。貴方のレビューを読んで、私は海馬が表遊戯と、その闇遊戯との関係に抱くであろう葛藤について多くを考えたにもかかわらず、次の海馬の語り(23章)にはそれについて2文しか入れなかったことに気がつきました。いずれにせよ、貴方は私に、このことは私の頭の中だけにとどめておくのでは充分でない―（いわば）紙の上に書く必要があるのだと気付かせてくれました。私はまず彼の内心の考えの部分を増やすことから始め、それから本当に彼をつついて、彼に実際に言葉にさせることが出来るかどうか見てみる必要があると決めました。これは章の内容をより深いものにすると思います―これ以上嬉しいことはありません―なので、コメントに感謝します。

Crimson Winter, Kagemihari, samurai-ashesへ―**役割と、守りたい気持ち、面倒を見ることについて：** 海馬は早い時期から、彼の方が力があり、戦いにおいても強いにもかかわらず、彼の面倒を見ようとするのは闇遊戯のほうであると言及しています。闇遊戯もまた早くから、彼は従来の意味では海馬を守ることが出来ないと(嫌々ながら)気付いています。彼に出来ることは、そして私が思うに実際にしていることは、海馬に大事にされていると感じさせ、海馬自身とその弱さを受け入れることです。海馬もまたより目立たない方法で闇遊戯を大事にしていると思います―彼に運転の仕方、ある意味ではどうやって現代の一員となるか、そしてもしかしたら、例を示すことで、たとえ良い選択肢を選べないときでも（ことによるとだからこそ）、人生とその決断にどのように敢然と立ち向かうのかを教えることで。

海馬は「自分の面倒は自分で見れる」と考えていますが、彼が実際にしているのは、自分をモクバの面倒を見るのに使うことです。しばしば私自身、海馬に少し常識を叩き込みたくなります。しかしながら、私は彼に、自分のペースで自分の感情を発見し、信じることを学ぼうとさせておくだけの辛抱強さを持った恋人を与えました。闇遊戯は物理的に海馬を守ることはできません―私はこのことで、闇遊戯はより一層海馬の心を守ろうとするだろうと思います。

Crimson Winter, Lightning Sageへ―**からかいと競争について：** 漫画には、表遊戯が闇遊戯の心の部屋に行くかわいらしいシーンがあります。闇遊戯は彼の後ろにこっそり忍び寄ります。飛び上がって驚いた表遊戯に、闇遊戯はウインクします。それで私は、彼にはいたずらっぽい、からかい好きな面があるのではないかと考え、もしかしたら海馬がそれを引き出すのではないか―もし彼をからかうのがそんなに面白いならば―と考えました。しかしながら、闇遊戯のゲームの多くには、いつものように、何か狙いがあります。

Samurai-ashesへ―**海馬の不幸について：** 私が海馬の防衛ラインが悲劇的だと思う点は、それは今や彼を殺そうとしているかもしれないとはいえ、かつてそれは彼とモクバが生き抜くために必要不可欠であったということです。ですから、彼はそれを解き放つのに非常に悪戦苦闘するだろうと思います。

AnimeFan-Artemis, Lightning Sage, Red Dragon 4へ―**甘甘について： **Red Dragon 4はあの章を「暗く甘い」と表現し、私はそれが気に入りました。私が思うに、このような話には、幾らかのコミカルな息抜きが必要です。それに、闇遊戯と海馬ですら、常に暗いということはありえないでしょう。

Kagemihariへ―**カードについて：** 私が漫画を愛している点の一つは、カードが本当にその使用者の魂を表しているところです。その人が持つ事になったデッキは決して偶然ではないのです。

Kagemihari, laura m. Seto-Kaiba's-fanへ―**章が互いに組み合わさっていることと長さについて： **一続きの話の第一稿を最初に書いてしまうことのメリットは、そのお蔭で話に多くの連続性が生まれ、書き落としが無いように確認できることです。勿論、そのお蔭で、キャラクター達の行動や考えが後になるまではっきりしないことや、全体像を明らかにするには２、３の章を同時に読まなければならないこともあります。私は皆さんがこのことを面白いと感じるがうっとうしいと感じるか少し疑問に思っていましたので、皆さんが私がこれを書くのを楽しんでいると同様、これを読むのを楽しんでいてくださると知ってとても嬉しいです。

Animebay-b, Lone Wolf 55, Zoeへ―ありがとうございます。あなた方が続けてこの話を楽しんでくださって嬉しいです。皆さんの声を聞けて嬉しいです。


	24. 第22章：カードの心

（訳註） 本ページの内容は、（訳註）または(TRANSLATOR'S NOTE)と明記してある場合を除き、全てNenya85さんが書き本サイトに投稿した"I Guess it was in the Cards"を、ねこまが翻訳し、作者であるNenya85さんの許可を得て公開したものです。（訳註）または(TRANSLATOR'S NOTE)と書いてあるものは、翻訳者であるねこまが書き加えたものです。

TRANSLATOR NOTE: The contents on this page are the Japanese translation of "I Guess it was in the Cards" written by Nenya85 and posted on this web site except indicated by （訳註）or (TRANSLATOR'S NOTE). The texts indicated by (訳註) or (TRANSLATOR'S NOTE) are written by Nekoma, the translator of this fic. The contents are posted by Nekoma upon the author's permission.

* * *

**読まれたらレビューをよろしくお願いいたします。思いやり深い、示唆に富んだレビューを頂き喜んでいます。それは素晴らしく、大きな助けとなっています。**

**作者註：** 私が漫画について常に好きなところは、カードが本当にキャラクターの心の一部を表す方法です。本章を読むには、どのカードが誰に属するか知っていることが恐らく役立つでしょう。

海馬のカード： ミノタウルス、サイクロプス、闇・道化師のサギー、死のデッキ破壊ウイルス、ジャイアントウィルス、他のウイルスカード、ブルーアイズ・ホワイトドラゴン（当然）。

闇遊戯のカード： エルフの剣士、ブラックマジシャンガール、クリボー、バスター・ブレイダー（これが闇遊戯のカードかどうか実ははっきり知らないのですが、このカードのドラゴンへの効果を考えると、もし闇遊戯のカードでないなら、そうなるべきです！）、ブラックマジシャン。

**残りの作者註とレビューへの返事は本章の最後にあります。**

**

* * *

**

**第****22****章： カードの心**

**闇遊戯の話**

名前は力を持っている。今のオレには、彼がどれほど海馬と呼ばれるのを嫌っているのかが分かる。会社のイニシャルをベルトと彼のトレードマークであるトレンチコートに纏っているにもかかわらず、彼がそれを思い出させられる度にどれほど内面で血を流しているかが。オレは今では、養子先の苗字を使って彼を傷つけることは殆どない。しかしオレの頭の中では、彼をそれ以外の名前で考えることは出来なかった。「セト」と言う名前はあまりにもオレの神官を思い出させる。彼のプライド、激しさ、無謀さは時を経ても薄まらずに受け継がれた。彼がオレにとって重要だったことは知っている。しかし友としてか、恋人としてか、はたまた裏切り者としてなのかは思い出すことが出来なかった。海馬の技術へのこだわりだけが、オレに彼は本当に今の時代の人間なのだと認識させた。

海馬はついにデュエルカフを披露する準備が出来た。彼とモクバ、そして技術者達は、邸宅のコンピューターラボがある東館に移って、鍵の掛かった扉の向こうでテストしていた。オレは短い走り書きのメモを一枚受取っただけだった―海馬ではなく、モクバから（勿論だ）。それには簡単に、「彼はお前に見せる前に完璧なものにしたいんだ」とあった。オレは、モクバだけが要求する常識を持っている再保証を送り返して微笑んだ。「心配いらないぜ、オレはずっとここにいる」

2週間以上も経って、一同はついに笑顔で出てきた。海馬は、いつものように、眠るモクバを運んでいた。海馬はモクバをベッドに寝かせた後、技術者達がいなくなったら、すぐさまオレを引っ張ってラボに戻りたがるだろうと思ったが、彼は足元をふらつかせ殆ど喋ることも出来なかった。ベッドに寝かせると、彼はすぐさま眠りに落ち、24時間ぶっ通しで眠った。彼の目の下の隈を見て、どのくらい飲まず食わずで眠っていなかったのだろうと考えた。

彼はいつもより更にずっと神経過敏になっていた。ラボに入ると、彼はその新しいデュエルカフを身につけていた。それは従来のシステムより軽くてずっと華奢だった。オレは一瞬困惑した。それは手の甲から肘までの前腕をカバーしており、手札は手首の位置の鞘に入れるようになっていた。古代の戦士の小手によく似ており、オレはエジプトに同じようなデザインがあったのを思い出した。海馬はどのように仕組みが動くか説明したが、自分のデッキはセットしなかった。代わりにオレのデッキに無遠慮に手を伸ばした。オレは一瞬躊躇した。相棒とオレ以外は、誰もそのデッキには触れたことが無かった。彼の表情は傷ついた様子も怒りも見せなかったが、彼がぶっきらぼうに放った声は、その両方に彩られていた。「破ったりしない」

オレはその時まで自分が未だに抱いていた不信の種に気付いていなかったので、彼にデッキを手渡すとき赤面した。彼はデッキを素早く選り分けて、カードを何枚か抜いて彼のものと混ぜた。彼は明らかに事前に順番を考えていた。驚いたことに、彼はカフを腕から外して、コンピューターに接続した。

「このコンピューターでシーケンスを読み出すようになっている」彼は短く言った。「オレはショーを見逃す気は無い」

彼はどうにかしてバーチャルリアリティとポータブルソリッドビジョンシステムを融合させたのだった。その効果は圧倒的だった。彼がスイッチを入れると、闇の世界のぼんやりとした霧が辺りに立ちこめ、オレ達を外界から遮断した。しかし、周りを包み込む雲は薄く、観客が中を見通せるように設計されていた。

彼のソリッドビジョン化されたモンスターは今まででもリアルに見えた。だが今度は、彼はその前世であった魔術師のように、モンスター達のまさに魂を捕らえていた。彼の忠実なミノタウルスは吼え声を上げ、その斧は我を忘れた怒りで力いっぱい空気を切り裂いた。オレ達は彼と共に影になった森の中にいた。次に来たのは彼の哀れなサイクロプスだ。山の中の自分の巣の周りを愚かしくぐるぐる回り、本質的に（海馬自身と同様）進んで犠牲となるものだった。それからオレのエルフの剣士、若く、誇らしげに、彼の城壁を守っている。彼は初陣に逸り、二度と戻って来られないかも知れないことを知っている。続いてブラックマジシャンガールが耀く星の中から登場した。相棒が抱く杏子像が命を吹き込まれた。

デュエリストならば、これを見てより以上を求めないなんて考えられない。海馬はこれまで最新式だった彼自身のデュエルディスクシステムを一撃で時代遅れにしてしまった。

オレ達のデッキのイメージは互いを迎え入れ、オレ達の魂のピースは交じり合った。オレはクリボーが、抱きしめたいほどかわいく、たわいない様子で、お辞儀をして目をまわすのを見て笑った。オレの隣で、海馬が鼻を鳴らした。オレは殆ど残っていない記憶の一つを思い出した。オレの神官が、取るに足りないちびでオレを侮辱するのではなく、貴様の神でオレを打ち負かせと叫んでいた。彼の生まれ変わりも同じように感じていたのだ。

オレは縮こまったサギー、闇の道化師が彼に代わったのに笑いを引っ込めた。「何故お前は彼をデッキに入れ続けるんだ？」オレは思わず吐き出した。

「貴様のちび毛玉はもっと弱いだろう。それに、サギーはオレのウイルスカードの完璧な器となる」

彼が話すうちに、周りの景色は暗くなり、歪んで形を崩した。彼の死のデッキ破壊ウイルスと数々のウイルスカードが、次々と病み枯れた世界を覆っていった。

「こういうカードは嫌いだ」オレはつぶやいた「コイツらはあまりにも…」

「冷血か？」海馬が苦々しく引取った。彼の笑いは冷たい青い目には届かなかった。「なら、コイツらは、十三の誕生日が来る前に、本物を発射するミサイルシステムを設計した男にぴったりのカードという訳だ」彼は淡々と、一見何の感情も込めずに話したが、オレは騙されなかった。彼の両手は身体の横で握り締められ、背中は強張っていた。オレは彼の肩を揉んだ。彼はまるでオレが未だに彼に触れたいと望むのに驚いたかのように、びくっとした。

ウイルスカードは、幸いにも、周りの荒涼とした景色と共に消滅した。暗がりに大またで踏み入ってきたのはバスター･ブレイダーだ。辺りの暗闇の中で微かに光を放つ、冷たく残酷なドラゴン殺しだ。オレは自分の中の、カードを盗んだという理由で十五歳の少年を闇の世界へ放逐し、彼の心を砕き、彼を塔の天辺から突き落とすつもりだった部分を見詰めた。

海馬が素早く息を吸い込むのが聞こえたので、彼の横顔に向き直った。オレは恐れを想像していたが、彼の不動の眼差しには理解と欲望があった。オレは自分自身の目が煽られて燃え立つのを感じた。オレは元いた場所に戻った。彼の背中の後ろから、オレは彼の肩を見守ると同時に、彼の首筋を味わうことが出来た。歯で柔らかな肉を食み、彼がオレのものだという印をつけた。このただ一頭の大切なドラゴンをオレ自身の悪魔から守るかのように。

片方の手はゆっくりと彼のシャツのボタンを外し、彼の身体を辿って下り、彼の胸を、平らな腹をさすり、ズボンのウエストバンドの下で暫く止まった後、細い腰に沿って円を描き出した。もう片方はズボンの留め金を外し、オレがゆっくりとからかうように動く間、胸からまっすぐに降りて彼の両足を割り、内股をくすぐるために少しだけ休止し、それから彼を愛撫するために伸ばされた。彼の呼吸は今や早まり、荒く息を切らしていた。だが彼の目もオレの目も、オレ達の前にいる魔物どもから離れなかった。

彼の三頭のブルーアイズがオレ達の周りから飛び立った。三頭の翼は光の軌跡を描き、一つに合わさって、究極の形態へと姿を変えた。瀬人の誇りそのもの―いや、彼の心と魂そのものだ。その光景はただオレの、オレ自身のブルーアイズ、オレの腕の中でうめいているドラゴンへの欲望を増加させた。

オレは彼の最愛のドラゴンが名誉ある席を飾るものだと思っていたが、まだ次に最後のカードが現れた。ブラックマジシャンがオレ達を見下ろしていた。彼は師匠にふさわしく、賢く、力強く―しかし同時に優しく、守ろうとする気持ちに満ちていた。彼の手は杖を握り、威嚇と破壊の準備をしていた。しかし彼の眼差しは思いやり深く、愛情に溢れていた。オレはこのオレ自身の姿に気が引けてしまった。これが本当に、海馬の目を通して見たオレなのだろうか？

「どうやったんだ？」 オレは彼をオレの方に向かせて説明を要求した。

彼の顔は勝利感と欲望から紅潮し、目の焦点は合っていなかった。彼は気持ちを落ち着けて、ついに目まで届く笑いを浮かべた。

「マジシャンは決して秘密を明かさないものだ」彼は言った。オレは彼の口とオレの口が合わさるまで、その頭を引き摺り下ろした。

* * *

**城之内の見解：** 闇遊戯と瀬人についての城之内の見解についてもっと知りたい人のために、私はついに「城之内の見解」という番外編を投稿しました。（私が題名を考えるのが不得意なことは認めます。）これを書くのは実は少し心をかき乱されるものでした。何故なら、これはまさに海馬が外の世界からどのように見られているかを考察した話ですし、それは楽しいものではありません。またそれは「カード」の調子、特に本章のものと著しく異なっていますが、私の城之内の語り口の解釈はそうなのです。ところで、私がレビューが大好きで、それらを非常に重視していることは既に明らかだと思いますので、もし貴方が「城之内の見解」を見に行かれるなら、その前にまず第22章のレビューをここに書いていってください。（訳註： この番外編は本編の翻訳が終わってから訳出予定です）

**作者註：** いつだったか、投稿を始めてから1ヶ月程経って、私は本作のタイトルを見て軽くロマンチックなコメディを想像するのも尤もだ、ということに気がつきました。皆さんはこのタイトルがただの下手な駄洒落だと思われたことでしょう。ええ、実際これは下手な駄洒落です。しかし、その裏にはいくらかの意味があります。

私は実際デュエルについてあまり（というか全く）知りませんし、それはBarnes & Noblesで調べられるようなものではありません。私のカードに対する興味は純粋に見た目にあります―私はそれらが美しいと思います。また、私はカードがデュエリストの延長であるという考えが気に入っています。例えば、闇遊戯のデッキは最も強力なものではないですが、彼が勝つのはいんちきではなく、彼のデッキが最もバランスが取れているからです。強いモンスターと弱いモンスターがおり、美しいものとぞっとするようなものがあり、不思議と魔法の強力な助けがあります。それはまた、それ自体を守ることが出来るデッキでもあります。私は海馬のデッキについて何時間でも語ることが出来ます。それは一触即発の破壊的なデッキです。彼が負けるか、トラブルを起こす羽目になるのは、大抵の場合、彼自身のデッキの破壊的な力がそれ自体に攻撃の矛先を向けるからです（聞き覚えがあるでしょう？） また、ブルーアイズは彼の魂を表すカードかもしれませんが、彼がそれらのカードに対して非常に乱暴である（彼が破り捨てた一枚を除いても）のは顕著です。彼はそれらを生け贄として使い、それらを守るためのいかなるトラップカードも持っていません。とにかく、私はデッキの残りのカードがどんな意味を持ちうるか考え始め、イメージが私の頭の中に思い浮かんだのです。おや、それらは今まで…

後の部分については―何を言えばいいでしょうか？ 私は、もしカードが本当に彼らの魂を表しているのだとしたら、彼らはそれを興奮剤と捉えるかもしれないと思いついたのです。

本章は少しばかり超現実的でイメージ先行なので、私はどう判断したものかあまり分かりませんでした。ですから皆さんがどう考えているか知りたいです。

ところで、闇遊戯が海馬に話しかけるときは「瀬人」と呼ぶのものの、心の中で考えるときは相変わらず「海馬」と呼んでいるのに気がついた人は居ましたか？

**レビューへの返事：**

Lone Wolf 55へ―**字幕版の****DVD****について：** 確かに私は字幕版のDVDを激賞し続けています。しかしながら、私は字幕版をとても気に入っていますが、高価ですので、私が考えるその良いところと悪いところの概要を説明するのがフェアだと思います。**悪いところ：** 字幕の英語がとても堅苦しい。明らかに、英語に堪能な人が訳したものではありません。私はDVDを見るとき大体それを読んで、頭の中でそれを標準的な英語に変換しています。これを煩わしく感じるならば、恐らくこのDVDもそうだと思います。また、時々、キャラクター達が何を言おうとしているのか、字幕を読み直して解読しようとしても全く理解できないことがあります。それに―おかしなことに―彼らは英語にある語彙も（時々間違って）訳しているのです。例えば、海馬が「ブルーアイズホワイトドラゴン」と言っているとき、字幕には「グリーンアイズホワイトドラゴン」が現れます。それから遊戯を「ゲーム」と訳したり、モクバを「木の馬」と訳したりします。**良いところ：** ストーリーはもっとずっと含みがあり、キャラクター達、特に海馬は、もっとずっと立体的です。海馬は深く考え込んでいる、問題を抱えた若い男性という印象を与えます。自分の人生を取り戻す方法を必死に模索しています―（モクバ以外で）手助けをするほど彼を気に掛けているかもしれない人間を全て遠ざけながら。声優の演技は素晴らしいです。私は海馬を演じる声優の声を何時間でも聞いていることができます―彼は信じられないほどセクシーで、朗々とした声を持っています。そして彼は実際にその声を、怒りとうぬぼれた調子以外の感情を伝えるのに使っています。彼の心の声は悲しく、殆どせつない響きです。（そしてこの海馬は話すときよりも考えているときの方が多いです。）彼は他人と話すときは高飛車でぶっきらぼうです―殆ど用心深さを感じさせます―それから、モクバに呼びかけるときはいつでも声が柔らかくなり、彼の心が溶け出すのが分かります。誰かが彼を怒らせたとき（それがかなり頻繁であることは認めざるを得ません）彼が怒りを爆発させるのが聞き取れます―彼はいつも怒っているように聞こえるわけではないので、それはより効果的です。

AnimeFan-Artemis, Crimson Violet Eyes, Dai-na1, Desidera, Female Yami/Yugi, Kagemihari, Red Dragon 4, samurai-ashesへ―**陰鬱さ、容認と喜びについて：** どういったら良いでしょう―海馬に関しては、これらは全て互いに結びついています。私は実際、あれはクリスマスに奇妙にふさわしい章だったと思います。非常に暗い部分もありますが、そして自己嫌悪と陰鬱さにたっぷりと覆われていますが―私はあれはある意味ではより希望に満ちた章だと思っています―なぜなら海馬は闇遊戯の愛情を受け入れる方法を見つけようとしているからです―例え彼がそれを理解もしておらず、自分がそれにふさわしいとも思っていなくとも。彼はある意味自分の人生をよく吟味して、彼が常に受け入れてきた未来―勝利すること―から抜け出し、彼が漫画の中で言っていたように、本当の未来―例え不安定なものであっても―へと続く道を模索しているのです。

Desidera, Kagemihari, Lightning Sageへ―**芋虫、髪型、ヘリウムについて：** もしかするとこの章ではっきりしたかもしれませんが、たまに頭の中にふとしたイメージが浮かぶことがあります。私はただ、海馬がすごく大きな芋虫を頬張っていて、闇遊戯がそれを笑っている図が思い浮かびました。それから私は何が起こっているのか考え、Barnes & Nobles（私の第二の家です）に行って、醜くて日本に生息しているであろう芋虫を探しました。私は、海馬は恐らくその学名を知っているだろうと思いました。城之内と同じように、私は飛行船には熱せられた空気が入っているものと思っていました。幸運なことに、投稿する直前に、私が何気なく誰かに聞いたら、「違う。それはオズの魔法使いだ」と言われました―この答えもまた海馬のリアクションにとても近いだろうと思いました。ええ、私が思うに、この章は幾らか私の滑稽なところを含んでいます（この章は一種の感情のジェットコースターです）。ですから、それが理解されて嬉しいです。

Samurai-ashesへ―**喧嘩について：** 私は（私がそれを気に入っているという事実以外に）自分が闇遊戯と海馬をこんなにしょっちゅう喧嘩させるまた別の理由に今気付きました―それは、何年もの間、怒りだけが海馬が彼自身に表現することを、感じることすらも許した唯一の感情だったからです。彼の他の感情はとても深く埋められているために、彼が（彼がその存在を認めているわけではないですが）愛情や、喜びといった、より肯定的な感情を、感じたり、表現したりするのを自分に許すためには、もしかしたら怒りを引き金にする必要があるのかも知れません。

Animebay-bへ―**闇遊戯は海馬の態度を受け入れるだろうか？：** 私が思うに、闇遊戯は常に海馬に彼の自己嫌悪を手放させようとするだろうと思います。なぜなら、結局、彼は海馬に惚れているのですから―そして海馬が過剰に自分を責めているのを見ているのは辛いことに違いありません。しかしながら、これで私が答える用意の出来ていない非常に良い質問を貴方がしたのは少なくとも二回目ですが―闇遊戯が、彼が恋に落ちた深い問題を抱えた男を受け入れることが_出来る_かどうかについては―そのために最終章があります！

Red Dreagon 4へ―**闇遊戯の恐慌について：** 私が思うに、ちょうど闇遊戯に、海馬は彼の為に文字通りなんでもするだろうということが分かるまでに暫くかかったように、海馬に、闇遊戯は彼を失うことを本当に恐れているだろうということが分かるには時間がかかるかもしれません。何故なら、結局のところ、海馬はそれを大した損失とは考えていないのです。ですから、闇遊戯は彼を失うことを実際恐れているのだと気がつくことは、ある種の衝撃として受け止められると思います。

Chibi Angelic Slayerへ―どうか、貴方の考えていた通りの展開だったか教えてください―と言っても、もう少し展開がはっきりするには次の章までかかるかもしれません。


	25. 第23章：挑戦状

（訳註） 本ページの内容は、（訳註）または(TRANSLATOR'S NOTE)と明記してある場合を除き、全てNenya85さんが書き本サイトに投稿した"I Guess it was in the Cards"を、ねこまが翻訳し、作者であるNenya85さんの許可を得て公開したものです。（訳註）または(TRANSLATOR'S NOTE)と書いてあるものは、翻訳者であるねこまが書き加えたものです。

TRANSLATOR NOTE: The contents on this page are the Japanese translation of "I Guess it was in the Cards" written by Nenya85 and posted on this web site except indicated by （訳註）or (TRANSLATOR'S NOTE). The texts indicated by (訳註) or (TRANSLATOR'S NOTE) are written by Nekoma, the translator of this fic. The contents are posted by Nekoma upon the author's permission.

* * *

**読まれたらレビューをよろしくお願いします。**これは本作の結末に向けた５と１/２章の始まりの部分です。皆さんのレビューは素晴らしいです。私は皆さんがどのような結末になると考えているか知りたいのです。

**作者註： 話の連続性について： **私は話の連続性を保つために小さな修正作業をしている途中です。本章に関わりがあるのは、モクバは私が以前言ったように11歳ではなく、12歳のはずだということです。

**感謝：** Spirit Starは以前、表遊戯と闇遊戯の絆に対する海馬の気持ちについて質問しました。私は自分の頭の中では非常にはっきりと思い描いていたにもかかわらず、本章にはそれについて数文しか入れていなかったことに気がつきました。話を頭の中に留めておくだけでは充分ではありませんので、私は闇遊戯と瀬人にこのことについて真面目な話をさせるときだと思いました。（「話をする」と言うのは間違った表現かもしれませんが。）

彼らの会話文を批評し、それをより良いものにするために鋭い指摘をくれたKagemihariに感謝します。また、海馬瀬人のような無表情の感情を表せない馬鹿の視点から章を語ることに付き纏う問題について、何週間も愚痴を聞いてくれた彼女とsamurai-ashesに感謝します。

* * *

**第****23****章： 挑戦状**

**海馬瀬人の話**

オレは杏子が魔女だということを忘れていた。

それは疲れる一日だった。オレはついに遊戯にオレのデュエルカフを見せた。それはオレが初めて自分のためだけに創ったものだった。オレはモクバとの多くの約束の一つを果たすために海馬ランドを創っていた。オレは海馬コーポレーションの兵器工場を破壊した。オレ達の名誉を挽回しようとする無益な試みの中で、オレ自身の本質を変えようと苦闘すると共に、海馬コーポレーションの本質を変えた。しかしデュエルカフは、単に最初の闇のゲームで垣間見たモンスター達を見たい、彼らに生命を吹き込み、それを遊戯と共有したいという欲求のみから設計した。それを彼への贈り物…または捧げ物として提示したいという。

オレは成功の喜びで真っ赤になっていた―同様にまた、決まり悪さで。デモンストレーションはオレ自身のコンピューターラボの床で、オレが誘惑することで終わった。後になって、遊戯の優しい眼差しを感じて、オレは無理やり淡々とした表情を保った。彼の腕の中にいた喜びを思い出して、恥ずかしさにニヤつくのを抑えた。オレが今望むのは、モクバと遊戯と共に家で丸まって寝ることだけだった。正直なところ、オレが毎晩望むのはそれだけだ。しかし遊戯は既に予定を作っていた―オレ達は代わりに、もう一人の遊戯と杏子と一緒に夕食をとることになっていた。

オレは以前、遊戯はオレにどんな代価を要求するのだろうと考えた。今分かった。オレが孤立を手放すことだ。家では、オレは自分が氷の壁の内側に生きていることを忘れていられた。仕事場ではそれが普通に思われた。もう一人の遊戯とその友人たちだけが、オレにそのオレ自身が作り出した障壁に直面することを強い、その凍った支配力でやけどするほど近づくことを強いた。

だから、オレは亀のゲーム屋でもう一人の遊戯の友人たちに囲まれて過ごした夕べを、ある種の支払形式だと捉えていた。オレは未だに彼らを著しく愚鈍な連中だと思っていた。彼らのうち誰一人として剛三郎の家で一週間と持たなかっただろうし、それがオレの他人を評価する基準だった。しかし退屈な連中ではあっても、遊戯にとっては、オレにとってのモクバと殆ど同じくらい大切なのだ。そして遊戯はオレの弟に果てしなく親切だった。オレは自分にかき集められる限りの礼儀をもって返済する負債を抱えていた。

遊戯は奴らに話したに違いなかった。以前なら奴らにそっくりな蚊のようにオレに襲い掛かってきたことだろう。奴らはオレを質問攻めにし、要求攻めにし、最後には答えを返さないオレに侮辱を浴びせかけたことだろう。今は彼らは双六の慈悲深い眼差し―彼はオレを嫌うべきであるのに―の下に、隅に座っているオレを放っておいた。（何故こいつらの誰も今まで怨恨を抱かなかったのだろうか？） オレは彼らがオレを仲間として受入れ、彼らが互いにそうするようにオレの奇癖を許容したと考えるような愚は犯さなかった。と言うよりは寧ろ、彼らはオレの存在に慣れたのだ。まるでオレが単に遊戯が持ち歩くアクセサリーで、彼の腕輪やベルトの妙なコレクションの一つか何かであるように。

オレはよくあることだが、無慈悲な態度を取っていた。だがオレはまた、めったに起こらないことを願うが、不誠実な態度を取っていた。何故なら、オレはもう一人の遊戯が無価値だとは考えていないからだ。たとえそれが、ただ単に彼についてどう考え、何を感じるべきかもう分からなかったからかも知れないにしても。そして、オレの性質ではない不明確さはオレを悩ませた。

と言うのも、オレは決して認めたりしないが、もう一人の遊戯はオレにモクバを思い出させるからだ。より厳密に言えば、彼はモクバが成長したらそうなって欲しいとオレが密かに願っている人物像を思い出させる。オレを怖れさせるのは、モクバがどんなに簡単にオレの代役になり得たかという考えだ―モクバに避けて欲しい全ての青写真がオレだというのに。そしてもう一人の遊戯は、モクバの温かみと心の広さを持ち、多くの点でオレと反対だ。

そして、何と言っても、もう一人の遊戯はオレの命を救った―オレは未だに彼の選択は間違っていたと思っているが。オレは今まで充分な感謝の念を表したとも、感じたとさえも言えない―しかし、少なくともオレは時間を有効に使おうと努力してきた。

だが、もしもう一人の遊戯がオレの命を取り戻したのなら、彼はまた、もしオレ達の立場が反対だったならば、オレは海に石ころを投げ入れるように無造作に、彼をペガサス城の塔から落としただろうという認識と共に生きていくことを強いた。

遊戯がオレの心を砕いたとき、彼はオレの良心を元に戻した（これもまた価値のあやしいプレゼントだ）。だからオレはもう一人の遊戯について考えると、羞恥心からちくちく刺されるような気がした。彼はモクバの命を救った。更に悪いことに、それはオレが彼のじいちゃんを殺しかけた_後_だった。彼は可能な限り最も完全な方法で復讐をする機会があったのに、そうしなかった。だがオレは、もはや情けをかけるなど彼は愚かだとはとても言えなかった。彼は愚かではなかった。彼は勿論、殺人者ではないだけだった。そしてオレはもはやそれを下に見ることは無かった。彼は遊戯にふさわしい相棒だ―オレよりもずっと。

恐らくそれが、遊戯の口から彼の名前が出る度に聞くのがつらい原因だ。と言ってもオレはありきたりの意味での裏切りを恐れていたのではなかったが。そしてオレが沈黙を守っていた多くの事柄のうち、まさにこの沈黙が遊戯の耳に入っていたとは気がついていなかった。言い換えるなら、彼にも同じようにオレの再保証が必要なことがあるのかもしれないとは気がついていなかった―モクバとオレが新たなデュエルカフのテストのために籠もる前の晩までは。

_「お前は彼をどれくらい学校から連れ出すつもりなんだ？」遊戯は疑うように尋ねた。_

_尋ねたいことがあるとき、オレが答えたがらないと分かっている質問のときは、彼はいつも夜ベッドに入るまで待った。オレ達が愛し合った後、言い換えるなら互いをヤった後、言い換えるなら何でも好きな動詞を当てはめればいいが、その後を好んだ。もしかしたら、彼はそれが、オレが怒鳴らないで彼の話を最後まで聞くほどリラックスしうる唯一のときだと判断したのかも知れない。もしかしたら彼は単に、オレが避けられない喧嘩を始めた後の和解の場として、居心地の良い場所が欲しかったのかも知れない。_

_「システムのテストに必要な期間だ」オレは我慢して言った。「フン、貴様は彼が海馬コーポレーションの副社長だということを忘れたのか？ それともそれが冗談だとでも思っていたのか？」_

_「彼はまだ十二歳だ。彼は学校に行くべきだ」_

_遊戯は彼の名を出さなかったが、オレにはその考えがどこから来たか分かっていた。そしてオレのかんしゃくの手綱は外れだしていた。結局のところ、怒りがオレの初期設定だ。そしてもう一人の遊戯のコメントなど聞かせられなくとも、自分がどんなに酷くモクバを失望させたか知っているだけで充分に苦しかった。_

_「当ててやろうか。それももう一人の貴様のありがたいご忠告だろう」オレはせせら笑った。「貴様が見落としていた場合に備えて言ってやるが―彼はビジネスをしていない―兄弟もいない。だったらオレにこういうことについて指図をするな。_

_ああ、それが何になる？ 貴様はオレを信用していない、そうだろう？ これからも決して信用しない」オレはうんざりして言った。「もういいだろう」_

_「もういいだろう？」彼は苛立ちを増して繰り返した。「何故だ？ それでお前がここにじっとして、オレが言ったこと全部を内心で勝手にねじ曲げて、自分の怒りに油を注いでいるのを、オレは見ていられるって訳か？ そしてお前が自分の感情を葬り、それが悪夢の山の一つとなるまで、お前の心を食い尽くす様を見ていられると？」_

_激しい怒りが喉をせり上がってくるのが感じられた。オレはそれを無理やり飲み込んだ。だがこの方法が長くは効かないことは分かっていた。_

_「遊戯、放っておけ。こんなのはごめんだ」_

_「だったらオレは、相棒とモクバの名を一緒に口に出す度に躊躇わなければならないなんてごめんだぜ」彼は反応した。「何をそんなに怒っているんだ？ 悪い提案じゃないだろう。お前は普通の十二歳の子はホログラムを弄くるために学校を休んだりしないものだと知っているはずだ。それともそれが相棒の考えだからっていうだけではねつけるのか？」彼は一呼吸置いた。「瀬人、オレはお前が何を考えているのか知らなきゃならない。お前が何を感じているのか知りたいんだ」_

_オレが何を感じているか知りたいだと？ オレは自分の血液が静脈を逆流するのを感じていた。オレは怒りがオレのドラゴンのように身体中を駆け巡り、解放を求めて叫びたてるのを感じていた。オレは崖っぷちにしがみ付く男のように、持ちこたえようとした。_

_オレはそんなことはしたくなかった。_

_「貴様と相棒にニュース速報だ。モクバが典型的な、幸せな子供時代を過ごした事があるなどと主張するにはとっくに手遅れだ。オレは努力した。だが与えられなかった」オレは苦々しい気持ちで言った。「だから、オレは自分に与えられるものを与えている。オレは彼がいつか会社を経営できるように教育している」_

_遊戯は何も言わなかったが、オレは聞いた―いや、想像した―「…剛三郎がお前を教育したのと同じように」―その言葉が空中に響き渡るのを。遊戯はそんなことは言わなかった。考えてさえいなかった。だがそれでもオレにはそう聞こえた。だから出来る限り意地悪く反応した。_

_「オレは二度とモクバを傷つけない。貴様はそれを分かっているべきだ。なのに貴様は分かっていない。それがオレのやることなすこと全てをもう一人と検査する理由か？ 貴様がオレをヤる前にもあいつの許可が要ったのか？ フン、次にオレの兄としての失点についての、貴様の大事なヒカリとの率直なスモールトークの結果、オレの背中を刺すことに決めたなら、貴様の胸にしまっておくことだな！」_

_「お前はそんなこと思って…」遊戯がつぶやいた。_

_初めて、彼の眼差しはオレの混乱と共鳴した。初めて、オレは彼の最も弱い部分を、狙ったとおりに傷つけた。_

_遊戯はこれまでにオレに起こった出来事のうち最高のこと―唯一のいいことだった―モクバ以外で。そしてオレはそれをめちゃくちゃにしようとしていた。オレが驚いたとは言えない。オレはいつだって、自分の人間関係を保つ能力を非常に低く評価していた。いつだって、自分がついには彼を追い払ってしまう日が遠くはないだろうことを知っていた。これは予想されたことだった。受入可能でさえあった。_

_だがオレは、自分には不可能だと誓って言えたはずのことをしたのだった。オレは遊戯に自分自身を疑わせた。彼の人格のかなめを疑わせた。オレはオレだ。オレはとどめを刺さねば気が済まない。だがオレがどんなにののしっても、遊戯はいつだって穏やかで、辛抱強かった。オレは自分が彼を傷つけられるとは全く思ったことがなかった。今オレは遊戯の心を内部分裂させた。そしてオレはそれを反射的に、殆ど考えずにやった―そしてそれは受入可能では__なかった。_

_オレが自分で言った言葉を信じていたというのでさえなかった。遊戯がオレを大事にしているのは、もしかしたら愛してさえいるのは知っていた。オレはただ思いつく限り一番嫌らしい、傷つくことを言っただけだった。そしてどんな裏切りも意図されていないと知っていながら、彼に自身の気持ちに対する不信感を無理やり抱かせた。_

_不意にオレの怒りは消えてしまった。怒りが去ったショックでオレは正気に返った。オレはフィールド上の破壊を調査する間、茫然と舌がもつれた状態で取り残された。オレの怒りは外に向かって爆発するもので、オレはそれを解き放つのを大いに楽しんでいた―遊戯を傷つけるまでは。_

_もう一人の遊戯は、彼の大きな弱点だからだ。オレにとってのモクバのように。オレの捻じ曲がった言葉が間違った対象を攻撃することで引き起こすであろうダメージについて、オレは知っていた―いや、知っていなければならなかった。遊戯は決してオレの敵では無かった。彼はオレの恋人だった。他の事はともかく、オレは彼に誠実でいる義務があった。_

_初めて、オレが彼を慰める番だった。_

_「くそ、遊戯―あんなことを言うつもりではなかった。自分でも何故自分が貴様を遠ざけようとし続けるのか分からない。オレが望むのは貴様の腕の中に留まることだけだというのに。いつか貴様が目覚めて、オレが貴様を失う日に恐れをなしているというのに。いつかオレが目を覚ましたら、貴様が行ってしまった事に気がつく日を。オレが望んだものの全ては夜と共に消え去ってしまったことに気がつくのを。_

_だが何が起ころうと、貴様に分かって欲しいのは…オレは理解している…つまり、貴様ともう一人のことをだ。彼はお前の光だ。フン、オレには分かっている。貴様は彼の存在を渇望している…太陽電池が発電するには太陽が必要なようなものだ。_

_もう一人とオレと―ここには両方がいる」 オレは彼の心臓の上に手を置いて言った。「オレが貴様の気持ちを何も知らないと―もしくは貴様を責めるとでも思っていたのか？ フン、オレは二つに分かれた忠誠心をよく知っている。結局、オレの心のつぎはぎの当たった残骸に、第一の所有権を持っているのはモクバなのだ」_

_「お前の思っている以上のことがあるんだぜ」彼は囁いた。_

_オレは信じられなかった。この期に及んで、彼は依然としてオレを慰めようとしていた。_

_「くそ、忌々しい…！ 遊戯。こんなことに一体何の価値があるというんだ」_

_その通りだった。彼がオレの執務室に押しかけてきてオレにあんなに怒った日から、オレの理解はちっとも進んでいなかった。彼が初めてオレにキスをした夜からも。オレは不本意ながら、何故彼が構うのかはっきりさせようとするのを諦めてしまった。何故彼が気に掛けるのかを。オレは理解できないままに、それを受け入れようと努力していた―だがそれは苦難の連続だった。根拠の無い盲信と信用は決してオレの流儀ではなかった。_

_彼はああ言ったが、彼の目にはオレが植えつけた罪悪感が未だに影を落としていた。誓って言うが、オレは自分に彼を傷つける力があるとは知らなかった―こんな風には。そしてオレは、自分には破壊するだけでなく、治す力があるのかを見つけ出さなければならなかった。_

_「遊戯、オレは人の心を読む術なしに、こんなにも長い間、ここまでやっては来られなかった。貴様の言葉は信用に足る。オレ自身の言葉よりもずっと確実なくらいだ」_

_くそ、やりにくい。オレはいっそのこと遊戯がオレの心をもう一度砕いて、望みのピースを抜き取ってしまえれば良いと願った。その方が恐らくどちらにとっても痛みが少なかっただろう。オレは大きく息を吸い込んで、自分がそれらを止めたり削除したり出来ないように、急いで言葉を放った。_

_「貴様はオレのためにモクバを守った。オレの心を砕いた―その後オレがそれを組み立てなおす間、オレを保護する暗闇となった。今分かった。貴様はオレも逆に貴様の心の中に入り込むとは考えなかったのか―それを近しく知るとは？ 忘れたのか―オレは貴様がマリクと戦ったとき、貴様を安全に守るデビルズ・サンクチュアリだった。オレ達の魂はあの日に交差した。オレは貴様を知っている。貴様は自分の身体で刻印した約束を決して破れなかっただろう」_

_今回は、驚きで開かれたのは彼の唇だった。今回は、抵抗できなかったのはオレのほうだった。オレは屈みこんで、ゆっくりと、優しく、オレの唇でそれに触れた。オレの魂はかつてカードに囚われ、彼に解放された。今、オレはそれを彼の保護下に返そうとしていた。オレがそれを彼の身体に吹き込めるかのように。オレの唇は彼の首筋を、平坦な胸を辿った。舌で彼の乳首を捕らえ、彼の身体に火をつけていった。_

_オレは彼の上になり、キスをし、触れられるところ全てに愛撫をした。勿論、以前にも、こちらの役割になったことはあった―オレが身を委ねる方だという考えにもはや耐えられなくなったときや、興奮させられたり挑発されたと感じたとき、それに―なんてことだ―ふざけ回りたい気分だったときには。_

_だがこれは違った。彼にまたがって、彼を撫でさすって、彼を愛撫して、彼を高みに導き、彼をオレのものにするというのは―まるで、彼を所有することによってのみオレの信頼が証明できるかのようだった…彼と共にいることによって…彼の中に入ることによって。オレは自分の中にあったとは知らなかった優しさで彼を抱いた。今一度、オレの身体ならオレがどうしても言う事が出来ない言葉を見つけると信じて。_

_今回は、眠りに滑り落ちる遊戯を腕に抱いていたのはオレのほうだった。_

いや、オレはありきたりの意味でもう一人に嫉妬していたわけではなかった。また、彼を嫌っているわけではなかった。何故そんなことが出来ようか？ 結局、彼は遊戯の一部なのだ。

勿論、あの夜を振り返ってみれば、オレはその後、コンピューターラボ（この邸宅内で、オレの真の家だ）に隠れてオレの設計をテストする代わりに、遊戯に話すか書いて渡すかすべきだったのだろう。しかしラボから出たときに彼と会いたいという望み―いや、必要はあまりに強く、それはオレを動けなくさせた。もしオレの希望を口にすれば、それは決して実現しないと確定するような気がした…

それに、もしオレが別に何もしなければ、モクバがオレよりずっと簡単に正しい言葉を見つけるだろう。（結局、弟とは何のためにいるのだ？）

オレは認めよう、オレは杏子のことも幾らか我慢できる。彼女は他の人間がモクバに「海馬のうるさい弟」だとレッテルを貼っていたときから彼に親切だった。もしオレがモクバが彼女を信頼しているという事実に腹を立てていたとするなら、（事実立てていた）、オレはまた彼女に感謝していた。そしてモクバは、彼女を気に入っているという以上だった。彼らが共にいるところは、彼がどんなに早く成長しているかをオレに実感させた。あと一年もすれば彼はティーンエイジャーだ。彼はもうすぐ現実のガールフレンドを求めるようになるのだと思うと、奇妙で恐ろしく、そして…素晴らしい気持ちだった。そしてオレは認めざるを得ないが、その時が来たら、彼は杏子のような誰かを見つけるのが断然良いだろう。彼女は幾度と無く誠実さを証明して見せた。

例え彼女が魔女であってもだ。

時代が時代なら、彼女は恐らくとっくに石打ちか火刑に処せられていただろう。もしかしたら、オレは古き良き童実野高校にもう少し長く留まるべきだったかもしれない。わざわざオレが聞きたくないことを寸分の狂いも無く言ってのけるヤツにふさわしい封建時代の刑罰を学ぶためにもな。

遊戯はデュエルカフについて延々と話し続けた。もし彼がそれを無視したり、または嫌ってさえいたとしても、それはチクチクと痛みはしただろうが、他の致命的でない打撃と同様、軽くあしらうことが出来ただろう。彼の大絶賛の方がずっと苦痛だった。彼は単にオレの専門的な技術や経営ノウハウを賞賛しているわけではなかった。そんなものには慣れていた。彼はオレが創り出したものの中にオレの心のピースを見つけ、それこそを気に入ったのだった。この認識は殆どオレが耐えられる限界を超えていた。殆どオレが社会的にまとっている仮面にひびが入りそうだった。

軽蔑や、憎しみですらもオレは平気だ。それは馴染みがあり、それを呼び起こすのはたやすい。しかしオレはモクバを除いては、殆ど愛情の経験が無かった。だからオレはそこに座って（黙ったまま全ての言葉を真に受けて）、動くことも出来ず、表情も凍らせていた。オレがただ単に退屈していたように見えていたことを願う。

幸いなことに、話はこれをどうやって売り出すかという方向に逸れた。オレは前回のデュエルディスクを紹介するためにバトルシティを主催した。オレは確かに当分の間は、もう一度同じことをするつもりは無かった。

もう一人の遊戯が第二の素晴らしいアイデアを思いついた。遊戯をオレの家に、オレを彼の腕の中にいる羽目に陥らせたちょっとした名案と殆ど同じくらい壊滅的な。「大々的なトーナメントにする必要は無いんだよ。キミともう一人の僕がデュエルすればいいだけさ。皆大騒ぎだよ！」

「却下だ」オレはきっぱりと言った。決定的な答えのつもりだった。

「大丈夫よ、海馬。怖がる必要はないわ」杏子が甲高い声で言った。

「オレは遊戯を怖がってなどいない」オレは彼女の言ったことを故意に曲解してせせら笑った。オレは彼女が魔女だということを思い出すべきだった。

彼女は目を細めた。「私は貴方が遊戯を怖がってるなんて言ってないわ。私は貴方は怖がってるって言ったの。遊戯が貴方のところに行ってから、貴方達二人は一度も対戦したことが無いんでしょう。

それに忘れないでよね―私は貴方がモクバと一緒にいるところを見ているのよ。貴方は全てのデュエルでサイドラインに立って、戦略を延々と説明するけど、彼にどうやってプレイするのか教えたことは無いじゃない。貴方は乃亜と対戦したときに自分自身で言ったわ、彼とは戦えないって。貴方は彼を貴方の隣に置いて戦うことしか出来ないのよ。一度デッキを取ったなら、自分が彼を破壊すべき敵としか見なせなくなるのが怖いんだわ。貴方がデュエルの度に呼び起こしている怒りが、貴方のモクバや、遊戯に対する愛情を壊すほど強力になるのが怖いんだわ」

誰がオレが遊戯を愛しているなどと言った？ オレは確かに決してそんな甘ったるい言葉を使わなかった。モクバに言及するときでもだ。だが杏子は恐らくあらゆる点で正しかった。オレは認めたりなどしなかったが。

「オレは今まで挑戦から引き下がったことは無い」オレは怒鳴るように言った。「そして今回も同じだ」その言葉を放った途端、オレは以前どこでそれを聞いたのかを思い出した―遊戯がオレをペガサス城の塔から突き落とそうと準備していたときだ。オレが予感を信じないのは幸いだった。

実際には、杏子は半分しか正しくなかった。有難いことに、彼女はオレが最も恐れていることを見逃した。彼女がそれを当てられなかったのも無理は無い。彼女はオレがデュエルで対戦した遊戯と一対一で向かい合ったことは無いのだ。オレは彼が城之内と友情を持って、思いやりすら持って戦ったのを見たことがある。オレは確かに彼とデュエルするとき、そのどちらも感じたことは無い。ああ、オレ達の試合のいくつかは尊敬と、心配すら伴って始まったことはある。だがそれはいつも長くは続かなかった。Death-Tからバトルシティに至るまで、オレの知っている遊戯はオレについて知っている全てを冷酷に利用した。彼のオレに対する蔑みをこれまでの過程でオレに確信させてきた。それは構わない。尤もなことだ。競争相手は互いにそうするものだ―敵同士はそうするものだ。

しかし今の遊戯は以前よりずっとオレのことを知っていた。ずっと簡単にオレを破壊することが出来た。彼はどこに傷跡があるか知っていた。彼は剛三郎がしたようにオレを引き裂くことができ、オレには彼はそうしないだろうと考える理由が見つからなかった。

オレは自分の願望が作り出したバーチャルワールドで生活していたのだ。遊戯がオレを愛している世界だ。杏子の言葉を聞いた途端、オレが彼女の挑戦を受けた途端、それは誰かがデリートキーを押したように消えてしまった。今オレは現実の世界に戻って来ていた―オレの世界だ、とにかく。そしてオレは何が待ち受けているのか知っていた。オレは弱みを見せた。その報いを受けるだろう。これが人生の仕組みだ―少なくとも、オレの人生の。

オレ達のデュエルは、共に過ごした時間が、オレが決して信じたくなかった、しかし常にそうだと知っていたまがい物だったことを明らかにするだろう。オレは、彼にとっては勝利の方がオレなどよりずっと重要だったのだというぞっとするような実感以外、何も持たずに取り残されるだろう。彼は、結局、オレと同じだ―第一に競争者であり、肉食動物なのだ。オレが彼を信用しないのと同様、自分自身をも信用しないというのは気休めにもならなかった。

オレは自分が何を考えているか遊戯から隠そうとした。オレはよく彫像と同じくらい表情が豊かだと非難されるが、今その技が必要なときになって、それはオレを見捨てた。遊戯はその夜まで待った。オレは彼と共にベッドに行くのに何の不都合も感じなかった。オレは自分に言い聞かせた。結局、そこで行われることは、互いへの尊敬も、愛情も必要とされる行為ではないのだと。だがオレは、遊戯がそんなに簡単にオレを放免するはずが無いと知っておくべきだった。

彼はオレの上に屈みこんで、オレの顔を手で掬い、無理やり目を合わせた。「オレはお前を傷つけないし、お前はオレを傷つけない」彼はゆっくりと言った。まるで彼の言葉の力が、もしくはその深紅の眼差しが、オレの信条を屈服させることが出来るかのように。「全く…瀬人、お前をそこなうってことはオレの鏡像を砕くのと同じなんだ。オレを信じろよ。そして自分を信じろ」

自分を信じるというのは、遊戯の力の及ぶ範囲を超えた贈り物だ。だが彼は同時に、彼への信頼を求めた。そして、モクバに対してと同様、オレはもう、遊戯が本当にオレに望むなら何一つ拒否できなかった。オレはあの最初の夜に選択をしていた。今は、それがどこに続くにせよ、選んだ道をやり通すだけだ。

オレは彼に結び付けられている。まるで何千年も昔に、彼は本当にオレのファラオであったかのようだ。今のオレは苦難がオレの心に植え付けた決意にもかかわらず、この紐帯にしがみ付いた。剛三郎の教育が、オレがやっとのことで手に入れた知識が頭の中を駆け巡った。義父の声が耳の中で響き渡った。それに対して、オレはこのか細い繋がりを防波堤、もしくは盾にした。オレはその日に何が起こるのか分からなかったが、オレにその夜を持ちこたえさせてくれればいいと祈った。

遊戯はオレの信頼を求めた。オレは出来る限り、彼にそれを与えよう。それが賢明なのか愚かなのかはもはや問題ではなかった。オレは彼の抱擁の中で力を抜き、彼の言葉がオレをなだめ眠りに誘うのに任せた。

* * *

**作者註：** 折角海馬は克服した（ブレイク・スルー）ようだったのに（もしくはそれは破綻（ブレイク・ダウン）だったのでしょうか―海馬にとっては。その区別は時に難しいです）。いいえ、私は実際、彼は克服したと思います。彼は遊戯が彼を大事にしていること、彼の言葉が重要なことを学びました。彼はもし怒りに身を任せたなら、自分の人生の中の良いことを壊してしまうことになるかもしれないと学びました。そして必要なときには、彼は剛三郎の教育や、人生が彼に教えてきた教訓の枠を越えることができると学びました。しかし比較的安全な環境下で彼に何が出来るかということと、ストレスや困難な状況下で何が出来るかということは、もしかしたら違っているかも知れません…。

**服装について：** 漫画には、表遊戯は明らかに服にうるさくて、闇遊戯がそれを着るのに戸惑っている可愛らしいシーンがあります。彼はたとえ少し恥かしがってはいても、表遊戯の趣味を支持します。しかし私が思うに、今彼が同じ格好をし続けるのは、その格好が安心するからであり、彼に未だに表遊戯と繋がっていることを感じさせるからだと思います。

**デュエルについて：** 闇遊戯が、彼らがデュエルしているときであっても海馬を気に掛けているのは明らかです。と言っても、同時に本物の怒りも表されていますが。それぞれのデュエルの結果、海馬は友情について何かを学んだり、過去を手放すことを学んだり、彼の人生を組み立てることを学んだりしていきます。しかし私は、ストレスがかかった海馬は、思いやりではなく、怒りしか思い出せないだろうと思います。

**レビューへの返事：**

AnimeFan Artemis, Crimson Violet Eyes, Desidera, Kagemihari, Ryo0oki, samurai-ashesへ―**カードについて：** AnimeFan Artemisは海馬のデッキを、生贄と力、そして苦しみに関するものだと表現しました―私はこれは非常に上手いまとめだと思います。私の考えでは、海馬がウィルスカードを使うのは、彼が作り出した兵器と、継続する罰を覚えておくためです。私は元々、闇遊戯が海馬にこれらのカードを除くように頼み、海馬が「これらのカードは、オレの兵器がこの世に存在し続ける限り、オレのデッキに留まり続ける」と答える展開を考えていました。でも、闇遊戯が誰かのデッキに干渉しようとするのはあまりにもオリキャラっぽすぎると判断しました。

第6章（悪夢）で、海馬は闇遊戯に、バスター･ブレイダーはドラゴンを破壊するときですらも愛していたのかと尋ねます。私はこの質問を闇遊戯と海馬の関係に当てはめることを意図していました。彼らのどのデュエルでも、闇遊戯が勝つのは海馬のために必要なことでした。彼は彼の心を砕かれる必要があった―あの時点では、それ以外に彼を救う方法は無かった。アルカトラズの塔で、彼は負けることによって初めて、自分の怒りを手放そうとしなければならないと学んだ。どの場合も、闇遊戯は彼に対して戦うと同時に、彼の為に戦いました。ですからバスター・ブレイダーに、闇遊戯は彼の性格の暗黒面を見ると同時に、必要であった面も見るのです。私はまた、これは闇遊戯の、海馬が否応なしに惹かれずにはいられない部分、彼が本能的なレベルで認識する部分だと思います―だから、このカードが彼を最初に興奮させたのです。

Ryo0okiへ―カードについてのサイトを教えてくれてありがとう。

L musichへ―**第****6****章での質問について：** 第6章での質問が、16章後の今、答えられようとしています（気付いたのですが、私はこの話の読者に多くを要求しています）。私は海馬は打ち解けてきていると思いますが、それを彼と闇遊戯の間の出来事にカードを通じて言及するという、いくらかなぞめいた形で行っています。海馬がハーピィ・レディについて尋ねたとき、彼は闇遊戯に、_彼_は見た目ほど傲慢でも心を動かされないわけでもないと伝えようとしていました。彼がエルフの剣士について話したとき、彼は実際は、彼と闇遊戯の両方がどれほど彼らの大事な人間を守る衝動に駆られているか、そして時にそれが出来ないかについて話していました。

Samurai-ashesへ―**闇遊戯の瀬人への愛撫について：** 気がついてくれてありがとうございます。私は時々私の性的描写はあまりにも曖昧で、簡単に見逃されるのではないかと心配になります―そしてこれはラブストーリーのはずです。

L musichへ―**カードのデモンストレーションについて：** 海馬は彼の発明のデモンストレーションをしています―彼らはカードを見ているのであって、デュエルをしているわけではありません。デュエルリングのようにデュエリストがモンスター達の動きを上から見ているのとは違って、ここでは彼らはどのカードがプレイされるかによって常に移り変わるバーチャルワールドの中にいます。ですから彼らはミノタウルスと共に森におり、エルフの剣士と共に城の胸壁にいるのです。

Samurai ashesへ―**モクバのメモについて：** もうお分かりのように、モクバが闇遊戯に書いてよこしたことは、より重要な意味を帯びるようになりました。どういう訳か海馬はこの感動的なシーンの後、2週間姿を消す必要があったようなので。

Unsolvable Riddleへ―**闇遊戯の海馬の最初のデュエルについて：** その通りだと思います、最後には驚くほどの優しさが示されており、闇遊戯がただ海馬を罰するだけでなく、助けようとしているのは明らかです。

Unsolvable Riddleへ―**カードの心について：** 海馬は自分がカードの心を信じていることを認めまいと抵抗していますが、彼は最も自分のカードと同調している人物の一人です。彼はイシズとのデュエルでブルーアイズを彼の心であり魂であると呼び、ペガサスとのデュエルの前には、遊戯に、彼はいつでも彼のドラゴンと共に戦うと言います。ですから、私は彼は実際にはそれを見つけていると思います―ただ、認めたくないのです。

Lightning Sageへ―ありがとうございます。私はこの感情とロマンスを発展させようとしています。

Ryo0okiへ―ありがとうございます。私はキャラクターとストーリーラインの両方をじっくり考えようと努力しています―それが表れて嬉しいです。

Blue September, Tuulikkiへ―おかえりなさい！

Lone Wolf 55へ―DVDを気に入ってくれますように。

Blackknightmare, Chibi Angelic Slayer, mOoNiTe rApHsOdy, NiiGeni, Sunrise and Sunsetへ―ありがとうございます。あなた方がこの話を楽しんでくれて、キャラクター達が引続き興味を引くものであることが嬉しいです。癖になるという以上の褒め言葉はありません。


	26. 第24章：デュエルの時間

（訳註） 本ページの内容は、（訳註）または(TRANSLATOR'S NOTE)と明記してある場合を除き、全てNenya85さんが書き本サイトに投稿した"I Guess it was in the Cards"を、ねこまが翻訳し、作者であるNenya85さんの許可を得て公開したものです。（訳註）または(TRANSLATOR'S NOTE)と書いてあるものは、翻訳者であるねこまが書き加えたものです。

TRANSLATOR NOTE: The contents on this page are the Japanese translation of "I Guess it was in the Cards" written by Nenya85 and posted on this web site except indicated by （訳註）or (TRANSLATOR'S NOTE). The texts indicated by (訳註) or (TRANSLATOR'S NOTE) are written by Nekoma, the translator of this fic. The contents are posted by Nekoma upon the author's permission.

* * *

**読まれたらレビューをよろしくお願いいたします：** 皆さんは素晴らしいです。そして私は皆さんが結末がどうなると考えられているか知りたいのです。

**作者註：** カードについて： 以前申し上げたように、私はデュエリストではありません。私は高橋和希先生がインタビューで、何故漫画では、カードが実際のゲーム（OCG）と違う働きをすることがあるのかと尋ねられて、カードは彼がストーリーを語るに必要な働きをすると答えているのを読んだことがあります。

私にも当てはまります。私はデュエルが（もしくは少なくとも私が描写している部分のデュエルが）多少なりともリアルになるように―少なくとも、明らかに非現実的にはならないように努めました。私はカードを最も感情的な意味をなす順序で展開させました。そしてこの章のメインになるカードは全くの創作です。それは乃亜編に出てくるカードと似ていますが、私は別の名前と、少し異なる特性を必要としました。

**遅ればせながら、お礼：** Kagemihariの"Hanging" の草稿を読んで、海馬がセックスのときに「火をつけていく」イメージが私の潜在意識にこびりついていたのだと思います。ですから、私はそのフレーズを23章で使うことになりました。Kagemihariの理解と助力に感謝します。私はまた、"Hanging" を読むのをお奨めします。闇遊戯と瀬人による、激しい感情を吐露した物語です。

残りの作者註とレビューへの返事は本章の最後にあります。

* * *

**第２４****章： デュエルの時間**

**闇遊戯の話**

オレが来るべき戦いに気を揉んでいると言うなら、海馬は躁病状態だった。彼はシステムの最終調整と、その生産手配と販売手配と、大々的に宣伝されたオレ達のデュエルを、新しく改装した海馬スタジアムで開催する準備を同時にしていた。ペースを落とすか仕事の幾らかを委託したらどうかという提案に、彼が返した唯一の反応は「バトルシティはどうだったと思っているんだ」といううなり声だった。

モクバがオレよりずっと早く理解していたように、仕事は彼の感情からの避難所だった。

「前回はもっとずっと酷かったよ」モクバは励ますように言った。

「どうだかな」オレは答えた。「でも、感銘を受けたぜ。オレはついに家族の一員になったに違いないな。海馬がオレを無視して、お前がオレの気分を和らげる嘘をつく」

彼は赤面して首をすくめた。

「うーん、彼はバトルシティのときはもっと騒がしかったよ」彼は言った。

オレにはもっと言い分があったが、オレを励まそうとする彼の熱心さ、頑固さには微笑まざるを得なかった。

だが、あの一夜がオレの心に付き纏っていた。

海馬が、オレが彼に可能であると考えていた程度よりもずっと、自分の感情を表現するのに、自分の愛情を認めるのに近づいた一夜。彼がデュエルカフ―彼のオレへの捧げ物―を仕上げるために自分の巣へと消える前のあの夜。

あの一夜は、折に触れて、彼の悪夢と同じくらい効果的にオレから眠りを奪う力を持っていた。

オレは相棒の提案と杏子の知覚力を呪うこともできた―オレからあの夜の記憶以上のものを奪うことについて―あの夜の記憶を将来の多くの困難の記憶と入れ替えることについて。だが、オレは彼らが正しいと知っていた。オレ達は、残りの人生を、その人生を意味あるものにする物事を無視して過ごすことは出来ない。オレ達は恋人同士だ。オレ達はライバルだった。オレ達は両方になることが出来るだろう。

彼がなろうとしている人間が分かったので、オレは今の彼に対して辛抱強くあろうと自分に言い聞かせた。と言うのも、オレは日中殆ど海馬を見かけなかった。そして彼は毎夜ベッドに戻ってきては、これは無意味な、感情を伴わないやり取りだと、オレ達は単に互いを利用しているだけだと、必死に彼自身に言い聞かせようとするのだ。

オレは以前、海馬がどんなにオレの腕の中では従順になるかに驚いた。ああ、いつもじゃないぜ。海馬にとって我を張ることを止められないのは、呼吸を止められないのと同じだ―そして言いなりになることは彼の激しい、半野生の本質に反する。しかし、彼はしばしばオレの導きに従うのに満足していた。まるで真の興奮はオレを信用することにあり、真の安堵は、彼が苦労して得た自立を、一時的にせよ手放すことにあるかのように。

だが今の彼は、近づきつつある戦いの前哨戦として毎夜に望んでいた。彼の挑戦に応じず、主導権をめぐる争いに参加しないでいることは難しかった。しかし海馬は、彼の短い人生の中で、あまりにも多くの戦いを経験し、あまりにも少ない優しさしか経験して来なかった。オレは自分に、彼には人生を戦場以外のものと見なす理由が何も無いのだと言い聞かせた。だからオレは、より困難な挑戦を受け入れた―オレの野生のドラゴンを飼い慣らし、彼の信用を勝ち取ること。

オレは彼に愛していると言ったものだ。彼がその言葉を拒絶すると知りながら。彼がその言葉を心の底から聞きたがっていると知りながら。オレは彼に、どんなデュエルもオレ達を敵対させることは出来ないと言い聞かせようとした。オレは、彼がオレの愛撫を受け入れるまで、彼からオレが望みうる限りの情熱と信頼とを伴った反応を引き出すまで長いことかかって成功した。彼のドラゴンの魂の中にある炎を伴って…その後、彼が落ち着いてオレの腕の中で眠るまで。オレを彼の腕の中に抱きしめながら。

モクバは正しかった。何度も何度も、オレは彼が最も強固に守っている二つの宝物を求めた。彼の心と、彼の信頼とを。どちらについても、彼は決してオレを拒まなかった。だが、彼の承認は決してその夜を越えなかった。決して暗闇の保護下を越えては続かなかった。

バトルシティからこれまでを見る限り、彼は心の底では裏切りの不可避をのみ信じていた。彼は多くを達成してきたにもかかわらず、大切にされるという経験をして来なかった。彼は、モクバを除いては、自分を置き去りにするか虐待する人間以外の誰とも近くにいたことが無いのだ。そしてそのモクバは、彼が逆に裏切ったのだった。結局、彼がオレを疑っているとするなら、彼自身のことはもっと信じていないのだ。

酷いことがオレの名の下に行われた。オレを住まわせることになったパズルを創り出すために、一つの村全体が犠牲にされた。オレが最初に目覚めたとき、オレは相棒の敵と見なした人びとへの裁きとして、恐ろしい罰を与えていた。彼らは有罪だったが、その罰は、しばしば罪の重さを大幅に超えていた。オレはカードを盗んだ海馬を殺すつもりだった。今のオレには、カードが彼に否応なしに呼びかけていたのだと分かる。時折、あの闇の魂は本当にオレだったのかと思うことがある。相棒と、それから海馬自身でさえもが、あれはオレの一部ではあっても、オレの全てでは無いし、オレのなり得る全てでも無いと理解するのを助けてくれた。あれはオレを定義しない。オレはその教えを海馬に伝えようとしたが、経験を通してしか学べないこともある。

しかし、競技が始まると、オレは自分の疑いも、海馬の口には出さない怖れも忘れてしまった。デュエルはオレ達の両方を熱中させた。海馬は、闇の世界の非現実的な、殆ど方向感覚を失わせるような感じを再現した。魔物たちはあまりに真に迫っており、只の試合というより、それぞれのバトルフェイズが筋を語る一つの物語になっていた。

ゲームは後半戦に入っていた。海馬はオレの融合解除を警戒して、アルティメット・ドラゴンを融合させることに慎重になっていた。彼はついに、別の融合モンスターで攻撃を仕掛けることで、オレのデッキからそのカードを誘い出すことに成功した。オレは、彼が、スカルビショップを造り出すのに必要なその二枚を、デッキに加えていたことに気がつかなかった。それは予想できたことだったのだが。悪魔の知恵は彼のひねくれた自意識に訴えたに違いないし、魔天老はもしかしたらオレへの挨拶かもしれない。今回は、彼は正しいマジカルシルクハットを選んだ。シルクハットは潰れて一枚の布となり、弾けて紫と黒の炎となり、オレのブラックマジシャンを連れて行ってしまった。海馬はオレを見て微笑んだ。オレは彼がこの効果を創り出すために、何度も何度も見返したのだと分かった。その後、融合解除と、目をキラリと光らせたブラックマジシャンガールが、デーモンの召還と共に復讐を果たした。

今、彼はロード・オブ・ドラゴンをフィールドに召還しようとしており、手札にはドラゴンを呼ぶ笛があった。彼は二体のブルーアイズでオレのフィールドを一掃した。手札には三体目があるに違いなかった。オレが待っていたのはこれだった。オレは三枚の伏せカードをセットした。オレは手札抹殺を発動し、互いの手札を全て墓地に送り、彼の三枚目のブルーアイズを召還される前に破壊した。それから心変わりを発動した。悲しげな瞳で、オレの天使は彼の強大な二体の獣を互いに衝突させ、目も眩む青い閃光の中で破壊させた。オレのターンは終了した。オレが攻撃の可能性に備えて伏せたミラーフォースを除いて、フィールドは空っぽだった。しかし、この後半段階で、海馬が生け贄としても、壁モンスターとしてさえ使用できるようなモンスターを引き当てることが出来るとは考えにくかった。そしてエルフの剣士が今オレの手札にはあり、オレ達の戦いの最後の一撃を加えようと待ち構えていた。

海馬が次の手札をドローし、オレは彼が微笑んだのを見た。いつもの「オレの勝ちだ」という自惚れた笑いではなかった。もっと優しく、期待に満ちた微笑だった。オレは彼が何のカードを引いたのか分かった。大地の再生だ。彼はこのカードの効果を創るのに一週間を費やし、モクバ以外には見せようとしなかった。オレには、デュエルで彼が引き当てるまで待てと言った。

それは賢明な手だった。オレのミラーフォースが除かれただけでなく、大地の再生により、通常の召還ルールは適用されず、他の全てのカード効果はキャンセルされ、マジックカードとトラップカードは墓地に送られる。手札は放棄され、デッキは再シャッフルされる。オレ達はデッキの一番上のカードをドローして、フィールドに出さねばならない。それは単純な力と力の戦いで、より高い攻撃力を持ったモンスターがデュエルを制する。それは賭けだったが、海馬の全ての行動と同様、計算されたものだった。ゲームのこの段階で、彼はオレより多くの強力なモンスターを残していた。加えて、オレのデッキはずっと魔法カードとトラップカードに頼っており、それらは今や墓地に眠っていた。

彼は芝居がかった動作で振りかぶり、仰々しくそのカードをセットした。他の観客と同様、オレは、オレ達の周りの大地が苦しみながら隆起するのに圧倒され息を飲んだ。火山が噴火し、山々は崩れ落ち、世界がずたずたに割れる中、雷光が空を引き裂いた。その後、完全な暗闇が訪れた。光が全く無いのは不穏で、恐ろしいものだった。その時、夜が和らいだ。オレ達を覆い、その腕に包みこんだ。瀬人が心のピースを組み立てる間、彼を憩わせた馴染みのある暗闇となった。オレは自分がリラックスするのを感じ、オレ達は一瞬彼の心地よい沈黙の中に佇んだ。

その時、東の方角から、空が微かに明るみ始めた。未だ暗闇が支配しているが、昼の光の希望がある、夜明け前の時間だった。ゆっくりと明るさを増す光に目が慣れると、オレ達が浜辺にいることが分かった。海の匂いがした。観客は静まりかえり、カモメの鳴き声が遠く聞こえた。

オレは、この世界の終末と再生の焼け付くような個人的な光景が、殆ど対話する能力のない一人の男によって創りだされたことに驚嘆した。モクバやオレとですらも、大抵はしかめっ面をして低いうなり声で、途切れがちな言葉で話す男によって。淡い、夜明けの最初の一筋の光線が、ゆっくりと地平線から射してきたとき、オレは自分が瀬人の声を見ているのだと分かった。彼が創り出した発明は、彼のデッキと全く同様に、その魂を表現するものなのだ。そして、オレは初めて、剛三郎が瀬人の設計を死の兵器に捻じ曲げてしまったことの非道さを理解した。

しかし、今はデュエルを終わらせるときだった…。

彼は最後のカードを引いた。オレは彼が胸を張って、誇らしげに顔を上げたのを見た。そしてオレには分かった‐彼は敗北のカードを引き当てたと。彼は自分の人生に向かい合うのと同様に、この敗北に平然と向かい合う準備をしていた。自身の敗北を見つめる彼の顔は、表情のない仮面のようだった。オレは彼を揺すぶって、彼が今日どんなにすごいことを成し遂げたのか、思い出させてやりたかった。それは彼のデュエルカフが成功だからというだけじゃない。オレ達の戦いの間中ずっと、彼は自分自身を保ち続けた。彼は義父の亡霊でなく、オレと戦ったのだ。そしてミノケンタウロスが突撃する一瞬、あるいはドラゴンが光の中から姿を現す一瞬、彼はゲームをプレイするのが好きな十歳の少年のように見えた。オレは彼がカードを場に出すのを待った…。

* * *

**作者註：** 分かっています―ゲームのこんなに遅い段階になってヒキを作るのは意地が悪いと（ごめんなさい、私は下手な駄洒落が大好きなので。）実を言うと、私は単に意地悪をしているのではないのです―次の部分は海馬瀬人によって語られる必要があるので、ここで章を分けるのが一番理にかなっているのです。**レビューをよろしく―そして、私がどんなにサディストか言うだけでなく、残りの章がどのようになると思うか聞かせてください！**

私にいつも強い印象を残すことの一つは、海馬が実際にデュエルモンスターズをプレイする時間が、デッキを研究する時間でさえもがどれほど少ないかということです。バトルシティで、他の皆は基本的にはデュエルと、食事と、歩き回っていれば良いだけでした。まあ、確かに、彼らはマリクに洗脳されたり、互いをマリクから救い出そうとしたりもしていました。しかし、私が言いたいのは、海馬はそれら全てをしながら、それらに加えてトーナメントを組織し、ルールを施行し、レアハンターと神のカードを追いかけ、レアハンターの洗い出しと壊滅を試み、彼のデュエルディスクを完成させテストし、販売計画を立て、海馬ランドの企画を練り、海馬スタジアムの建設を監督し、大型新製品を上市しようとしている国際企業を経営し、モクバを養育（これ自体フルタイムの仕事です）していたということです。私は彼の平均的な一日を埋める仕事と責任の量は計り知れないと思います。それはまた、誰もが単に彼の生活の一部だと受け止めているものでもあります―誰も彼にかかっているプレッシャーに言及したことがないのです（確かに、その多くは彼が自分で課したものです）。

**再投稿について： **私は今、身辺の整理をする気分なのです。「カード」がもうすぐ終わるからに違いありません。とにかく、私は話の連続性を妨げる間違いを直し、第6章と第7章に小さな改訂を加え、第23章の沢山の打ち間違いを修正しました。そして、自分の完璧主義者の性質に任せて（多分海馬と長い間交信し続けたからかもしれません）「城之内の話」に小さな変更を加え、タイトルを「単純にややこしい： 横からの視点」に変えました（改めて、Kagemihariに感謝）。それから、「Death-Tの後に」にとても小さな変更を加え、「Death-T後に人生があるか？」にタイトルを変えました。もしかしたらこんなことを言う作者は私だけかもしれませんが、もしこれらを既に読まれたのなら、再投稿されたバージョンは気にしないで下さい。変更は私が気に入らなかった小さな部分です。（一番大きな変更は、「単純にややこしい」にマリクについての文章を加えたことです。）

**プロフィールの投稿について： **私はやっと自分のプロフィールに内容を付け加えました。「それはきっとカードの中」のいくつかの没シーンを発表しました。主に、キャラクターのパロディになってしまったのでカットしたものです。私はかなり面白いと思っていて、自分に実はユーモアのセンスがあることを証明するために発表したんじゃないかと思います。

**次回作品のアイデア： **私が他の作品を書くつもりがあるか、嬉しい質問を頂くこともあります。ありがとうございます。それがどれほど私を喜ばせたか、あなた方には想像できないほどです！ これについても、私はプロフィールに、構想中の3つのストーリーのアイデアと、サンプルの文章を載せています。実際、私の書くスピードがカタツムリ並みであることを考えると、これらのストーリーを終わらせることが出来るのかどうか、そしていつできるのか全くわかりません―少し意地悪かもしれません。しかし、私はたとえどれほど長くかかるとしてもストーリーを終わらせられるだろう、と確信しない限りは、新しいストーリーを書き始めることはありません。とにかく、もし私が新しいストーリーを投稿し始めるときにメールで知らせて欲しい場合は、自分のアドレスを記載したメールを下さい。でも、まずこの章へのレビューを残してください。

**レビューへの返事：**

Animebay-b, Chibi Angelic Slayer, Desidera, Kagemihari, samurai-ashesへ―**デュエルについて：** Desideraは、デュエルはキャラクター達が彼らの誓約を完全なものとするために行われなければならない最後のステップだと表現しました。まさに私が伝えようとしていたことです。彼らはデュエリストです。デュエルは彼らを構成する一部です。彼らは両方とも非常に競争心が強いです―あまりにも強いので、以前の章で、闇遊戯は、互いにとって重要ではないことでしか競争しないように気をつけている、と述べています。しかし彼らはもうそれでは充分ではない段階に達しているようです。彼ら自身の競争心の強い性質に直面しながらも、自分の愛情を手放さないでいられるか見なければならないでしょう。

海馬はこれを最も怖れるはずです。理由の一部には、彼は闇遊戯のような信じる心を持っていないこと、また、特に彼の全人生が彼に、人々は信用できないと教えてきたわけですから、信用は彼にとってむしろ挑戦だということがあります。しかしまた、彼はこれを必要なステップだと認識しており、自分で認めたように、彼は決して挑戦から引き下がらないだろうと思います。

Animefan-Artemis, Blue September, Kagemihari, Lightning Sage, Red Dragon 4, samurai-ashes, Tokemiへ―**キャラクターの成長について： **私は実際、編集するときに海馬の話を連続して読んでいます。何故なら、私は彼の、時々立ち止まりながら、段々と心を開き表情豊かになっていく成長を表現しようとしているからです。私は彼が2つの互いに絡み合った挑戦をしていると思います： 闇遊戯の愛情を受入れること、そして、自分が愛情に値する人間だと受入れること。

Crimson Violet Eyes, Female Yami/Yugiへ―**海馬と闇遊戯について： **上記の理由により、私は彼らの関係は何度も行きつ戻りつすると思います。海馬は闇遊戯を手放すことは出来ないが、誰かを気遣ったり、誰かから大事にされたりするのを受入れるのに苦労します。私は彼には耐えられなくなるときがあると想像します。彼は、誰もが結局彼を見捨てるか虐待するという自身の確信とだけでなく、それが自分に相応しいのだという強い考えと戦っています。彼が諦めずに、自分自身と、そして自身が築いた壁と戦い続けているのは、実際、彼の決意と、愛情の深さの表れなのです。

私は、彼らは殆ど原初的なレベルでよく似合っていると思います。海馬は殆ど揺るがない決意と人生にひるまずに立ち向かう力を持ち、そして彼が信じるもののためにすべてを賭すことを厭わず（私が思うに闇遊戯が感嘆する部分ですが）、更にそこから学ぶことも出来ます。彼はまた、闇遊戯を驚かすことに成功した唯一のキャラクターでもあります―闇遊戯がいつも予想出来るとは限らない人間です。私はこれは闇遊戯にとってわくわくさせられることだと思います。そして闇遊戯は海馬に決定的に必要なバランス感覚を持つと共に、海馬のありのままの過去と現在を受入れることのできる辛抱強さと深い愛情を有しています。

Jargonelleへ―**海馬がモクバを鍛えていることについて：** 海馬は確かに、モクバが彼と一緒にでも一人ででも、海馬コーポレーションを経営できるように鍛えていると思います。彼はいつもそれを家業だと呼んでいますし、私が思うに、それの一部はモクバのものだと認識しています。それがモクバと共に会社を経営するという意味なのかどうかは、私が思うに、彼の頭の中でごっちゃになっています。しかし私は、彼がモクバを鍛えるのは、それは彼がモクバに与えられる唯一のものであり、そしてある意味では彼の一部をモクバに与えることであるためだと思います。

Crimson Winterへ―**表遊戯の友人たちについて：** 私は、表遊戯の友人たちは、本当に海馬が快適でいられるレベルを超えていると思います。そして、彼の子供時代を考えると、彼は人々を彼らが生き抜く力があるかという基準で判断し、遊戯の友人たちをその基準に達しないと考えるかもしれないと思います。彼は強い義務感の持ち主なので、表遊戯や杏子のような、彼が借りがあると感じている人々に対しては、例外を設けるだろうと思います。しかし、私は、彼が単に遊びに行くことを望むとはどうしても想像できません。

Tokemiへ―**アトラスモスについて：** いいえ、私は羊たちの沈黙を見たことがありません―多分ラッキーなことに。私はただ、海馬がすごく大きく醜い虫を頬張っていて、闇遊戯がそれを笑っている図が思い浮かび、その変なイメージが何を意味するのかはっきりさせねばなりませんでした。虫について何も知らなかったので、私はBarnes & Noblesに行って虫の本に目を通し、日本に生息している本当に大きくて醜いやつを探しました―そしてこれが最悪に見えたのです。

Kagemihari, Red Dragon 4, samurai-ashesへ―**ライムについて：** ありがとうございます。ライムは好きな色です。ええ、レモンも好きです。

Lone Wolf 55へ―**DVD****について： **DVDを気に入られたと知って嬉しいです。字幕は、ある種の人々にとっては決して好きになることの出来ない、段々好きになる嗜好品かもしれません。

Lightning Sageへ―ありがとうございます。私が訂正したいくつかの文法間違いの一つです。

Sunrise and Sunsetへ―レビューをありがとうございます。貴方が引続き本作品を面白いと感じてくださって嬉しいです。結末が貴方の期待に沿うものでありますように。


	27. 第25章：海馬のカード

（訳註） 本ページの内容は、（訳註）または(TRANSLATOR'S NOTE)と明記してある場合を除き、全てNenya85さんが書き本サイトに投稿した"I Guess it was in the Cards"を、ねこまが翻訳し、作者であるNenya85さんの許可を得て公開したものです。（訳註）または(TRANSLATOR'S NOTE)と書いてあるものは、翻訳者であるねこまが書き加えたものです。

TRANSLATOR NOTE: The contents on this page are the Japanese translation of "I Guess it was in the Cards" written by Nenya85 and posted on this web site except indicated by （訳註）or (TRANSLATOR'S NOTE). The texts indicated by (訳註) or (TRANSLATOR'S NOTE) are written by Nekoma, the translator of this fic. The contents are posted by Nekoma upon the author's permission.

* * *

**読まれたらレビューをよろしくお願いいたします：** 皆さんは素晴らしいです。そして私は皆さんが結末がどうなると考えられているか知りたいのです。

作者註： 本章でデュエルは終わりますが、この話の終わりではありません。このあと2.5章あります。

残りの作者註とレビューへの返事は本章の最後にあります。

* * *

**第****25****章： 海馬のカード**

**海馬瀬人の話**

オレは手の中のカードを見つめた。オレは姿勢を正して、オレの恋人、オレのライバルに向かい合った。オレは自分の人生に立ち向かったように、誇りを持ってこの敗北に立ち向かおう。オレは、この瞬間ですら失敗ではなく、成功を感じるべきなのだ、と自分に言い聞かせた。オレのシステムはオレの最も生々しい夢を超えた。オレは自分の魂をこの創造に込め、それはオレに報いた。長いときを経て初めて、オレはデッキを取って_ゲームをプレイ_した。もしかしたらモクバに教えさえするかもしれない。

更に良いことには、オレの恐れ、オレがホログラム化したモンスターと同じくらいリアルに見えた怖れは、根拠薄弱だと証明された。遊戯は勝利のために最善を尽くしていた。彼が差し出し、オレが受入れるものは、彼のベストに他ならない。しかし、オレは初めて、他の人間に弱みを晒した―そしてその人間は、不可解にもオレを破壊しようとしなかった。遊戯はまるで、ゲームの終了を超えた何らかの価値をオレに認めるかのようにデュエルをしていた。まるで、このデュエルが彼の愛情の最終証明であるかのように。

最後のカードを引くとき、まるで溺れる男が見ると言われるように、オレの人生が目の前をよぎって行くのが見えた。オレが知るはずもないが―溺死による自滅はオレの好みにはなり得ない。

そして、目の前の課題は、オレがどうしても克服したい挑戦と同じく、別のものだ。オレにふさわしくない幸運を受容すること。オレには、オレが最も酷いやり方で裏切った弟がいる。彼はオレには承認不可能だったことを承認した。オレが彼を守ろうと最善を尽くしながらも失敗したこと。オレは彼を孤児院のいじめっ子からも、剛三郎からも守れたが、結局オレ自身から守れなかったこと。彼が知らないというわけではない。彼はオレの人生の総計を見て、それでも構わないというのだ。そして初めて考えた。どちらの計算が間違っているのだろうか―彼の、それともオレの？

オレにはある人物がいる。今でさえ、オレの頭の中だけでさえ、どうにも恋人と呼ぶことが出来ないが―とにかく、オレを愛する人間が。その人間は、オレを待っていてくれる。オレと隣り合ってこのアリーナを去る。今夜、祝賀会が解散した後、オレと共にいる。明日の夜明けを迎えるとき、オレの腕の中にいる。オレが結び付けられている、オレが固執する、深紅の双眸を持つ魂。オレの心を砕き、それを彼のものにした人間。

オレ達の以前のデュエルでは、最初の頃は、遊戯がオレの死になるかもしれないという希望に慰められた。オレのホログラム化した太陽の暖かさを頬に感じながら、彼はいつから代わりにオレの生になったのだろうと考えた。それから、オレ自身による評決の代わりに、遊戯とモクバによるものを受入れることが出来るようになるだろうかと考えた。断罪の代わりに慈悲を受入れること、オレにふさわしい程度よりも幸せであることが。

オレは互いの間に広がる砂浜越しに目をやった。微風が彼の馬鹿げた三色の髪をはらはらと散らした。同じ風がオレの前髪を持ち上げて、両眼を露わにした。彼はあまりにも遠かった。オレは分かっていた。だが自分を奮い起こして、もしオレが言葉を見つけ出せたなら、彼はそれを聞くと信じようとした。初めて、それをはっきりと口に出したいと思った。今…試合の勝者と敗者が決する前に。オレは自分の声に集中しなければならなかった。心に生じた、オレの言葉を…オレの感情を…彼の心まで運ぶ風を信じよう。「遊戯。貴様はオレの人生を明るく照らす完璧な闇だ。このゲームが終わって次のゲームが始まったなら、オレは一手一手、一歩一歩貴様と向かい合おう。オレの全て、オレの持てる全て―オレの炎、オレの献身、オレに与えられるとは知らなかった優しさは、貴様のものだ。永遠に」

オレは遊戯に顔を向けて微笑んだ。もしかしたら、約束のコレクション以上になるときなのかもしれなかった。

だが、それは全てオレの手札に戻って来た。

サギー。

闇の道化師はオレを見返し、オレのものにそっくりなニヤニヤ笑いを浮かべて、馬鹿げた望みをあざ笑っていた。オレが永遠に失ってしまったチャンスの数々、オレが得られなかった贖罪、オレが決してそうはなれない人物、オレに決して相応しくない愛情を嘲り、思い出させた。

何故サギーをデッキに入れ続けるのか遊戯に尋ねられたとき、オレはその質問をかわした。だがオレは知っていた。もしブルーアイズがオレの誇りと魂だとしたなら、サギーは哀れな子供だったかつてのオレだ。その弱虫は剛三郎のウイルスを世界へと運んだ。サギーが丸めた背に死のデッキ破壊ウイルスを乗せて運ぶように。何故なら、オレがどれほどオレのブルーアイズに相応しいものに、モクバの愛情に相応しいものに変わろうと努力してきたとしても、オレはサギーを持っているからだ。オレが自分の過去を、決して消し去ることが出来ない恐れのある重荷を持っているように。

何故なら、結局のところ、オレはサギーがオレのデッキの中に位置を占めるのを拒絶できないからだ。サギーと争えないのは、丁度、墓場からやってくる剛三郎と戦い続けざるを得ないようなものだ。オレが出来ることは、自分の敗北を受け入れようとすることだけだった。自分自身を失い、モクバをもう少しで失いかけはしたが、少なくとも常に勝つためにプレイしてきたことに誇りを持てると。不平を言わず自分のカードを取って、怖れずに投げてきたことに。オレに与えられたカードで、自分の能力の最善を尽くしてプレイしてきたことに。

しかし、全てはこの手札に帰着した。

サギー。

攻撃力はたった600。

オレはカードをセットした。縮こまってアリーナに出てくるサギーに、観客が息を飲んだのが聞こえた。オレは遊戯に向かい合い、彼の両眼を見つめた。オレの表情は穏やかだった。もし、再び闇の道化師として負けるのならば、少なくともドラゴンの誇りを持って敗北に対峙しよう。

遊戯の両眼に厳しい認識を感じて、彼もまた我々の会話を思い出したのだと分かった。オレはゆっくりと、遊戯が彼のカード、この試合を終わらせるカードを引くのを見た。彼はそれを見ないままホルダーにセットした。

オレはその姿が生命を得たのを見つめ、それから瞬きした。しかし再び目を開けても、彼はまだそこにいた。オレが彼をデザインしたときそのままに、可愛らしく、抱きしめたいような、無力なままで。彼は見開いた両目をぐるぐる回して、オレに挨拶していた。このゲームで最弱のカード。

クリボー。

* * *

**作者註：** 海馬がついに勝つのは冒涜的に感じられるでしょうか？ 元々は、「カード」がまだ題名がなく、紙切れに書き散らしたメモの段階だったとき、私は闇遊戯が瀬人を救うメタファーの一種として、ブラックマジシャンにサギーを倒させようと考えていました。しかしコンピューターで清書する前のどこかの段階で、私は自分のストーリーは何か違うことを言おうとしていると気がつきました。私が実際に信じているのは、闇遊戯が海馬を救うことは出来ないということだと。彼が出来ることは、せいぜい、海馬を助けて自分自身を救う気にさせることですが、しかし究極的には、海馬の人生をどうするかを決められるのは、海馬だけなのです。それから、私は、アルカトラズでのデュエルで、闇遊戯が海馬に、彼らは互角に戦ったが、自分の心の中の怒りと憎しみというモンスターを克服しようとしない限り、海馬は勝つことは出来ない、と告げたことについて考えました。私は大地の再生のカードについて、海馬がそのカードで何を言おうとしているのか考えました。そして、私は、今回はサギーが勝たなければならないと知ったのです。

ところで、以前の章で私が彼らのデッキを描写した際、サギーについてちょっとしたトリック（また下手なカード駄洒落）がありました。サギーだけ、長い描写がされていませんでした。

さて、ここでデュエルは終わりですが、この話はまだ完全な終わりではありません。私達は海馬が敗北にどのように（まずく）対処するか知っています―問題は、彼は勝利には少しはましに対処するでしょうか？

**レビューへの返事：** ヒキを作ったまま皆さんを放っておいた私はどれ程酷いか、と伝える代わりに（またはそれに加えて）、章についてどう思うか聞かせてくださった皆さんに感謝します。

AnimeFan-Artemis, Anonymous, Jargonelle, Kagemihari, Lightning Sage, samurai-ashes, Tuulikkiへ―**大地の再生とこのデュエルについて：** 大地の再生のカードはこの話の為に創作しました。実際、イメージが先に来たのです。私は、この話が、ある意味ではどんなに生まれ変わりと再生にまつわるものかと考え出しました―闇遊戯が自分の身体に生まれ直し、海馬が再び感情を学びつつあるという意味で。つまり私は、それが海馬にはどのように見えるか考えようとしたのです。彼ならそれをどのようにゲームの効果を通じて表現するだろうか。というのも、彼は言葉で自分の感情を表現することがなかなか出来ないし、自分の発明を通じて自分を見せるほうが慣れているからです。私は、闇遊戯に、彼が瀬人の声を見ていることを理解させたかったし、それをするに充分な力強いイメージが欲しかった。そのカードがどう見えるかはっきりさせた後、サギーとクリボーの最終決戦でデュエルを終わらせるためには、それがどんな働きをする必要があるかはっきりさせようとしました。この理由で、このカードの効果の一つは、マジックカードとトラップカードを墓地に送ることなのです。

それからデュエルを終わりから逆に書き始め、デュエルの進行上と、カードそのものの意味上の両方の観点から、そこに至るまでにどのカードがプレイされなければならないかはっきりさせようとしました。例えば、私は海馬の強さを表すカードが破壊され、それから彼が自分の弱さを象徴すると感じているカードだけを持って残されるようにしたかったのです。

Kagemihariへ―**海馬と兵器について：** 同意します―私は、剛三郎が瀬人の設計を兵器に変えてしまったのは、本当の侵害だと思います。何故なら、海馬は彼自身をあんなにも自分の発明に注ぎ込んでいるからです。私は、彼はこの意味で真の芸術家だと思います。漫画で、海馬は剛三郎が彼の魂を軍隊に売ったと叫びます―そして彼はそれを文字通りの意味で言ったのだと思います。私はこれは彼がどうしても自分自身を許せない出来事であり、彼の頭の中ではDeath-Tと同位置にあると思います。それで私はしばしばこれら二つを組み合わせるのです。

Chibi Angelic Slayerへ―**海馬は彼と闇遊戯が互いを利用しあっているだけだと本当に信じているのか：** いいえ、私は彼が本当にそう信じているとは思いません―彼は確かにそれが本当ではないと望んでいます。しかし彼はそう考えることに慣れているので、それは彼にとっては奇妙な形で心安らぐ、馴染みのあるものなのです。だからストレスがかかると、彼はその考えに戻るか、戻りたがるのです。闇遊戯が彼の信頼を求めたとき、彼がそれを与えられるのは、主に海馬は闇遊戯にとって重要なことでは彼を拒絶できないためです。しかし彼の人生に対する基本的な期待は、それは彼を裏切るだろうというものです。ですから、その感覚に彼は戻っていくのです。

Desidera, Jargonelle, Kagemihari, Lightning Sage, samurai-ashes, Tuulikkiへ―**モクバ、闇遊戯と、家族について：** 時々、私は自分でも何故書くのかはっきり分からないことを書くことがあります。あなた方のレビューを読むまで、私は自分が書いてきたストーリーが闇遊戯と瀬人のロマンスについてだけでなく、彼らがどのように家族として一つになっていくかについてのものだったと気が付きませんでした。私は彼らは愛情深くもめちゃめちゃな家族だと思います。何故なら、彼らには奇行が多いですが、同時にお互いを非常に深く気に掛けているからです。また、私は、モクバにとって、彼が気に掛けている人間を（時にはかなり手荒な方法で）慰めようとするのは自然なことだと思います。そして、彼は確かに海馬のことを皆に説明するのに慣れています。

Samirai-ashesへ―**海馬が自分を保ち続けたことについて：** 彼らのデュエルで、海馬がどれ程しょっちゅう彼の対戦相手以外の何かと戦っているかは目立っています。決闘者の王国では、彼はモクバを見殺しにすることへの絶望と戦っています。アルカトラズで、彼は明らかに彼の父親と戦っています。ですから、私は、彼が実際にその瞬間進行しているデュエルを戦っていること、そして僅かにせよ、プレイする（遊ぶ）能力を取り戻したことを見せるのは重要だろうと思いました。

Sunrise and Sunsetへ―**表遊戯たちについて：** 貴方の質問で気が付いたことがあります。最初から、私は話を膨らませることが出来、私が面白いと思うところや、レビューで指摘されたところを探索してきました。（そして、コメントを通じて私を助けて下さる思いやり深い方々がこんなにも沢山いて、私がどれ程ラッキーか信じられないほどです！）しかし、あと２．５章しか残っていません―私は終に時間がなくなりました。全ては完結に向かっています。それは実際、私が最初にこれを書き始めたときに想像していたものです―そしてずっと変更されなかった唯一の部分です。

「カード」は殆ど語られたので、表遊戯たちに戻る余地がありません。私は元々は、海馬と闇遊戯だけにこのストーリーを語らせるつもりでした。それから私はモクバと表遊戯を含めることにしました。と言うのも、彼らの意見は海馬と闇遊戯の関係を変えうるからです。（海馬も闇遊戯も、彼らそれぞれの相棒を不幸せにするような関係を保つとは想像できません。）しかし、それは表遊戯の友人達には当てはまりません。闇遊戯にとって、彼らと海馬が互いをよく思っているほうが好ましいでしょうが、私は彼が、彼の友人達が不賛成だからと言って、海馬との関係を終わらせるとは思いません。

貴方の質問に完結に答えるなら： 表遊戯の友人達の殆どは一時的には海馬と仲良くしようと試みるでしょうが、実際私は、ある意味では、彼らはありのままの海馬―感情的によそよそしく、無表情で、問題を抱えた若い男性、彼らの輪に入ることを決して心地よく感じない人物―を受け入れようとはしないと思います。バトルシティ編で、闇遊戯が彼を理解しているように見える唯一の人間だということは注目に値します。例えば、他の皆が彼は単に負けたから怒っているだけだと思っているとき、闇遊戯は海馬がその時彼自身の悪魔に向かい合い、彼の最善を尽くして対処しようとしているのだと理解しています。他の皆が、海馬が敗北に耐えられないばかりに、アルカトラズで自爆しようとしていると考えたとき、闇遊戯は彼が何か劇的な脱出を計画していると正しく予期しています。私は城之内の話にサイドストーリーで触れ、表遊戯の話に以前の章で触れました。私は、杏子が海馬にあんなにも怒っているのは、彼女は彼にもっと期待しているからだと思います。彼女は海馬の潜在的な可能性を見ているので、彼にイライラするのです。しかし、私はまた、彼女は彼と闇遊戯の関係に賛成するかもしれないし、彼女は闇遊戯の決断に疑いをさしはさむには、彼を崇拝しすぎていると思います。

私もこのやり取りは面白いと思います。また、双六と海馬の結びつき（プラトニックでお願いします）― 一種の究極の一匹狼と皆のおじいさんとの―を書くのも面白いだろうと思います。もしかしたら私はもっと色々なことを含めるべきだったかもしれません。しかしこの段階になって、「カード」は今の姿ですし、他のところに話を持っていく時間は残っていません。なので、海馬と表遊戯たちの関係が面白いことは同意しますが、それを書くには他の話を待たねばならないでしょう。また私は、これは激しい、内面的なストーリーだと考えていたので、表遊戯たちにはもっとよく合うどこか別の場所があると思います。

animebay-b, crimson violet eyes, Desidera, Ice Rose Dragon Gurl, Jargonelle, laura m, LeafkiDへ―**海馬、闇遊戯、キャラクターの成長について：** 私は海馬が段々と変わっていき、闇遊戯を受け入れる方向へ、海馬自身を受け入れようとする方向へと時々思い出したように動いていくのを見せようとしました。海馬は変わった（私は成長したと望みます）とは言え、私は同時に彼が基本的には同じ人間であり続けるように書こうとしました。何故なら、彼の殆ど全人生において、もし海馬が、結局は自分自身以外には頼ることが出来ないというメッセージを受け取らなかったとしたなら、彼は馬鹿だからです。私は、彼が自分の人生はこのようである必要は無いのだと、彼の人生の法則は変更不可能なものではないのだと本当に理解するためには、彼のことを気に掛ける誰かの存在を経験する必要があるだろうと思います。私はまた、彼は強い正義感と高潔さの持ち主だと思います。彼は自分で自分に課したルール以外を無視するかもしれませんが、それについては守ります。ですから、彼がしたことのいくつかについては、彼は受け入れるのに苦しむだろうと思います。

samurai-ashes, Tuulikkiへ―**海馬と時間について：** 同意します。漫画で彼が殆ど眠っていないと述べられているのは良いことです。私は他の皆が眠っている時に、海馬がコンピューターに向かっているところが好きです。しかし、私は、彼の達成したことは素晴らしいと思います。特に、彼がどんなに感情的に混乱しているか考えると。また私はいつも、彼の仕事量と、責任範囲の膨大なリストは、ある意味当然と見なされていると思います。

Femal Yami/Yugiへ―ありがとうございます。私は心理学を学んだことは無いですが（私は学説を覚えるのが本当に苦手なのです）、キャラクター達について、彼らがどう感じ行動するかについて沢山考えましたので、それが現れて嬉しいです。

Smoocher of Evilへ―書き込みありがとうございます。楽しんでくだされば嬉しいです。


	28. 第26章：　もう一つのパーティー

（訳註） 本ページの内容は、（訳註）または(TRANSLATOR'S NOTE)と明記してある場合を除き、全てNenya85さんが書き本サイトに投稿した"I Guess it was in the Cards"を、ねこまが翻訳し、作者であるNenya85さんの許可を得て公開したものです。（訳註）または(TRANSLATOR'S NOTE)と書いてあるものは、翻訳者であるねこまが書き加えたものです。

TRANSLATOR NOTE: The contents on this page are the Japanese translation of "I Guess it was in the Cards" written by Nenya85 and posted on this web site except indicated by （訳註）or (TRANSLATOR'S NOTE). The texts indicated by (訳註) or (TRANSLATOR'S NOTE) are written by Nekoma, the translator of this fic. The contents are posted by Nekoma upon the author's permission.

* * *

**読まれたらレビューをよろしくお願いいたします：** 引き続きコメントを下さってありがとうございます。

注目： 本章は話の終わりではありません。

作者註とレビューへの返事は本章の最後にあります。

* * *

**第****26****章： もう一つのパーティー**

**闇遊戯の話**

負けは辛い。相手が自分の恋人であっても。オレは初めて、海馬の再戦への、復讐への強烈な欲望を感じた。そして、以前は認識していなかった彼の美質に敬意を表した。単なる勝利以上のより良い夢へと進もうとする回復力だ。彼が信じようとしない神々は彼に報いたようだった。何故なら、最終的に、彼はオレのではなく、彼自身の魔物を睨みつけて勝ったのだから。

そして、結局のところ、敗北の苦味は、彼の勝利を分かち合いたいという望みよりも小さいものだった。とは言え、その差はオレが他人―瀬人を除く―に対して認めるよりは僅かだったが。瀬人は既にそれを知っていた。幸いなことに、彼は同情を示さなかった。代わりに、もっと良いもの、オレ達がアリーナを去るときに、無言の理解を込めた一瞥と抱擁をくれた。彼は依然オレのライバルであり、恋人だった。

オレは彼の柔らかなそよ風が運んだ言葉が忘れられない。その言葉は、彼が今突然の勝利に感じているように、オレを動揺させ呆然とさせた。彼は全く無制限に自分をオレに差し出し、彼の献身の強さを受け止めるのにさえオレは言葉が出ないほどだった…クリボーがオレの声となるまで。そして、オレは今夜、オレの心が真にカードの中に宿っていたことに感謝した。

海馬コーポレーションのメインオフィスは、童実野町で最も高いビルだ。最上階は巨大な円形の一部屋で、床から天井までガラス張りになっている。これは特別な行事にしか使われない。海馬は冷笑して言ったものだ。例えば、取締役会であるとか…設立者の自殺だとか。今日の海馬は、いつもの彼流の皮肉で、彼の最新の玩具の発表祝賀会のためにこの部屋を開けた。パーティーはデュエリストのみの招待制だった。海馬は重役たちとは階下の執務室で会った。

彼らは新しい重役たちだったが、どうやら既に海馬の気まぐれと奇癖にうんざりしているようだった。彼らがうるさそうに言及するところの「天才少年」の命令に従わなければならないことが、たとえどんなにその少年が彼らを裕福にする見込みがあるとしても、面白くないようだった。オレは、今回のグループはいつまでもつだろうかと思った。

重役たちとのミーティングが、海馬が落ち着いて彼の勝利を消化するきっかけになるかと思ったが、オレ達がパーティー会場に上がるときには、海馬は却って更に動揺して見えた。彼は以前オレの質問を避けたが、オレはサギーをドローしたときの彼の目を見た。オレは今や、そのカードが彼にとって何を意味するかを知っていた。彼の大切なブルーアイズホワイトドラゴンたちが互いに滅ぼしあうのを目の当たりにし、彼の自己嫌悪と絶望を象徴するカードに救われる結果になるとは、彼の心の安定には殆ど酷に過ぎた。肉体的にはあれほど恐れを知らず、辛抱強さと決断力を持ち合わせた男が、感情的にはこんなにも脆くなければならないとは、奇妙なことだ。しかし彼の訓練と名声が大いに役立った。彼は寡黙で近づきがたい様子で、パーティーをこなした。誰もどこか変なところがあるとは思わなかっただろう。

モクバが、いつものように、兄弟二人分を存分に祝った。オレは彼をペガサスから救った。彼はオレの膝で泣きながら眠った。今、彼は抑え切れない興奮から部屋中を飛び回り、彼の兄サマの勝利に大喜びしているのを隠さず、オレにニコニコと笑っていた。騒々しさにも関わらず、彼はついに眠りに落ちた。いつもの様に長椅子の上で。海馬は彼をベッドに寝かせると言ったようなことをつぶやき消えてしまった。

オレは憤慨して考えた。海馬だけだろう。自分自身の勝利の祝賀会を放棄してしまうのは。誰にも不在を気付かれずに去ることが出来るのは。実際、誰もが彼の発明にあまりにも夢中になっており、その創造者にまで考えを回していなかった。

彼はめいめいの客人にデュエルカフを与え、誰もが自分の気に入りのカードを見たがった。巨大な部屋のそこここで、即興的なデュエルが起こっていた。オレの友人たちのカードが生命を吹き込まれたのを見て、亀のゲーム屋で過ごしたあれらの夕べに、瀬人はそこに座って、ずっと無言で引きこもっていながら、どんなに鋭い観察者であったかとふと気付いた。炎の剣士は城之内の悪戯っぽい目の耀きと、同じ無頓着な明るい笑顔を持っていた。ブラックマジシャンガールは只のかわいこちゃんでは無く、杏子の断固とした精神力を持ち、ダンサーの足で立っていた。ハーピィ・レディーが飛び立った。背が高く危険で、しかし彼女の両眼は、舞が神を召還しようとしたときに見せたのと同じ、勇気と微かな弱さをたたえていた。

終に皆はデッキを仕舞い家に帰った。清掃員が来た。海馬は戻ってこなかった。

オレは屋敷に帰るまで心配しなかった。モクバはベッドで寝ていた。瀬人はどこにも居る気配がなかった。オレ達の部屋に行くと、彼のデッキが、未だ純金色のデュエルカフにセットされたまま、ベッドの真ん中に置いてあった。オレの枕の上に、もう一組デッキが置いてあった。オレはそれを手にとって、衝撃で座り込んだ。瀬人は丹精を込めて相棒のデッキを完全に再現していた。今やオレ達は、対応した、全く同じ一揃いのカードをそれぞれ持っていた。相棒とオレは互いとデュエルすることさえ出来た。最後のモンスターを見ると、ブラックマジシャンがオレを見返していた。瀬人は注意深くメモを添付していた。「このデッキは貴様のものだ。だがこのカードを代わりにもう一人の遊戯に渡すこと。オリジナルしか役に立たないこともある」

オレは待っている間自分の馴染みのカードをいじっていても良かったが、代わりに瀬人のデッキを見ていった。彼がデッキを残して行ったことが信じられなかった。ブルーアイズの一枚は、隅に未だ血の痕を残していた。彼はマリクの手下からオレ達の命を救うためにそれを投げた。逆転の女神には擦り傷が付いていた。彼はペガサスの部下の拳銃に噛ませるためにそれを使った。オレは愛情と苛立たしさに引き裂かれた―瀬人の所有するあらゆるものは潜在的な武器なのだろうか？

オレはそこに座って待った。夜が更けていった。彼のドラゴン達を見つめていると、彼らの青い目に反射した瀬人の魂を見るような気がした。オレは彼がどんなに呆然としていたか思い出し、考えずにはいられなかった。はたして瀬人はどのように彼の勝利を祝うことにしたのだろうか？

* * *

**読まれたらレビューをお願いいたします：** 分かっています―このヒキは前回のものより更に意地悪ですね。これもまた、ただ単にここまで読み続けてくれた忍耐強い方々を苛めたいという欲求から出たものではなく、結末を迎えるために必要なのです。前回、皆さんは素晴らしかった。そこで、私はもう一度お願いいたします―私がどれだけ邪悪かを伝えるだけでなく、どうか本章についてどう考えられたかを教えてください。ありがとう。

**作者註： **私にいつも強い印象を残すのは、表遊戯の友人達が時にどんなに海馬を嫌い、不信感を抱こうが、海馬の発明をとても気に入っているということです。私はいつもこれを不思議に思います。何故なら、彼の発明はこんなにも彼の一部だからです。

私はいつも、Death-Tとアルカトラズにおける海馬の敗北がどれ程必要であったかに心を打たれます。彼が人間として成長するためには、皮肉にも、彼にとってどんなに敗北が必要であったかに。しかし、ここでは、私は勝利が必要である、更なる敗北は彼の努力を無にすると感じました。私は、闇遊戯はこれに気付いていたと思います。私は彼が海馬を「勝たせた」とは思いません。そうではなく、彼のカードが彼の心に導かれたのだと思います。しかしながら、それでも、それは彼のプライドに少し（あるいは少し以上に）堪えたであろうし、彼のようにプライドが高く、負けず嫌いの人間には、負けを受け入れるのは難しかったと思います―もしかしたらこれが彼の愛情の最終的な証明かもしれません。

**デッキについて：** 翻訳版漫画を読んだ方はご存知のように、表遊戯は彼のオリジナルデッキを作ったので、今や表遊戯と闇遊戯は2つの独立したデッキを持っています。しかし、私は本作を漫画がそこまで到達するずっと前に書き、彼らが一対の同じデッキを持っているというアイデアが気に入っています―特に、これは元々双六によって作られたデッキであることを考えると。

**レビューへの返事：**

animebay-b, AnimeFan-Artemis, anonymous, Crimson Nightmare, Crimson Violet Eyes, Jargonelle, Kagemihari, Shadowfire, Yamato795へ―**海馬の勝利、サギー、そしてクリボーについて：** 鋭いレビューを沢山頂きましたので、私が付け加えることは殆どありません。私は、海馬の以前の敗北が必要であったのとちょうど同じように、更なる負けは間違ったメッセージを送るだろうと感じました。私は海馬の最後のカードをサギーにしたかった。何故なら、このカードこそ彼の欠点と負けを象徴するカードであり、彼はそのカードが表すもの―それは単なる継続中の罰ではないということ―を受容できなければならないからです。サギーを選んだ時点で、クリボーを選ぶのはある程度避けられませんでした―それは闇遊戯のデッキの中で、サギーが自力で打ち負かせる唯一のカードだからです。しかしながら、考えれば考えるほど、私はこの象徴的意味が気に入りました―何故なら、全てのカードの中で、クリボーこそが闇遊戯の愛情深い面を表していると思うからです。ゲームとしてのデュエルモンスターで無く、内面の魔物との戦いに海馬が勝利するのを見たいと最も強く望むであろう面をです。ですから、闇遊戯はデュエルを海馬への憐れみから（私は彼が海馬を憐れむとは思いません）「投げた」わけではありませんが（私はまた、彼がわざと負けるとは考えられません）、カードが彼の心に導かれたのだと思います。海馬の脳内で今何が起こっているかについては―次の章をお待ちください。

Shadowfireへ―**Death-T****について： **実を言うと、Death-Tが私が書き始めたそもそものきっかけです。私は漫画の翻訳を読んで、海馬がモクバを進んで殺そうとしたことに呆然としました。私は何故彼がそこまで行きついたのか理解しようとし、終に1話完結の「Death-T後の人生はあるか？」という短編を書きました。それは私が人生で初めて書いた小説です。私は自分がDeath-Tを含めないで海馬について書けるとは思いません。何故なら、私はそれが彼の人生においてきわめて重要な一点であると思うからです―剛三郎とのチェスの試合や、両親の死と同様に。Death-Tは、彼がモクバに対する脅威となるまでに自分自身を見失った瞬間です。海馬にとって、残りのストーリーは全てその瞬間から戻ってくることに関するものです。また、私はこれらの初期のデュエルは闇遊戯と海馬の本当のつながりを表していると思います。多くの怒りが表されていると同時に、闇遊戯は驚くほど海馬に優しい―海馬の行動を罰すると共に、彼が暗黒面を克服するのを助けたいという心からの意識が感じられます。

Samurai-ashesへ―**モクバにプレイ方法を教えることについて： **ゲームは海馬家においてはそれだけ議論を呼びそうな話題なのです。Death-Tにおいて、海馬の気を狂わせたのはモクバの闇遊戯への挑戦でした。その時点で、彼は敗者は死ぬべきであると本当に信じており、モクバがゲーマーとなるくらい成長しているならば、結果を引き受けられるくらい成長しているのだと信じていたのです。ですから、彼らはどちらも、一緒にゲームをプレイすることを少し恐れていると思います。私は、海馬がモクバにデュエルモンスターズのプレイ方法を教えられるようになることは、彼が回復している印だと思います。

Crimson Nightmare, Desidera, samurai-ashes, vegata999へ―**海馬と闇遊戯について： **少なくない人が、このデュエルを結婚の申し込みと受諾になぞらえました。私はこの類似性がとても気に入りました。と言っても、私が書いたときにそれを意識していたわけでは無いのですが。しかし私は、二人がとても深い恋に落ちた様子を書こうとし、このデュエルとカードを用いてこのことと、二人の互いへの誓約を表現しようとしました―考えてみると、それは（望むらくは）まさに結婚に付随する要素なのです。

Smoocher of Evilへ―**２と１****/****２章について：** はい、確かに意味不明です。次回で完結です。それは2つの部分から成っていますが、最初の部分はとても短いので、私はそれを1つの章だと思えませんでした。そこで、私はそれを１/２章とカウントしました。それから書き直して、そのとても短い章を少し長くしたので、更にややこしくなりました。

Sunrise and Sunsetへ―**続編について：** 私も、彼らに別れを告げるのがつらいです。私は、彼らの苦しみと喜びとに深く関り、まるで自分がこの話を考えたのではないように―殆ど彼らが私とは独立して存在しているように感じています。しかしこの話は殆ど語られたので、「完結」という言葉がサマリーに現れた時、私がこの特定の二人について言えることはもう何も無いでしょう。と言っても、私は別のストーリーのアイデアがあり、それらは全て海馬兄弟、そして（時に）闇遊戯に関するものです。貴方がこの話を楽しんでくださり、もっと読みたいと思ってくださって嬉しいです。これ以上無いほどの褒め言葉です。

Female Yami/Yugiへ―高く評価してくださってありがとう。私は自分自身に話を聞かせようと始めたのですが、他の多くの皆さんがこれを楽しんでくださってとても嬉しいです。


	29. 第27章：　帰宅

（訳註） 本ページの内容は、（訳註）または(TRANSLATOR'S NOTE)と明記してある場合を除き、全てNenya85さんが書き本サイトに投稿した"I Guess it was in the Cards"を、ねこまが翻訳し、作者であるNenya85さんの許可を得て公開したものです。（訳註）または(TRANSLATOR'S NOTE)と書いてあるものは、翻訳者であるねこまが書き加えたものです。

TRANSLATOR NOTE: The contents on this page are the Japanese translation of "I Guess it was in the Cards" written by Nenya85 and posted on this web site except indicated by （訳註）or (TRANSLATOR'S NOTE). The texts indicated by (訳註) or (TRANSLATOR'S NOTE) are written by Nekoma, the translator of this fic. The contents are posted by Nekoma upon the author's permission.

* * *

第27章と終章を同時に投稿します。**レビューへの返事**は本章の最後に、**作者註**は終章の最後にあります。

読まれたらレビューをよろしくお願いいたします。

* * *

**第２７章****A****： 疾走**

**海馬瀬人の話**

**デュエル直後の夜**

オレは走っていた。オレのカードから、オレの勝利から、オレの約束から。オレ自身から。

忌々しいサギー。

彼は、オレを騙し、同時に自由にした。

彼の嘲りの表情は、オレを刺激して本心を明かさせた。ことによると、三千歳の元ファラオと同居しているうちに、オレは終に気が狂ってしまったのかもしれない。しかしオレは、勝利者への貢物として自分を差し出すことはオレには決して出来ないと知っていた。従って、オレの避けられない敗北を宣言する前に、遊戯に対し自分自身を素早く約束せねばならなかった。

…そしてオレは勝った。

罠を仕掛けたのはサギーかもしれないが、餌に食いついたのはオレだった。オレ自身に対し、遊戯への一生の愛を宣告したのだから。オレは本来ならこれについてサギーに感謝しただろう。しかし彼はそれで止めなかった。しかしオレはそれで止めなかった。更に愚挙を重ね、オレはまた別の約束をした―よりにもよってオレ自身と。

オレはモクバと約束をすることに慣れていた。自分自身と約束するなどと言う無駄遣いはしたことが無かった。

しかしサギーを手にしてそこに立ち、遊戯と向かい合ったとき、オレは初めて自分自身を、Death-Tで弟を裏切った卑怯者としてではない、海馬コーポレーションのために数々の兵器を設計した悪鬼としてではないものとして見た。ああ、それらの部分はオレの中に依然存在している。古のデュエルモンスターと同じくらい深く、不変に石に刻み込まれている。何故なら、遊戯はオレを飲み込んだ闇を打ち破ったかもしれないが、その残滓である罪悪感と自己嫌悪を拭い去ることは出来なかったからだ。

そしてそれは公正なことだ。オレには残りの人生の間ずっとその重荷を背負うことが相応しい。丁度、オレの兵器が世の中にあり続ける限り、オレのデッキには死のデッキ破壊ウイルスと他のウイルスカードがあり続けるように。

オレの勝利のあまりに多くは―剛三郎に対するものも、双六に対するものも、決闘者の王国での遊戯に対するものも―ピュロスのものだった。それぞれが結局はオレの敗北につながる種を内包していた。だが、この新しい勝利は汚点がなく、代わりに、オレが懸命に手を伸ばし続けてきた真の未来につながる種を内包しているような気がした。それは今オレの目の前（恐ろしいほど近く）に待ち受けており…いつでも掴み取れる位置にある。

オレは、モクバと遊戯が何を伝えようとし続けていたのか終に理解した…オレが本当の自分だと信じていた一面は、実際には、オレの影に過ぎなかった。遊戯がその闇を彼の闇で覆うまで、それを超えた先を見通すことが出来なかった幻影に過ぎなかった。

オレは悪魔でも犠牲でもない、只の男の姿を垣間見た。彼の強さと弱さは、その勝利と敗北のように、分かち難くより合わされている―狂おしい挑戦と共に。

その男は自分の過去の残骸に囲まれながら、何とかして立ち続けていた。戦いの後の戦士のように、自分が生き残ったことに呆然として。しかし立っていた。それでも立ち続けていた。廃墟に囲まれながら、あまりにも強く望みすぎて信じることの出来なかった未来を突然に見て。

あの時オレがした約束はモクバと遊戯がオレのために望んだものであることは否定出来ない。何故なら、オレはその男を見つけることを約束したからだ。彼を未来へと導くことを。彼にしがみ付き離れないことを。オレが遊戯にしがみ付いたように、そうとは気づかずにいつもモクバにしがみ付いていたように。

オレは肩をすくめた。オレには分かっている。この先躓くことはあるだろう。決心が揺らぐことも。しかしオレは出来る限り誓いを守ろう。遊戯との。モクバとの。オレ自身との。

後戻りは出来ない。オレの勝利は、オレの誓約を完全なものとした。

.

**第****27****章****B****： 帰宅**

**闇遊戯の話**

**次の朝**

オレがやっと彼のブルーアイズホワイトドラゴンを仕舞ったのは夜遅くだった。代わりに彼のヴァンパイア・ロードを手に取った。オレはこの魔物が一回毎の敗北の痛みを感じながらも、前途に待ち受ける挑戦を欲して新たなターンごとに甦る様子―決して墓地で安らかに眠ることに満足しない様子を思い出して微笑んだ。そしてオレは、瀬人の心が未だカードの中に宿っていることを望んだ…。

夜明けの直前だった。彼が大地の再生として非常に巧みに描き出した時間だ。ようやく玄関の扉が開いて、瀬人が中に入って来た。オレは彼と二度と再び会うことは無いかもしれないという恐れを感じ始めていたので、彼に怒鳴りつけるところだった。しかし、彼の燃えるような青い目にじっと見つめられて止めた。彼は無言で左腕を差し出し、袖を捲り上げた。火傷のあった部分を、黒で縁取りされた藍色のヒエログリフの刺青が埋めていた。オレは今まで気がつかなかったが、火傷跡は刀身の形をしていた。

瀬人はオレがその古代文字を読めるように腕を差し出した。オレは微笑んだ。それを読める少数の人間は、海馬が最も傲慢に彼の勝利を祝ったとしか思わないだろう。何故なら、大きな象形文字はこう読めたからだ―「ゲームの王」。藍色と、金色の縁飾りの間に、殆ど見失うほど小さく書かれたヒエログリフに気が付くのはオレだけだろう。それらは文を完成させていた。「ゲームの王…我は之に結び付けられ…之を放さず…之を慈しむ」

* * *

**謝辞：** 私はこの章の海馬の語りの部分を書き足そうとし、行き詰まっていました。その時、samurai ashesがメールで、彼女が感動したことの一つは、海馬が「立ち続けている」ことだと言いました。そこで彼の語りが出来上がりました。彼女に感謝します。

**レビューへの返事：**

Desidera, samurai-ashesへ―**海馬がパーティーを去ったことについて： **私は、彼が起こった出来事に非常に動揺している様を表そうとしました。また、彼がどれほど他人と共にいることを好まないかを考えると、（バトルシティにおいてすら、彼は通常、飛行船のスクリーンを通して大衆とやり取りします）彼は出来るだけ早くその場を離れられる言い訳を探すだろうと思います。誰もそれに気がつかないであろうとは、確かに悲しいことですが、真実だと思います。

Desideraへ―**闇遊戯が海馬を行かせたことについて：** 闇遊戯は海馬がどれほど動揺しているか分かっていますが、彼を追いかけようとせず、彼が去るに任せます。私にとって、これが彼らの関係を成立可能にしているのだと思われます。闇遊戯は、海馬が彼自身のやり方とペースで始めるのに任せるだけの強さと辛抱強さを持つと同時に、海馬が正しい判断をしないかもしれないことを受入れる意思があります（と言っても、彼は明らかにそれを歓迎しませんが）。

samurai-ashesへ―**海馬が闇遊戯に闇遊戯自身のデッキをあげたことについて： **これは、海馬が、（時には例を示して）闇遊戯が独立した自分自身でいることと折り合いをつけるのを助ける物語でもあります。ですから、私にとっては、闇遊戯に彼自身の、表遊戯のものと対応したデッキを与えることは、海馬は彼ら二人がいかに一心同体であるか理解していると同時に、そのデッキは一種の「成人の」プレゼントであることを象徴しているのです。

Desideraへ―**海馬の気持ちについて： **海馬は頭の中では非常に率直ですが、それを表に出すのに非常な居心地の悪さを感じると思います。何故なら、彼は感情は潜在的弱点だと考えているからです。ですから、私は彼を、非常に強い感情を持ちながら、それを表現する術を殆ど持たない人物だと考えています。

Desidera, Kagemihariへ―**闇遊戯と負けについて：** 闇遊戯は、海馬にとって勝つことがまさにカードの核心であるということを認識していると思います。彼はアルカトラズで、海馬に、彼らは互角に戦った―海馬が負けたのは、彼が劣ったプレイヤーだからでも、ミスをしたからでもなく、デュエルのメッセージのためだと言います。私はここで同じ意味合いを作り出そうとしました。しかし、たとえそれが分かっていたとしても、闇遊戯はやはりゲームの王です―ですから、彼にとって負けるのは辛いことでしょう―そして、同じ様に苛烈な競争者である海馬は、それを最も良く理解する人物でしょう。

Chibi Angelic Slayer, laura, Tokemiへ―**ヒキについて： **私は単純に意地悪をしたわけではありません。私は海馬がどれほど動揺していたか示したかったし、彼の気持ちの混乱があまりに大きく、どんな行動も起こしうるという感じを出したかった。しかし、私が読者を26章も待たせた挙句に27章で主役を殺してしまうような奇人かどうか、皆さんが判断しようとしているのを見るのは、面白かったと認めざるを得ません。そして、ある場合にはこのアイデアは歪んだ魅力を持っていると認めざるを得ません。しかし、これは死ではなく、生についての物語です。

AnimeFan-Artemis, Crimson Violet Eyes, Female Yami/Yugi, Kaiba's Kobito, Kathy, Leland Lancaster, Light Spirit Sage, Lightning Sage, Sunrise and Sunsetへ―引き続き励ましてくださってありがとうございます。私はこんなにも長くこの話に付き合ってくださった方がいるのが信じられません。また、新しい読者の方を歓迎します。書き始めたとき、私は自分が思いや考えを紙の上に書き表せるとは信じられませんでした。ですから、私はこのストーリーが得た反応に感謝してやみません。


	30. 終章

（訳註） 本ページの内容は、（訳註）または(TRANSLATOR'S NOTE)と明記してある場合を除き、全てNenya85さんが書き本サイトに投稿した"I Guess it was in the Cards"を、ねこまが翻訳し、作者であるNenya85さんの許可を得て公開したものです。（訳註）または(TRANSLATOR'S NOTE)と書いてあるものは、翻訳者であるねこまが書き加えたものです。

TRANSLATOR NOTE: The contents on this page are the Japanese translation of "I Guess it was in the Cards" written by Nenya85 and posted on this web site except indicated by （訳註）or (TRANSLATOR'S NOTE). The texts indicated by (訳註) or (TRANSLATOR'S NOTE) are written by Nekoma, the translator of this fic. The contents are posted by Nekoma upon the author's permission.

* * *

**終章**

**闇遊戯の話**

オレは、あの夜が瀬人の問題を全て解決したと、彼の疑いを全て晴らしたと言いたいところだ。しかし実情は、彼はまだ発展途上で、それは恐らくオレも同じだ。彼の最大限の努力にもかかわらず、彼には未だやっと生きているだけという感じがあったし、モクバが１８歳になり、彼が最後の約束を履行したと判断した暁に何が起こるかは、誰にも分からない。

彼はかつてオレに、彼は剛三郎を見た瞬間に計画を固め、それからの毎日はただ既に決めた道に沿って進む一歩一歩に過ぎなかったと言ったことがある。彼はそれをあまりにだるそうに言ったので、オレは時折、彼には、それが何かの脳内チェックリストで済みの印をつけるべき最後の項目だという理由だけで、自分自身を殺すことさえ出来るのではないかと思うことがある。そして海馬の几帳面な性格を考えると、オレには彼が最終的なゴールを念頭に置かずにこの旅を始めたとは考えがたい。

しかし明るい兆しもある。彼はついにモクバに彼のゲームを教え、デッキの構築を手伝った。それはモクバ自身のように素早く予測のつかないデッキだ―不注意な者を罠にかけるように意図され、光と魔法の生き物が沢山いる―そして、瀬人が自分自身のためには拒絶する、それらの生き物を守る各種のトラップカードとマジックカードが入っている。勿論モクバは、海馬の隣で何年も戦略を吸収してきたが、決して兄の実力に拮抗することはないだろう。幸いなことに、彼は海馬の冷徹な計算も、焼け付くような勝利への飢えも持っていない。彼は正式な競技会には興味がなく、純粋な楽しみのために友達とプレイするほうを好んでいる。彼は既に杏子を負かすことが出来、城之内くんを倒すのもそう遠いことではなさそうだ。瀬人は、城之内くんが海馬兄弟の二番目に負けたときの顔を見るのが待ちきれないようだ。勿論、瀬人はモクバのお気に入りの対戦相手だ。オレは彼が弟に圧勝しないように四苦八苦しているのを見るのが好きだ。しかし、彼はトレードマークの非情さを引っ込めたとは言え、モクバを勝たせようとはしないし、オレがそうするとうなり声を上げる。オレ達は再び対戦したが、あの新しく完成した海馬スタジアムでのデュエルだけが、依然として彼の唯一本当の勝利だ。オレ達は、決闘者の王国を引き分けと呼ぶことに暗黙のうちに合意した。

彼は依然トレンチコートを後ろに波打たせてしか出かけようとしない。この世界に対する、彼の現代の鎧だ。しかし邸宅の敷地内では、彼は水泳を始めた。彼は、モクバとオレが既に傷跡を見て、受入れているということを知って、安心しているようだ。水の中の彼は驚くほど軽快だ。彼は今では、家ではTシャツを着ている。黒と藍色のだ、勿論。そして刺青が彼の白い肌に映えている。オレはそれがまた一つの約束であれば良いと思う。

杏子は最初からこれを見越していた。オレ達は良いペアだ。オレは新しく生まれ変わった古代の魂で、海馬はまさに狼に育てられた。オレは三千年の間意識があって、瀬人は１７年間この地上を生きてきた。オレには思い出せない過去があり、瀬人には忘れられない過去がある。

相棒はオレの光で、これからもそうあり続ける。オレは彼の喜び、彼の勇気、彼が家族と友人に苦も無く注ぐ愛情に惹き付けられる。相棒を愛することは、ラーの光を吸収し、それを反射して返すのと同じくらい自然なことだ。オレは彼の下に留まり、彼の意識の中に永遠に心地よく丸くなっていられただろう。しかし相棒はもっと従来の運命を望み、オレは彼がそれを追えるよう、彼を自由にした。杏子が只のオレ達の融合体の鏡像としてではない、彼自身を本当に愛しているのだと知ることができるように。

相棒の一部でいることは、この世の無垢と希望の一部でいるようなものだった。瀬人を抱くのはその情熱と苦しみを抱くことを意味する。その絶え間ない苦闘の中にこそ価値を見つけることを。相棒の光は変わらずオレを惹きつけるが、瀬人の闇も同じようにオレを惹きつける。彼の償いへと、理解へと向かう、容赦の無い拷問のような道程は、オレ自身のものと鏡映しだ。

彼のドラゴンの魂に宿る炎は、オレの心に火をつける。それに、以前はオレを最も怒らせた性質すら、オレは愛していることに気付く。彼の、背負うにはあまりに重過ぎる負担を引き受ける用意が出来すぎているところや、それを担うために自分が心底必要としている助けを頑なに受け入れようとしないところ。オレは、まるで運命もまたフィールドの敵モンスターの一体に過ぎないかのように、彼が人生にしゃにむに向かっていく様子に微笑む。彼の無表情さえも、オレの心を動かす。今や、彼はその傷のある美しさ全てをさらけ出したのだから。

ブルーアイズホワイトドラゴンは、ブラックマジシャンの強敵という以上の存在だ。彼はその戦友だ。そのドラゴンの中で、闇と光は終に一つとなった。彼の怒りの炎と、彼の夢の輝きと、彼の愛情の熱の中で。

瀬人は、彼がまるでその力を否定するかのように揶揄して言ったところの、「甘ったるい言葉」を使おうとはしない。でも、俺は騙されない。二度と騙されることはない。彼は素晴らしい誠実さと、情熱と、信頼でさえも持つ事ができると示した。そしてオレは彼が創り出したブラックマジシャンを見た。彼に出来ないのは、いつものように、言葉にすることだけだ。しかし、オレは彼の沈黙の言葉を聞くことを学んだ。

オレは未だに、オレ達の過去に何が起こったのか分からない。しかしそれはもう問題ではない。今、オレの腕の中に彼がいて、愛し、抱きしめているのだから。彼はオレのものだ。オレは二度と決して彼を手放さない。

オレは、自分に残っていた記憶の欠片は全て無くなってしまったと思っていた。それらはオレがこの世に留まり、ついに普通の長さの人生を送るために支払った代償だと。しかし、眠るオレのドラゴンの隣に横になっているとき、オレは突然、イシズがオレに見せた石版、オレが何度も夢に見た石版に描かれたような形で、オレ達が向かい合っているのを見た。そして、オレは自分がついにそこに記録された場面を見ているのだと分かった。

.

_「くそっ！ 貴様、自分が何をしたのか分かっているのか？」セトは怒り狂った。「貴様はこれから三千年の間、貴様自身をそのパズルに封印したんだぞ」_

_「これが唯一の方法だと知っているだろう。千年アイテムの力には器が必要だ―オレが。エジプトはファラオを必要としている―お前を」オレは答えた。_

_「ではオレの狂った父が望みを叶えるのか。貴様が消え、彼の息子が支配するのか。犯罪は引き合わないなどと誰が言ったのだ？」彼は苦々しく吐き捨てた。「オレは貴様を永遠に失うのだ」_

_「もしかしたら、もし宿命が寛大ならば、オレ達は再び出会うだろう」オレは彼を慰めようとして言った。_

_「オレは宿命に頼る気は無い。オレは自分の運命は自分で作り出す」彼は突然オレのパズルを引ったくり、両手に捧げ持った。彼の宣誓の間、それは微かに光った。「オレは、貴様と再び出会うまで、決して眠りにつかない。いかなる墓もオレを収めず、いかなる生も意味を持たない。オレが貴様と共に生きるまでは」_

_「お前、自分が何をしたのか分かっているのか？」オレは彼の言葉を繰り返した。「お前はお前の約束をオレのパズルに封印したんだ。それがオレを縛り続ける限り、お前をも拘束し続ける。お前は自分自身を呪ったんだ」_

_「もう遅い。オレの父はずっと前にオレを呪った。彼がオレをファラオにする力を得るために、一つの村を犠牲にした時にな」_

_「お前は、オレがこんなことをお前のために望むと思うのか？」オレは叫んだ。「オレはお前を守ろうとしたんだ」_

_彼の微笑は、その氷の青い眼差しを温めなかった。「では、三千年だかのうちに、オレを見つけに来い。そうでなければ…」彼は肩をすくめた。「貴様は、オレ自身からオレを守ることは出来ないと知っているべきだったな」_

.

ヴィジョンは消え、オレはオレの神官に身をすり寄せた。彼はオレの腕の中で暖かく、安全だった。彼をもっと近くに抱き寄せた。「ああ、でも試してみるぜ」オレは考えた。

.

* * *

読まれたらレビューをお願いします。私にはもうあなた方の気を引く更新はありませんが、私はあなた方がこの結末をどう思われたか、この話が終わった今、この話全体の中で何が最もあなた方の印象に残ったかについて、本当に知りたいと思っています。私は、この登場人物たちにお別れを言うのがとても辛いです。ですから、あなた方の声が聞けるのに感謝します。

可笑しなことですが、物語を書く特典の一つは、時に、自分の信じていることをキャラクターに言わせることが出来るということです。海馬のように、私はハッピーエンドというものは存在しないと思っています。何故なら、生きている限り、本当に終わるものは何一つ無いからです（そして死ぬ時でさえも、死は貴方が考えるよりずっと不完全な結末しかもたらしません。）しかし、私はまた、物語の役割の一つは、人生の不完全性を少しばかり修復することだと信じています。ですから、私はキャラクター達がこれからも生き続ける感覚を残しながらも、私の物語を真に終わらせたかった。

**謝辞：** 彼がこれを読むことは決してありませんが、私はこのような生き生きとしたキャラクター達を生み出してくれた高橋和希先生に感謝したいと思います。先生が、私の長い旅路の為に彼らを借りたことを構わないでいてくださるように願います。

**作者註：** 長い旅でした。最後まで私に付き合ってくださった皆さんに感謝したいと思います。私はこの過程で沢山のことを知りました。刺青は、実際、火傷跡の上から入れることが出来ます（私は刺青店に行って尋ねました）。飛行船は熱した空気ではなくヘリウムで満たされています。きつねそばは実際の味よりも美味しそうに聞こえます。そして、私は絶対にアトラスモスの幼虫を見たくありません。

何より、私は自分が思っていたよりもクリエイティブだと分かりました。自分の頭の中で自分自身に物語を語ることから、それを書き表すことが出来るようになりました。そして、もし私がキャラクターたちを充分信頼したなら…彼らが私にとって本当にリアルな存在となるならば…私はそれを他の人々に読ませることが出来ると知りました。

ですから、私はまた、以前は読むことと書くことは独立した活動だと思っていたのですが、これは一つの共同体の一部であるように感じられるのだと分かりました。「カード」を語るには6ヶ月かかりました。あと6ヶ月かかっても、時間を使ってレビューを書いてくれた皆さんが私にどれ程の意味を持っていたか語りつくすことはできないでしょう。これまで、それは私がキャラクター達についてより深く考えることを助けてくれました。闇遊戯はパズルから離れてどう感じるだろうか、モクバと闇遊戯との関係はどのようなものだろうか、海馬は表遊戯に嫉妬するだろうか。それはまた、頭の中で答えを知っているだけでは充分でないこと、私は物語を語ると同時に共有しているのだということを思い起こさせてくれました。

私は、いつも話を聞いてくれ、話をしてくれたKagemihari、samurai ashes、Crimson Violet Eyesに感謝します。また、レビューを下さった全ての方々に感謝します。多くの方が毎週下さり、私はあなた方の名前を探すようになりました。Angel Yami-ko, animebay-b, AnimeFan-Artemis, Blue September, Callisto Firestarter, Ceresi, Cherrii, Chibi Angelic Slayer, Crimson Violet Eyes, Crimson Winter, Dai-na1, Desidera, Female Yami/Yugi, Jargonelle, laura m, Leland Lancaster, Lightning Sage, lil puplflwr, Lone Wolf 55, Mistress of Dragons, mrsbinx 1013, OrangeGirlExplosion, Red Dragon 4, Rowan and Sakura, Ryo0oki, Sailor Pride and Yumi-Chan, Seth-the lonely soul, Seto Kaiba's-Fan, Shadowfire, Smoocher of Evil, Solitaire and Xpyne, Spirit Star, Sunrise and Sunset, Sword Master Jeff, Tammi1, Tainted Fortune, Tokemi, Tuulikki, Unintentional Nightmare, Unsolvable Riddle, Vegeta999,Yamato 795, and of course my anonymous reviewer. I'd also like to thank everyone who took the time and trouble to let me know what they thought of my story and ask questions or offer suggestions: Angelic Slayer, Blackkightmare, cerridwen 10, DBZEcoGoth, Fallen Angel, IceRoseDragonGurl, Hioki, Kael Kalespel, Kaiba's Kobito, Katarzynal K Yue, Kathy, LeafkiD, Light Spirit Sage, lil angel, mezu, mOoNiTe-rApHsOdY, Nii Geni, Pamster, Riku, Silver Mist 4, Solitaire, ssjmiratrks, swoot、そしてZoeに感謝します。

～おしまい～


End file.
